As Luck Would Have It
by MapKwest2
Summary: An interesting love affair between Mamoru & Makoto. Only Mamoru & Makoto could survive such love wounds. Their DESTINIES have changed but only LUCK can bring them together,
1. Chapter 1: Afternoon Stroll

A/N: A random attempt at a love story. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 1: Afternoon Stroll

A dark-haired man wearing an infamous one-of-a-kind, murky green blazer was walking through the park. It was possibly a quarter to four with a chattering red-head walking alongside of him. It was a cool afternoon for a mid-June walk in the park, most people would have been hiding from the sun at any costs. However, Mamoru needed the fresh air from his summer classes and he couldn't help but tune her out since she was only talking to fulfill to the typical mating ritual of "getting to know one another" that had been more then overdone in the last week by several females within his particular anatomy class.

"Mamoru-san?" The red head girl asked to see if he was even listening to her.

Mamoru snapped out of his daze, he couldn't help but stare at the young children playing at the nearby park. This young brunette boy was teasing and pulling on the pigtail of a little blond girl. She was clearly getting aggravated and had pushed him. The little boy tripped and fallen into the sandbox. "Yes Mei-san? I'm sorry my mind drifted to those kids over there. They are so cute…" he trailed off but looked into her hunter-green eyes.

"Agreed. You sound like you have a soft spot for kids. Excuse me if this is a forward question but do you want to have kids after med school?" Chun-san sad as her eyes grew with the anticipation for the answer.

Mamoru chuckled and ran his hands through his long hair that had grown for his lack of attendance, he looked in the distance at the kids again, "Yes I do. I want to find THE one. I want to be the man of her dreams, marry her, and have quite a few kids with her." Mamoru looked over to Mei-san again who was standing next to him with a smile, "Kids look up to adults with these eager, innocent eyes and how you could you not have a soft spot for them?" Mamoru smiled happily at her.

Mei-san smiled at the peaceful silence between the two bodies and the depth of Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru's phone rang in his pocket and he noticed that was an alarm that he had set for himself to leave campus and study. "Well Mei-san, I'm sorry to end this afternoon walk that you were so kind to accompany me on. But I have to go meet up with a classmate for a study session."

Mei-san smiled, "Please call me Mei-chan and good luck studying. If you need any help just feel free to call me she said."

"May I walk you to your car?" Mamoru asked her in a gentlemanly manner.

"Actually, I still have a class at four thirty so I'm going to prep for that class." Mei-chan said with a slight blush on her cheeks for Mamoru's manners.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked on more time, she merely nodded her blush growing in intensity. "Alright, Good-Bye Mei-chan. Good luck with your next class." Mamoru smiled and waved at her, 'She's a nice girl, I just hope that she's not expecting anything from me. I'm not ready.' Mamoru thought to himself as he walked through the University of Tokyo's park for the students, professors, and especially visitors to the campus.


	2. Chapter 2: Studying Is Futile

A/N: Welcome to Chap 2, this story will be have a crescendo effect. The characters will develop surely. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I Also promise you that I will try to release a couple of chapters at a time, not to keep you waiting too long. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 2: Studying Is Futile

Mamoru keyed into his car and safely drove to his apartment building. He waved and chuckled to the bell-hop, named Trevor that had food in his mouth and was juggling a few packages behind the front desk. He was quite the exuberant young man that had worked the lobby for about 5 months now and attended Makoto's old high school.

Mamoru keyed into his apartment and looked at the sloppy interior. He was definitely known for having a pristine apartment but over the past month, his normal life had been turned upside down. He took off his blazer and laid it on the couch and ran his fingers through her hair, 'Damn, his place needs to be cleaned but I also need to study' Mamoru thought. He glanced at his watch, 'Four thirty. I'll shower, change, and clean up this apartment. Then study?' he questioned, he wasn't in the mood to study but life continues on no matter what adversities were thrown in the way. Mamoru walked to his room and jumped into the shower but heard his phone ring. He had shampoo in his hair and decided to let the answering machine pick it up.

"You have reached the Chiba residence, I am not here right now. So please leave a message at the beep." Mamoru had said, which was quickly followed by Makoto's voice chimed, "Have a great day!

"Hey Mamo-chan! It's Usagi. I wanted to call an see whether you were coming to the Scout picnic this weekend." There was an odd pause, "I know we haven't talked in awhile but it would be nice to see your face. I miss …" There was some background noise like a door opening, "I'll talk to you later."

Mamoru finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, 'Why is she calling me? She could have just asked Makoto. Well I'm glad I'm in the shower for that phone call.' Mamoru turned off the hot water and patted his skin dry, he was about to shave when the phone rang, 'Uhh, I have a feeling, I should pick this one up.' Mamoru walked out of the bathroom only in a towel and picked up the phone and before he could say anything a lady spoke.

"About time you answered the phone handsome!" a deep feminine voice answered.

"I am sorry, who is this?" Mamoru said.

"It's Lexi from surgical rounds." Lexi said, Mamoru heard a honking noise from the background noise. 'She must be driving.' Mamoru denoted from the background noise

"Oh Lexi! How are you?" Mamoru answered.

"I'm good Mamo-kun. Thanks for asking. I was calling because you left your watch in the locker room… again! Are you home? Should I bring it by your place?" Lexi teased.

"Yea but I could pick it up from you in class tomorrow?" Mamoru suggested, 'My place is in no condition to entertain. And why does she want to comeover?'

"Yea that works! See you tomorrow Mamo-kun." Lexi said with a touch of disappointment in her voice with a phony mask of happiness.

"Hey Lexi?" Mamoru shouted anxiously.

"Yea?" Lexi questioned.

"Thanks for keeping my watch for me." Mamoru said.

"Your welcome handsome!" Lexi said with joy.

"Good-bye Lexi." Mamoru said

"Good-bye Mamoru." Lexi said. Mamoru hung up the phone and a course of emotions running through his mind and heart that made having interest in other females different. He laid on the bed with his towel and just tried to think. Mamoru realized the thinking wasn't proving effective and through on a tank and some pinstriped pajama pants. He trudged to the living room to start some studying. Until he heard some clattering in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: Only We Can Mend Each Other

A/N: Welcome to Chap 3, the thoughts of the characters have single quotations. (Just in case you haven't gotten that by now and sorry for not previously clarifying) And past memories/events are in _ITALICS_. The characters will develop surely. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I Also promise you that I will try to release a couple of chapters at a time, not to keep you waiting too long. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 3: Only We Can Mend Each Other

Makoto Kino had a pile of groceries in her hands as she left the elevator and was trying to reach for her keys. She was attempting to successfully balance six heavily-filled bags, which didn't currently look good for her. She reached into her pocket and she grasped her keys. However, when she thought she had the situation under control, she felt her keys slip through her hands while trying to balance her grocery bags. She cursed to herself but lucky for her, a man came to her rescue.

"Mako-chan, why didn't you call me to come down and help you with these groceries?" a deep husky voice scolded her in an upset manner for her poor decision. Strong hands took the grocery bags from her arms and winked at her. She got a clear view of the owner that owns that deep, husky voice, who had rescued her and her groceries. His deep blue azure eyes sparkled underneath that long jet black hair, which was signature to his look. 'He is quite the charmer and I don't understand how his eyes always seem to sparkle.' Makoto thought to herself. She knew those eyes belonged to her neighbor from next door and best friend, Mamoru Chiba. He was her best friend from childhood, they were in the same orphanage as children, granted he was significantly older then her by three years. He had looked out for her since the shelter and they had been friends ever since. She could never pay him back for his guidance, protection, and love.

"I thought I could carry it all by myself, you know my other occupation from being a culinary student/intern is super woman." she and he both chuckled at the irony of that statement. "I'm sorry I wasn't really thinking but thanks for being my lifesaver." she leaned over and picked up her keys and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She clicked in her heels towards her door and he soundly followed. She opened the front door and stopped him from entering by turning around and grabbing a bag and winking. She walked into her apartment and put down the grocery bag and assisted Mamoru with the rest of the bags.

"Thanks Bear! You are knight in shining armor." Makoto smiled at him. She used their childhood nicknames that simply explained each other well. His nickname (Bear) was because of his ferocious exterior in the orphanage he used to protect her but soft cuddly inside when it came to Makoto. Her name was Fox due to her knack of getting into sneaky situations with the bigger/older kids and on her rambunctious days with the nuns.

"I'm always here for you Fox." Mamoru embraced her in a hug. He looked down into her beautiful emerald eyes, his heart skipped a beat, which was odd because he had looked into those eyes several times before. 'Why is my mouth dry?' Mamoru thought to himself and felt a tad nervous by the amazon in his arms. Makoto stood at about six feet tall, he stood at about six feet, three inches, 'She fits better in my arms then Usagi did…' his mind wondered at what was and what currently is in his life...

Makoto noticed Mamoru's arms tense up and his eyes start to loose focus on her, "Are you okay Bear?" she asked worried and raised a hand to his cheek. 'Has he been exhausting himself again in his rotationals? His cheeks do feel warm and have a slight blush on them.' Makoto knew that Mamoru often spent to much time after class grading papers and being there for the students he tutored as the class Teaching Assistant for two classes while taking a full load and doing doctoral rotationals. Mamoru at the age of twenty three was well on his way to becoming a doctor. He had gotten into an accelerated medical program with a full ride from Tokyo University's Pre-Med department. He was finishing out his third year of medical school, his toughest yet but he always made it through with his intense focus. His break-up with Usagi, nearly ended his medical career two months ago...

Mamoru snapped out of his daze, "No! I'm fine Fox. Promise. I just have these heavy thoughts in my mind." he shot her that classily charming smile of his that could enchant and daze women all over Japan. He liked her touch to his cheek but couldn't help but blush at his embarrassing, inner thoughts. Usually, he was able to keep a steel cool but Makoto had a warm, nurturing aura about her. He felt at home with her since most of the time he couldn't actually say that as an orphan. However, that little rugrat and that woman standing in front of him, weren't the same person anymore. He could see the concern in her eyes that she was starting to feel really worried about him. He stroked a few loose strands away from her face that came loose from her classic ponytail in the hustle of carrying the bags. He kissed her forehead to assure her that he was fine and saw her eyes melt with warmth. They had become increasingly close since his lovely break-up with Usagi, 'I care for her but I dont want her to feel tooo responsible for me. I just rather not be a lone anymore after having a sense of family. I want her to be my family… As a best friend of course...' Mamoru shook his head at such thoughts.

"Hmmm… What's her name? FYI, I'll be taking care of you tonight and you are staying in with me." Makoto said, he released her from their warm embrace. She noticed that he was in his pinstriped pajama pants and a white tank and an extremely rumpled, matching pajama top at five thirty in the evening. 'His hair is so messy, I wonder if he's gotten any sleep in the past couple of hours or nights?' He clearly must have been napping or relaxing due to his stressful paperwork from his classes.

"Wait, how did you know it is girl problems? And am I really staying with you tonight?" Mamoru questioned her. She then took off her cute fall petticoat that certainly revealed her small waist and womanly curves in her business attire. She had on white blouse that was unbuttoned to bear a tad bit of flesh and didn't show any cleavage but fit well on her ample chest. Her blouse was tucked in neatly to her charcoal grey pencil skirt that hugged to her every curve of her hips and was knee length. Her feet were adorned with charcoal grey pumps that were at least four inches. 'I guess she's just coming from her internship at the restaurant. Oh yea today must have been her first day and she looks so… ' his thoughts drifted while she removed her shoes and got a little comfortable. She had told him about it a week ago but he had been overwhelmed by work and his own personal problem, so he didn't really chime in too often to her official countdown. 'Today is her day to talk about all the exciting things that happened since she got into the two year culinary school program through Tokyo University. I completely forgot about it. I'm feeling kind of selfish.' he thought to himself.

"Yes you are dear! I need to take care of you seeing that you don't want to take care of yourself. Also I knew it was a girl because of the way you furrow your eyebrows when there is something heavy on your mind. However I need to change out of my work clothes, let me do that and then we'll talk." Makoto said as she tucked away her shoes on the other side of the couch. She gracefully walked over to her room and began undressing.

'I didn't know I furrowed my eyebrows when I had "heavy" thoughts on my mind.' Mamoru smiled at how well she knew him and watched Makoto go to her room but knew she had the horrible habit of leaving her shoes in the living room. 'She'll probably trip over these later.' he knew she was indeed the most graceful of the senshi but sometimes forgetful "At least no one is as much of a klutz as Odango-Atama…" he said to himself. He walked towards her room and opened the door without thinking. They were so used to hanging around each other and reaching a certain level of comfort breaking down many formal boundaries and he had learned to mask physical yearnings and turned it into playful banter. He originally hadn't noticed anything different about Makoto until recently. Makoto had grown up in front of his eyes since they were reunited through the moon kingdom. She was clearly growing into her royal body, in high school it was subtle changes that were more normal. Over the past two years, since she'd been in college, Mamoru could swear that her curves had become more noticeable to every male in Tokyo. Often the thunder's senshi's physical changes made Mamoru's attention span dwindle, caused many sleepless nights and made protecting her harder. His medical friends often made anatomy jokes about her being the perfect woman. He'd seen her naked once and that was a vivid memory he carried… well almost naked...

_It was early in the morning, and there was music blasting from Makoto's apartment, she apparently had a good night with Minako sleeping over the previous night. He noticed the door open and close and thought maybe "girl's night" was over and he could get some good breakfast with his best friend, if she was feeling so generous. He picked up an envelope outside the door, which was pink and addressed to him but outside of Makoto's door. The music was of the pop culture and very upbeat. Mamoru walked in to be greeted to the scene of a couple kissing. Who apparently hadn't noticed his entrance, "Ahmmmm!" Mamoru pretended to clear his throat to make his presence known. Motoki was the first one to bashfully turn to Mamoru as Minako turned away and gathered herself. _

"_Hey Mamo-chan! Watcha doing here?" Motoki tried to change the subject. _

"_Well, I came over to cook breakfast with Mako but I can see that she isn't here." Mamoru said with a sly smile._

"_What's that in your hand?" Motoki said in another desperate attempt to change the topic. _

_Mamoru looked over to the forgotten letter in his hand, "It's a letter that I found outside of Makoto's door. I should actually give it to her." Mamoru said, "Is she in her room?"_

_Minako chirped up, "Yea she went to her room to shower but I thought I heard her phone ring…" Minako cast a cheesy smile._

'_I wonder what Minako's up to.' Mamoru thought to himself as he nodded and made his way towards Makoto's room down the hallway. He walked in quietly and saw the partly drawn blinds to her patio. Makoto was laying in her sheets with nothing on but talking on the phone, her curls cascaded down her back and the light that did leak in highlighted her auburn curls with a reddish tint. She looked like a goddess in her cream sheets. Her tanned skin only complimented the cream sheets. Her back was bare and the sheets swooped appropriately around her and covered her butt. Makoto's words trailed off and she seemed to only deliver short answers. Mamoru seemed to settle amongst the shadows. He was comfortable with such a thing, considering his alter-ego. Makoto hung up the phone, and let out a sigh, and spoke to him._

"_I know you are here, Bear!" Makoto said and sighed, she turned to lay on a pillow with her cheek and seemed to endlessly gaze out of the window._

_Mamoru walked over not even a bit dazed by her notice of him, after all she was a senshi and indeed has a heightened sense of awareness and foresight. "I'm sorry Fox, I don't mean to pry I wanted to come in and say good morning. Oh and wanted to cook a delicious breakfast with you but it seems that you have other things on your mind. What's the matter?" Mamoru sat next to Makoto and rubbed her back, 'She looks so tense, I want to take away her anguish.' He saw the shift in her eyes to focus on him and he felt her body slightly relax. 'Her eyes are glittering again, good! When I first arrived they seemed very dull.' Mamoru observed._

"_Haruka called…" Makoto said sitting up to rest on her elbows. She opened her mouth to continue but Mamoru placed his finger over her mouth, silencing her. She kept quiet and laid there in bed as Mamoru ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. She closed her eyes, 'Thanks Bear, for taking away the stress.' she thanked him silently. She knew this was a side of Mamoru many people didn't see. He was kind and caring to most that he met but his nurturing side had been something that remained constant within their relationship. She felt privileged to have him express such genuine tenderness and sincerity towards her. He wasn't always like that but to her, it seemed that walls were broken and he could see his heart. He can still be open when he was just hurt not too long ago…I feel lucky to be the only one to see this in him.' she pondered._

"_We can talk about her over or after breakfast." He continued to caress her auburn curls. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and stayed close to her face, staring into her beautiful, emerald colored eyes, "But one thing we can talk about is why you are naked in your bed?" Mamoru asked with a spark of interest. He remembered her sweet laugh and how it filled the air. _

Mamoru reminisced on the thoughts of the first time he had seen Makoto naked, which was only a week ago. It wasn't erotic, didn't end in a sexual encounter, except …… in his dreams, 'Oh, the numerous cold showers I took because of that woman. That experience taught me the value of cold showers and constant focus on her personality.' Mamoru unconsciously opened the door to Makoto's room lost in his thoughts with her heels in hand. He opened his eyes to a half naked Makoto in her midnight blue spandex boy shorts and matching bra. She was looking into her closet and looked over to Mamoru.

"We really should stop meeting like this!" Makoto winked at him biting her bottom lip.


	4. Chapter 4: Who's At The Door?

A/N: Welcome to Chap 4, Short yet Sweet but keep reading, I leave you on a cliff hanger. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I Also promise you that I will try to release a couple of chapters at a time, not to keep you waiting too long. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 4: Who's At The Door?

"We really should stop meeting like this!" Makoto winked at him biting her bottom lip. A sudden blush crossed her face at her actions, 'Mako-chan stop acting so flirty and forward.' Makoto thought to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked intriguingly with a sly grin.

"Well we seem to always be meeting in my room, while I'm partially naked. At least in the last week or so."

"Well you are right about that but I honestly came into your room because you forgot your shoes and I knew that you would most likely trip over them later." Mamoru sauntered up to her with shoes in hand and a grand smile.

"Why thank-you dear sir, you are o' so kind to me." Makoto says hugging him grabbing the shoes from him and kissing his cheek. "What would I do with out my prince?…" she whispered in his ear.

Mamoru felt her lips upon his cheeks then softly on his ears. He had a warm feeling within and his arm instinctively snaked around her waist and brought her close to him. He watched her slowly pull away and place her other hand on his face to linger, her fingers brushed his lips, 'Her touch is so loving and tempting. So many unspoken words, honest thoughts but oh Fox, I just want…'

Makoto couldn't help but allow herself to revel in the ambiance of Mamoru Chiba. 'He's so tall, so strong, so caring, no wonder women fall in love with him at first sight. From his dark hair that hangs mysteriously over those deep blue eyes.' Makoto's eyes traveled down to settle on those strong, firm lips of his. 'However, he's more then just eye candy, I feel a rush of emotions around him. He makes me feel such comfort, such passion, so safe, nothing can harm me while I'm in his arms but I just want to …"

The two of them stood in perfect silence just allowing their instinctual, internal actions affect their behavior. Eyes roaming, ears listening to their racing heartbeats, hands touching. However, Makoto and Mamoru's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the doorbell. They both unfortunately snapped out of their trances.

_Ding-Dong!_ The doorbell rang and as an immediate reaction Makoto rested her head against Mamoru's chest. 'Why? Why? Why?' Makoto's voice droned inside her head, "WHY?" Makoto yelled accidently. Makoto looked up into Mamoru's confused facial expression, "Oops! Was that aloud?" Makoto asked her friend and he smiled and merely nodded. She continued to gently knock her head into his strong chest. 'Who the hell is at my door?' Makoto thought.

'Life keeps us on our toes.' Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at his inner thoughts and at Mako's antics. Mamoru raised her chin gently, "I'll get the door and you get dressed, you seem to have company." Mamoru touched his forehead to hers and gazed at her soft, supple, plump lips, 'There are so many things I want to talk to you about.' Mamoru thought to himself.

_Ding-Dong!_ The doorbell rang again, Makoto moved away and looked Mamoru in his eyes, "Ok, you get the door. I'll get dressed, just so I can kill whoever that it is." Makoto felt Mamoru release her from his embrace. Makoto's hands made a choking notion. 'I swear that even on my relax time, I don't get time to be myself, it just always seems to be one stressful situation after another.' Makoto thought to herself. She plopped on her bed and starred aimlessly into her closet but smiled, 'But Mamoru didn't act to weird that I was semi-naked in front of him. Maybe it's because he's not attracted to me! Maybe I'm the only one attracted to him! I just need to think, maybe after tonight I can put things into perspective. Maybe this is destiny telling me to cool my jets and take things a little easier.' Makoto rubbed her stomach because she had felt a churning feeling in the pit of her stomach. Makoto sat up, 'Something is off tonight.' She noticed the light pitter patter against her patio. 'Looks like a little rain is brewing too.'

"Take it easy on them Fox." Mamoru said walking out of her room and closing her bedroom door. 'Cold shower tonight… I think so!' Mamoru jogged towards the front door and just opened the front door without checking.


	5. Chapter 5: Clouded Judgement

A/N: Welcome to Chap 5, Short yet Sweet but keep reading, I leave you on a cliff hanger. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I Also promise you that I will try to release a couple of chapters at a time, not to keep you waiting too long. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 5: Clouded Judgement?

"Take it easy on them Fox." Mamoru said walking out of her room and closing her bedroom door. 'Cold shower tonight… I think so!' Mamoru jogged towards the front door and just opened the front door without checking. Mamoru swung open the front door and to his surprise there stood the last person that he could have anticipated.

"Hello. I didn't know you were here. Or else I might have brought you flowers too…" A rich, sultry voice said.

"Its no problem. Come on in." Mamoru allowed the guest to pass into Makoto's apartment.

**Inside of Makoto's Bedroom**

Makoto put her stomach out of her mind and walked to the closet, 'What to wear? This simple wrap will suffice.' She grabbed it off the hanger and wrapped her slim figure into the dress. 'This internship has definitely improved my closet.' Makoto giggled at her self, she took one glance in the mirror, removed her hair band and tousled her curls. "Ready!" Makoto whispered. Makoto heard a light sound of rumbling from a distance that came from outside of the patio. There was a storm brewing and Makoto pondered, 'This rumbling with the stomach pains is really odd.' Makoto slipped on her bedroom slippers and walked out of her room. Makoto walked down the hallway and saw Mamoru talking to a tall blonde. The tall blonde's back was faced towards her. She saw Mamoru's jaw drop just a little when he overlooked the stranger's shoulder, 'He likes the dress I guess.' Makoto thought to herself. At least thats what she thought was the reason, his mouth was open…

The blonde stranger turned around, "Hey Lightening Bug!"

"Haruka?" Makoto said questioning herself as if she was dreaming. She was swept up into a hug that she wasn't ready for. Makoto looked at the empathetic look on Mamoru's face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy on tour… with Michuru."

Haruka smiled at Makoto and watched Makoto withdraw a little from her. "Yea I was in Italy about a week ago. When we last spoke on the phone." Haruka watched Makoto dart to the kitchen.

'Wow! So I don't answer her phone calls and she shows up to my doorstep. Interesting! When I don't need her, she shows up…' Makoto thought to herself. "Yup I've been very busy, with life. Is anyone hungry?" Makoto said as she turned her back towards her guest and began to throughly search the refrigerator. 'Maybe if I cook something, tonight can be a civil affair?'

"Well with you, I guess just finishing up your tour." Mamoru pointed to Haruka, "And her starting her internship at the Le Cordin Bleu Restaurant." Mamoru pointed at Makoto who shot her a beaming smile of endearment. "You guys have been pretty busy and must have been missing each others phone calls."

Haruka shot Mamoru a questioning look, "I'm sure something like that happened. Right Lightening Bug?" Haruka asked Makoto.

"Sure!" Makoto said innocently, she was going to be on her best behavior since Mamoru was putting in so much effort to help the overall aura. "So for dinner we are going to be having a feast partially courtesy of Le Cordin Bleu!" Makoto said smiling and looking at her two dinner guests, 'Tonight should be interesting between Haruka, a past crush and senshi. Mamoru, a childhood friend and loyal friend to the senshi.' Makoto thought to herself.

"Well we can start on this wine, while you are prepping for dinner. Would the chef like a glass?" Haruka asked and walked into Makoto's kitchen searching for a cork screw.

"Top left drawer and yes I would." Makoto said not looking away from Mamoru, who was attentively watching her demeanor. "I feel like I'm going to need it." Makoto murmured. Makoto turned around to assist Haruka in getting the glasses out of the cabinet.

"You can get away with underage drinking, just this once because you have two legal adults around you." Haruka winked at her.

Makoto looked at Haruka, "I am going to turn twenty in a few months and I cook with alcohol all the time. Believe me, I can handle myself."

Haruka unscrewed the cork from the bottle and poured the wine, "Toast to a good night." Haruka raised her glass, to the other glasses.

"Cheers!" Mamoru said with a smile and clinked glasses. 'Tonight is going to be a fun ride.' Mamoru thought to himself and took a sip of the intoxicating red wine. "Nice choice Haruka." Mamoru said aloud, the taste was indeed sweet but intoxicating.

"Mmm. Jassarte. Good choice." Makoto sipped and swigged the wine, "If I didn't know any better Haruka..." Makoto took a step towards Haruka, she bat her eyelashes a little, "I would say that you were trying to intoxicate me and Mamoru." Makoto tapped Haruka's chest with the glass and gulped down the rest of the invigorating liquid. She gently placed the glass on the table and walked away towards the refrigerator and began dicing.

'Lightening Bug seems quite defensive today. I can't blame her but I'm trying… to make things okay.' Haruka thought, she played with her glass and drank up like the lightening senshi and poured another cup for herself and Makoto's glass. "I have two bottles in the car for you that I brought from Italy. I thought you would like to experiment with them in the kitchen. I'll run and go get them for you. Be right back." Haruka briskly walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. The door soon shut after her, she wasn't the wind senshi for no reason.

Mamoru watched Makoto throw on an apron and walk around the kitchen with grace and poise. She brought out three steaks, threw some mashed potatoes in the oven, and chopped up some vegetables to sauté. She moved quickly and efficiently but didn't seem to have the joy she normally did, 'She seems off tonight. Makoto's temper isn't something to be meddled with, Haruka should tread lightly…' Mamoru thought to himself. Mamoru decided to put on some music, he turned on the radio in her living room.

"Mamo-chan…" Makoto was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked at him with desperation in her eyes, her emotions ran rampant through her. The storm outside only seemed to begin, in addition to the early raining that made the occasional pitter-patter noise. The rumbling was getting closer together. 'This is going to be quite the storm…' Makoto thought to herself

Mamoru walked up to her and had the urge to do anything to make her frustration go away but he took a gentler, easier step. Mamoru raised his hands to her face and gently caressed her cheeks, "I know you are upset but talk through it with her and get your questions answered by her. She clearly knows more then what she was willing to tell you initially. So now is the time to for you to get your peace." Mamoru kissed her forehead.

Makoto kept her composure and just closed her eyes, 'Keep your cool with Haruka, if not for you for Mamo-chan.' Makoto felt Mamoru's lip leave her forehead and opened her eyes. "Alright. I'll be ok Mamo-chan."

"Now, I know you don't want me to leave but I think its best if you guys talk one on one." Mamoru watched Makoto pout. He was going to leave her to face her demons. "But, if there is very little yelling, I'll be back to eat my steak." Makoto's eye's lit up at the mention of their dinner.

"DINNER!" Makoto yelled and ran back to the stove. She lifted the top to the wok and saw steaks browning nicely. "Whew!" Makoto said, she put the top back on and walked over to the dazed Mamoru. "Since you want to cop out tonight," Makoto poked his chest, "You get the burnt steak!" she said with a devilish grin.

Mamoru grabbed her cheeks, "Thats my girl, strong!" he smiled at her and touched her forehead with his. Mamoru looked deep into her eyes and softly kissed her nose. 'Damn Haruka for misleading her. Tonight started off like it was going to be just us,' Mamoru thought selfishly for once. He released her face and walked towards the door and turned around, "Remember, I'm next door, call me when you need me or if you want me to come over." Makoto simply nodded and Mamoru was off. He keyed into his apartment, walked in a ruffled his hair, "Tonight is going to be a long night. And its only Wednesday." He sunk into his couch, turned on the radio and relaxed thinking about his classes the next day. At least he was trying to fool himself into thinking that was his concern.


	6. Chapter 6: Past, Present, Future?

A/N: Welcome to Chap 6, Thanks for bearing with me and waiting to read. Enjoy the drama that unfolds. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I Also promise you that I will try to release a couple of chapters at a time, not to keep you waiting too long. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 6: Past, Present, Future?

**Inside of Makoto's Apartment**

Makoto had guided her attention back to the stove and finished up preparing dinner. She was setting the table and laying down the plates when Haruka arrived. Makoto persisted to set the table but did mumble a hello before entering the kitchen.

Haruka walked into the kitchen and set down the two bottles down upon the counter. "Well, SURPRISE!" Haruka said and watched Makoto's reaction.

Makoto turned around, "Thanks!" she said reading the labels and then looked up at Haruka, "Shall we eat now?" She attempted to walk past her with a vacant look on her face.

However, Haruka wasn't going to accept that and quickly grabbed her wrist tightly. She was clearly angry now. Her cool, witty, frank demeanor was gone and her eyes were filled with rage and desperation. "One thing I'm highly known for is keeping my cool and only getting angry and being assertive when appropriate. I am the classic flirt and can have most women wrapped around my fingers because of my demeanor. Except for you, when I am around you… You seem to hinder my flawless, well-built demeanor. I cannot hide my feelings around you like I once did long ago. But I am not going to allow you to continuously push me around and cut me off. I'd rather you yell at me then shut me out. So do you or do you not want us to work through these issues?" Haruka yelled.

Makoto hugged Haruka, "Haruka let's sit down on the couch, eat, and talk because I'm upset with you but you should never question as to whether I want to work this problem out. Even if I hated you, we'd still have to work together." Makoto said sarcastically, Haruka wrapped her arms around Makoto and kissed her neck. Makoto had a chill run down her spine when she did this especially since there was monstrous boom of thunder that followed. Makoto wagged her finger to warn Haruka that shouldn't be repeated. 'Why does this have to be so hard?'

"Sorry!" Haruka said sweetly and releasing her. 'Damnit, Haruka pull it together.' She thought to herself

Makoto walked over to the dining table and grabbed the plates of food, "Grab the wine and the glasses and bring them to the couch." She met Haruka there and sat down on the couch. Makoto handed Haruka her plate when she was ready. "So what caused such an outburst?" Makoto said starting to eat.

"I don't let too many people into my life Makoto but the fact that you were so far away and I felt you pulling away from me, upset me. I know I'm the "hardass" senshi but I do have a heart." Haruka looked over to Makoto and saw her gazing out the window, averting her stare. Haruka lightly touched her arm. "You know I dont let things slip away from me so easily. So after my part of the tour was over I came back to Japan." Haruka said and took a bite.

"Didn't that cause strife between you and Michuru?" Makoto asked.

"No. She knew I was acting funny for the past week when I left you messages and hadn't talked to you in awhile." Haruka frankly answered.

"Michuru has always had incredible foresight. Way beyond many of the other senshi. But me not answering your calls or returning your messages made you fly out here from italy? I must have been heavy on your conscience, Haruka! You know I didn't answer your calls because I am upset with you. I needed time to think and my life has been quite busy. I barely have time to breathe." Makoto clearly said looking out into the storm, she turned to deliver this message to Haruka, who was attentively watching her. "And what hurt the most was knowing that when I needed you and you weren't really there for me."

Haruka looked Makoto dead in the eyes and touched her cheek, "Don't you dare think that I wasn't there for you or never will be. I didn't talk to you about the dreams because if you weren't having them I didn't want you to re-live bad memories of us… of me. I hurt you in the past. In the Silver Millennium, I allowed myself to fall for a great woman while I had a woman back in the outer galaxy." Haruka came closer to her face, "Makoto all those feelings came flooding back with those dreams." Haruka's words were interrupted by Makoto.

"Thats all they are Haruka just feelings, they aren't real because it's just from past memories. I just needed to come to terms with it. Who cares that in another lifetime we fell in love?" Makoto asked aloud, "Only for me to find out that you were in love with another woman? You were never really mine, so why cry over someone you never had?" Makoto was interrupted by Haruka in a stunning manor.

Haruka leaned in and crushed Makoto with her lips in a passionate attempt to fill Makoto's heart with some of the love she felt. Makoto responded but pulled away quickly.

"But I'm mad at you! Why do you keep pretending that these dreams are real, CURRENT feelings? Why didn't you tell me about the dreams. When I needed you... you deceived me, Then somehow made your way from Italy to my house because of some missed phone calls. You cannot surprise visit when its convenient for you and disappear as well." Makoto said exasperated and looked at Haruka's smirk. "What?"

Haruka leaned in looking for permission, She didn't see much denial just a fuming goddess in front of her. So she kissed the bit of collarbone that was exposed, and then inched up her neck, laying a few more kisses. She looked Makoto in her eyes and caught a spark of passion that was being awakened and kissed Makoto tenderly on her lips, "My feelings are real for you Makoto and I don't want you to think that I would ever hurt you Makoto. I'm sorry."

Makoto interrupted, "What's done is done." Makoto's mind was spinning around all the memories, all the truths, all the kisses…

Haruka leaned in again to kiss her more intimately using her tongue to beg for entrance. However, Makoto never allowed her in but did kiss her back, Haruka moved back and came to a realization. "I love Michuru." Haruka paused and stroked some hair away from her face, "But I love you too. Unfortunately, my love for you came to fruition after I met a woman who bends her every move to accommodate me too. But somehow my love for you allowed me to forget her existence, something I never thought I could do." Haruka looked into her eyes. "If I had you first, I would be the luckiest woman in the world." She sat back but still caressed Makoto's face.

"Of course, you would be the luckiest woman in the world." Makoto said sarcastically playing with her fingers in her lap. "Love isn't in the cards for my life." Makoto picked up the two forgotten plates, on the table, partially eaten. She walked over to the kitchen and put them on the counter.

Haruka was hot on her trail and jumped over the couch, "What makes you say that? That stupid sempai-man you always talk about." It was well known amongst Makoto's closest friends that old, foolish sempai had done a number on the thunder senshi, a very long time ago.

"Uh! Sempai was the last boyfriend I ever had! The last man to ever… love me." She said and chuckled at the irony, "The only thing sure about my future is that I am and will always be a senshi, a heir to the Jovian throne and one day will become queen." Makoto stared aimlessly into the sink.

Haruka quickly grabbed her chin, "Listen to me! You will be loved! I'm sure love that is in your cards for life. One day you'll see the full hand that destiny has dealt you." Haruka said and watched Makoto's eyes melt, "I should be going now. You sound like there are a lot of things you need to be done tonight. You probably need your rest for tomorrow as well." Haruka put on her jacket and kissed Makoto softly on the forehead.

Makoto watched her walk to the door, Haruka turned around and asked her, "You aren't going to say good-bye to me?"

"Of course I am." Makoto said and walked over to Haruka.

Haruka opened her arms and gave her a hug, "One more kiss for the road?"

Haruka's proposal lingered within Makoto's mind but she looked up at her face to see a smug grin, "Hmm I think you've reached your limit for this lifetime. Besides what would your wife say?" Makoto challenged her.

"Ouch! She probably wouldn't be to happy about such activities occurring between you and I. Can we talk tomorrow possibly?" Haruka said unwrapping her arms from around Makoto's hips. Makoto kindly opened the door for her to leave.

"Yea that would be okay." Makoto smiled, "But as usual, it was nice having you over, next time call!" Makoto said sternly but her face turned into a devilish grin.

"Of course." Haruka said and kissed her lips softly; she walked away towards the elevator and pushed the down button. "Remember this Makoto, I'm not giving you up for nothing, there's someone out there that is better for you then I could ever be." the doors opened and Haruka was inside the elevator before she could open her mouth to ask her what she meant.

Haruka slumped against the elevator, "God, I loved her but I am not good for her. I am not the one for her no matter how hard I try but hopefully he will be."


	7. Chapter 7: Flirting With The Idea

A/N: Welcome to Chap 7, So you guys have been so patient with me and I'm not giving up with this story no matter how much writer's block I get. Makoto's life seems to have its most clarity during storms but let see what happens when the storm clears.o0o yea DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS! Write me reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I Also promise you that I will try to release a couple of chapters at a time, not to keep you waiting too long. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 7: Flirting With The Idea ;-)

Makoto closed the door and slumped against it's wooden exterior, 'What the hell is going on with my life? I am stronger then all this bull, damn my heart! How could I have fallen in love with Haruka in the Silver Millennium? Is it now that we are older, we are getting ALL of our old memories?' Makoto collected herself and walked away from the door. She decided to pick up the phone and call Mamo-chan but there was a knock at the door. 'What could have Haruka forgotten?' Makoto thought and walked towards the door. She pulled the door open without looking and saw Mamoru with a cute puppy dog expression on his face, "Come on in old blue-eyes. Your dinner will be served soon." Makoto smiled.

Mamoru walked into the kitchen to see how dinner came out, the smells of the food made him salivate. "If it wasn't for you I doubt I would eat! I'm probably one of the healthiest looking med student at Tokyo U."

Makoto walked into the kitchen after him and laughed at his remark, "Well the world cannot have a sickly doctor by day and Tuxedo Kamen by night." She grabbed a plate from the cabinet and began to organize a magnificent plate that would most likely be destroyed in a matter of minutes. "What good is a doctor/ superhero that is supposed to save lives, when he is malnourished?" Makoto laughed and handed him a plate.

Mamoru picked up a fork and knife from the drawer and looked over to Makoto rubbing her neck. Mamoru walked past her to the living room and put down his plate, came back, and pulled Makoto's hand motioning for her to walk towards the couch. She followed suit and Mamoru watched her plop onto the couch next to him and just melt into the fine, mocha upholstery. "Thanks for the delicious ensemble, they need to hurry up and get you into the kitchen again. Before everything I eat is cuisine." Mamoru joked with her.

Makoto smiled at his remark, "I'm dying to get back into the kitchen. No one wants to get into the kitchen more then me. To think today was just the first day…" She gazed outside at the slow rain that poured outside of her apartment. It was consistent but friendly, especially considering its earlier state, which was nearly a stormy monsoon.

Mamoru started eating, "You want to be in the kitchen more then Chaz?"

Makoto shot Mamoru a deathly stare, "Definitely more then him!" Makoto laughed to herself, 'Chaz! Ha! What a joke.' Chaz was this "_dashing_" intern that had started today with Makoto from the University – just like her, he was pursuing life in the culinary arts. The two students didn't have the chance to meet before the internship and seemed to be the only two fortunate students to get into the culinary track of the internship. Other students had gotten into the internship but seemed to fulfill the administrative and business side of the restaurant. However, Makoto was starting to think that their lack of interaction was a blessing in disguise. Chaz had proven to be the "_ladies man_" of the six interns. He was a smooth talker and had the other females wrapped around his finger with cute gestures and flirtacious remarks. There were three female interns and three males, two interns allocated to the culinary responsibilities and four for the administrative business side of the Le Cordin Bleu Restaurant.

The man never insulted Makoto but his unsolicited, flirtatious comments were wearing thin when she had already overheard him talking to the other girls. She found his games amusing until he tried his games on her, she had become tolerable but it was hard to find him sincere. She had heard from the girls about his constant gallivanting with a multitude of different women on campus. Makoto tended to stay out of the world of gossip; she had to focus on her goals, while attending Tokyo U but she still had fun with her friends. She partied and had taken up dance in her last year of high school, which carried over to her collegiate life. She had become good friends with the members of the dance team; she often danced with them in competitions in times of frustration. However, she knew he didn't have time to commit to the team. Her life had become her own journey to travel but there were still a lot of things that were unsure – such as love, jobs, etc. Overall, she had a rhythm to her life until earlier today.

_Chaz had come in today like a whirlwind. He was setting off all the pheromones within the restaurant (including her own); Makoto spotted him from the hallway leading to the back offices. He checked in with the hostess and proceeded to walk past the customers, attracting the eyes of the females. She took notice of his exotic features and muscular build. Chaz was a tall, burly man with a nice natural tan, and gorgeous deep blue eyes. 'He appeared to be of Mediterranean descent.' Makoto thought. Chaz had appeared to be witty because he made the hostess laugh. He made his approach towards the back hallway and Makoto resumed her task of returning to the boardroom, she was previously directed towards by the hostess. She had arrived a tad early, about fifteen minutes early. She stood by her seat watching for the front door to open but her attention drifted to her vibrating blackberry. Makoto was so engrossed that when her awaited stranger arrived she was pacing and texting someone, Mamoru often warned her of such activities, the gift from her guardian for her eighteenth birthday (2 years ago), which could easily entertain her when bored. "Have a great first day!" the text message read from Motoki and she smiled. _

"_You have such a beautiful smile." Chaz said leaning onto the doorframe. Makoto looked over to the stranger and continued to smile,_

"_Why, thank-you." Makoto paused and outstretched her hand over the table, "Kino Makoto!" _

_Chaz shook her hand, "Charles Moet, Are you an intern also?" _

That was the beginning of an interesting dynamic between the two interns; they exchanged interesting stories until the other interns trickled into the boardroom. The girls seemed so enthralled by Chaz's charm that one didn't notice the other male interns enter the room. The girls relentlessly flirted with Chaz and his attention seemed to always divert back to Makoto. Makoto wiped her hands clean of the ordeal and was just counting down the seconds until their new boss was to arrive.

Mamoru couldn't help but notice the blush across her cheeks. 'Hmm, she must like this dude.' Mamoru thought to himself, he had texted her earlier and that was the only word she could text back to him 'Chaz! Explain later when I get back. Heart, Makoto :oP' However, he missed her clenched fists, which could have been a different story. "This guy must have really sparked your interest?" Mamoru said and he followed up by rushing a bite of steak into his mouth.

Makoto looked at Mamoru in a shocked manner, "Oh yea! He's a keeper!" Makoto looked at Makoto with a glint of sarcasm in her eyes and tone.

"Ohhok someone wants be a tad sarcastic tonight!" Mamoru said through a big bite of steak, which wasn't the most appropriate or polite mannerism. "You never explained to me what happened today at work?" Mamoru teased her.

Makoto began to explain the tireless bachelor, Chaz, and his various mannerisms, which centralized around flirting. Even though she was talking and quite passionate about her argument, Mamoru looked like he was attentively listening, when she finished he was sitting there just looking at her, stroking her hair. 'I wonder when he finished eating dinner?' Makoto asked herself. 'He seems to be actually listening to my rants.' Makoto moved his hand from her hair and snuggled into Mamoru's arms, "Thanks for always listening to me Bear." It seemed that around Mamoru, she could actually relax and be herself, not have a guard up or protect and neither would he be intimidated when she challenged him.

"No problem Fox that's what we are here for, to listen to one another." Mamoru stroked her hair again and looked out the window, "You are so animated today." Mamoru turned back and smiled at her.

"Well its not too hard when you have something to smile about." Makoto smiled sweetly.

Mamoru's smile turned into a smirk, "Are you flirting with me Makoto?" Mamoru asked curiously.

Makoto inched close to Mamoru's face and stroked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, she gazed into his eyes, "Mamoru if I was flirting with you…" Makoto dropped her gaze from his eyes down to his lips. She playfully bit her lips and looked back into his eyes, "You would know it." She finally pronounced. Makoto picked up Mamoru's plate and walked to the kitchen, 'I wonder if that sparked his interest in the slightest bit?' Makoto thought, so she looked into the stunned man's eyes as she placed the dishes into the sink.

Mamoru's eyes followed the little minx, 'Is she baiting me? Did she mean any of that? Damn she's so…' Mamoru's mind was going to very intimate places, 'Stop! Horndog, you just miss the attention of a woman… Hopefully." Through the muddle of thoughts that were being sifted in Mamoru's mind, Makoto spoke.

"You know! You never told me about that girl that called you earlier…" Makoto hinted at the subject and watched Mamoru's demeanor change. He bounced off the couch and came to meet her in the kitchen.

Mamoru noticed Makoto hadn't started washing the dishes but he didn't want her too, he kissed her hands, "Rest these hands, you've done enough for me tonight" He looked over to the oven and say the time announced 9:45 PM. "It's getting late I'll tell you about the mystery woman in the morning. But if you are taking care of me tonight, I have one final request of the night." Mamoru intertwined fingers with her.

"Oh and what is that last request?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow.

Mamoru was starring at her hands and looked up into her eyes, "Come to bed with me."

Mamoru's tone had such seriousness in It but he smiled, 'Phew! He was kidding.' Makoto made a mental note to tell Minako about that tomorrow. "You got it!" She smiled and led him to her room, 'One of our infamous sleepovers.'

Once the door was closed Makoto walked over to her dresser and brought out her pajamas. Mamoru walked over to "his" side of the bed and peeled off the sheets, he watched Makoto walked over towards the bathroom and heard the rustling of clothes, 'She must be changing for bed. I feel bad sometimes having our sleepovers, I know she prefers to sleep in the nude in her company,' he laughed at himself and heard Makoto question him from the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" Makoto said walking out of the bathroom. She stepped out with her hair pinned up in a clip, wearing her deep cerulean nightgown that barely touched her mid thigh show-casing those long legs that Mamoru took notice of. Only at such late hours though, she rarely paraded around Tokyo in such attire.

"Lucky me, I get to have the company of the most beautiful lady in Tokyo." Mamoru promptly responded watching her nightly rituals. She hung her wrap dress and closed the closet and walked over towards her side of the bed.

She peeled off the cream bedspread and saw the champagne colored bed sheets. "So who's flirting now? Makoto said sliding into the bed of milk & honey.

Mamoru moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms, "Makoto you would know if I was flirting with you." Mamoru kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. He held her gaze for a little while but she diverted her gaze.

Makoto nestled her head into his chest, 'But the problem is that I don't know…' she thought to herself for a moment. She felt his body relax around her and looked up to see Mamoru had dozed off that easily. 'Aw he must be tuckered out.' Makoto knew his life had been quite demanding lately with exams, homework, surgeries, and Usagi… "She won't hurt you again and soon your heart will heal." Makoto whispered to the sleeping man near her. She kissed his chin, seeing as how she didn't want to awaken him with too much movement. She nuzzled into a comfortable spot and slowly dozed off to the slow tempo of a "pitter-pater" noise outside caused from the earlier storm.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Tea

A/N: YAY Chap 8 has arrived, this is a lengthier chapter, I have to admit that it isn't the MOST juicy chapter but it is TOTALLY necessary. I promise not to disappoint in chapter 10, the story will pick-up faster. It's because of you readers (especially the ones that wrote reviews) that I am staying up until the wee hours of the morning to write this. Write Reviews! Add to your story alerts, so that you can stay informed. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 8: Morning Tea

Makoto felt the subtle, warm beams of sunlight that peaked through her blinds grace her skin. 'Today feels like it will be a warm day.' Makoto thought to herself, she smiled, batted her eyes open, and looked over to the alarm clock and it read 6 A.M. Her alarm was going to buzz in the next ten minutes. So she reached over and carefully turned it off, she didn't want her movements to wake up Mamoru. Mamoru was in a comfortable slumber and his embrace had relaxed a bit, so she turned off the alarm with ease. She gently nuzzled her away out of bed and began to run the water for her shower. She enjoyed the morning time, especially when she was well rested.

She walked out towards her closet to pull out her outfit for work and looked over at the cute look on Mamoru's face. He looked serene and comfortable, he hadn't moved from where she had left him. His hair had gotten a little messy, but for some odd reason she felt extremely comfortable with him in her bed. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Makoto thought to herself and continued with her morning rituals. She finished choosing her outfit and jumped into the shower. The hot, steamy, atmosphere cleared all the slumber out of her system but also reminded her of her bodily desires.

Makoto's hands slid her sponge from her delicate neck, passing her collarbone, swiping over her ample breasts, and down her full curves, towards her slender legs. 'Hera! I haven't had a man touch my body in so long.' Makoto thought, almost every male endeavor she had recently wanted to have a one-night stand. She wasn't a supporter of such events, since she had so much to lose and so little to gain from those situations. Makoto's bed hadn't seen many male visitors at all, she wasn't the type of girl to bring men home and have a hot, sweaty sex session. 'Even thought Hera knows, I need to release some of this pent up frustration.' Makoto laughed to herself. She was 20-years old and still a virgin but a horny one. Her thoughts made her desire rise and a heat form in between her thighs. She'd been so goal oriented for quite some time, 'Maybe its time to let my hair down.' Makoto smirked to herself but Mamoru crossed her mind and her smirk disappeared. 'I like Mamoru but I'm not sure right now is the time to express that to him after he's been hurt. Am I even sure he would feel the same way?' She had decided that when the time was appropriate for her to tell him her feelings, she would. 'As to when the time actually is appropriate? I don't know.' She questioned herself. She turned off the water and toweled off the water, she put on her bra, panties, and the skirt of her outfit.

Makoto's mind was being riddled with various thoughts all centered on Mamoru. She was brushing her teeth when the door to the bathroom opened; she looked over to her cute, messy, mop-head prince from last night. She noticed he looked distraught by the morning time and his mannerism only proved her theory that he was indeed a night-owl and never a morning person. She looked back into the sink and spit, "Good Morning Sunshine!" She announced before continuing to brush. She heard something inaudible but he surely came over to grab mouthwash and gargle before continuing the conversation. She cleared the sink and proceeded to put on her shirt and walked towards her bedroom.

Mamoru finished gargling out any traces of morning breath and walked into Makoto's room. He notices she seemed to be going about her morning ritual as if he wasn't there, 'Is she upset with me?' Mamoru thought to himself. He looked upon Makoto as the slight beams of sunlight peaked thru the floor length blinds, cream curtains, crossed the room and highlighted the red highlights of her auburn tresses. She was bending over to slip on her glittery ballet flats that matched her navy blue, pencil skirt paired with a cleanly, white starched, scoop-neck, wrap-around, short sleeved shirt. There was no doubt that Makoto had grown into a woman over the course of college. Her cleavage teased him while she slipped on her shoes and he groaned catching her attention.

Makoto looked up at Mamoru with concern, "Are you okay?" Makoto said sitting up straight. She walked over to him and felt his head.

"Yea I'm fine." Mamoru said moving her hand from his head to her heart, "I just remembered something pressing on my mind." He told her a half-truth not to worry her. "But are you okay? You don't have anything on your mind?"

Makoto smiled, attempting to throw Mamoru off her track, "Yea I just need my morning tea to clear my mind. I need to focus this morning…" Makoto smiled but felt the heat radiating from Mamoru's chest. It was as if it was beckoning to her, she looked up into his eyes, and saw those puppy dog eyes asking her to reveal her soul to him in total honesty. She couldn't though, 'I can't allow him to always read me. I can't constantly worry him. I need to go to work and cook my heart out. I need to figure out my life on my own, I want him to want me, not be with me out of convenience.' She thought to herself. "Let's go have some breakfast." Makoto smiled and walked him into the living room area.

Mamoru followed Makoto to the kitchen and watched her movements; she gracefully began to cook breakfast but often looked at the clock on the oven. Mamoru began to advance towards her to help her with breakfast. Makoto had brought out some croissants from the bread-box and warmed them in the oven, while brewing tea. "So after your tea will you be alright? I want to see that sparkle in your eyes before I leave your apartment this morning."

Makoto arched an eyebrow, "Well It may but if it doesn't what will you do about it?" Makoto challenged him as she wiped off the counters.

"I'll think of some kind of surprise." Mamoru teased her and brought out some orange juice from the refrigerator.

Makoto's phone began to ring, she checked the phone number and she didn't readily identify the contact. She set down the phone to go to voicemail. She turned around and saw Mamoru watching her.

Mamoru arched an eyebrow, "Do you screen my calls like that?" Mamoru chuckled.

Makoto sauntered over towards the boiling kettle, "Of course not but I don't know that number and it is clearly before 7 AM. That's kind of early for inconvenient calls." Makoto picked up the kettle and took it over to the stand on the counter. "If you are calling me at 7 AM, you better be dying, in a crisis, or being attacked by a youma." Makoto proceeded to walk over to the cabinet of cups and bring out 2 mugs, pulled open the drawers for 2 spoons and resumed her rightful place next to the tea kettle.

After Mamoru set down the orange juice, Mamoru instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her shoulder. "Well aren't you a morning person." Mamoru's statement was dripping with his cynical, sarcastic, charm.

Makoto turned her head to look up at the man, who always made her feel so safe. She had to look up a tad, reminding her of their height difference, "I'm better then you Mr. Night-owl. You are worse then me, at least I wake up smiling, most days." She teased, which was then reciprocated with a few nibbles on her neck making his way down to her collarbone, each nibble giving a stronger impact then the last. Makoto felt a heat building in her chest that she thought she drowned in the shower. Makoto released a coo at the nibble that was playful in nature but was clearly causing more harm to her then good. 'Damn! I need to get out of here. I hope Mamoru didn't hear that.'

Mamoru heard Makoto's coo and he had the strong urge to do things to her that he truly, strongly desired. 'I can't help but want to touch her. Kiss her. Take her away.'

Makoto's hand began to vibrate; the source was between the palm of her hand and the kitchen counter. The vibrations allowed her to realize her phone was ringing and it was the same number from earlier. She lifted the phone to her ear to answer the call, she had difficulty pressing the answer-button and hoped Mamoru hadn't noticed her distracted stare towards the phone. Makoto mustered up the energy, "Hello?" she asked questioningly.

"Hey Mako-chan," a deep, sultry male voice said, "Are you busy?"

Mamoru heard the male voice from the cell phone and blatantly stopped nibbling Makoto's neck. 'Who is calling her at this deathly hour of the morning? While she's here with me, in my arms.' Mamoru couldn't fight the possessive thoughts that arose in his mind. The fact that this mystery males voice was captivating Mako-chan's attention was indeed disheartening as well.

"A little busy, I was cooking breakfast." Mako-chan felt Mamoru's grip loosen around her and watched him reach for the remote on the counter to the stereo. She smiled at his anticipated antics, "What are you up to this morning?"

Mamoru wasn't going to give up his Mako-chan to anyone, especially not to a mystery man on the phone. Mamoru reached for the remote and turned on her stereo. She had one of her favorite R&B CDs in there that had slow jams. Makoto was a connoisseur of music but her all time favorite genre was R&B. She often said the melodies and lyrics spoke to her soul. Mamoru listened to the sweet melodies lull to a familiar tune and smiled.

"I was going to ask you out to breakfast this morning to hang out. But clearly you beat me to the punch." The deep sultry voice answered her; Makoto still didn't know who this man was on the other line. However, she thought she heard some background noises. She could have sworn she heard a door open and close. She decided to overlook this detail, considering that her attention shifted towards the lack of body heat she felt. Mamoru's body left her curves but she heard the oven open and had realized she had forgotten about their breakfast.

"How about we do morning tomorrow morning? Since I think we are in for quite a time at Le Cordin Bleu and we should get to know each other a little better." 'Finally! I know who this mystery man is… but he wanted to invite me to breakfast?' Makoto's mind was distracted by Mamoru taking his hand and taping her cheek to turn towards him. Makoto turned to see a buttered croissant brought to her mouth and happily took a bite. Makoto looked over Mamoru and couldn't help but by captured by those midnight blue eyes, 'He looks so sexy in the morning, he has such dangerous bedroom eyes.'

Makoto lost interest in the man on the phone until he asked her another question, "What do you think?" Chaz said. Makoto's mind snapped back to him, she turned to look over the counter to the window and answered him, "Well thanks for thinking of me this morning Chaz. I agree that we should…" Makoto definitely heard some noises in the background a feminine voice ask, "Chaz are you coming back to bed?"

Makoto's mind wasn't too shocked at such a revelation, 'Wow. He has company over and called me to go to breakfast? Interesting… Rich Playboy.' Makoto thought to herself. "Well I'm going to leave you to make breakfast for your morning company. See you in a hour." Makoto said and hung up the phone.

Mamoru had just watched and overheard the whole situation that had ensued. 'Well looks like I need to worry about this Chaz person…' Mamoru thought to himself considering the man's obvious fascination with Makoto. He watched her slump a little after hanging up, 'She's probably considering her dislike for the male, human species.'

Makoto shook off the daunting, bad suspicions she had of Mr. Moet. She turned and looked over at Mamoru who had started to rub her shoulder and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. 'Mamoru understands my caution…' She cleared her mind and focused on her morning tea, "I'm going to pour some tea and let's have breakfast." She smiled at Mamoru and sat in the counter high chairs with him, discussing their plans for the day.

"So let me get this straight, you are going in early to work, possibly leaving late and definitely won't be home early?" Mamoru recited to Makoto.

"Yes I am!" Makoto nodded and giggled at the perplexed look on his face, she looked over at the clock. 7:45 the clock read. "Oh shit!" Makoto hopped out of her seat, ran to her room and grabbed her heels for the day. "Gotta go!" Makoto scrambled to get her things ready, "I'm running late. I mean running early. I'm running late in running early!" Makoto smiled and almost dashed out the door but Mamoru grabbed her arm.

"Have a good day." Mamoru kissed her cheek, "Call me later. Promise?" He smiled and released her.

"Okay. PROMISE! Don't forget to lock up." Makoto screeched and ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk In The Park

A/N: Chap 9 has arrived, in conjunction with Chap 8. I promise not to disappoint in chapter 10, the story will pick-up faster.

_Here are some notes of mine… that you readers should think about from Chap 8, Where is Makoto's head? Where is it Mamoru's head? Why is it that they don't seem to act upon their underlying thoughts & desires? And should Mamoru really be so confident in How Makoto will or could handle Chaz?_

_Think about it let these thoughts simmer and continue reading._

Write Reviews! Add this to your story alerts, so that you can stay informed. I you guys. :oP ~ MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

Chapter 9: A Walk In The Park

Makoto pulled into her parking spot at work and felt the warm beams of the sun at 8:15 AM in the morning; she briskly walked into the restaurant to be greeted with busy waiters getting the tables ready – one male, one female to be exact. The blonde male, a little shorter then Mamoru, about 6'2 in height, stood up and looked over to her, "Sorry ma'am, we don't open for another two hours. Makoto walked over towards him and smiled; she had put on her heels and looked him in the eyes. "I'm actually one of the interns, Makoto Kino." She put out a hand for a handshake, which wasn't balancing her purse.

The blonde man wiped his hands on his smock and shook Makoto's hand, "David Freeman, I work here as a waiter. You're actually the first intern I have spoken to." He smiled.

Makoto noted the gleaming, pearly white smile this man had underneath a dishy, moppy haircut. "Really? Am I the first one here this morning?"

David shook his head 'no' and continued to set the placemats with the restaurant's signature plates and silverware on the table. "No, two women before you walked past me and Christina about 5 minutes ago." He gestured towards his redhead co-worker, who was about to walk into the kitchen.

Makoto turned around and waved a hello to the redhead, "Oh well it was nice meeting you. I gotta go. I don't want to be late." Makoto began to walk-away but turned around at the doorways leading to the boardroom, "But I hope to see you around." David turned around and smiled, "I hope to see you too." He waved to her and she was off to the boardroom.

Makoto's morning had gone smoothly, with a encouraging yet detailed speech from her boss/the owner and current head chef. Then the secretary had them doing a few exercises with the group of interns learning a few things about each other. The group of interns had planned to have lunch together and was waiting for Makoto outside the restaurant. She had successfully averted any awkward moments with Chaz. She wasn't on a mission to completely ignore him all day but she just wanted to forget this morning's events.

Makoto ran back to the posh, intern lounge area, which was simply adorned with to rows of lockers, tiled floors, and a wooden bench. She opened her locker and reached into her purse to pull out her wallet, she turned around to see her co-worker standing in the doorway, "Hey Chaz." Makoto smiled sweetly and sauntered over to him, attempting to walk past him.

"Hey Mako-chan. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Chaz asked promptly not budging, he stood like a barricade to the outside world.

"Sure but can we discuss this with the others?" Makoto asked innocently. 'Come on you big mass of muscles, move out of my way before I make you beg me to take it easy on you.' Makoto couldn't help but threaten him; the poor fool didn't know her full potential.

"I asked them to kindly, go ahead of us. I said that I would drive us to the park for lunch." Chaz smiled back. He watched Makoto lean against the lockers and cross her arms over her chest and smile.

"I'm listening. What do you want to ask me?" Makoto asked him. She watched him wipe his face and exhale. Chaz walked over to her and propped himself with one arm on the locker, just putting a few inches between her face and his.

Chaz looked deep into her eyes; a deep green, but beyond that a fiery spark. "About this morning…" Chaz cheesed.

"What about it?" Makoto smiled wickedly, she couldn't help but smile to the playboy being caught.

Chaz cleared his throat, "Well I think that hung up on me this morning?"

Makoto's face wanted to probably contort into a mixed emotion of confusion & a little of disgust, (A/N: *Rei would be proud! ;o)) 'Is he trying to call me out for hanging up on him? Keep your cool Makoto.' Makoto cleared her throat and posed a challenge, "Are you upset that I hung up on you? Or that the conversation didn't go the way you intended because your lady friend interrupted?"

"A little of both." Chaz said with innocent eyes, the spark in her eyes had turned into a full on raging fire.

"Ok. So are you asking for an apology?" Makoto posed. 'Because I'm not going to give you one… ' she thought to herself.

"No I'm not looking for that, I'm looking for a re-do, I really had the most innocent intentions of taking you out to breakfast this morning. I had a crazy night, her being an example." Chaz said inching a bit closer to her face with those big blue eyes.

"There's no need to explain yourself to me. We just met yesterday." Makoto plainly said.

"I know but I don't want you to get a bad impression of me." Chaz said genuinely.

'Aw he seems to sincerely want this work relationship to work out.' Makoto thought to herself, but as soon as the moment came it disappeared.

"There's more to the strapping manly exterior then you think." Chaz said in a sultry manner and winked at her.

Makoto slipped away from his closeness and walked around him. She teasingly turned around and tapped her chin, "A re-do?" Makoto thought aloud. "I'll think about it." Makoto said flipping her over her shoulder and turning around. She walked closer to the doorway and noticed he wasn't following, "Are we going to lunch or not?" she prompted him with her hands on her hips.

Chaz smiled at the brunette and grabbed her hand, "Of course we are!" He led her, holding her hand out the restaurant.

Makoto pulled her hand out of his, "I can walk by myself you know?" Makoto challenged with a sly smile.

"I know, just an excuse to hold the hand of a pretty girl," Chaz shot her a cool look and put on his shades. He led her the rest of the way to his car.

Makoto hopped into his champagne Mercedes 2009 and admired the smooth taupe leather, his car appeared to be a year older then her precious car.

Chaz put on the radio and rolled down the sunroof allowing the wind to tussle her auburn tresses. Chaz seemed to steal glances at Makoto's playful mannerism in the car, the car ride was short but she was so lively with the amusing people on the street. When the two arrived at the park, Makoto spotted the group of interns and waved. The ladies seemed a little reluctant, Makoto turned to Chaz just locking up the car, "You are going to make those girls hate me, you know!" Makoto pouted a little.

Chaz walked over to her, "Why would they hate you?"

Makoto plainly said putting on her shades, "Because I'm pretty sure Ally & Tiara are intrigued by you to say the least." Makoto began walking towards them.

"Interesting. They both are hot and nothing is better then a little competition." Chaz said slipping his hand on her hips.

Makoto smiled and slipped his hand off her hips coolly, "I forfeit." Makoto stuck her tongue out at him. 'My prince should fight for me…' Makoto thought. The pair arrived to the others; Ally & Tiara ate salads from the nearby vendor, Chris & Tom ate hotdogs, and seemed to buy four more hotdogs and a salad. "Are those for us?" Makoto smiled.

"Yea Ally & Tiara thought you might like the salad but we bought you both hotdogs." Tom announced.

Makoto sat down, "Mmm thanks you guys." but she definitely reached for the hotdog.

She ate one hotdog and mingled with the interns, clearly clicks were forming. Ally knew Tom before the internship had started and tried to hang with him when possible, which left Tiara with Chris and caused for awkward conversations. Chris was the only intern that Makoto had seen in past classes before this internship- a history class here or there. Chris seemed more relaxed when all of the interns were there. 'This will be an interesting time." Makoto thought she heard her name being called but Chaz snapped her back to the current conversation.

"Hello Makoto? You there? What are you looking around for?" Chaz asked.

"Sorry I though I heard someone calling me." Makoto gave an innocent, "Silly me!" Makoto reached for her other hotdog. Tom brought it to her attention that she wasn't making up the distant voice and pointed towards a blonde blur with a signature red ribbon.

"MAKOTO! Didn't you hear me call your name?" Minako exclaimed with her hands on her hips. She was wearing black, spandex shorts and a tight, azure form-fitting athletic shirt. She clearly was exasperated, probably from running towards her.

"My bad Minako, I thought I was hearing things." Makoto rose to her feet, "What are you doing here? In the park on a Tuesday afternoon?" Makoto looked at her watch, "Shouldn't you be shopping with Usagi?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha!" Minako said catching her breathe for a moment, "Usagi has summer class today, so no one to shop with." She said sadly. "Who are your friends?" Minako asked analyzing the male specimens first then waving to the females.

"Oh, excuse my manners. Tom, Chris, Chaz, Ally, & Tiara this is one of my best friends Minako Aino." Minako introduced her to her co-workers. Minako flashed her prize-winning smile and greeted them all. The boys seemed to fawn over the love goddess. "Wassup?!" Makoto turned to Minako.

"I just wanted to say hi since you have work. Drew & I spotted you from far away and he wanted to ask say hi but a phone received a phone call. He's depressed since you ditched him last week." Minako said making puppy-dog eyes, "He's working on a routine and asked me to step in as you in your absence for this past week." Minako made a sour face.

"Right, I can only imagine how heart broken he is." Makoto turned to her co-workers, "Excuse me for a second." Makoto walked over and greeted her old partner from high school, Drew. She had to stop dance team since culinary school had become very serious to her. He continued dancing in college and was good enough to join the team at Tokyo U.

Ally spoke up when Makoto left with her blonde friend, "She seems to be Ms. Popular."

Tiara nodded in agreement with Ally.

"We all have our past pleasures, if I have seen anyone in the kitchen at school it would be Mako-chan, I don't think she takes much time to enjoy simple pleasures anymore." Chris spoke up.

"Yea, she seems so focused at school that she tends to isolate herself." Tom added.

"Really?" Chaz questioned and looked over the guys. "She seems quite friendly now. She's not standoffish and more then happy to help anyone."

"I don't think its intentional…" Chris trailed off watching Makoto's dance movement's from afar. Ally & Tiara glanced over and watched Makoto's precise, confident dance moves while dancing to some sort of routine- the music alluded to some hip-hop beats.

"I guess that could be it but she sure can dance well. Who would know her best friend could be a skillet?" Ally teased and nudged Tom, who was sitting near her and only nervously laughed.

"As long as she can cook with that skillet, I don't care who her best friend is." Chris joked and Tom nodded.

Chaz looked at his watch, we should be wrapping up. I'll get princess twinkle toes over there." He laughed, the girls giggled along with him and the boys chuckled.

"Who knew you had such dance moves?" Chaz smiled and walked over to her side.

Makoto didn't turn to look at him, "Minako make sure to not get sloppy with your arm movements. And Drew relax, you are a beat ahead of Minako's movements. When you get nervous you start to rush the routine." The two dancers smiled at her and nodded. Minako looked exasperated. "Drew take it easy on my Minako." She said picking up her jacket from the bench near the iPod and its speakers. "Drew call me later and Minako text me later, whether we are meeting at my place or yours for dinner." Makoto finally sauntered over to Chaz and looked him in the eyes, "Time to go?"

Chaz chuckled and smiled, offering his arm to her, "Mi Lady?"

"Thank-you." Makoto said taking his arm. The pair walked over to Chaz's car.

"You are a great dancer." Chaz said opening the door for her.

"Thank-you." Makoto said getting into the car.

The car ride was silent on the way back to work; Makoto focused her attention out of the window and Chaz focused on his driving.

The rest of the day went on ordinarily until closing, everyone was leaving and saying goodbye in the locker room. Everyone left but Chaz lingered waiting for Makoto. She looked up at him in the doorway while changing her shoes. "You can leave. You know?" Makoto prompted as she successfully slipped on one of her ballet flats.

"I would never leave a lady to walk to her car by herself." Chaz said smiling in a charming manner.

"Thanks! You are gentleman after all." Makoto said standing up, she had finished putting on her shoes and was tying her hair into her signature high-ponytail. She grabbed her lighter spring petticoat and slipped it on. She grabbed her heels and purse and walked with Chaz out of the restaurant's backdoors towards the parking lot.

"Of course I am! My mother raised me right!" Chaz winked and starred at Makoto. There was one car parked between his Mercedes and her Lexus.

"What are you starring at?" Makoto asked in a peculiar manner. Makoto looked in her windows, 'There's nothing on my face.' She thought to herself and turned back at Chaz.

"I'm waiting for you to get into your car." He said.

"Oh." Makoto laughed. "She got into her car and Chaz seemed to mirror her movements. Makoto turned on her engine and reversed out of her spot. Chaz seemed to be handling a few things in his car. 'He's actually nicer then I thought." Makoto smiled to herself, before pulling off Makoto honked to grab Chaz's attention and rolled down her window. "Hey Chaz!" Makoto yelled.

"Yea?" Chaz replied.

"You don't need a re-do, you're recovering just fine." Makoto smiled. "Goodnight Chaz." She waved.

"Goodnight Red!" Chaz yelled back. Makoto drove off in an instant even though she was quite confused by the nickname red?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note. I know that Chaz has stepped up to the plate and has been kinder to Makoto but what are his real motives? How does he feel about Makoto?

These are questions, I'm going to answer for you. Promise!

*Sidenote* If you have any questions, comments, concerns… Write me a review! I can do better, if you let me know what's on your mind. Stay tuned & keep reading!

XOXO. ~ MapKwest2


	10. Chapter 10: Caramel Chocolate Milkshake

A/N: Welcome to Chap 10, CHAPTER 10 is HERE! Enjoy the conversations, the characters, etc... This chapter helps to develop the characters. There is also someone new around the corner and a new opportunity. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. I need your reviews, to make this story better. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 10: Caramel Chocolate Milkshakes

Makoto was driving and realized it was around 5:30 PM, she noticed a vibrating coming from her purse on the passenger seat. 'Ohh that sounds like a text message.' Luckily, Makoto brought her car to a stop at the red light and dove into her purse, while she was rummaging she found the phone and read the text message that she received. 'Hey Makoto! If you got a minute could you call me? I'm going to be working at the Crown until 9. Feel free to call the office or my cell.' Makoto read this to herself and couldn't help but crave a double chocolate caramel milkshake. Makoto pulled into a parking spot on the street of the Crown in fifteen minutes. Makoto walked into the electric doors and couldn't help but smile at the lights, videogames, aroma of food, and young high school students. Bits and pieces of her memories were flying back to her memory. Makoto smiled and walked towards the back offices but was stopped by an employee.

"Excuse me ma'am." A tall lanky high school boy said, "That area isn't open for the general public.

"Oh it's alright. I know the owner." Makoto tried to appease the young employee. 'Poor thing must be nervous to do something wrong. I wonder if he's a new hire?' Makoto looked over his meek, tall frame – her mind couldn't help but drift to her old high school friend Sam.

"You know, you should probably listen to him, he does work here." Some tall man with a strong build, oddly colored caramel eyes, and chocolate hair wiped off his hands 'He appears to be some what of a grease monkey.' Makoto's eyes were quick to analyze but didn't move from her spot. She was going to stand tall in her heels and work attire until these two men would stop bothering her about her intentions at the Crown Arcade. "It's ok, I am a personal friend of the owner. I know my way around here like the back of my hand."

"Maybe you should just sit here at the bar or maybe we can get you a booth? I'll make you a free milkshake of your choosing and we'll wait for Motoki to come from the back office." The grease monkey suggested smiling at her.

Makoto worked her way behind the counter and helped herself to an apron. "Nice suggestion but I'm going to level with you. I know you may take me as a corporate woman, who is trying to swindle you," she engagingly made eye contact with grease monkey who appeared to be intrigued by her speech, "but I'm letting you know how this situation is going to happen since you challenged my culinary skills and knowledge, by baiting me with a simple milkshake, which I don't take lightly." Makoto walked over to a blender and within minutes, she popped in a few ingredients with ease, knowing where everything was. "I am not an average customer, who is trying to work her way 'over' on you," Makoto looked up from time to time to see the eyes of the grease monkey and teenage employee following her. "I may actually be who I say I am and it is your job to probably check in with the owner and confirm that he knows me. I could have had something important or urgent to tell him." The teenage employee's mouth was slightly agape and the grease monkey was watching her every move. 'I'll show that smartass to try an patronize me.' Makoto didn't like being patronized especially at things she wasn't a rookie in.

"Now if I was an average customer, I could see how I'd accept your milkshake and I understand any business requires protocol. But to prove to you and this young gentleman," she said pointing towards the young high school student. "That I am not your average customer, I have prepared a milkshake that I created and very few employees know." She poured two milkshakes, her special chocolate, caramel milkshakes that could ease the craving of any given individual. 'It always seems to put Usagi to ease,' she chuckled at the thought of odango-atama being appeased by one of her many pleasures in life. "The name is Makoto Kino. Nice to meet you gentleman tonight." Makoto smiled sweetly.

Motoki walked out of the office, raking his hands through his hair and looked over and saw Makoto, "Makoto! What are you doing here?" he swept her into a hug.

"I came by to answer your text message. Do you have some time to talk in your back office?"

"Yea! Of course. Take off this apron! Why are you wearing it?" Motoki asked uncertainly,

"Just making some milkshakes with some of your fairly new employees. You know I haven't been here in awhile," As Makoto wiped her hands and took off the apron, "Now, if you guys will excuse me." She said with a smile then waved, "I'll be seeing you around." She walked towards the back office.

Motoki looked at the guys and the looks on their faces a mixture of confusion & amazement, "Are you guys alright?" Motoki asked his workers, "Especially you Alex? You guys look a little rattled."

"Yea" the grease monkey spoke, "I'm good, you got quite a woman there." He said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Woman? Oh Makoto is one of my really good friends. But isn't she great?" Motoki said looking down the hallway and look back at his employees, "I'll catch you later."

Makoto was sitting peacefully at Motoki's desk on the opposite side of the locker room. At his desk she noticed the pictures, they were all five frames of lovely pictures. Every picture told a story: a posed picture of Motoki & Mamoru during their college years dressed up as varsity boys during a Halloween party, a candid picture of Motoki & Makoto cooking & experimenting within the kitchen of the arcade, Makoto & Mamoru smiling in a playful embrace at her birthday party, and Motoki & Minako cutely looking at each other the New Year's Bash, Usagi & Mamoru threw at his apartment. They were all memories that were also great moments within her life – the only memory that alluded her was clearly the Halloween party. Her finger traced the frame of one picture in particular. The picture of Motoki & herself, their friendship grew after that afternoon. The afternoon where Motoki & Makoto revamped his menu for the arcade was a magical afternoon of seclusion and experimentation between friends. They grew to learn more about each other over her passion – cooking – and it was all so easy. He seemed to always push Makoto to contemplate answers to her problems that she hadn't previously seen.

The only thing that brought Makoto out her memories was the door closing, she looked up into cerulean eyes of Motoki. He smiled at her and walked over to the desk and sat on the edge, "You like my pictures?"

Makoto smiled, "Yea! They are all so picturesque & memorable."

"Lemme guess, the picture of you & Mamoru is your fave?" Motoki smirked.

"No!" Makoto merely defended, "I mean why would you ask that." Makoto said regaining her composure.

"Well look at the picture. What do you see?" Motoki asked her, placing the frame in her hands.

Makoto suspiciously looked at Motoki and analyzed the picture. It was her past birthday, she & Mamoru were laughing at something and had just called a truce to a cake fight. Mamoru insisted on smashing some cake on her nose and that was the beginning of the fight. There were many causalities that day unfortunate for her guests. It seemed that they would launch cake at each other and miss each other but hit another guest. It wasn't until Mamoru hit Raye in the face with a scoop of red velvet cake that they were forced into a truce. Makoto hugged Mamoru and apologized for him to Raye, whose face was nearly as red as the cake at that point. Yuuchiro had licked the cake off her face and she just blushed, which made her face turn even redder.

'I can't remember who took this picture but this was us laughing after the whole ordeal.' Makoto thought to herself, she smiled at Mamo-chan's warm smile, he seemed to be intently looking at her in his arms, while Makoto was laughing and her cheek was lying on his chest. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and Mamoru was wearing black turtleneck sweater without his signature murky green blazer – at Makoto's request. Motoki repeated his previous question and Makoto looked into his eyes searching for the answer.

"I see warmth and comfort." Makoto smiled setting the picture frame back on the desk.

"That's all you see?" Motoki asked looking the picture over again.

"Yea!" Makoto quickly answered, "Why? What else do you see?"

"I could have sworn I saw love in Mamoru's eyes." Motoki said setting down the picture frame and looking for a reaction.

"Well that's likely we do love each other." Makoto said blatantly, 'Motoki, I know where you are trying to go with this?' Makoto thought to herself.

"Not a friendship kind of love. Like the joy I get from looking into Minako's eyes." Motoki said with a smile.

"Look Motoki-chan," Makoto said getting out of his chair and walking past his desk towards the door. "I'm not sure what you are trying to insinuate but he was still with Usagi when that picture was taken." Makoto heard Motoki squeak into his chair and she turned around to see his eyes following her body movements. So she casually walked towards the window that was conveniently framed with metal bars and gazed out the curtains, "And we all know that those star-crossed lovers never took their eyes off of each other for anything at that point in time. Their love was deep and true. Something that can only be admired."

Motoki cleared his throat, "Makoto, I'm not trying to insinuate anything. Especially not that you & Mamo-chan had secret meetings like Usagi & Seiya had going on." Makoto turned to raise an eyebrow at him, "But a picture is a picture, you can't make-up what a camera photographs like it was happening on your birthday." He smiled at her.

"Motoki." Makoto asked boringly, "Why did you text me?" Makoto asked. 'Let's get back to the purpose of my driving over here, Motoki is stirring up trouble by insinuating that Mamo-chan may have feelings for me. I decided that I was over that possibility. Right?' Makoto thought to herself.

"Oh right, I need your help with some Latin dance classes. Next week Thursday is Minako & my anniversary and I wanted to sweep her off her feet. I know that she knows a few moves but I want to be able to lead her and shock her." Motoki finished.

"So in a week, you want me to turn you into Minako's spicy Latin lover?" Makoto asked with a huge grin across her face, 'The devilish things I could do to Motoki…'

"I'm not asking for all of that but something to that effect, because that would be nothing short of a miracle. But I'm thinking of hosting or throwing a dinner party on Friday night for the anniversary of the Crown Arcade being opened by my father. I would like to be able to surprise her." Motoki admitted with a cheesy smile.

Makoto smiled, 'He is so cute. How could I say no?' she thought. "Well of course I will help you! This is just too cute, I wish I had a boy that loved me like that." Makoto pouted.

Motoki walked over towards her and hugged her, "Mako-chan don't worry any man who hasn't stepped up to ask you out or wine & dine you, isn't a man."

"Look Motoki-chan," Makoto looked up into his eyes, "I know that I am destined for great things but love isn't one of them. I'm just not anyone's type or at least any man I know." Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Believe me Mako-chan, you turn heads but maybe you need to step up to the men that is lucky enough to have your affection." Motoki watched for a reaction and surely was amused when Makoto's eyes snapped to focus on him.

Makoto arched her eyebrow, "I am not sure I follow but we can discuss more in depth later. I have to assess how much help you may need. So I'll meet you in about 2 hours at your house?" Makoto said questioningly.

"That works, you are just lucky that I not closing up tonight." Motoki released her from the hug and joked.

"I am lucky? Or you are? I know we are both busy but seeing as how we have a week to transform you into a smoking Latin lover. I think this meeting tonight is appropriate." Makoto merely said grabbing her purse. "Who's closing up tonight anyways? Has to be someone you trust dearly."

"Dean, the mechanic that helps me fix everything here in the arcade. Especially the game machines." Motoki simply answered.

'The grease-monkey?' Makoto thought to herself, 'He's cute but trustworthy?'

Makoto's face must have reflected her confusion because Motoki spoke up. "Is there something wrong Makoto? You seemed confused, he's the guy with brown hair…"

Makoto interrupted Motoki with a wave of her hands and inquired about the mysterious new man, "I know which one he is, how new is he?"

"He is been working here for about a month now." Motoki answered her.

"Interesting." Makoto seemed to answer without looking at Motoki, the gears in her mind were working. 'If Motoki likes him maybe I shouldn't write him off as a pompous, arrogant grease monkey…' Makoto thought to herself.

A few seconds passed in silence before Motoki spoke, "Mako-chan? You there?"

Makoto snapped out of her train of thoughts, "Yea, I'm fine. I'll be fine. See you later?" Makoto asked.

"Yea." Motoki simply answered.

Makoto turned on her heels and walked out of the office and was on her way out of the arcade and reached into her purse for her blackberry when she bumped into someone. Her speed and the collision made her lose balance and she feel backwards but someone with strong arms caught her. Makoto looked into a pair of caramel eyes that smoldered.

"I'm sorry, I just jumped in front of you but I had to apologize to you before you left the Crown." Dean said.

"Its alright." Makoto plainly replied, 'His eyes are so beautiful.' Makoto admitted to herself.

"My name is Dean Collins. I work here but I didn't mean to insult you, I apologize but you should be careful where you walk." Dean said chuckling at Makoto and helped her back to her feet.

"Oof." Makoto said rubbing the top of her head, "So lemme get this straight you apologize to me and then tell me to watch where I am going? Interesting apology." Makoto said smiling and standing on her feet once again.

"I was just kidding with you about that but there wont always be a man like me to catch you if you fall." Dean said cracking a smile.

Makoto took note of his attractive smile, "Dually noted. Did you enjoy your caramel chocolate milkshake? " Makoto smiled back at the young man.

"Thoroughly, I have a big sweet tooth and it was actually just what I needed." Dean said.

She walked towards his side and looked to her right into his eyes and asked intriguingly, , "Until next time?" she asked.

"Can't wait." He smiled slyly.

Makoto chuckled and walked away casually.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Think, Just Do

A/N: Hello readers, CHAPTER 11 has ARRIVED! This chapter is a little lengthier then the previous, There are new characters to introduce in the next chapter and the plot will thicken... This chapter leaves some open questions that I hope to resolve in the upcoming chapters. There are also a few more characters to introduce (lots of men to meet in Makoto's near future). JUICIER CHAPTERS ahead. Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it, I could use the pointers and criticism. I need your reviews, to make this story better. Thanks for your patience, Hope you enjoy! ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 11: Don't Think, Just Do (It To Me)

Makoto got into her car and drove home. Makoto walked into her apartment and locked the door behind herself. She tossed her keys on the counter and began to peel off her jacket. She made her way towards her bedroom and began unbuttoning her shirt, her home phone rang, 'Great timing.' Makoto sighed, 'I wonder who that is?' she question. Makoto walked over and picked up the phone, "Kino residence!" Makoto spoke into the phone and heard a man's chuckle.

"You have a very attractive phone voice, kinda like a sex operator or something." A cheery male said over the phone.

"Who is this?" Makoto challenged, she proceeded to check the caller id, but wasn't familiar with the phone number.

"Your lovely neighbor," the male said on the line.

"Mamo-chan?" Makoto smiled and laughed, 'Sex Operator? What is up with him?' Makoto thought.

"It seems like I can never hide things from you, even my voice." Mamoru answered her. "I'm sitting here waiting for my study session to begin, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked intrigued. He swiveled around and stared out the window to see the sun setting. His review session for his students was to start in an hour and tended to run at least a half an hour over the expected deadline. He hadn't talked on the phone to Makoto all day but he knew she'd be exhausted and be at home in her pajamas by now. Makoto and Mamoru had been texting for most of the day until five p.m., she seemed to forget to text him back.

"I'm actually getting undressed." Makoto teased Mamoru with the idea. 'Take that for calling me a sex operator.' Makoto thought.

There was a bit of a pregnant pause, "You know I was joking about that sex operator voice." Mamoru said while swiveling his chair back around, he grabbed a pencil and began to write '1-800-RedMinx. "Well kinda…" Mamoru admitted, 'This is the last thing I need to think about Makoto, the sex operator, in my TA office,' Mamoru started to tap the pencil adamantly on the table.

"Mamoru, what is that tapping sound?" Makoto asked as she removed her shirt.

"Uhh, I think someone was knocking at the door but they seemed to have gone away." Mamoru told a white lie. He was having some interesting sexual thoughts about Makoto at the moment. 'Why am I being such a hentai? I need to date around, get my social life back, and a little action wouldn't hurt me.' Mamoru thought to himself.

"BEAR!" Makoto yelled on her end of the telephone and heard Mamoru scramble to answer. "Are you okay Bear?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine," Mamoru answered, his mind was in the clouds and he really needed to focus on the review he was hosting soon.

"Alright, well I gotta go Bear, I need to take a long, hot bath, to relax myself after today." Makoto admitted, rubbing her neck, she foresaw this becoming a daily ritual.

"Mmmm" Mamoru released pondering the thought of her taking a well-deserved, hot, long, bath. 'Snap out of it hentai…' Mamoru yelled at himself. "Okay but call me later, I need to talk to you about something important, Corey, Lex & I came to a revelation that I wanna share with you tonight."

"Uh-oh. Bear. Should I be worried?" Makoto asked, these three were different known as the three stooges for their ideas & plans, most of which would not work as originally planned.

Mamoru laughed, "No need to be worried. This is actually a good plan. Promise." Mamoru smiled from ear to ear as if Makoto could see him.

"Hmmm…" Makoto thought about it and came to the conclusions that those three could and would make some trouble arise. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with the party Corey & Lex are throwing tomorrow…' Makoto thought, "Fine, I'll try not to worry but probably still will. I'll talk to you later Bear," Makoto said.

"Don't worry Fox, Enjoy your bath and don't forget to CALL ME!" Mamoru yelled to drive the point home.

Makoto chuckled, "I WILL!" she yelled back and exchanged final good byes and hung up. 'That man…' Makoto thought to herself and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes and take a bath.

Time had passed and Makoto dressed in zig-zag black leggings and man's long, button down purple shirt that covered her modestly. Makoto tossled her damp hair with some mousse and hoped it wouldn't turn into its usually large main. It was going to cool down a little more tonight from the forecast, she had watched while getting dressed. 'What am I going to teach Motoki-chan today?' she thought. She had come to the conclusion that today's lesson with Motoki wasn't going to be too formal. So she brought a pair of heels, and threw an extra pair of flats in her purse. With the flats in her purse, Makoto was out of her house and into the car, she arrived at Motoki's house in 20 minutes and was ten minutes early. She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened a dew seconds later with a warm face.

"Hey Makoto, your early." Motoki smiled, "Come in." Motoki moved aside. Motoki was wearing a sky blue shirt with 'Tokyo U' written in white letters and khaki shorts.

"Hey Motoki, miss me?" Makoto joked with him and walked into the house. She hadn't put on a jacket but came in with only a purse. She set her purse on the living room table and sat on the couch.

"Of course!" Motoki beamed, "Can I get you something to drink?" Motoki asked her, he closed the door and walked over to her.

"No, I'm fine thanks. You want to get started?" Makoto asked.

"Yea, right down to business I see." Motoki joked, "I thought we could practice in the kitchen." Motoki said walking towards the kitchen.

"What? Makoto said, "And ruin those beautiful wood floor with scuffs?" Makoto joked with him. Makoto loved Motoki's kitchen, his parents had left him a lot of things starting with the business and their childhood house. Motoki told her that had most of his memories in this house but had recently made a few renovations. They had moved in when he was five and Molly was three. The kitchen had beautiful cherry-wood floors and beautiful sterling silver appliances. She had dreamed of a kitchen like this for her future home with her future husband and kids. Of course her kitchen would have a few more upgrades for her cooking ambitions but Motoki hadn't done bad for recently renovating the kitchen's appliances.

"Yea I'll buff them out." Motoki simply answered walking into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. "I know to you this is practically against every part of your inner core." Motoki said opening the bottle of water.

"Hey to each his own,' Makoto said sitting on the island. "We wouldn't ever be doing that in my kitchen!" Makoto said admiring the wood floors, Motoki chuckled at her, "But there a few questions I need you to answer first. Don't be shy, they will just help to understand you're current level of dance capabilities." Makoto said eyeing Motoki.

Motoki gulped some more water and smiled at her, "Shoot!" Motoki said walking over to the stove and leaning against it in front of Makoto.

"Ok," Makoto said, "On a level of one to ten, answer the following questions," Makoto smiled at Motoki's playful smile. "Your dance level?"

"Zero being a blubbering fool and ten being a professional?" Motoki asked. Makoto smiled and nodded. Motoki smiled, "I'd say a safe six…" Motoki said.

"Hmm interesting. Why?" Makoto asked playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

"Well I've definitely forgotten most of what I knew, so hopefully I'll remember when I get back into the swing of things." Motoki answered her.

"Ok, How well do you think that you know the female form?" Makoto asked blatantly but smiled at Motoki's reaction. Motoki's face curved into a little smile.

'I wasn't expecting such a question but then why wouldn't I from Makoto. She has been known to be quite honest & frank with me.' Motoki pondered, "On a scale of one to ten?" Motoki watched Makoto nod, "Well I'd say an eight."

Makoto smiled, "Good to know that means you should be able you won't need too much direction in that department because part of being a good salsa partner is being able to know your partner." Makoto explained, "Because when you dance, it needs to at least be believable. It's the closest thing to sex on the dance floor but controlled." Makoto simply put it, "A simple stroke here or there will get her hot in little to no time." Makoto smiled at Motoki.

"Really?" Motoki said, "And what do you know about sex? On the dance floor of course…" Motoki smiled at her, Makoto and him hadn't had an intimate conversation for most of their friendship on the topic sexuality. He always had Mamoru to discuss most sexual memories about.

"Hey! I'm the teacher here," she said smiling, "I'll do the questioning for now." Makoto teased, "I'll answer your questions later." Makoto answered "But to my next question, how sexual are you as a person? Ten being a super freak, Zero being as sexual as a corpse." Makoto smiled slyly towards Motoki.

Motoki laughed at Makoto's question, 'Hmm how am I going to answer Makoto… I see why Mamoru calls her Fox now…' Motoki thought to himself. "I think a cool 8."

"Cool 8? You say… Interesting Motoki… that's always useful to know." Makoto said jumping off the counter and walking towards the living room.

Motoki watched Makoto walk away from him with a smug smile on her face. He watched her walk-away and leaned on the counter from the kitchen that formed a table surface for his tall chairs. He couldn't help but wonder what was the relevance all these questions especially the last one, only for her to walk away from him. "Wait was that a random question? Or did that have any relevance to my dance lessons?" Motoki watched her fidget with the audio system in the living room seeing that it was currently connected to his iPod.

Makoto turned around and laughed at the perplexing look upon his face. "All of my questions had relevance and over the next couple of lessons, you'll understand." Makoto smiled. She grabbed the remote for the iPod and walked back into the kitchen, "Ready?" Makoto simply asked.

"Ready for what?" Motoki simply replied back, dumbfounded.

"For your first lesson? Makoto replied, she was greeted with a hesitant nod. "Okay then," Makoto said and proceeded to cue the music. "Dance with me." Makoto commanded.

Motoki face looked quite puzzled and he hesitantly walked towards her, cleared his throat, "May I have this dance Makoto?" Motoki asked intimidated. Makoto was an intimidating female, her dancing reflected her demeanor: passionate, captivating, and genuine. She wasn't a chic to be easily threatened or rocked; she wasn't like the other girls. The other girls were tough but that wasn't determined until after you knew them. The other girls appeared frail, and dainty Makoto was always perceived as the alpha female, she was stronger then the others. However, she was just as nice and kind as the others, sometimes even more so when she cooked for you. But it seems she was always a woman – the others were girls who had grown into women.

'She is quite the intimidating woman…' Motoki thought to himself, 'Relax Motoki! Jeez It's just Makoto.' Motoki thought to himself.

"Yes." Makoto smiled, "If you were asking me to waltz…" Makoto watched the hurt and confused look on Motoki's face. Makoto hugged Motoki, she leaned back to look him in his eyes, "Look Motoki, Lesson Number ONE. Attitude. In doing the salsa, your demeanor needs to be commanding, confident & sleek because you are the lead, without you there is no presence. You are to command me. So try to command me from the beginning." Makoto said backing away from him and smiling, "Don't' think, just do." She encouraged him, she restarted the song and waited.

Motoki thought to himself for a minute and watched Makoto's frame, 'How can I command such a woman? I bet Mamoru would have no problem commanding her…' Motoki laughed.

Makoto slouched at Motoki's laughing, "What's funny?" she asked getting discouraged.

"Nothing, " Motoki replied, "Just a thought. Don't worry I'm focused now. Don't think, just do." He tried to assure her.

Makoto looked over towards the audio and put the palms of her hands on the counter, 'Maybe if I look away from him, it'll make things easier. Tonight is going to be a long…"

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice you from across the room," Makoto heard Motoki say. Motoki was looking at her with a spark of fire in his eyes, despite the fact he was standing upright and wasn't coming on too hard. He was close to her but not eerily breathing down her neck. "Would you like to dance?" Motoki finished. 'Great job Motoki." Makoto thought.

"Yes I would love to." Makoto said offering her hand. When she did Motoki whirled her out and back into his arms, 'Ow!' she thought her head felt a little like a spinning top at the moment. However, she was going to let Motoki take the lead, the song was fast, she had played 'Anthem' by Pitbull. Motoki took the lead and began his footwork, 'Not bad!' Makoto thought to herself. 'I can work with him, he has potential and this should be fun.' Makoto thought to herself, they had at least another hour of practice left before Mamoru would be out of practice, 'But I wonder where Minako is?'


	12. Chapter 12: Pure Genius

A/N: Hello readers, CHAPTER 12 is here! First I would like to apologize for the long anticipated wait of this chapter. This chapter is longer then the previous, There are new characters to introduce in the this chapter and some interesting topics of conversation (So if you are not Mature please veer away from this). However this chapter doesn't disappoint and is followed up by a supplemental chapter that is a memory of Makoto's. It's funny and amusing so read-up and enjoy! PLEASE write reviews and this story to your alerts, so that you can always stay informed on when the chapters are released. if you like it or hate it, I could use the pointers and criticism. YOUR reviews, make this story better. Thanks for your patience, Hope you enjoy! ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 12: Pure Genius

An hour had passed and Motoki seemed to be getting better with simple instructions.

"Ok, good but we have to work on your dips. You need to enjoy every part of it like…" Makoto tapped her chin trying to think of an analogy.

"Like?" Motoki teased her waiting for an answer and gulping down some water form a water bottle.

"Like foreplay!" Makoto blurted with a shrug. Motoki seemed to choke a little on his water.

Motoki began to choke but regained enough composure to ask Makoto a question. "How many sexual references will you be making over the course of these lessons?" Motoki asked wiping his shirt of the water he had spit up on himself.

Makoto chuckled, "It's an important part of your lessons considering who you are trying to impress." Makoto continued to chuckle. Makoto picked up a napkin and walked over to Motoki.

Motoki put his hand up to deny the napkin and simply just removed his shirt and tussled his dirty blonde hair in the process. "I'm good now." Motoki said standing in a tank and khakis.

"Ok." Makoto said placing down the napkin, "Ready?" Makoto asked, Motoki nodded. She cued the music and Motoki swept her up into his arms. 'He's learning.' Makoto smiled and thought. Motoki's movements were becoming more confident, commanding, yet teasing. The song finished and 'Baby Boy' by Beyoncé began to play and she stopped dancing, looking at the confused look on his face. "Now I want you to be more sultry and deliberate with this song while still working on your dips." Makoto saw that his face was still a little confused.

"How would you like me to do that?" Motoki challenged.

"I'll show you." Makoto said restarting the song.

As the song started Motoki watched Makoto's hips start to move to the beat of the song, sultry sex appeal seemed to be in her nature. She rolled her hips sensually as Sean Paul began to rap and played with her hair. She stopped and sang the chorus while dancing towards him, before he knew it she was dancing around him leaving little touches on his shoulder, on his arms, on his hips… When the first verse dropped she danced on him more provocatively, spinning in and out into his arms, wrapping them around her. "Yes! No! Hurt me so good, baby ohh! I'm so wrapped up in your love! Let me go! Let me breathe, stay out of my fantasy!" She seemed to sing seductively and mocked salsa movements without releasing his hands. He couldn't ignore her movements anymore; there was a fire in her eyes and by the time the first verse had ended, Motoki decided to take control and led the salsa.

'Your feeling baby girl, because it cannot be denied.' The song played, he seemed inspired by the lyrics. The two moved as one and Makoto teased him with little grinds here and there. He seemed to throw everything back at her that she threw at him. 'I can see why Makoto called this foreplay.' Motoki thought simply, 'I haven't been challenged to be sexual in awhile,' Motoki hadn't tapped into such carnal feelings while dancing. He had seen Makoto's intensity when dancing with other guys but the bond she usually formed with them seemed effortless. She had such focus, determination but was genuine with every genre she was given.

As the song was drawing near the end, Motoki went to dip Makoto and that's when the doorbell rang, which was soon followed by a THUD. Motoki looked down at Makoto on the floor, she was rubbing her tail after being dropped. "I am so sorry." Motoki said quietly.

"It's okay." Makoto said in pain, 'HERA! That really hurt, I don't think I have EVER been dropped before.' Makoto thought to herself, she only called Hera's name when she was extremely annoyed or hurt. The doorbell rang again. "Crap! Who's at the door?" Makoto said shocked, forgetting about her pain.

"I don't know. Its not Minako because she would have keyed in by now." Motoki admitted.

"Ok well go answer the door, I'll handle the cover-up." Makoto ran to her purse and changed her heels into flats while putting in a movie and quickly jumping onto the couch. She looked over to Motoki as he checked the door, she checked the time and it read '9:40 PM'.

"It's Mamoru with Corey & Lex." He said confused and unlocked the door. "Hey guys! Wassup?" Motoki said greeting the guys with their silly-unexplainable hand gesture and hugs.

Lex was the first to enter the house and saw Makoto on the couch. Her legs appeared to run for miles as it was propped up on the couch's frame and she rested her back and chest on pillows and the right arm of the couch. "Hey Mako-chan. Longtime no see." He walked over to sit next to her.

Makoto shifted her body to accommodate Lex on the couch and sat up straight. Lex stood at 6'2 with short black hair, hazel eyes, very lean, and played a lot of soccer, he was currently modeling & playing for leisure. Lex was the most daring of the men, him & Mamoru tended to challenge each other when it came to anything that required guts. He has the most particular taste when it came to his women. He only seemed to be attracted to the exotic women of the world, which didn't leave much wiggle room for more traditional Japanese women.

Who could eat the most chili peppers? Who could pull the most girls? Who could take more shots of Petron without passing out? Mr. Daredevil himself, Lex Chinzo, oldest of the rich well-known Chinzo family of the business tycoons. Lex's father was the owner of GQ Magazine, a chain of hotels, & partial owner of Hello Kitty, that always seemed to provide interesting stories & controversial situations. Lex majored in Marketing and would eventually become his father's successor but enjoy being young, "What you haven't missed me?" Lex pouted his lips and nuzzling next to her.

Makoto playfully grabbed Lex's face and rubbed her nose with his, "Of course I do."

Lex grinned and grabbed her face too, "Good, because I miss seeing you around."

Makoto laughed, "Ha yea right, I know you have some model currently on speed dial." Makoto said letting go of his face and relaxing into the couch.

Lex then proceeded to kick off his shoes and lay on Makoto's lap, "Well that's what happens when you replace me with a skillet." Lex teased and winked up at her.

Makoto laughed and stroked his hair that's when she noticed Corey & Mamoru standing by the door taking off their jackets. Motoki had started casual conversation. Corey walked over and sat in Motoki's recliner, "Hey Mako-chan! How are you?" Corey said with such excitement. Corey was a red-headed, quiet, proper, intensely intelligent bachelor. He liked any woman that was beautiful but challenged his mind. He had his fair share of beautiful faces but knew the longevity of any meaningless endeavor. He majored in business with Mamoru (but didn't dual like Mamoru did in biological science) and received a minor in psychology. He was constantly reading when Makoto first met him, 'He reminded me of Ami-chan so much.' she thought to herself.

"Hey Corey! I'm good and you?" Makoto replied.

"Good! I've had better days." He sincerely smiled. Corey was more serious about his future legacy in owning a slew of hotels and resorts. The distinguished Yamah Resort spots located all around Japan were well known as the vacation spots for the rich & famous. Corey had mastered the art of tea-making at fourteen, which was quite early and every year since then his dad had tested him on his retention. He currently worked as a manager of two of the resorts but lived in Tokyo in a penthouse. Mako-chan was indeed in a room of Japan's most handsome bachelors and yet most of them were just good friends to them. Most women would be overwhelmed but she never let their status or egos bother her. Fair was fair & right was right. She remembered the first time she had met these men…

Makoto giggled at the great memories while the boys were expressing pleasantries, she chimed in right around when Lex had something blunt to say.

"You know you have the most perfect pair of ..." Corey said staring Makoto in her eyes.

"Watch your mouth!" Mamoru barked through a fierce glare towards Corey.

"Damnit!" Corey cursed and throwing his hands up.

"Pay-up!" Lex said through laughs.

"What the hell is going on?" Makoto said getting up and throwing Lex on the floor.

Mamoru howled laughing and Corey found it his position to try and console the confused brunette. "You were in such a deep daze that Lex & I made a bet as who could say the most antagonizing things to bring you back to consciousness. And he seems to have won…." Corey said sadly, "but you dropping him made it all worth it." Corey said nudging her playfully. "and I'll most likely win it back soon." Corey winked at Makoto.

Mako-chan felt someone sling his arm around her shoulders and she noticed it was Corey.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan but at least its true…" Corey said.

Makoto pushed Corey away only for his arm to be replaced by Lex's arm, "She's a lady, Makoto shouldn't be spoken to in such a manner." Lex said coolly.

Andrew watched the scenario at hand and looked over to Mamoru, he couldn't help but notice the whiteness of Mamoru's knuckles, he seemed unsettled for some odd reason. 'Hmm Maybe I'll be talking to Mamo-chan later…'

Makoto felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she checked the caller id, 'MIRANDA!' "Excuse Me!" Makoto ran away but ran back to kiss Lex on the cheek.

All the boys were a little confused but Lex & Corey just settled onto the couch until Corey spoke up, "So Motoki! We have yet to tell you this great idea!" Corey clearly was trying to contain his excitement. Lex chuckled at the mention and Mamoru snapped out of his previous daze and smugly smiled.

"What's this great idea that you guys are grinning about? Motoki asked.

"Well tomorrow night we…" Corey motioned towards himself and Lex, "Are supposed to be having a party. The theme however has changed, its not just a summer night of fun, it's a Mamoru's Coming out party." Corey used his hands to gesture 'coming out'.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Mamoru is gay?" Motoki asked and shortly received a punch to the arm.

"NO!" Mamoru howled.

"Well with the way Corey phrased it…" Motoki claimed.

"Don't blame me, you know what I meant! It's supposed to be Mamoru's way of letting the ladies know he's back on the market. I think we need to start the night with strippers and liquor. Pre-gaming party at my place at 9:30ish." Corey said.

"You down for the partying and the bachelor experience?" Lex asked Motoki and Mamoru.

Motoki looked over to Mamoru and Mamoru returned the look. The two men smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'm tired of being the dreary life." As soon as Mamoru finished that statement Makoto came running back into the room like the whirlwind she is.

She ran into the room and grabbed her stuff, "I'm sorry to run out but I have an assignment from the assistant chef from my work. Ifs my time to shine or else they'll never let me back into the kitchen." Makoto threw on her jacket and grabbed her purse, and began kissing cheeks. Makoto kissed Lex on the cheek and wanted to say goodbye but he held her cheeks with his right hand and leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Text me tomorrow. I want to tell you something." He gently caressed her cheek and then playfully patted it lightly. Makoto couldn't help but laugh a little.

She went to kiss Corey on the cheek but he kissed her on the cheek instead, "Good night cutie!" Corey winked at her.

Makoto walked over to Motoki and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later." She smiled.

Makoto walked over to Mamoru but he stood up with a smile on his face, the first genuine smile all evening, "I'll walk you out." he said and he slung his arm over her.

Makoto turned around and addressed the guys, "Goodnight Musketeers." Makoto teased the guys.

"Goodnight our queen." Lex joked and the boys could only smile.

Makoto walked out of the propped door with Mamoru and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her near him. "I feel like you are becoming too busy for me now-a-days."

Makoto smiled as she keyed into her car but Mamoru pushed the door close.

Mamoru pouted and allowed Makoto to lean against the door, "You don't love me anymore?"

"It's work. You know I need to go take care of this. And me not loving you is of course a stupid question. Don't question my love for you, you know who you are to me." Makoto said simply, she looked into his eyes and locked into his deep blue gaze, she felt that spark within her.

'Mmm… here comes that feeling again…' Mamoru thought to himself where he couldn't help but be lost in her eyes, he nuzzled into her form and leaned into her body. "Tell me then…" Mamoru whispered in her ears but stepped back to look into her eyes.

Makoto felt the heat rise in her chest and spread throughout her body. Mamoru's body was every bit as enticing as Usagi babbled about. She stared deeply into his eyes and lost her train of thought that resulted in ignoring her reason for leaving. However, her phone rang again and she looked at the caller id, Chaz. 'I need to go… but I want to be here.'

Mamoru took the opportunity to place a kiss on Makoto's cheek and pull her away from her car into his strong arms.

Makoto had to answer the ringing and vibrating phone in her hand, so she signal for one minute from Mamoru and answered, "Hello."

Mamoru recognized that male voice and let go of Makoto, 'It's him, again. This Chaz dude is really getting on my nerves.' Mamoru tried to wrap his mind around the weird & odd timing of this man that seems to be taking up all his Makoto's time.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Makoto hung up the phone and looked at Mamoru's confused face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Mamoru answered quickly, he kissed on the forehead and helped her into her car, he tapped the car window. Makoto rolled down the window, "Look, I know you're busy but don't we have to hangout sometime." Mamoru leaned into the window.

Makoto looked at Mamoru, "I miss you too Bear, you'll have me all this weekend." Makoto touched her forehead against Mamoru's and kissed it. She turned on her engine and watched Mamoru walk-away.

Mamoru got to the door in time to hear Makoto's howling & honking from her car as she drove away. Mamoru walked in and chuckled. He looked up to see Lex on his feet re-enacting a scene of some sort. Corey was thoroughly amused & same with Motoki. Lex stopped mid-story to address Mamoru.

"So while you were outside saying good-bye to sweet cheeks," Lex clarified before Mamoru's death glare set in, "I mean Mako-chan. But we realized that you haven't talked to the queen, so you need to tell her about the plans before they occur."

'Shit.' Mamoru thought and smacked his head, 'This is going to be hard…'


	13. Chapter 12 & half: Excuse Me, You Must

A/N: Hello readers, CHAPTER 12 & 1/2 is here! This is the supplemental chapter I promised, It starts off within the story of chapter twelve. It's really just for background information (a memory of Makoto's) and is both funny and amusing like I promise, so read-up and I hope its entertaining (It was entertaining to write)! PLEASE write reviews and this story to your alerts, so that you can always stay informed on when the chapters are released. if you like it or hate it, I could use the pointers and criticism. YOUR reviews, make this story better. Thanks for your patience, Hope you enjoy! ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Most women would be overwhelmed but she never let their status or egos bother her. Fair was fair & right was right. She remembered the first time she had met these men…

[Supplemental Chapter]

Chapter 12 & 1/2: Excuse Me, You Must Be The Help!

_Makoto walked into Mamoru's apartment and it was trashed from the doorway to every crevice known to exist to the human eye. She had stayed by Minako's the night before to help her with one of her assignments. Makoto looked at the wonderful display of SOLO cups all over the floor. 'I know this is Mamo-chan's senior year before med-school but damn! How much can college students drink at one Halloween party?' Makoto asked herself. Makoto struggled to close the door behind her, she wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for Usagi & Minako. Minako had signed up for an early 8 AM viewing of her designs, which required a late night. Minako's dream of becoming a fashion designer was affecting Makoto's sleeping patterns. She needed a model for her five outfits in her lookbook 'Alice In Wonderland' and Makoto was her lucky guinea pig. Makoto hadn't had time to change from Minako's last, final look 'Alice', so she dropped off her friend at her house and drove home, she would have just gone to her bed to sleep. However, Usagi had called her at 11:00 PM to say that she had to cancel lunch with Mamo-chan but he hadn't been answering his phone. Makoto kicked cups left and right to clear some kind of path towards the living room. There were two females sleeping on the couch together fully clothed, 'Okay that is a good sign.' Makoto sighed. She walked cautiously towards the guest bedroom, past Mamo-chan's bedroom, she wanted to save his room for the last inspection. The string of solo cups came to a cease in the main hallway and guest door. She turned the knob and tried to push open the door but the door seemed to be stuck. 'Hmm what the hell could jam the door?" Makoto tried to politely knock but no answer and a jammed door. 'Enough of this.' Makoto thought and she proceeded to kick the door open. _

"_Who are you?" a platinum blonde female said groggily. She propped herself up on her elbows laying underneath the sheets centered by two bodies on either side of her. 'Just great I have to deal with multiple drunkards.' Makoto thought._

_Makoto didn't answer the strange woman but proceeded to pull open the blinds._

"_Ouch! Its so bright!" The blonde female said. _

"_Yea sunlight it has a funny way of being quite bright." Makoto mocked the blond and saw two pairs of female outfits. "Now were you the witch or angel?' Makoto asked kindly._

"_I was the witch." The blonde said groggily getting out of bed. To Makoto's astonishment, the blonde somehow managed to put on her bra & thong before going to sleep or something of sorts. The body that the blonde had climbed over was stirring. "No but really, Are you the house keeping?"_

_Makoto nodded, "Yea sure, I'm here to clean up any & all trash Mr. Chiba wants removed from his apartment." She said handing the blonde her outfit. Makoto passed her to start cleaning off the end tables, other then that the room was in good condition, 'Note to Mamoru: Torch all your sheets.' Makoto thought to herself. Makoto walked over to the other side of the bed and found a video camera on the floor and stood up to ask the blonde a question but she had left quietly. That's when the body that had previously stirred grabbed her by her waist and forcefully pulled her into the bed. _

_A raspy voice said, "Christina, comeback to bed, I'm ready for round three. Ask Mel if she would like to join us this time." One arm was securely around her waist while his other hand was slipping up her inner thigh. Makoto had no idea that there was a man in this bed with what seemed to be a threesome because her back was towards the man that was now kissing on her neck. The other female's eyes were fluttering open but she just proceeded to turn over. Makoto got so angry, that she grabbed this man's hand from her inner thigh and squeezed very hard on it. The man yelped and released his arm from around her waist and Makoto sprung up off the bed. "Christina! What the hell was that about?" The man sat up in the bed and opened his eyes to be met with Makoto's fiery green eyes. "You are not Christina." Was all the man said, still holding his hurting hand. Makoto was amazed that the man could see through his moppy, messy, black hair, that seemed to resemble Mamo's but wasn't as dark. _

_Makoto looked over the dark-haired man with a ripped body, she wouldn't mind waking up to such a stranger, now that she was looking at him, 'NO! he had no right to touch you in such a manner.' Makoto tried to reason with herself. Makoto leaned forward and looked the man square in his eyes, "You damn right I'm not. Now get up, get dressed, and get out." Makoto said walking towards the door, "Oh and take your friend with you too!" Makoto slammed the door behind her. _

_Makoto walked with a spring in her step towards Mamo-chan's bedroom. 'I'm going to need him to stop me from KILLING his friends.' Makoto thought to herself. When Makoto walked into Mamo-chan's bedroom, the blinds were drawn and it was still relatively dark. She looked over to bed and saw two bodies in the bed, 'Oh NO! Please tell me he didn't…' Makoto thought. Makoto thought it would be best to just pull the sheets off of the two bodies seeing what had happened last time. "Oh my gosh!" Makoto whispered. There in front of her eyes was a red-headed man and a raven woman, and both of them weren't wearing anything more then a sleepy smile on their faces. 'Why is everyone having sex in Mamo-chan's apartment?' Makoto thought. The red head began to stir and Makoto threw the covers back on them. She was on her way back out of the room when a husky male voice spoke up, "Hey are you the help?" If you are could please get me a glass of water and some aspirin?" the man hopped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. "I'm decent now, so you can answer me." The red-head spoke up again, Makoto turned around to be greeted by the brightest pair of blue eyes._

_Makoto spoke up to say something, "Well actually…" _

_The red-head raked through his hair and slicked it back, "Are you new? I know this isn't something you are typically used to seeing. I'm pretty sure it wont happen regularly at Mamo-chan's place but you are the cutest maid I've ever seen." The man pulled on his trousers and walked up to Makoto's side and looked her straight in the eyes, "If you ever need somewhere else to work, just ask Mamo-chan for my information and please assist the young lady in bed to getting dressed, her skirt should be under the bed but I think we ripped off her shirt. So if you could find her a shirt, I'd be most grateful." Mako-chan just nodded. "Thank-you!" the red-head gave Makoto a nice glance over, "My name is Corey, remember to ask for that referral or else I'll find you." With that final remark the red-head left the room. _

'_Did that really just happen? Why does everyone think I'm the help?' Makoto thought to herself. She walked over to Mamoru's closet that was completely a mirror on both sides. 'Oh!' Makoto thought, she did have on a blue short-skirted dress with puff shoulders, white stockings, mary jane shoes, and an apron. 'Note to self: Kill Minako later!' Makoto thought. Within 7 minutes Makoto had gotten all the females to leave the immediate premises without finding Mamoru. 'Where the hell is that man?' Makoto thought but she heard low murmurs coming from the back living room that Mamo-chan had converted into a study. She walked towards there and stood in the shadows to watch three men talking: two were sitting on the couch with their backs faced towards her and one man standing up had jet black hair and was staring right at her but looked away._

"_What the hell are you guys talking about? I don't have a maid?" the standing man said._

"_Then who was the chic who broke my hand?" the sitting dark-haired man said._

"_Yea, who's the woman in the blue short skirt, sexy pair of white stockings…" the red-head said but was interrupted._

"_And the fiery personality to match that cute red bow right above her cute, pert butt." The raven interrupted. _

"_She was explosive towards you? She barely uttered a word when I was talking to her." The red-head looked at the man next to him. _

"_Yea but I did pull her into bed with me thinking she was Christina." The raven said looking sympathetically. _

"_Oof!" both men said at the same time. _

"_I wish I knew who you were talking about? I think she may have been from downstairs as a courtesy." The standing man said looking at his dumbfounded friends. 'That sounds a lot like Mamo-chan but his voice is so hoarse' Makoto thought._

"_Maybe I should move here Mamo-chan?" The red-head questioned with a slick grin._

_Makoto stepped forward, "Well you actually do know me quite well and my service is courtesy of next door." Makoto said slickly and walked towards Mamo-chan. _

_Mamo-chan's face grew into a familiar happy smile and walked for his little fox to give him a hug. As he was hugging her he just enjoyed her warmth until he noticed the look on Corey & Lex's face from over her shoulder, 'Why are they staring at her like that?' Mamoru thought, until he realized her outfit. "Wait, what are you wearing?" he asked her looking into her face. _

"_Oh yea this. This is just a favor to Minako for her design class." Makoto said twirling around a little. _

"_A favor? Huh? Lemme guess Alice In Wonderland?" Mamoru said looking her over, 'Hmm those legs….' Mamoru thought to himself._

"_YES! Thank-you everyone thought I was a maid but it could have been the alcohol still in their system. I think I pull it off quite well." Makoto said smiling. _

"_Eh HMPH!" someone was clearly trying to get Mamo-chan's attention. Mamoru snapped out of his daze, "Oh Makoto these are my friends…"_

"_Yea we've met already." Makoto smiled and waved, "I'm Makoto, a friend of Mamo-chan's, I came to help him clear up his place earlier, I'm not the hired help." Makoto said nicely, "Oh yea that reminds me, Usagi canceled your lunch date today, I don't know what her reason was for doing so but that's the main reason I came over before she did. So call her back. I think all the females have left, I kind of shooed them out." Makoto turned around to face the other two guys on the couch, "Sorry!" then turned back around to look at Mamoru, "I think I've done my kind deed for the day, I'll let you fellas get to cleaning I've been awake for the past…." Makoto looked at the clock on the wall, "17 hours, sewing, being poked and prodded, and critiqued the list goes on."_

"_Well if you're tired you could take a nap in my room and I'll make you some breakfast." Mamoru suggested, "See it as a token of appreciation for cleaning out my apartment." He smiled._

"_Uhm normally, I'd let you cook me breakfast in bed but you had guests their last night. So you might want to clean your sheets of possible fluids…" Makoto smiled, she patted Mamoru on the back as she walked past him towards the doorway. Mamoru looked like he was about to explode, "But thanks anyways Bear. I'll take you up on the offer later. Oh fellas…" Makoto said turning around to see the two men sitting on the couch, "it was nice meeting you." She smiled and waved and proceeded to walk out of the apartment and keyed into hers just in time to hear Mamo-chan yell over fluids & and his room._

Makoto giggled at the great memories while the boys were expressing pleasantries, she chimed in right around when Lex had something blunt to say.


	14. Chapter 13: Those RoseColored Lips

A/N: Hello readers, What did you guys think of the newest characters? I hope you guys liked Lex & Corey? Moving on though… CHAPTER 13 is completed! This chapter has been added in special honor of my birthday. This chapter questions Mamoru and his intents while introducing the long-awaited Minako… Stay tuned for what could possibly happen next, o0o yea also write reviews if you like it or hate it, I could use the pointers and criticism. I need your reviews, to make this story better. Thanks for your patience, Hope you enjoy! ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 13: Those Rose Colored Lips

Those Rose-Colored Lips

Mamoru & the boys dissipated from Motoki's house around 12 AM, the night was full of jokes, laughter, and many catching up stories. However, Mamoru's thoughts were elsewhere, in the apartment next to him to be more specific with the leggy brunette.

In a lengthy, leisurely, forty-minute drive, Mamoru had a lot on his mind to address. He made his way towards the apartment building and he soon arrived at that brunette's door. "Mako-chan?" Mamoru whispered and knocked. There was no answer, he tried again and still no response, just an odd stillness. Mamoru felt a sense of worry wash over him, before he knew it he was keying in & walking into her apartment. 'Hmmm… Something seems different,' Mamoru said flipping on a light switch and closing the door behind him, he scanned the area and if he hadn't focused so intently on Makoto's doorway, he might have missed the body hiding in the shadows. "Minako?" he questioned.

"I should have known I couldn't hide from Mr. Darkness himself, the King of the Shadows." Minako said stepping out into the poorly lit living room. Minako stepped over to the living room light and tapped it once to turn it on with its touch sensor. "What are you doing here Mamoru?" she watched him intently but asked frankly.

Mamoru was quite confused, she looked like a pixie that didn't belong amongst the shadows. She was wearing a short, floral printed sundress with her locks tied-up in her signature bow, 'Why is she treating me weirdly? Like an enemy? She seems to be oddly cautious around me, like I've done something…' Mamoru cleared his throat to speak to Minako but she shh'd him pointing towards the bedroom. "Hello Minako," Mamoru whispered flashing a smile, "Oh yea, I came by to check-up on Makoto, she left Motoki's house without me telling her something. So I wanted to see if she was awake." Mamoru wanted to continue but was severely cut-off.

"So you came by her apartment and when she didn't answer her front door, you decided to key into her apartment?" Minako questioned Mamoru. She genuinely was mystified at his reasoning for showing up in her apartment at almost near 1 AM in the morning on a Friday.

"Minako is there something wrong? You're not your bubbly self?" Mamoru decided to ask instead of answering her surly, sarcastic question. 'She sounds a lot like Rei right now…' Mamoru thought. "But to answer your question, I was worried about Makoto, she drove off because she had work or something of that sort. She didn't answer the door and the apartment was oddly quiet. So I had to check in on her. Why have you heard something around? Noises?"

"Mmmm." Minako said, "Well to answer your question, she's fine. She has a long day ahead of her. She was given a task for her from the assistant chef, so she's trying to do her best to possibly get into the kitchen sooner rather than later." Minako said walking towards the two glasses on the living room table. There was a glass pitcher filled with orange juice. She poured the orange juice into the two glasses, "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little overprotective of Makoto. She's had an interesting first week…" Minako's voice dwindled finishing off the second glass. Minako was fully aware of the feelings that had been stirred this week. There were two young bachelors that were flirting for Makoto's heart and she couldn't see past this raven-haired, blue eye-candy that she had developed feelings for, 'Makoto will never fully admit her feelings for Mamoru while she's worried about his mental and emotional state.' Minako thought. "But just so you know, I have not heard any noises. I'm just looking out for a friend. She has to wake up early for this task. So I thought I'd watch her sleep for a little while and so she won't oversleep."

Mamoru's confused look came back and he rubbed his right brow, he didn't censor his thoughts, "Why would you protect her from me? When I came in here, you questioned me as if I was a stranger to her and to you. Are you on patrol? Is there something I should know?" Mamoru said and finished rubbing his brow, when he looked up she had a raised glass for him to grab from her.

"Well to be honest with you Mamoru, I'm protecting her from any distractions to her job or health. And of course I'm not on patrol, if I thought there was any major threat to her well-being, you'd be the first person I'd want on high alert." Minako said trying to sugar coat the issue pressing on her mind.

"Wait, are you trying to say I'm bad for her health?" Mamoru asked, before allowing Minako to answer, his mind was racing. He was starting to feel insulted by this unwarranted hostility. "I've known Makoto for a very long time so I don't know why you'd have to protect her from me."

Minako took all of this in stride and swigged her beverage, "Mamoru, I'm protecting her from you & your bachelor's night that you have yet to inform her about." Minako said simply taking a sip of her glass.

"Oh!" Mamoru contemplated, "You know about that." Mamoru said taking a sip of what he thought was orange juice until he tasted the champagne. "Motoki must have told you. I wanted to tell her tonight and this visit is a vague attempt to tell her myself before the evening's festivities begin." He took another sip of the orangey concoction and couldn't help but savor the sweet taste.

"Mmm. That's inconsiderate." Minako said plainly and walked away from him to sit on the couch. She looked out onto Makoto's terrace and saw the twinkle of every star in the sky. 'Thanks to Artemis, I know what each constellation is…' Minako thought and was soon joined my Mamoru sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked curiously, looking at the blonde, who was clearly star gazing.

Minako played with her golden locks between her fingers, "Mamoru, you can lead a horse to water but you can make it drink." Minako quoted incorrectly.

'That's the Minako I know.' Mamoru chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Minako asked looking at the Mamoru.

"Nothing, continue…" he said, clearing his throat and looking at the blonde.

"Ok, well I was saying that you can lead a horse to water but you can…" Minako stopped short, "I don't think that's right… but the point of what I'm saying is that. The way you are springing this information on Makoto isn't considerate of her. You may present this information to her, it doesn't mean that she's going to accept it willingly and if she does, it will only be because she cares about you," 'That's an understatement,' Minako thought to herself, "and I just want to let you know that Makoto is a great friend so don't take advantage of her kindness. She'll be there for you but you should have told her about these changes you're making because right now… you are springing all this on her." Minako honestly said. She could see the love in Makoto's eyes for a little while now, she had been by Mamoru's side ever since they found each other again. Granted their re-connection was through Usagi but Makoto was a loyal friend to both parties. Even during the break-up she was there for Usagi and especially Mamoru. He tried to hide his emotions towards everyone but thanks to Makoto he didn't move and change his life. She caught his gaze for a second but he looked into the night sky and wiped his face.

Mamoru had a bit to think about, his glass on the table was long forgotten about. He starred into the nights' sky, "I should have told her. Part of me was hoping she would be awake do that I could break it her and lift this weight off my chest. But like you said before that's not really nice of me." He looked into his hands like it held the answers, 'At the mere mention of hurting Makoto, I want to cancel the plans but if I don't go through with it…' Mamoru evaluated the pros and cons, he forgot Minako's presence.

'He looks torn, he does care about her at least as a friend.' Minako noticed his deep gaze at his hands, she slipped her hands into his, "It'll be okay Mamoru, have the party, I'll talk to her."

"I still want to talk to her," Mamoru said looking up at Minako "Please tell her whenever she has a moment that's free, I'll run over from campus. I just want to move on with my life. No more sulking and Lex & Corey are sure that the best way to get over this is to just jump in." Mamoru said raking through his hair and looking back into the stars.

Minako watched Mamoru, 'He looks so baffled and a little distraught… Motoki needs to talk to him about what's going on in his head.' Minako couldn't resist asking him a question that needed a honest answer from him, "Mamoru?"

"Yes" Mamoru turned to gaze at her.

"As disappointing as this may sound, you do know that love may take some time to find this time?" She asked earnestly but feeling a tinge of sadness. "It could be pure love this time around though." Minako said reaching out and rubbing his shoulder, 'If you would notice Makoto's undying love for you, it would find you quicker.' She couldn't help but think.

"I know." Mamoru nodded. " But until then I'll just be playing the field." He smiled.

Minako retracted her hand, 'What does he mean?' she thought to herself until she saw him slyly break into a devilish smile, which happened to look a lot like Lex's. 'Well I can't get too mad at him for such thoughts, I get cranky if I go two weeks without sex…' Minako cleared her throat and changed topics, "I will be sure to give her your message."

Mamoru's mind slowed when he heard Minako's alleviating words. He grasped her hands, "Thank-you." He whispered, "But I have one more favor to ask…"

Minako slumped into the couch and smiled, "What is it?"

"Well since you're her self-appointed protector for the night… Can I say good-night to her?" Mamoru smiled.

Minako's mind initially claimed a firm 'no' but she had something up her sleeve. "Sure." She said plainly. Minako rose from the couch slowly and extended a hand, which Mamoru grasped. Mamoru followed Minako that familiar door.

Minako stepped aside for him to enter, he walked in and was overwhelmed by the scents of lavender, chamomile, and vanilla. A common mix of aromas that Makoto used within her room to soothe herself to sleep but was often inviting. Mamoru's eyes darted to the soft glow that played upon her soft cheeks from the two candles on her nightstand. His eyes glided to the womanly form lying in the sheets as they were playfully draped over her body. He approached the bed and noticed her legs were entangled between the sheets covering her feet. His hands trailed slowly upward over the more revealing flesh of her thighs, both firm and toned but still shapely, 'She always has had the most impressive pair of legs like the true Jovian Amazon, she was born to be.' Mamoru thought. His fingertips lightly trailed up her curves, she was lying on her side, but he admired the teddy she was wearing. Sheer silk shorts attached to a silky top, her nightwear was both cute and sexy. Mamoru's hands lingered at her hips and his eyes roamed towards her ample chest, which continued in its steady rise and fall. He noticed the slightest tendril grace her chest and that led his eyes to her auburn tresses. Her tresses formed an ethereal crown around her face. 'She looks to peaceful,' Mamoru thought as he admired her soft features. Her long full lashes, her cute nose, her full, soft, rosey-colored lips. Mamoru brought his hand up to her face and stroked away a few hairs and gently nudged onto the bed without awaking the sleeping beauty. He leaned over and looked at her face and kissed her forehead. He inched away and his eyes darted between those lips and her eyes. He looked at her like she was to awake any given moment. 'Those rose-colored lips… It must be weird for me to see you as such a beautiful woman and still treat you like my little sister.'

"Say good night." Minako nudged him verbally from the doorway. But she noticed he never looked up from Makoto's face. Minako couldn't help but smirk at the intense waves she was getting off of Mamoru, 'I can feel the intensity off of him, a strong mixture of admiration and lust and yet he's masking another feeling. He's clearly fighting with this feeling. I can detect all matters of the heart but Mamoru is hiding this from himself, so I can't read him.' Minako thought to herself, she fidgeted with herself because whenever she opened herself to reading other's "love" auras there's the chance that she would be able to feel others emotions. Their love was her love, their flirtations were her flirtations, their lust was her lust – and the lust in the room was bothering as if it was her own, it was a price that came with her new found powers.

Mamoru heard Minako but couldn't look up from the female next to him so he kissed her cheeks and tried to rise from the bed but Makoto had nuzzled into him. "I want to get into bed with you and spend the night with you…" Mamoru whispered and looked up at the blonde in the threshold, "but I don't think Mina-chan will let me. So I'll see you tomorrow Fox." He kissed her cheek again and murmured something into her ear. He rose gently to not wake the sleeping beauty and walked towards the door and saw Minako smiling. "What's up Mina-chan?" Mamoru whispered.

"Nothing." Minako whispered back. She walked him out of Makoto's room and exchanged good-byes with the tall raven-haired, blue-eyed wonder. Minako sat herself happily on Makoto's couch and smiled to herself as she opened her laptop, 'I felt it the glimmer of love I was looking for.' But she couldn't help whispering to herself, "Now what's going to happen next?"


	15. Chapter 14: Early Morning Coffee

A/N: Surprise! 2 Chapters today in honor of my recent birthday, I want to give a gift to you guys… Enough said, Enjoy. Read. Review. You guys know the deal, if you are new to my stories, WELCOME! Lemme know what you think, I guarentee I'll do my best to deliver a wonderful Mako-Mamo Fanfic Romance to you… Stay Tuned! ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 14: Early Morning Coffee

Early Morning Coffee

Minako was pondering to herself what was going to happen with this triangle of love between three of her good friends. It was the easiest issue to address other then the horniness rising from tuning into Mamoru's aura. Then a better idea struck her, 'I need to get some work done and check the inventory for the accessories closet.' Minako brought out her computer of her tote-bag, she began to click away. About an hour later there was a light knocking on the door. Minako was dancing and working and almost didn't hear the knock. "What's that?" Minako made her way over to do the doorway and sang the lyrics to Toxic on the way. "The taste of your lips are all the rage…" Minako swung open the door and continued singing, "You're toxic! I'm slipping…" Minako opened her eyes and her words got caught in her throat as she laid eyes upon the lightly tanned, dark-haired individual. He was a tall exotic specimen of a man with features that were admirable and rivaled Mamoru's his eyes were indeed an enchanting royal azure color with an intriguing green hue that could be easily missed with the longest flirty jet black eyelashes. 'He's almost a dead ringer for Mamo-chan. Except for his build, he's a tad bit burlier and slightly taller.' Minako remembered their brief encounter in the park a few days earlier. He seemed to be quite dressed down in casual, charcoal sweatpants, unlike the other day but he was still well groomed. He had two baskets accompany his outfit: one basket full of muffins, the other full of fresh fruits. Minako took notes of its specific contents, 'Hmm cranberry-white chocolate muffins & chocolate muffins... Makoto's favorites.'

"Nice pipes." The attractive, azure-eyed man smiled.

'This must be tall, dark, and handsome Mako-chan was seething about earlier. He could flirt with me anyday…" Minako said looking over the stranger. She was first caught off guard by his eyes but realized he was the whole package. Minako cleared her throat and spoke, "Thanks. You must be Chaz. Hi I'm…"

"Minako. I remember that smile from anywhere." Chaz interrupted, smiled, and extended a hand, "Nice meeting you again mademoiselle."

"Impressed." Minako nodded and stuck out her hand for a vigorous handshake but he gently turned her hand and kissed it then he looked up and caught her eyes. 'Oh he is good.' Minako realized that Makoto was right about him being charming. 'No wonder Mako-chan doesn't take him too serious, it's dangerous to get involved with such a fellow.' Chaz released her hand but Minako didn't hear him. "Huh?" she replied.

Chaz chuckled, "Is mademoiselle Makoto available?" he asked.

"Mmm, no." Minako answered and watched Chaz's happy expression turn into one of disappointment, "But she can be for the small fee of a muffin." Minako smiled bargaining.

"I think that's reasonable." Chaz handed over the muffin and Minako moved over to allow him entrance. He missed her smile to herself in victory, Chaz admired the richness of Makoto's apartment, 'Mmm this place looks so decadent with the various colors of ivory, cream of the couch, chocolaty brown, caramel of the pillows, and hints of burgundy and gold within the stitching and embroidery.' Chaz said as he stroked his hand on the soft couch. "Makoto has very good taste I see. You know, you can tell a lot about a person about their apartment." Chaz turned around to look at Minako.

"Yea what do you know about Makoto?" Minako asked, "I mean from her apartment…"

Chaz took in a breathe and looked from the couches, center-carpet to Minako's sparkling blue-eyes, "Well the colors are rich, which tells me that she's a person of quality not quantity but she works extremely hard and takes good care of her possessions." Chaz looked away and tapped the cherry wood frame of the couch, "She's a person of class, comfort, quality, and hard-working. Other then the obvious things about her."

Minako nodded, "I'm impressed you are right so far and you have barely spent more then three days with my beloved Makoto."

"You learn a lot from just watching sometimes." Chaz smiled and looked back at Minako.

Minako walked past Chaz towards Makoto's bedroom but had to turn around and ask Chaz a question, "What are Mako-chan's obvious qualities?" Minako asked with an inquisitive look upon her face.

Chaz looked up, "Oh that she's a totally hottie." He said honestly with a pleasant smile.

Minako couldn't even be mad at the frank, honest statement, "True." She nodded and chuckled. However, their moment of joy was interrupted by a loud thud. Minako's face went blank and she whipped and ran like a gazelle towards Makoto's bedroom.

'Wow, she runs so quickly and with such ease but what was that noise?' Chaz thought to himself he started towards the room that was obviously a bedroom but turned back around quickly for a muffin. When he arrived to the threshold of the bedroom he watched the scene that was taking place.

"How did you do this to yourself?" Minako asked looking over Makoto's face. "I don't understand, you are the most graceful out of all of us."

"I know. I was very tired so I left silk robe on the floor. Then when I woke up and got out of bed, swung my feet off the bed and I slipped on it and hit my head on something hard-ish."

"Hard-ish?" Minako finished inspecting Makoto's face and moved onto her head, "You know you could have hurt yourself and given yourself a concussion?"

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll be more careful!" Makoto exclaimed playfully pushing Minako away from her head.

"If I'm not careful with you Mamoru will kill me! I told him I was taking care of you tonight." Minako answered her.

Chaz couldn't help but speak up, 'Enough of this Mamoru-talk.' He spoke aloud, "I can think of a few people that would kill you, like Miranda, Top Chef, me..." Chaz chuckled.

Makoto looked over to Chaz and soaked in the sight of her co-worker in charcoal sweatpants and a red short-sleeved shirt with the phrase, "Hell's Kitchen" on it. "Good Morning," Makoto calmly said. She watched him walkover casually towards her.

"Good Morning, Red." Chaz replied warmly, kneeling eye-level with her. "I brought you something." Chaz flashed the cranberry and white chocolate muffin, "But only if you allow Minako to finish checking you out."

Makoto pondered on this thought, "Deal." She gently took the muffin from him and Minako quickly resumed her thorough examination. Minako started with her face, tilting it at an interesting angle. Makoto made eye contact with Chaz and mouthed thank-you, for her muffin before Minako fussed about her looking in the right direction.

Chaz's eyes roamed the brunette's frame, 'Damn she looks so alluring and breath-taking.' He thought. She had her hair out of any style and its natural color seemed to glimmer with flecks of red that could be easily over seen. Her tresses retained a loose curly texture that was beautiful. Her hair gracefully tickled her back about five inches above her waist. She was wearing a silk, pink teddy with little roses teddy that only complimented her body and seemed to effortlessly tease Chaz. She was showing a decent, tasteful yet taunting amount of cleavage. Her teddy was cut into the form of shorts and showed off her well-toned, shapely legs that he often admired in her work attire. 'She looks so natural but beautiful in her element… her home.' Chaz thought to himself but soon delved back into deep thought about Makoto.

Minako had finished inspecting Makoto's face but couldn't help but notice out of her side eye that Chaz was admiring her dear friend. 'A nickname? He seems really taken with her.' Minako thought to herself, she was tempted to tune into her abilities to see what feelings she could read from his heart's aura. However, she hasn't learn to master her powers, it takes a lot out of her and she can't do it too often, yet. 'Also after Mamoru's feelings it's a wonder how I could contain myself, I felt quite horny after his lustful feelings. I almost fingered myself on the couch, thank goodness for work.'

Makoto didn't here a peep out of Chaz for a little while and couldn't look at him thanks to Minako, 'I wonder what's occupying his attention?' "Your mighty quiet over there, penny for your thoughts?" Makoto innocently asked.

Chaz chuckled at Makoto's inquiries, "Oh nothing really on my mind, I was actually just thinking of our assignment ahead of us." He slickly covered up his personal thoughts.

"Ohh yea! We should get to that soon." Makoto interrupted, remembering the whole reason he was even here in her bedroom, "I'm sorry. Minako, finish up? Will ya?"

Minako, "I'm just about done… There!" she said smiling, "Now, you too go ahead and get your work done."

"Thanks!" Makoto smiled, "I'm sure my face is ten times more beautiful then when I went to bed thanks to my lovely nurse."

"Actually there was nothing severely wrong, I just wanted to make sure you didn't break anything or there wasn't any bruising that was going to occur soon. It's like you have thick skin." She joked.

Makoto smiled and chuckled, knowing very well why Minako made such a corny joke. She looked over to the warm expression of Chaz gazing at her, "Hey," she said laying her hand on his, "Why don't you wait for me in the living room. I'll only be a minute, I've kept you waiting long enough. I'm sorry you may have to wait like four more minutes; I need to put this blondie to bed. Is that okay with you?"

Chaz quirked his eyebrow, "Ok, sure but don't keep me waiting too long, Red." He turned around and winked and was gone soon after.

Minako got up and closed the door, as soon as her back was on the door; she clenched her chest, smiled and slumped to the floor in clear excitement.

Makoto observed the weirdness of Minako and smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yea…." Minako sighed.

"Then why are acting so goofy?" Makoto said walking towards the bathroom.

Minako walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway in a dramatic manner, "You don't see the potential here?" she questioned.

"No. We are co-workers and he's a rich playboy. I'm a good homely girl." Makoto answered and began to quickly brush her teeth.

"You sell yourself too short. You know I'm starting to think you have self-esteem issues." Minako said walking towards her friend and playing with the contents on the sink.

'Mina is the only one who can look right through me and see things I don't even see myself. I'm not too scared to love but life is good now. I need someone reliable, who knows my heart, someone I can trust, someone who makes me smile, like…' Makoto spat, "Mina-chan. You are ridiculous, I don't have self-esteem issues, I just can't allow myself to get reckless at this point of my life. I have a lot going on in my life and for once I'm not falling for every cute guy that walks across my path, especially the Fred-look-alikes." Makoto continued brushing with a fury.

Minako noticed the intensity that Makoto was attacking her teeth and gently pulled her brush out of her mouth. Makoto responded by looking bewildered at her friend. "Makoto you do have several good things happening for you but you cannot stop love. It WILL happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Agreed Aphrodite. I'll try to be more open to it." Makoto said, "Can I finish brushing?"

"Yes." Minako chuckled, "But remember stay open!" she walked over to Makoto's bed and sat on the sheets.

Makoto walked out and instructed Minako to lay-down. Minako silently complied with no complaints. Makoto kissed her on the forehead, "I'm going to be open." She watched her friend smile and left her in her bedroom with low-lit candles. The alarm clock read 4:15 A.M., Makoto walked over to her bedroom chair by her patio and picked up her soft, jersey-knit hoodie. She walked into her living room stroking back her hair but was greeted with the smell of peaches and pancakes. Makoto smiled and couldn't help but think, 'I'm staying open.'


	16. Chapter 15: Trust Me, Red!

A/N: Surprise! November must be my productive month because this is the third chapter I have dished in about a week. But it's solely for my readers especially my loyal readers! Kudos to you. Add this story to your alerts & please review. These are the indications; I know that the direction of the story is going the right way. All those special readers (who add this story to their alert) will get previews of the next chapter via email before next release.

Now let's get back to the story… Chaz & Makoto clearly are developing a friendship/partnership & it may be to your approval or disapproval but this is entertained because they work together. Mamoru hasn't been forgotten, he'll make an appearance in the next couple of chapters so be patient with me. I will not rush any dynamic of the story, I like to be thorough and do justice to my characters but all your patience will be rewarded. Makoto's growth is steady and some chapters will clearly be a reflection of this, appreciate the older Makoto. Things are going to get heated soon. Promise ;o) ~ MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 15: Trust Me, Red!

Trust Me, Red!

Makoto laughed, "You do know that cooking in my kitchen without permission is a punishable offense with deathly consequences." She said as placed her jersey-knit hoodie on the back of her stool.

"I know, I'm the same with my kitchen but I promise you that this breakfast will be great or else you can kill me." Chaz said coolly flipping two pancakes and winking at Makoto. He turned back around to look at her.

'I think this is the first time anyone other Mamoru has cooked in my kitchen without my permission.' Makoto took a seat and watched how skillful Chaz was in the kitchen, it wasn't even his kitchen, 'So this guy actually has skills, he actually has technique, maybe I should stop picking on him and calling him a playboy… Naw!' Makoto snickered to herself.

Chaz heard the little remnants of laughing coming from behind him and turned around while the next pancake was on the pan. He wiped his hands on an apron and leaned on the counter and started to whisk some ingredients in a bowl that's when he noticed Makoto lean over the counter to see what he was mixing. 'This could be fun.' he thought pulling the bowl further away from her sight and turned his back. Almost instinctively Makoto leaned further over the counter, he could hear the creek of her high stool chair.

The obscurity of the situation was only fueling her curiosity. 'Why won't he let me see?' Makoto thought but couldn't contain herself. "What's in the bowl and why are you trying to hide it from me?" Makoto said with a pout still leaned over the counter trying to get a peak. Thanks to her big, open view over the counter top, she could practically climb into the kitchen if she really wanted.

"Just something sweet. Be patient!" Chaz said teasingly but then he turned around and smiled at the view he was greated with. Makoto's antics and extra lean over the counter showed off her tantalizing, full, perky breasts, they were tugging against the teddy's material begging for freedom. 'Mmm, how I would love to take her onto this counter and ravage her amazon figure. The sweet taste of those smooth, full, pert … CHAZ! Get it together, Think about work… eh… that's not fun but I wonder if she knows what does to men?..." He attempted to compose himself and his thoughts however, he wasn't sure that him licking his lips had gone unnoticed.

Makoto notice the slip of Chaz's tongue across his lips and her mind began to wonder, 'I wonder if the contents of that bowl are sweet? Tart? Tangy?'

Chaz placed the bowl on the counter behind his back. He leaned into Makoto gently urging her to sit down. "I'll make a deal with you since you seem so curious…"

The proposition cause Makoto to quark her eyebrow, she couldn't help but look at Chaz suspiciously, " Mmhmm, I'm listening…"

Chaz smiled, "If you close your eyes and open your mouth I'll let you taste the contents of that bowl,"

Makoto couldn't help but smile at the proposition and couldn't help but twirl a loose lock in thought, "So you're basically asking me to trust you?"

Chaz was always astounded by the Amazon's quick-minded, analytical thinking, 'The girls I always hang-out with are either bombshells with no brains or sinisterly, sly, seductive… Red seems like a good balance of both.' Chaz smiled and, "If that's how you see it Red." He nonchalantly shrugged, handing her a kitchen cloth from one of the drawers of her kitchen.

Makoto crossed her legs and closed her eyes, "Let's see what skills you got." She smiled and accepted the kitchen cloth. She firmly tied the kitchen cloth onto her eyes.

Chaz walked over to the bowl and whipped up the fluffy sensation with a spoon but stared delectably at Makoto's full, plump, rosey lips and playfully used the spoon to play with her. Chaz took the spoon and placed the cool silver on her bottom lip. Instinctively Makoto's mouth opened to his reaction but he pulled her lips from side-to-side with the spoon and she unconsciously followed.

Makoto pulled away and growled at the man.

Chaz arched an eyebrow, "I see Red has a little animal in her…"

"Red doesn't like to be toyed with, you'll soon learn that she growls when angry, hungry, or frustrated…" she kindly offered the information with her eyes still closed. "But this is just a warning next time I can't saw I'll be this…mmmph." Makoto couldn't finish her statement because her mouth was filled with a light, naturally sweet cream.

Chaz had been eyeing Makoto's mouth for some time now to see when the right moment could be to slip that spoon into her mouth, 'this can either be fun and playful or a complete disaster. Hopefully, my suave demeanor doesn't get destroyed by this one move.' That was the last thought that ran through Chaz's mind before he tried his quick-hand on Makoto. He just awaited her response.

Makoto licked her lips and contemplated on its contents, "Sweet. Light. Fluffy. Yummy." Makoto said removing the wrap that covered her eyes. "Is that whipped cream?"

"Yea, why is something wrong?" Chaz asked with a sly smile, while playing with the serving spoon in the bowl. He was curious as to why she made such a face during contemplation.

Makoto calmly leaned over the counter and gently grabbed his hand to guide the spoon to her mouth once again. She was so focused on the taste of the whipped cream, she completely missed Chaz's eyes.

Chaz's face evoked the pure lust but he tried his best to limit the lust solely to his eyes. Her simple gesture had his blood running hot. Makoto held onto his hand while licking the spoon clean, 'She must know what she's doing.'

"It taste a little thicker in consistency then most whip creams, What did you…" Makoto stopped when she caught Chaz's gaze, 'He looks like he's going to devour me …' It hit Makoto like a ton of bricks but she tried to move past the situation, "What did you use to thicken the whipped cream?" she mentioned letting go of his hand and mentally scolding herself. 'I'm usually down for flirting but he's my coworker that situation could turn bad quickly, no making out with your coworker! C'Mon Makoto get it together'

Chaz tried to move past the situation; he tried to read her body language but she was very good at covering her emotions. "It's a Greek secret, I couldn't tell you unless you are a part of the family," Makoto hastily hopped off the stool and walked into the kitchen.

"Really? I'd have to be a part of the family?" she laughed a little, "Well fine you can keep your family secret for now! And only because we need to get started on the breakfast, it's …" Makoto checked the time on the stove, "It's half past four… I'm going to help you with breakfast and then we can…" Makoto reached over to flip the next pancake but Chaz stopped her.

"How about I finish breakfast, It will only take me a couple more minutes and you start to plan the breakfast. Just relax, trust your partner." He leaned into her cheek to come down to her level, not in a demeaning manner but more in a mischievous manner. "Trust me Red." Chaz watched the cute Amazon turn around on her heel and walked out towards the dining room table. Within minutes, she had papers strewed all over the table. She was chewing lightly on the end of a pencil when Chaz walked over while balancing two or three plates.

Makoto looked up at the slight clatter of plates and saw Chaz with plates in his hands, "Let me help you!" Makoto helped to set down the plates and smiled, "I think I am a culinary genius…" She heard Chaz chuckle a little, while she stared down at her flurry on papers. "Wanna hear my plan?"


	17. Chapter 16: Challenge

A/N: Surprise! November must be my productive month because this is the third chapter I have dished in about a week. But it's solely for my readers especially my loyal readers! Kudos to you. Add this story to your alerts & please review. These are the indications; I know that the direction of the story is going the right way. All those special readers (who add this story to their alert) will get previews of the next chapter via email before next release.

Now let's get back to the story… Chaz & Makoto clearly are developing a friendship/partnership & it may be to your approval or disapproval but this is entertained because they work together. Mamoru hasn't been forgotten, he'll make an appearance in the next couple of chapters so be patient with me. I will not rush any dynamic of the story, I like to be thorough and do justice to my characters but all your patience will be rewarded. Makoto's growth is steady and some chapters will clearly be a reflection of this, appreciate the older Makoto. Things are going to get heated soon. Promise ;o) ~ MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 16: Challenge

Challenge 

About two hours later Makoto, found herself finishing up the last batch of cinnamon, wheat bagels and placing them in the restaurant's warming oven. Chaz had just finished brewing the coffee and walked in with the warm-up transportation dispensers. Makoto smiled at the thoughts filling her head admiring his burly arms. "Alright, I'm done here. Let's quickly get in a nap and get ready for the day." Makoto smiled and cleaned off the counters.

Chaz returned the smile but the happiness drained from his face when he heard the loud, hard clatter on the stainless steel countertop was coming from his cell phone. He watched Makoto turn to see the phone and Chaz quickly picked it up. Makoto's eyes seemed to be watching him when he had turned around to answer the phone. He hopped up on the nearest counter and noticed he had seemed to have lost her attention to the cleaning. "Hello? Moet-chan speaking…"

Makoto heard a female's laugh and lost interest in her partner's phone call. 'I'm just glad this task is over and done with, I don't want to know which girlfriend he's speaking to on the phone….' Makoto diligently cleaned the kitchen…

Chaz watched Makoto move about in her cute comfortable outfit. She had changed from her earlier ensemble with a quick shower. She wore a form-fitting black sports capri pants with a fitted, sugar pink sports tank and an oversized gray sweater over the tank. He had only become aware of the tank because she had come out of her room wearing only the previous but found the sweatshirt somewhere in her coat closet before leaving her house. The summer heat had done a very good job of drying her hair that was wet, she had the wildest curls that she had slicked back into a ponytail before cooking, 'She looks like she's going to workout, I could give Red a workout... Chaz! Stop!' he sighed, 'Well at least give yourself props for not saying out loud usually, you would be that bold to say it out loud… But her hair looks so soft, I wonder if she would mind if I' the lady on the phone asked him if he was paying attention but just then Makoto had walked past him and he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. Chaz wrapped an arm around her and noticed her head just reached the top of his chest and she looked at him in confusion. Chaz smiled at her and noticed her eyes soften, 'Those deep green eyes…' he thought to himself, that's when he pulled her hair band out of her hair and let her soft, auburn, curls cascade down her back. He ran a hand through her long curls and then cradled her head. Chaz looked down into her eyes and watched those soft, full lips part to say something…

"CHAZ CAN YOU HEAR ME?" an unfamiliar female voice yelled.

Makoto closed her mouth and stood up straight, 'What's up with him? I was minding my own business… And this woman that's on the phone sounds like a poor choice in a woman. Why is she yelling like that? Must be the jealous kind…'

"I'm sorry, I hear you. I'll get it done. Anything else Moet-chan can help you with this fine morning?" Chaz waited a second and then said, "Alright Good Bye." He pulled Makoto back closer to him and her instinctual reaction was to put her hands on his chest to balance. "You okay Red?"

"Yea. The better question is, are you okay?" Makoto said feeling his head.

"Yea I'm fine, I just wanted to hug you and tell you thanks for working so hard, I think this breakfast is going to be grand." Chaz said smiling at her.

Makoto arched an eyebrow, "Is this how you thank all your partners?" Makoto said questionably.

"Now just the cute ones." Chaz said jokingly, Makoto had jokingly pushed him, Chaz loosened his grip on her, "No but really I wanted to let you know that, Miranda called and wanted us to set-up and decorate the meeting room for their breakfast this morning. She told me where all the linens are and said that I should look decadent, hopefully like our breakfast."

Makoto clenched her fist and walked away from Chaz, "Ok." She said clenching her frustration. 'Why would Miranda just tell us this now?'

Chaz watched Makoto but couldn't see her expression, "Oh and she also said something about serving them like waiters, all in about 3 hours…"

Makoto turned around with quickness, "Wait what?" she said with such disgust and her anger was clearly evident. Makoto stormed around putting away the rest of the supplies in the kitchen, 'Wait Makoto relax, this is your job don't get mad at the lonely, old assistant chef. Keep your head high and do the best you can with the circumstances, despite the fact that you are to make a miracle happen in … ' she looked are her watch, '3 hours…' She sighed.

Chaz hadn't ever seen spaz out like that, "Are you okay Red?"

Makoto turned around and looked the raven haired man in his eyes, "Yea, I'm fine I just don't understand why should let something like that slip and forget to tell us, What if we aren't ready in time? I need this internship to go well and I refuse to let Miranda mess with that."

Chaz rubbed her back so that Makoto could relax, "Red? What's the matter I've never seen you get so angry." He didn't think that he should get too close to her just in case, he aggravated her 'Lets not give her a reason to kill me via steak knife.' Chaz thought.

Makoto turned around and sighed, "I don't mean to be a hot-head Chaz but look at the situation. We have 3 hours to make this successful event or else what?" Makoto threw up her hands, "We wont be trusted. Top Chef will look badly upon us. Miranda won't trust us and will despise us. And I'm pretty sure she hates us…" Makoto ranted and widened the gap between the two of them. She usually didn't panic too much was significantly upset and tried

Makoto's rant was becoming too rampant and Chaz could only think of one thing to calm her down but that wouldn't be smart so he tried something else. Chaz pulled Makoto close to him, he covered her mouth with two fingers and wanted her to relax. He inhaled and caught his breath until she followed suit. Makoto mimicked his breathing pattern and he felt the tension slowly leave her body, her muscles had mostly relaxed, and he began to stroke her cheek to relax. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers but she shocked him by pulling away from his hand. Chaz couldn't help but feel slightly rejected until he saw her smile.

Makoto pulled away but smile at the ideas running through her mind, 'Why is he striking such a cord with me? We are getting too comfortable, too close with each other too fast…" Makoto smiled at the irony of her thoughts, she was in so much inner turmoil, and she was starting to figure herself out but also figured that she was quite crazy. Makoto looked Chaz square in the eyes and saw into his heart despite his confident facade. "I didn't mean to pull away but its eerie to see how you can calm my nerves and you barely know me. You've calmed the beast and that is no easy task." Makoto resisted the urge to tenderly and playfully pat his cheek and instead leaned into the counter with her palms down. She looked over at him and smiled.

"With such a beautiful smile, you have a beast inside?" Chaz asked in disbelief and casually crossing his arms across his chest.

Makoto smiled slyly, "Yea I do. Let's look at this room we have to set-up." Makoto walked past him.

Chaz turned around to see Makoto's womanly sway in her walk, she walked outside the kitchen and starred at him through the face-sized peephole. She winked and left the peephole, 'She's such a temptress, I like it.' Chaz thought and soon was on her heels. He found Makoto standing at the main meeting room doorway flipping through some papers. Chaz looked over her shoulder, "What are you looking at?"

"It's a schedule for the main meeting room, I think the secretary, Mayumi-san dropped it because it was on the floor. But the important part is that the room is reserved for the time that the breakfast is supposed to be happening…" Makoto looked up at Chaz for the answer.

Chaz looked at Makoto's face it read uncertainty and determination, he smiled and gently took the list form her hands, "Don't worry, I'll figure this out, just let me do the talking to Mayumi-san." Chaz walked towards the back office and knocked, he opened the door after a female affirmation for entry. He walked in and left the door open for Makoto to enter, which she surely did walk in and stood right next to him, Chaz couldn't help but smile at this strong woman next to him. "Konnichiwa Mayumi-san." Chaz beamed his charming smile that made women swoon.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh internally due to the clear skill this man (Chaz) had on the female population, 'Who could blame him for using his given talents, he's clearly a fine specimen of a …' Makoto stopped herself from exploring any further but Mayumi-sam proved to provide the most entertaining distraction. She was a darker blonde woman, about 5'7, very slim physique on her upper body but a very prominent set of hips, she was curvy only on her bottom half but men didn't seem to mind, and about late twenties. She didn't look of traditional Japanese decent. She had a face that could be easily overlooked due to her work-oriented demeanor, She had the habit of touching her glasses whenever something serious and office-oriented required her attention. She did a very pretty face that wasn't graced with any of her darker blonde hair because all strands were pulled tightly to a bun. She was petite in frame with the exception of her curves. She normally wore a signature pair of dark purple-framed glasses that concealed her eyes.

However, today Mayumi-san pulled off her glasses, hadn't pulled up her hair, and sat straight in her seat with a smile, "Konnichiwa Chaz-san!" she smiled, clearly appreciating the Japanese gesture. "How can I help you this morning?"

"Well I found your schedule outside and I wanted to know where we can have the chef's lunch today? Are there any other open reservations? Anywhere?" Chaz asked laying down the schedule trying to level with her.

Mayumi-san looked at the schedule with him, "Well thanks for giving it back to me, I was just looking for it. But is this for Miranda's breakfast?" She looked at Chaz for a nod and he gave her one. "Hmm…" she said slightly disgruntled and putting back on her glasses, "Well see this is why I ask the office for reservations but some people just don't like to follow protocol." She studied the pages to see if there are any other openings that could suit the event.

Chaz seemed to join the intense brainstorm session.

Then Mayumi-san jumped from her seat with an idea that made Makoto jump due to the intensity of the brainstorming. "Follow me!" she said excitedly. She walked around her desk with ease in a quick sprint to the back of the establishment. "Now this may be a bit of a challenge but you guys were hired for a reason," she smiled to them and kept walking. When she arrived to the door, Mayumi-san smiled and opened the door behind her gesturing for the interns to walk inside.


	18. Chapter 17: Watch, What Watch?

A/N: Hello Loyal Readers! This is a belated present & Happy New Years! Especially to all the subscribed readers. This chapter is where the story will begin to take a turn, a storm is brewing… Trouble is coming and the story is progressing, you will meet a newer character that was introduced way back in the earlier chapters, Lexi. Different perspective then most chapters, this is moreso about Mamoru. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Read & Review! ~ MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 17: Watch, What Watch?

Watch, What Watch?

When she arrived to the door, Mayumi-san smiled and opened the door behind her gesturing for the interns to walk inside. "I know its not the ideal space but I think that you guys can make it work."

Makoto's mouth was agape with the beauty of the space, "It's perfect."

Chaz smiled at her reaction, "I didn't' know we had this space, Mayumi-san" He admired the veranda viewpoint, through the entire glass side of the fairly large room, 'I didn't know we had such a landscape in this area…' he thought to himself and looked out towards the clear patio, He saw Makoto admire the dark-colored French inspired furniture, there was a single table setting for two in the center of the room. Underneath the rug were rich wooden panels that dominated most of the room but over towards the right there was a bit of red carpet that led to plush loveseat couch. 'This entire room screams romance…'

"Over to the left are panels that conceals some furniture for the room but I'll go get the keys, there should be another couch and I'm sure you can move a table in here for your setup or something." Mayumi-san said and smiled,

Makoto turned around, "Thank-you" said and Makoto watched Mayumi-san excuse herself. Makoto laid her phone on the table and walked towards the wall-sized glass panes and looked at the early morning beauty. She was content then she heard her phone begin to ring and snapped out of her daze. It was her phone just alerting her of a text message but she smiled and started dancing to the familiar reggae tune. She completely forgot that Chaz was in the room until she looked up and saw his smile on his sly face. She put out a hand as she wound her waist and hips.

Chaz watched Makoto's fluid, enticing movements, she didn't seem to have the intent of seducing him but her casual movements had that effect. Her eyes sparkled with a smoldering allure, hair flirted with her curves, and her hips seemed so inviting to him. Usually all it took was a look and Makoto's outright hand was more then a welcome invitation.

Chaz took her hand and started dancing with Makoto, she was slightly impressed. It was clear he respected her space because he didn't immediately start grinding on her. 'Smart man.' Makoto laughed to herself. The song ended the Makoto smiled at her partner; he had grabbed her hand while dancing and hadn't let go of it yet.

Chaz squeezed Makoto's hand and his gaze went from her hands to her eyes in one quick dart, "Red, I didn't know you had such dance moves, you can really dance."

"I know, I can but I didn't know that you could actually dance." Makoto stressed actually to make a point and squeezed his hand back, and before letting go.

Mayumi-san turned the corner right after and handed the key to Chaz, who smiled at his partner.

A few hours had passed and the two were prepping themselves. The room and furniture has been prepared, the food was warming and both had on their designated black outfits. Chaz watched his partner tuck his borrowed shirt into her skirt. The apparel requirements had changed recently during setup. Another instance that ended in a frustrated Makoto, 'Miranda seems to always get under her skin… and yet I haven't seen her do anything to her…' he was lost in his thoughts but came to when Makoto turned around and smiled at him.

Makoto walked over and tapped Chaz's knee, "Come on partner I need you to snap out of that daze and walk me over to help set-up." Makoto continued walking, she politely pushed open the door and heard a loud smack & thud. 'Please don't let that be…" Makoto cringed.

The only sound that could be heard in Mamoru's classroom was pencil scribbles and lots of pages being flipped. Mamoru was sitting proctoring an exam for one of his classes, so naturally he flipped open his phone and saw a candid picture of Makoto pouting towards a laughing Mamoru. The picture had something to do with the New Year's celebration at her house and some eggnog. 'Makoto." Mamoru thought, her name held so much meaning to him; "I need to talk to her... I wonder what's she's up to?' Mamoru looked at the time and it read 10 AM. 'Minako seemed to not have not given the message… Well I guess I need to just stop by the restaurant.'

Mamoru waited anxiously for the last half hour of the exams and was eager to collect them. He left a few more minutes for the stragglers but collected all the tests and threw them into his briefcase. He was about to leave when he noticed the clicking of heels approaching; he looked up the tiled stair descending towards him to see the one & only Lexi.

"Hey Mamoru." Lexi smiled with a twinkle in her eyes and casually strolled towards his front desk.

Mamoru couldn't help but notice the flirty floral skirt she was wearing but moreso the long, lean legs coming from them. She wore black heels that clicked casually, Mamoru's eyes trailed up her frame to see she that floral skirt and a black shirt underneath a long sleeved orange cardigan. "Lexi? What a surprise." Mamoru's mind couldn't fully wrap around the idea that this woman standing in front of him was Lexi. 'I don't know the last time I saw her in her regular clothes. I'm use to just seeing her in scrubs with her hair pulled back.' Mamoru glanced over to see her long, wavy dirty blonde hair. 'I don't even think I knew her hair was longer then Makoto's.' Mamoru's ideas were raging over the newly noticed woman in front of him. Until the door to the classroom closed again there were another set of footsteps that broke the awkward silence.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything that was going on…" Lex said walking towards the woman, who had turned around to look at him, "I just came to visit my main guy for a second and congratulate him on finishing up this class." Lex stopped right next to the blonde woman and stuck out her hand, "Hi my name is Lex!"

The blonde laughed a little and smiled, "Hey!" she reached out to shake his hand, "My name is Lexi."

Lex smiled, "Cute name. What are you up to with my dear friend here? Is he being nice to you?" Lex inquired.

Mamoru decided to actually chime into the conversation, "Hey! I'm nothing but a gentleman…" Mamoru smiled.

"He's been nothing but nice but I came by to return Mamoru's watch because someone never returned my phone call…" Lexi said playfully crossing her arms and approaching Mamoru and closing the gap between her and Mamoru.

'Watch? What watch?' Mamoru's mind racked.

Lex walked forward and arched an eyebrow at the new information, "You'll have to excuse my friend and his poor display of manners, but I'll make it up for him by inviting you to his new bachelor party tonight."

"Party?" Lexi said suspiciously, "Tell me more about this party…"

"Well really its just a little fun at club Kitanii starting at 11. Dress to impress of course because my man Mamo-chan here," Lex said patting him, "Will be everything but a gentleman because he's not going to be shackled down anymore, he's free." Lex boosted.

Mamoru smiled at Lexi and watched her look him over, he didn't want to complicate a work relationship but it could be fun.

"Ok." Lexi said confidently, she pulled out the watch from her pocket and handed it to Mamoru, "See you there. Sounds like tonight will be a good time." Lexi smiled.

"See you there," Mamoru said with a twinkle in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 18: Powerless, But Severely

**A/N**: Hey… Readers? Are you out there? I missed all your responses to my last chapter but I do want to wet your palette with something to come. This chapter is a little rawer; more emotions come from the two main characters, Makoto & Mamoru. However, the supporting characters are still prevalent in the storyline. I don't want to give too much away but I think this chapter is a "good read". So you know the drill, read & review. Your reviews make all the difference and to stay posted on any and all progress add this story to your alert [**id: ****5696697**]. I encourage all my international readers as well to write reviews (preferably in English) but any language is accepted, I'll do my best to reply. Till Later ~ MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 18: Powerless, But Severely Turned On

Powerless, But Severely Turned On

Mamoru walked into the Le Cordin Bleu Restaurant and removed his shades, he could hear Makoto's sweet, hearty laughter and immediately found her, standing over by the bar. She was wearing a cute, black outfit of a pencil skirt and collared, long-sleeve shirt accented her signature high ponytail. She seemed to be having a casual conversation with a couple of girls. Mamoru slipped his hand around her waist and kissed the side of her face. "Hey, pretty lady!" Mamoru said casually. He knew that she was at work but it seemed like second nature to be this close to her, it was comfortable.

'Mmm Mamoru.' She could only tell it was him by her feelings, 'This warm and tingly feeling rises from my chest that's how I always know he's around… or maybe its because I like him…? Arg! Get those thoughts out of your head Makoto.' She snapped out of her daze to introduce Mamoru to her co-workers. "Excuse me and my manners, Ally & Tiara this is Mamoru." Makoto watched them all exchange pleasantries and not once did his hand leave her side. "Well, I'm going to go out for lunch and will be back in an hour but anyone can text me. Especially Chaz if there is anymore problems or challenges." She laughed and the girls giggled as well.

"Bye Ally & Tiara." Mamoru waved and followed Makoto out of the restaurant. 'Especially Chaz… What's up with that? It must be nothing, they only work together.' He walked behind her towards the back lot but interlaced his fingers with her, "Hey! How do you even know where I'm parked?" Mamoru said looking into her warm emerald eyes.

Makoto smiled, "Well I assumed you parked in the back parking lot." Makoto leaned closer to Mamoru to where their noses were touching, "But excuse me if I assumed wrong about you Mamo-kun."

Mamoru watched how Makoto's eyes flirted with him, 'I have the urge to just kiss her, she's so close…' Mamoru thought about his inclination but before he could take any action, she pulled away and teasingly sprinted away.

"But we need to hurry up, we only have an hour, we can't spend all of it staring into each other's eyes." Makoto yelled. Mamoru sprinted behind her in a dash and caught up to her on the passenger door.

Mamoru seemed to accidently press her against the car and between his body by stopping a little short. His face was really close to hers but he couldn't help but smile, "What's wrong with starring into each other's eyes all day?" his hands slipped around her hips. 'Mmm… I should probably stop flirting so outrageously but she's so... alluring.'

'Speak fool! But be cool…' Makoto yelled at herself internally, "Nothing, I guess…" Makoto chewed on her bottom lip, "But if I remember correctly, you had something to tell me at my apartment while I change… We can take the rest of the day from there." Makoto smiled. Mamoru's warm hands left her hips and she could finally breathe, 'My breath initially caught in my throat at his touch.' She watched Mamoru smile and run over to the driver's side of the car. Before Makoto jumped into Mamo-chan's car, Chaz pulled up and parked right next to Mamoru's car. Makoto would have been tense if she wasn't a senshi but turned around slowly to look at the exotic stud coyly lock his driver door. The other guys from the internship followed out of the car, laughing about something.

"I'll see you guys inside." Chaz waved and the guys disappeared as quick as Chaz's car appeared. He looked over to Makoto and couldn't help but notice the tall masculine form on the other side of the car. He leaned casually onto the car, 'It's like he's watching my every move,' Chaz thought then laughed, "Hey Red! Leaving for the day without saying good-bye?"

Mamoru watched Makoto take a step towards the male in front of her, he snarled a tad in response to her. 'This must be Chaz… he's a little too comfortable with Makoto.' Mamoru inspected the man a little more now that he was closer, 'Why does he look so much like me? Except for the eyes… tan… muscles… Whatever! I don't like the vibes from this guy.'

"I'm going out to lunch Chaz, I'll be back. See you around?" Makoto said laying a hand on his chest and smiling up at him.

"Definitely Red!" Chaz said smiling at her and then gently bringing that hand towards his lips. He kissed her hand tenderly and intentionally. "No rush getting this back to me…" Chaz tugged gently at the collar of her current shirt and walked away but cheekily waved to Mamoru before departing.

The next fifteen-minutes was the longest car ride of Makoto's life. Makoto keyed into her apartment and Mamoru followed inside closing the door. Makoto could be patient with people but Mamoru acted odd and distant towards her in the car. She tried to strike up conversation in the car but he seemed very short-tempered with her. 'I don't know what his deal is or why he's mad but I'm going to ask what's wrong once and see what this news is that he has to tell me…' Makoto thought. She dropped off her bag and coat on the couch. She loosely untied her black tie, began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing but her head started to throb slightly from her tight ponytail. So Makoto stopped unbuttoning and pulled her hair out of it's hair ribbon. Makoto leaned on one of the walls leading to the kitchen, looking at Mamoru, "What's the matter Mamo-chan?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing!" Mamoru snapped quickly and looked up at Makoto's disheveled but intensely attractive look. 'Why? Why would she ask me what's wrong? When she's clearly trying to hide this crush from me. She's totally crushing on that Chaz dude... I just know it! Why else would she be wearing his shirt?' Mamoru ranted in his mind and focused on something outside the glass panes of Mako-chan's patio. 'My Mako-chan would never do such a thing but I guess she isn't really mine. She wants to be his, I guess… Makoto is just a friend anyways, just tell her your news and get this whole thing over with.' Mamoru thought.

"Ok then." Makoto said walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "What did you want to tell me so eagerly? You said it was important..." Makoto sipped and walked past Mamoru to hang her coat.

"The guys are throwing me a bachelor party tonight!" Mamoru bluntly said.

Makoto momentarily read the blasé yet slight annoyance in his body language and demeanor, she chose to look away, "A bachelor party?" she asked rhetorically walking past him again and looking him into his eyes uncertainly, "A bachelor party? Aren't those for guys, who are getting married? You trying to tell me something?" said saucily.

"Well, not like that Makoto but to celebrate my new-found single life." Mamoru answered.

"Your new-found single life?" Makoto said unconsciously, she looked into the bottom of her glass trying to come to terms with this new information. 'He basically wants the freedom to just be a regular man… foolish of me to expect anything different.'

"Yeah, it's time for me to quit my mopping. I need to enjoy what other women may have to offer me." Mamoru said nonchalantly, "I'll never know if I mop around here all the time. I'm not going to seriously date for awhile but why not enjoy a few women here and there, go back to my old bachelor days…" Mamoru looked at Makoto's expression, 'She seems so uninterested… I guess that seems much better then her being sad. I know it must be easier for her when she has someone else to focus on.'

"Ok. Mamoru have fun at this bachelor party of yours tonight." Makoto said laying down her glass on the kitchen counter and walking away into her bedroom.

Mamoru was left standing there a little amazed, "Why did she just walk away?" Mamoru felt the heat rise in his chest, not the intense heat of passion but of anger. Mamoru walked into Makoto's bedroom, he saw her looking her closet without a shirt on. She stood there tense and irritated, "What's the matter with you? Why did you just walk away?" Mamoru abruptly snapped.

Makoto turned quickly to address Mamoru's behavior, because she had clearly bubbled over with anger at this point. "Who are you barking at?" Makoto asked with a slightly elevated voice and unknowingly clenching a fist. However, she didn't let him answer. "I don't have a problem, you've been acting strange." Makoto said looking back into her closet. She fumingly began to rake through her closet, "You are the one who sprung this information on me and expect me to be okay after you get snappy with me?" she paused and asked rhetorically, "Please Mamoru, I'm SUPPOSED to be one of your best friends and you keep secrets from me to have a boys night out. Not only that but if you want to change and be your old bachelor self, that's fine but you could have told me about your party at LEAST 24 hours ago, before your little party!" she air-quoted the word party. Her previous statement was dripping with sarcasm and proceeded to grab a shirt from her closet. "I thought you were more mature then that…" she paused, "but have fun tonight on your man-date to cruise and bag chics because it's clear that you don't NEED to or HAVE to clear anything by me. The old Mamoru wouldn't have…" Makoto looked at him and walked into the bathroom.

Mamoru's mind tried to wrap around what to do but instead he just acted. Mamoru walked into the bathroom to see Makoto with her shirt on but unbuttoned and her tousling her hair into a nice wild hairstyle that only flattered her face. Makoto's natural auburn curls were naturally wild and proved true to her elemental & royal lineage. However, she didn't seem to care very much today, she usually tried to sleek her hair back for her job but it was clear she was distraught. Makoto looked in his direction again and finished up, she intended to walk away but Mamoru grabbed her hands. He pinned her gently but firmly grabbing her forearms and pushing her back against the bathroom wall. Makoto's eyes were seething with anger and slight confusion.

Makoto's killer instinct was to immediately defend by raising her knee, weakening her enemy, and then killer strike. However, she knew that would be a dirty move to a friend, so she slowed down her breathing and did her best to calm down, 'Very unlike the typical Mamoru-approach but he always has been resourceful so I guess I should try to listen to him.'

"Makoto, I needed to get your attention but hear me out! You are mad at me but more so hurt and confused. Right?" Mamoru gently pressed his body against Makoto's soft curves, "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have and we both know it… Seeing as how I am still standing in one piece, you want to hear me out. I hope I am not hurting you…" Mamoru watched Makoto's face for a response. She obviously averted his eye contact. He could only see her excellently clad, ample chest in merlot-colored lace, rise and fall in regular breaths against his chest. Mamoru took that as an obliging action, "Makoto?" He awaited her eye contact, which he received, 'Her eyes read anger, confusion but patience.' "I want to stress to you that I'm NOT the same man I once was and I will not reverting to him anytime soon. I'm better then that and that was a low blow." Makoto looked away from him and turned her face towards her shower. Mamoru nuzzled into her cheek and moved his hands from her forearms, up her arms and interlaced his fingers with hers. "But I'm sorry that I've been hot and cold. I love you Makoto, so your opinion matters but it is time to move on."

'With or without me?' Makoto questioned in her mind, she turned to be nose-to-nose with Mamoru but she didn't open her eyes, 'He's so right and so warm…' Makoto basked in his warmth, 'Mamo-kun, my earth king…' Makoto smiled to herself.

Mamoru began to move his nose sensually on Makoto's skin, 'She smells of roses and amber today…' Mamoru got lost in the feeling so much that he accidentally brushed his lips against Makoto's lips. The momentary brush coursed a jolt throughout his body that was very intoxicating and exhilarating, 'I could never feel that from Usagi...' Mamoru thought. However, from Makoto's lack of reaction he assumed that he was the only one that really felt the "brush". Mamoru opened his eyes to see Makoto's were closed, he watched them flutter open and saw a mere glimpse of uncertainty, "You okay?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Yea…" Makoto exhaled.

"You forgive me?" Mamoru asked in a whisper. He watched her slightly nod for affirmation. He leaned in to kiss her cheek ever so gently when a vibration came from his pocket, this simple action made him aware of himself. He reached into his pocket and his hand brushed against his erection. Mamoru eased off of Makoto's body, 'Wow Mamoru, you cannot control yourself anymore? One mere brush against her lips, which she didn't even feel, and you lose all sense of control? You're never going to survive tonight? … But then again not every girl is going to be like Makoto.' Mamoru admitted. He knew his eyes slipped to admire Makoto's womanly figure, she had the most dangerous curves of the senshi and he acknowledged this even before his break-up with Usagi. Mamoru checked his cell phone and saw that he was receiving a phone call from Lex.

Makoto finally exhaled, 'With Mamoru's body off of mine I can finally breath, I had to keep silent so I wouldn't moan. Thank HERA, I'm a trained senshi soldier. Discipline is not a difficult concept for me to understand. Or else I would have turned into a puddle for sure. I could feel his strong chest through his shirt pressed against mine. His strong hands holding mine, my legs almost gave in underneath me. I felt powerless to his charm but I was severely turned on. What is wrong with me?' She rubbed her forearms a little and looked at Mamoru's back, his phone was still ringing.

'Uhhh I need to take this phone call AND take a cold shower.' Mamoru said looking at his phone finish ringing. Mamoru turned around to look at Makoto rubbing her forearms, "I didn't really hurt you did I?" Mamoru approached her to try and console her.

"I'm fine, I'm stronger then I appear and you know that. Most men couldn't put a dent in me if they tried." Makoto said slyly.

Mamoru walked up to her, "That I know to be true, you've given me a run for my money… But I need to go. Be at my place around 9ish?" Mamoru asked.

"Yea, I'll be there," Makoto said nonchalantly.

"You better be…" Mamoru smiled and escorted himself out of the apartment.

Makoto awaited the closing but specifically the locking of the door behind Mamoru and she quickly began to take off her clothes, 'Cold shower, coming right up…


	20. Chapter 19: Reasonable Offenses

**A/N**: First & Foremost, my apologies! I must have uploaded the wrong chapter last time, but here is the correct chapter, Reasonable Offenses! Love You Readers! And I am SO SORRY for the mistake!

So new chapter and this will be a little shorter then the rest but it is a brief necessary chapter. The trouble is brewing so enjoy the moments of calm before the storm comes. Remember that I always appreciate your reviews. Your reviews make all the difference and to stay posted on any and all progress add this story to your alert [**id: ****5696697**]. I encourage all my international readers as well to write reviews (preferably in English) but any language is accepted, I'll do my best to reply. Till Later 3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 19: Reasonable Offenses

Reasonable Offenses

Makoto quickly pulled into her parking spot at the restaurant, she was five minutes early form her lunch break. Her last minute trip to the dry-cleaners for Chaz's shirt, made her run a little later. However, the only thing on her mind was the heat that built up between her hips as Mamoru. The way his body was pressed so close to hers, 'Thank Hera, Minako insisted I get these padded lacy bras from the lingerie store. My nipples were so hard, which I didn't even notice until my shower.' But I thought I heard Mamoru's shower running too… but I was probably just hearing things.' Makoto thought to herself as she walked into the restaurant, past the afternoon traffic, towards the interns' locker room. 'Never again Makoto! Keep a safe distance or next time he brushes those soft, tasty lips against yours, you'll definitely kiss him…' Makoto thought to herself as she whipped through the restaurant back towards the intern's lounge area. She was welcomed by all of the fellow interns relaxing and laughing.

"What's up guys?" Makoto said with a smile, putting away her belongings.

"Nothing much, why are you smiling so hard?" Tom asked in a joking manner.

"I would be smiling too if I walked out of here with a hottie like Mamoru for lunch. I'd eat him up." Ally smiled from the center bench.

Makoto turned from her locker to see Ally sitting on the bench behind her smiling. Chaz leaning against the back row of lockers, Tiara sitting on the bench behind Ally, braiding her hair, Chris & Tom were just casually leaning on the lockers. All of the interns seemed to be waiting on her reply. Makoto was initially startled but relaxed, as Makoto opened her mouth to settle their qualms, she was rudely interrupted.

The door was opened with the familiar voice of Mayumi-san, "Suit-up guys, the bosses would like to see you in the board room." Everyone seemed to move with quickness at the quick mention of boss. Makoto closed her locker and followed suit with the other interns towards the boardroom. 'That was an easier bullet to dodge.' Makoto thought to herself, clicking down the hall.

Hours seemed to pass when Makoto walked in tiredly from a couple of hours of chopping vegetables. Makoto walked over to her locker and unlocked the locker and looked at the time, '4:45' the clock read. The head chef had her & Chaz chopping up vegetables for the evening rush while the other interns went on a "field-trip" to a board meeting with the advertising agency on improving clientele. Makoto heard the door open and looked at the tanned raven.

"Who knew that chopping vegetables all afternoon could be so exhausting?" Chaz said rubbing his neck in a tiring manner.

Makoto sat down and slipped off her shoes, "Well the first couple of hours was fun, I mean we did teach other new tricks in between ducking and dodging the head chef." Makoto laughed and looked at Chaz walking to his locker. There was a pleasant silence as Makoto finished up looking through her locker, she had to check her texts. While she was doing that she noticed Chaz laying his back on the lockers, looking at her. 'Why is he staring with such intensity?' Makoto thought, she pulled her remaining belongings out of the locker and put her hand on her hip, "You know it's considered rude to stare?" she joked but kept her hands on her right hip.

"Really…" Chaz said placing his foot on the lockers and crossing his arms, "Because last time I checked hitting someone in the face with a two-way door was rude…" Chaz said looking over cracking a smile. Makoto used her finger to silence Chaz and hung her head in shame.

"Well, I'd consider them both reasonable offenses," a deep male voice said from the other side of the room.

Makoto's and Chaz's head snapped to see the head chef in the doorway, Chaz felt Makoto's finger leave his lips and looked back at Makoto with a shocked face, turning his back to the head chef.

It was 7:30 PM when Makoto walked into the elevator; she had nothing but things to smile about. 'My breakfast at the restaurant… Great! My chopped vegetables as a replacement sui chef… Great! My surprise session with Chaz & the Head Chef… Great! My dance lesson with Motoki… Great! I hope my night will be equally as great.' Makoto thought as the elevator dinged. She walked out and began to key into her apartment when she noticed the music coming from Mamoru's apartment. 'Why is there such loud music coming from Mamo's apartment?' Makoto thought. 'Maybe I should I just go to my apartment and wait for Minako. She'll be here in about fifteen minutes…' Makoto walked away from Mamoru's apartment to key into hers, 'Naw!' Makoto said knocking on Mamoru's door. She thought she overheard a giggle from inside, 'No way… that couldn't be a chic…' and then was shocked by the person at the door.


	21. Chapter 20: Tassels?

**A/N**: New Chapter, New Troubles, New Fun! So last chapter I left you Remember that I always appreciate your reviews. Your reviews make all the difference and to stay posted on any and all progress add this story to your alert [**id: ****5696697**]. I encourage all my international readers as well to write reviews (preferably in English) but any language is accepted, I'll do my best to reply. Till Later 3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 20: Tassels?

Tassels?

"Hi, can I help you?" a red-headed woman said in Mamoru's doorway, protecting the apartment from Makoto's entrance. She stood at a proud 5'9 to Makoto's Amazon height.

Makoto openly gawked but did her best to collect herself, she had to admit that she didn't hear what the red-head had said. She was still wondering why this red-head was in Mamoru's apartment. She was brazen with her greeting and seemed unbiased by her appearance. 'She's not wearing anything more then an ornate bra and a mesh skirt with purple tassels and I can clearly see her thong. So this is Mamoru's idea of a bachelor party?' Makoto thought to herself. Makoto was getting angrier and angrier the more she thought about this woman and Mamoru together… in his apartment… alone.

The redhead repeated herself to Makoto, "Hi, can I help you?" this time she had a little more attitude.

Makoto surely snapped to her full senses when she heard the woman's tone, "Yea, you can get me the owner of this apartment." Makoto said snidely.

"Are you his girlfriend?" The read-head asked in reply.

Before Makoto could open her mouth to correct the misinformed red-head and address her attitude problem, Lex arrived at the door. 'He would be the culprit of such an event…' Makoto thought awaiting a response from Lex, 'He's always been a quick thinker… not always a great thinker but a quick one.' She noticed the undone buttons of his shirt, relaxed attitude, and glass of dark liquor in his hand.

Lex looked over at Makoto's demeanor and it read PISSED, "She's good, she's like the first lady of our group. You should tell your friends… she's always welcomed." Lex said ravenously sipping at the drink in his hand. He barely even noticed the red-head leave his side but waved his hand at her in a effortless, unconsciously degrading manner. 'She looks so sexy effortlessly,' Lex admired Makoto standing in front of him in at least 4 inch heels, wearing a black pencil skirt, and blue pinstriped long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was tousled naturally and she stood there like an Amazon, confident, tall, and very curvy, 'No matter what she wears, her curves are evident.'

Makoto watched the red-head saunter down Mamoru's long corridor, leaving Lex & Makoto at the door. Makoto watched Lex close the door behind him and the gap between the two and offer her a hug. Makoto obliged him and walked into the embrace, 'Hennessey…' Makoto could smell the lingering aroma.

"I missed you Mako-chan," Lex said into her hair, he didn't release her but looked into her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but you just saw me a couple of days ago… Are you okay?" Makoto asked the slightly intoxicated bachelor. She could clear the signs of his drinking but wondered how much drinking he had done, 'I wonder if his liver will survive tonight?'

"Yea, I'm great now." Lex replied, coyly running his hands over her curves and settling his hands on her hips.

"You mean you weren't great before, with your lovely strippers?" she pointed inside the apartment; she ignored his roaming hands and chalked it up to the alcohol.

"Hey they are exotic dancers and they are just here for fun Makoto, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't give Mamoru an EPIC welcome back to the land of single men…" Lex tried to reason with her.

Meanwhile, Corey was appreciating his own show from the red-head woman and occasionally looking over her shoulder to check on Mamoru. He was currently blindfolded, bound to a chair in the center of the living room, and occupied by two dancers – two blondes. The blonder (of the two women) was winding and grinding on Mamoru then readily pulled off his blindfold. One dancer was a platinum blonde with hair down to her waist, busty, about 5'5, wearing a similar outfit to the other two women except in red. Her eyes screamed flirtation but she had taken to Mamoru and even had a nickname for the bachelor. There was another dirty blonde, who had been occupying Lex's attention, was of taller stature, 5'7, wore a different color of a similar outfit then the others. Her attitude was more dominating then the others, probably because Lex was a client that proved to be the most interesting and challenging to her. Her movements were the definition of teasing; she appeared to be the most experienced dancer. Mamoru's eyes filled with amazement and intrigue by the two women. Corey couldn't help but laugh at Mamoru, considering his intoxicated state of mind accompanied by the oozing horniness seeping from his pores.

"I'm funny to you?" The redhead, asked challenging Corey.

"No, not at all. Sorry something was on my mind." Corey said for the first time noticing that the dancer's eyes were actually hazel.

"That means that I'm not doing my job…" The redhead replied. She followed up with an interesting dance trick that caused Corey to cock his head in interest.

However, Mamoru did seem to notice his friend wasn't present, "Where's Lex?" he asked looking at Corey but then a blonde distracted him again, playfully tracing his chin. Mamoru smiled coyly at her again.

Corey smiled, and looked at the red-head, "You're going to have to excuse me…"

"Tracy." She simply replied.

He signaled that he was going to be getting up from his lap-dance on the couch, "I think there are more people Lex invited at the door." He looked over at Mamoru for an answer but didn't receive one because Mamoru was fascinated again with the bustier platinum blonde. You would think the man hadn't seen women before…' He stood at the end of the corridor and smiled, shaking his head, 'Like a kid in a candystore.' He turned to walk down Mamoru's lengthy corridor and heard a female. So Corey slightly pulled open the door to see Makoto in his arms.

"Hey they are exotic dancers and they are just here for fun Makoto, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't give Mamoru an EPIC welcome back to the land of single men…" Lex tried to reason with her.

Makoto turned to see Corey standing next to Lex and smiled at the sight of her friend. Then turned to address Lex, "They can be whatever you pay them to be…" she said playfully pulling at the lipstick on his collar.

"Hey Mako-chan, wanna come in? I'm sure you'd like their dance routine." Corey teased.

Makoto cocked her head, 'He cannot be serious…' she thought. She merely raised her hands, "I'll pass! I don't want to deal with strippers or you drunk bachelor's…"

"Mmm… I think she secretly really wants to see these girls in action." Lex said turning his attention to Corey.

"Yea, I think so!" Corey said. Before Makoto could think about Corey pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. She tried to protest but was quickly blindfolded and with one swift motion Lex picked up Makoto like a groom with a new bride. Corey closed the door behind them, 'This should be interesting…'


	22. Chapter 21: BoldFace Lie

**A/N**: This new chapter brings confrontation towards Makoto, whether she's ready for it or not. As people, we all have our problems. Buckle in, you're going along for an emotional rollercoaster. As I always say, your reviews make all the difference and to stay posted on any and all progress add this story to your alert [**id: ****5696697**]. I encourage all my readers as well to write reviews (preferably in English) but any language is accepted, I'll do my best to reply. Till Later 3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 21: "Bold-Face Lie"

"Bold-Face Lie"

Makoto got angry, 'What the hell? Why aren't these guys listening to me?' Makoto felt the heat rise in her chest and then tried to calm down. "You are just trying to fuck with me on purpose? Aren't you?" Makoto whispered into his ear with a slightly annoyed tone, that's when she felt Lex bump into something or someone. "What's going on?" She didn't receive a response but knew that something was wrong, 'Lex always has something to say!' Makoto ripped off her blindfold and looked at Lex starring into the main living room with his mouth open. When she looked into the living room, Makoto's mouth opened too in shock. She couldn't bear looking at this sight, she instead started aggressively prodding Lex to put her down. As soon as she was on her feet, she walked out trying to keep calm but her pace quickened the closer she got to the door.

Corey turned around to the sound of Makoto's heels on the wood floors and ran after her, she looked every bit bewildered. 'Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen…' She began to close the door behind her when he caught the doorknob and opened the door to see Makoto's back and Minako's curious blue eyes.

"Hey Corey, Wassup?" Minako said stretching a hand and keeping one around Makoto.

"I'm good, I wanted to check in on Makoto, I think that Lex & I may have scarred her." Corey nervously laughed and he began inching closer to Makoto, he reached out to touch her shoulder, "Are you okay Mako-chan?" but it was as if she sensed him because she quickly turned around and leaned on Minako's petite frame.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just weird seeing Mamoru…" Makoto trailed off but she unknowingly clenched her fists. 'Calm down Makoto, you can control your emotions better then that. Stop getting emotional… Mamoru is SINGLE!' she internally scolded herself for showing any traces of weakness in front of her friends. Makoto was trying her best to contain her emotions but between the strippers, the guys, and Mamoru, she had unraveled a tad too much and needed to practice more restraint. 'The Outers would be so disappointed with this excessive display of emotions. I started off mad, confused, mad, and sad again in a matter of fifteen minutes. Get over him, Makoto.'

"Yea…" Corey said rubbing his arm, "We didn't anticipate that either, it's like the cardinal rule. She probably just laid it on him. We honestly forget that you aren't one of the guys sometimes… promise to be more respectful of you though." Corey said looking into her eyes.

"No, I can handle myself but warning sometimes would just be appreciated. You guys are just in your bachelor-mode…" Makoto walked closer towards to Corey, "Tonight I'll be in my bachelorette-mode, just be ready for me…" she intoxicatingly whispered.

Corey openly starred at Makoto's lips, like he could visually see the words roll off her tongue. 'That sounds more like the Mako-chan I know that confidence, wild, daring spirit… but I wonder what really made her leave.' Corey cleared his throat, "As long as you're okay, bring you're A-Game." Corey smiled.

"Well, we gotta get ready Mako-chan, I know I'll take forever to decide something to wear." Minako said aloud, tugging on Makoto's arm. Makoto obliged by exchanging good-byes with Corey and keyed into her apartment. When she keyed into her apartment, she bean to flip through the mail on her dining room table that she dropped off earlier. Minako watched Makoto nonchalantly flip through her mail. "Ok, Makoto what's wrong?" she said walking up to the brunette. Minako watched Makoto's physical responses, she seemed eerily calm.

Makoto turned to the blonde are merely said, "Nothing." She continued to fliip through the mail.

Minako could tell Makoto was telling a bold-face lie to her. She watched Makoto continue flipping through the mail, "Then what was Corey talking about?" Minako asked. Makoto began to stiffen ever so slightly but she shrugged it off quickly. 'If I wasn't a senshi than I wouldn't have caught her slight reaction.'

Makoto finished sifting through the mail and set it on the table. She took off her jacket and set it on the couch, "Nothing." Makoto looked into her eyes, she then grabbed the remote and turned on her audio system. The song, "Sex Therapy" by Robin Thicke filled the living room and slowly began towards her room.

'More lies…' Minako thought to herself and she couldn't keep her calm anymore. She looked straight at Makoto's back, "Makoto, what did you see Mamoru doing?" Minako watched Makoto stop dead in her tracks but turned around and looked at Minako. 'It's like she's deciding whether she should answer me or not…'

Makoto had this unsettling feeling every time she tried to answer Minako. She'd try to explain by opening her mouth but no words would come out. 'It's like my heart is jumping into my throat. I am too angry with Mamoru and myself.' So she gave up and walked into her room.

Minako was floored by Makoto's behavior, 'She's the headstrong, brazen defender of all! She's always the woman with a plan and strong in her beliefs… unless it comes to her heart. I can't be mad at her, I need to find out what happened.' Minako walked into Makoto's room to see her sitting on her bed taking off her shoes. Makoto looked up at her and seemed to look into her hands searching for an answer. So Minako took the reigns and did the first thing that came to her mind. Minako walked up to Makoto, massaged her shoulder, pushed her on the bed, and looked straddled her. 'Makoto's face screams confusion' Minako thought, she merely complied by placing her hands on Makoto's lips. "As you and I know we have one of the most unorthodox friendships," Minako pointed to her straddling. "But I know you better then anyone else and the storm outside has nothing to do with me guessing that you're upset. So Makoto be honest with me… I need you to be back to your old self," Minako said smushing her cheeks together, "But really tell me what happened?"

Makoto covered her face with her hands in grief, 'How embarrassing!' she mentally yelled at herself. She gazed out the window, she didn't need to relive such events but she did anyways. "They had strippers…"

Minako's mouth was agape, "No… way?"

Makoto removed his hands off his face, "Yes way!" Makoto said laughing off Minako's confused look. "But I knew the guys had strippers…"

Minako's face contorted to a different sense of confusion, "Wait I'm confused…"

Makoto removed her hands off her face, "I met one of the strippers at the door, she was being a total bitch. By the way if she mouthed off to me one more time then I would have decked her." Makoto unknowingly clenched her fists, "But it's like when I first got settled with the idea of strippers… You know because they are warm-blooded males… BOOM!" Makoto threw her hands up, Minako jumped with the noise and hand gesture off her lap onto the floor. Makoto sat up and looked at her, "You okay?"

Minako rubbed her bottom, "Yea! Yea! But what happened?"

Makoto asked again, "Are you sure, you are okay? I really didn't mean to…"

"Just tell me!" Minako interrupted and stressed plopping on the bed next to her friend.

Makoto sighed and looked Minako in the eyes longingly but then her eyes darted away, "And then I saw him in his living room with a platinum blonde in his lap. Topless. Making-out with him." Makoto starred off into the distance for a few seconds then looked Minako in her eyes. "And that's all she wrote," Makoto said getting up and doing her best to shrug off the situation, she walked into the bathroom.

Minako sat on the bed, 'Damnit Mamoru! I can't let Makoto stay down… she clearly likes him more then she's willing to admit. Clearly, he's hurting her and I'm not even sure he knows…' Minako played with her fingers, 'Well… Minako, the only cure for a broken heart… is a new cutie!' Minako ran into the bathroom to see her companion brushing her teeth, Makoto bent over to spit. "Makoto… Don't ever feel that you can't tell me anything ever again. You don't need to bottle-up your feelings around me, I'm not your average person. We have been through a lot together, death & back. So trust me when I say tonight, I have the answer to all your problems."

Makoto looked too confused, "What?"

"Boys!" Minako exclaimed with excitement.

Makoto spit and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell?"


	23. Chapter 22: GLAMAZON

**A/N**: Dresses? Boys? Minako? Strippers? Liquor? Jeez tonight seems that its going to filled with tons of fun but hopefully, she will survive all these factors.

As I always say, your reviews make all the difference and to stay posted on any and all progress. ADD this story to your alert [**id: ****5696697**]. I encourage all my readers as well to write reviews (preferably in English) but any language is accepted, I'll do my best to reply. Till Later. XoXo, MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 22: "GLAMAZON"

"GLAMAZON"

"Boys!" Minako exclaimed with excitement.

Makoto spit and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell?"

Minako threw her hands up, "Hear me out!" Surprisingly Makoto actually did even though the flush of anger was clearly shown in then the intense red on her face. "The way I see it this week has been an intense week for you. You've had a past lover/girlfriend-ish person bombard you in your home." Makoto interjected with a groan, "Then a new cute, flirty, male coworker does his best to swoon you." Minako said batting her eyelashes. "Then you had a sucky guy friend hurt you too and all this started on Wednesday. So let tonight be about you, I think you need new boys or ….girls!"

"Wait, what? Boys aren't the solution, they are the problem. Let's not even talk about women… I can't date" Makoto said honestly, "Clearly my love life is a wreck and I just shouldn't date."

"Drink, let loose, flirt until it hurts tonight. Don't worry about anyone but yourself, I'll take care of you tonight. Just trust me." Minako said.

Makoto looked at Minako, "Fine."

Minako squealed so loud and dragged Makoto quickly into her room and began rummaging through her closet. "You gotta look HOT!" she said pulling out dresses and looking over at her ticked friend. "Not saying that will be hard… At all!" Minako brought out a few dresses, short, skimpy, flirty, cute, but she couldn't find THE dress.

Makoto couldn't help but ask, "What are you looking for?" 'Minako looked like a mad scientist.' Makoto thought, she didn't hear an answer so she had walked out to grab a snack. She just heard Minako squeal and she ran into her room with a mouthful of doughnuts and a box in the other hand. Only to see her gawking over a dress. "Oh my gosh, you can't scream like that, its scary, I thought a youma grabbed you or something." Minako responded with a smile. "Really, what are you squealing for?"

"I found it!" Minako gleamed.

"What?" Makoto said walking over with doughnuts moving around in her mouth, 'I normally wouldn't talk with my mouth open but I need her squealing to stop!' Makoto thought.

"Ew don't get your food on the dress!" Minako snatched the box of doughnuts from Makoto.

"Hey!" Makoto grumpily yelled.

"No comfort foods. I refuse to let you get fat…" Minako stopped but watched the cynical look Makoto shot at her in complete and utter disbelief, "or let you attempt, I know that you are a senshi. But I found the dress you will be wearing tonight. You like?"

Makoto looked at the dress on the hanger being shown off, "Ahhh, the dress by Sets!" she casually shrugged and admired the strapless, plunging, leather dress with accents of lime green.

"By Sets? Who's Sets?" Minako asked.

"Setsuna. Duh!" Makoto said snatching away the box of doughnuts.

"Makoto… I'm trying to turn you into a GLAMAZON!" Minako said in a frustrating manner but laughed. She eased the box out of her hand and handed over a doughnut as a truce.

"Fine!" Makoto agreed taking the doughnut.

"Now get dressed, put on that black, lacy bustier. You're going to really glamorous tonight." Minako said patting her bottom to begin getting dressed.

Makoto groaned in protest, 'This is going to be a really long night.' She thought.


	24. Chapter 23: Liquid Courage

**A/N**: So Makoto has agreed to relax and take the night a step at a time but will she actually have fun tonight? [I'd hope so because there is no way I'd let our heroine…not have a great night ;o)] Stay tuned…

To ultimately stay in tune with everything and anything that concerns the plot, add this story to your alerts [**id: ****5696697**]. And if you have any questions, comments, and concerns please review. **Any and all new adds will get a preview of the next chapter and I PROMISE its something to be highly intrigued by.** XoXo, MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 23: "Liquid Courage"

"Liquid Courage"

Fifteen minutes later, Makoto was walking around with her cream-colored silk kimono and Minako had just finished curling her hair. Makoto tried to tell Minako that her hair was already curly but that initiated another lecture from Minako. Minako was about to attempt to put on Makoto's make-up but she lucked out and volunteered to get the door.

"I don't know why you aren't enjoying this as much as I am!" Minako yelled from the main bedroom.

Makoto wiped her forehead, in a vague attempt to relieve any stress, 'I just feel so out of it…' Makoto thought. As she got to the door, she bellowed, "No! I'm enjoy every second of this!" Makoto opened her front door to see Rei with two bottles of liquor and only smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Rei said happily, she then realized that Rei was wearing a devilish smile with a form-fitting wine and black colored dress. The dress screamed chic and hot with an accentuated black-beaded one-shoulder that attached to a flowing wine colored chiffon. The wine colored chiffon flattered Rei's figure with the help of its astounding shape. Her waist was encircled by the same black beads but then formed a short sheath that teased. Her outstanding legs were on display and were well-toned and adorned in five-inch BCBG black pumps. "Ready to drink up?" she asked, "What's your choice of poison tonight, tequila or rum?" Rei smiled devilishly.

"Uhm neither," Makoto said a little flabbergasted. 'Rei has always been down for a good night but its usually Mina-chan, who flies off the handle with the booze. She's the one trying to make everyone else have a good time. However, by the looks of it, she's ready to party. Has everyone lost their minds?'

"Boo! You'll drink… Sooner or later." Rei said a little seductively, "But you do look hot tonight that's all matters" Rei said as she pulled open Makoto's cream-colored silk robe. "Bustier? I can only imagine the rest of your outfit."

"Thank-you? So do you!" Makoto said confused.

Rei clearly noticed Makoto's confusion, "Makoto stop thinking too much, lets just have fun tonight." Rei said happily and smiled genuinely.

Makoto smiled back, 'It's been awhile since she went out with my girls.' That's when she overheard Mamoru's door closing and overheard some guys smiling. Makoto saw Corey and Lex talking and walking towards the elevator until Lex saw the two ladies.

He seemed shocked at the new raven standing in front of her and moseyed his way over, "Well, hello there gorgeous ladies…" Corey followed suit. Lex's arm coiled around Makoto's waist instinctively.

Makoto smiled at the slightly intoxicated men, "Rei, these are my friends. I'm sure you've heard me mention them before." Makoto looked over towards Rei, "This lovely tall dark-haired man is Lex, every girl's soccer athlete fantasy." Patting Lex on the chest, Lex proceeded to offer his hand to kiss hers. Rei watched this man and quickly analyzed him, Makoto could easily tell that Rei's senshi behaviors kicked in. Instead Rei shook his hand, "And this fine gentleman," Makoto then gestured towards Corey, "is a handsome business man that many girls try to constantly swoon because of his dashing looks and charm." Corey extended his hand and received the same treatment as Lex.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." Rei said and gave a small smirk.

"You guys seem ready to party." Lex hinted towards the bottles.

"Told you, its all about bachelorette-mode tonight." Makoto said smiling.

"Besides nothing wrong with a little pregaming." Rei said.

"Mmm, not at all." Corey agreed, "I wish we could join but we gotta go. Motoki finally got Mamoru to the car peacefully."

Lex nodded and leaned into Makoto's ear and gave her a hug, "I can't wait… to see the rest of your outfit tonight" Lex then kissed her cheek.

Makoto smiled at the flirtation but felt the heat rise in her chest and closed her robe, 'I completely forgot it was open this whole time and how sexy Lex can be. Note to self: Keep your distance from Lex tonight.' Corey leaned in for a hug and left a lingering kiss on her cheek too. 'Corey too, I guess…' Makoto waved the duo good-bye. She grabbed the bottle of tequila from Rei and took a swig as she walked into her apartment.

"Ow! Ow! That's my girl, you ready to start this night off right…" Rei cheered on and closed the door behind them. She patted Makoto on the ass and encouraged her to drink up.

"To deal with those guys…" Makoto trailed off

"MAKO-CHAN!" Minako yelled from the bathroom.

"And that on, I'm going to need some liquid courage." Makoto laughed and took another swig of the tequila at her kitchen counter.

"Eh, I don't think she'll be too hard on you tonight." Rei said playfully patting her on the back and resting on the counter.

"It's time for you to finish up your make-up!" Minako yelled again.

"OKAY, please just stop yelling, I'm coming!" Makoto yelled back, "I think this tequila can get me through this."


	25. Chapter 24: Bachelorette Mode

**A/N**: So there has been a long-term hiatus for good reasons but I promise that I am back. New chapter, new twists… promise the wait is worth it! Take a dip into how the senshi get ready for a party

To ultimately stay in tune with everything and anything that concerns the plot, add this story to your alerts

[**id: ****5696697**]. And if you have any questions, comments, and concerns please review. Hasta Luego (See you later) 3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 24: "Bachelorette-Mode"

"Bachelorette-Mode"

After a few more excruciating hours of primping, Makoto had teased, glossed, painted, etc everything humanly possible on her body. "I feel so awkward!" Makoto said getting out of the car and slamming the door behind her.

"You know I thought you had seen all my tricks and had gotten over all my excessively girly ways of getting dressed." Minako said yelling back. She was waiting for Rei to finally convince Makoto to get out of the car and was resting on the car.

"Hey! Don't be mean to me! I'm trying here, I am nervous and emotional…" Makoto trailed off as she walked towards Minako still leaning on the door. Makoto swayed a tad due to the many tequila shots but still noticed how nice Minako looked. She had a short, chic, "trench-coat" like jacket that was midnight blue. She was wearing midnight blue strapped, push-up, balconet dress with a pencil skirt. Her long, straight, golden locks framed her face like a halo but she didn't have any traces of her classic red bow. Makoto did her make-up that compromised of a lovely, natural/dramatic palette. Her eyes were complimented by her dress but delivered a softer and classic blending of gold-tones and slight blue colors to create a dark eye. Her cheeks adorned a normal blush and her lips were a melon-pink shade from Makoto's lip-glosses. The dress was adorned with golden studs on the straps, which she paired the dress with navy blue, almond-shaped, closed-toed, five inch pumps that shared the same studs on the heels. 'Minako always had skills when it came to the stilts, she wore often with many dressy outfits and she looks drop-dead gorgeous.' Makoto thought.

"Hey! Hey! Hey ladies! Let's calm down here, tonight is going to be fun!" Rei said with a smile, walking towards the duo. 'I have to admit that Minako & Makoto did a great job on her outfit tonight…' Makoto was wearing a tight, strapless, leather dress with lime green accents and a teasing plunging neckline. Makoto's elegant collarbone, always averted the eyes to gaze upon her buxom shape. The dress folded out at the cleavage to show off the underlying lime green material and proved to be fitting, clearly accentuating her bosom. The dress clung to every, curvaceous edge of Makoto's body, outlining her curves and pert butt. Her dress was a mini-dress, which showed off her long, shapely legs and her feet were adorned with cute, black, leather booties. She had a daunting aloofly hidden zipper that was complimented by an electric green cut-out four underneath her right shoulder-blade. Her long curls teased her back and Minako had fashioned a faux-hawk of her auburn tresses with bobby pins and lots of hair spray. Makoto wore an alluring smoky eye that made her emerald eyes pop and sported strawberry lipgloss on her full lips. 'Despite all protest the two of them finally came-up with an edgy, sexy look that suits Makoto's personality and beauty.' Rei thought. Makoto & Minako couldn't decide on a dress for nearly half an hour because Makoto wanted soft & edgy but Minako had wanted pure sex kitten.

"Since when did you turn into the cheerful one and I turn into the grumpy one?" Minako asked nonchalantly.

"Since you became the sober driver." Rei smiled, "And I had to take on the challenge of going toe-to-toe with this glamazon over tequila shots." Rei linked arms with the ladies and escorted them towards Lex's front door.

"Wait before we knock on this door, I want to say thanks for being there for me girls! And from here on out I will not complain just live in the moment." Makoto looked from side-to-side and saw the excitement in Minako's & Rei's eyes. "Promise!" Makoto said and leaned into to knock on the front door but was greeted by two scantily-clad female butlers.

"Good Evening! Welcome to the Chinzo residence." a bob-cut, 5'9 brunette said flirtingly.

"To the den of inequity…" Makoto whispered to the ladies behind her and Minako cracked a smile while Rei just outright laughed.

"Can we take your coats?" an equally tall, blond, long-haired girl finished also batting her eyelashes to them.

"Uhm no thank-you but if you could direct me to the bar I'd be most appreciative." Makoto said frankly. The brunette pointed her in the direction of the kitchen down the long foyer. Makoto smiled and nodded and walked towards the kitchen leaving her companions with the butlers. She was truly intrigued at the manipulation of the recessed lights in Lex's kitchen. The scene was intimate but flirty and the long, outer countertop was transformed into a bar with two bartenders. 'Surprise. Lex actually employs males form time-to-time.' Makoto thought admiring the cute, tall, sandy blonde behind the bar and her eyes glided to the friendly, red-head female bartender next to him. She casually walked towards the bar, "May I please have 3 Long-Island Iced Teas?" Makoto batted her eyes.

The sandy-blonde made eye contact with Makoto and his smile clearly widened. "Coming right up." He walked away and began mixing.

"Oh and can you put an extra shot in two of them please?" Makoto asked after him.

"Someone's trying to enjoy their night!" a male voice retorted.

Makoto's eyes tore away from the sandy blonde, who seemed to just turn around to answer her. The voice clearly came from her left but she only saw a gaggle of females, giggling up a storm at some story from one of their girlfriends. Makoto finally gave up trying to find the stranger. 'The voice seemed familiar though…' Makoto thought as her nose was tickled with a familiar old spice smell. Makoto turned to her left to meet eyes with a pair of sexy caramel colored eyes. "Hey" Makoto smiled and said.

"Hey, I see that you are trying to have a good night…" the man gestured towards the bartender.

"Yea, I'm Dean. It's been quite a week actually." Makoto laughed at the irony of her mixed emotions for her "forbidden" co-worker, her "best" friend, and performance at her first week of her internship, 'It was truly been a trying week…' However Makoto looked into Dean's eyes and forgot all about her previous problems. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Well you definitely do not allow it show, you look very..." Dean shamelessly looked her over, "Alluring…" he allowed the word to playfully linger on his lips.

Just then the blonde bartender came over and served Makoto her drinks, placing two Long Island's on the table and handing her one in particular. There was an umbrella placed in it with numbers. Makoto turned the umbrella to see a name, "Tyler?"

Dean looked at her and picked up the umbrella, "I think he's hitting on you." Dean simply responded, twirling the little trinket.

Makoto began to blush a tad but looked over at the bartender and teasingly waved. She took a sip of her drink and took the umbrella from Dean, "You were saying?…"

"I don't think there's much to say after that, the bartender is trying to one-up me…" Dean said.

"So what are you going to do about that?" Makoto challenged but before he could answer, she was swarmed by her two companions: Minako & Rei. Makoto wanted to nudge them off of her to leave her alone with Dean but seemed to be cut-off by Minako.

"Alright what's going on here?" Minako said scooping out the scene and laying her jacket on the counter. She seemed to stare into the schmoozing crowd of young adults within Lex's grandeur living room.

"Gaggle of girls to the left but they don't seem to be any fun or even the slightest bit interesting." Rei said then noticed the handsome young gentleman that was looking at Makoto. 'If he stares any harder, he'll burrow holes into her head with fascination.' It seems that as soon as she released that thought this guy's eyes seemed to focus up on her. Rei just merely smiled.

"Well as amusing as it is to people watch. I think its safe to say that there isn't anything here that proves to be of the slightest bit interesting for tonight's festivities. But I must honestly say that means that Mamoru may hover moreso towards…" Minako was was harshly elbowed by Makoto. Minako whipped her neck around then noticed the male standing next to Makoto. 'I almost put my foot in my mouth… again.' She did her best to smooth over the situation, "Dean! How are you?"

"I'm good." Dean smiled, "You?"

"Good!" Minako smiled, "Have you seen the guys? I was going to ask Makoto but it seems you may have been here longer."

"Actually, yea I have. They were looking for Makoto earlier but I seemed to have lost them." Dean responded.'

"Hmm interesting, what could they want Makoto for?" Minako asked her rhetoric question and playfully eyed her.

Makoto opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted, "Not sure but I know that wanted to dance with her." Dean said. He watched Makoto turn towards him and eye him playfully too, "If she would be kind enough to allow me that pleasure?" He did catch a glimpse of the shocked look on Makoto's face and the intrigue on Rei's face.

"I would love to... the boys can wait…" She said with a smile, he offered her a hand and she gladly took his hand. But Makoto stopped turned around and said "Those two drinks are for you guys …" she gently smiled and pointed before disappearing into the small crowd.

Minako stirred one glass, "Mmm Long Island…"

"Dangerous mixture of stuff…" Rei complimented the tall glass, "Well down the hatch." Rei smiled and toasted with Minako. The two took a sip and both watched each other's face. Their faces contorted to a mix of pleasure and shock/amazement. "Wow!" Rei said setting down her glass.

"She's really trying to fuck us up…" Minako said and tried to shake off the drink a little.

"But you like it…" Rei said seductively. But the two of them overheard laughter from behind them and saw a cute bartender.

"Sorry, my bad didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." A male bartender answered.

"No problem you're forgiven … but only because you're cute." Rei smiled.

"Could you do me one favor?" the attractive maie bartender.

"Sure…" Rei said prompting for a name.

"Tyler," he simply said plucking the umbrella from Makoto's drink. "Could you make sure your friend gets this?"

Rei looked at him and the umbrella, which seemed to have a phone number written on it. Rei smiled, "Of course I can." Rei laughed playfully. Tyler was going to respond to her but then just seemed to settle for a smile. Rei then heard male voices behind her and air kisses. She turned around to see the guys: Lex, Corey, Motoki, and Mamoru.

"Hey guys, well don't you guys clean up nice…" Minako observed. Corey wore a gray button down shirt underneath a black blazer and black pants. He looked classy but sexy; his red hair seemed disheveled in the playful way. 'He always looks like he just rolled out of bed from a ménage à trois." He seemed to be sparingly sipping on some kind of alcoholic beverage in his hand. Then there was Motoki, who wore a cerulean blue long sleeved light sweater with a black shirt underneath and dark rinsed jeans. The dark tones of his outfit only seemed to compliment his bright features and light blue eyes. Mamoru, who seemed nicely intoxicated, wore a black pinstripe long sleeved button up shirt with a black blazer and black jeans. In his black blazer he had the single most perfect, reddest rose tucked into his right breast pocket. All black seemed to be his complimentary color palette tonight and only seemed to fit and make his midnight eyes pop. His eyes seemed to scoping the area while drinking the contents of a red solo cup. Lex wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt with an opened collar and silver chain. He seemed slightly intoxicated with his smirk also surveying the scene. 'I wonder who they are looking for?' Minako was about to ask when a red-head lady in a butler costume stumbled in between Mamoru and Motoki. Minako watched the red-head rub up against Mamoru and place a plastic silver crown on his head.

"You forgot this…" she playfully trailed.

"Thank-you." Mamoru charmingly said.

"Mmm. Yay to more strippers!" Rei commented sarcastically with the red-head still in hearing distance.

"Stripper really?" the red-head turned around and attempted to confront Rei. Rei sobered up quickly as she noticed the quickness the red-head had. However, there was a stopping force that yanked the red-head by the collar and quite frankly lifted her off the ground. The group looked at Rei funny as her face seemed to change quickly to a snarl. Until the red-head yelled, "Put me DOWN!"


	26. Chapter 25: Fight, Fight, Fight!

**A/N**: This is to you my loyal readers, I put in extra work to produce this chapter quick enough… Now this chapter is properly named, read on to see which senshi will fight a young lady, Fight? Murder? Party? What will happen, you have to read to find out but everything will pay off m patient, loyal readers, I promise and hopefully I can finish another chapter this week because of my hiatus.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 25

"Fight, Fight, Fight!"

"Stripper really?" the red-head turned around and attempted to confront Rei. Rei sobered up quickly as she noticed the quickness the red-head had. However, there was a stopping force that yanked the red-head by the collar and quite frankly lifted her off the ground. The group looked at Rei funny as her face seemed to change quickly to a snarl. Until the red-head yelled, "Put me down!"

That's when the figure turned the red-head to face her, "Now I can put you down and you can continue to charge my friend, which will result in your untimely death OR you can head my warning and walk away? Which one is your choice?" Makoto inquired, she was clearly trying her best to subdue her anger. She had seen the whole scene and had to cut her dancing with Dean short. Instinctively she dodged through groups of people with the quickness of a gazelle to reprimand this red-head, 'She's bold most women wouldn't dare try to challenge Rei. I guess she fooled by the jest in a friendly exterior. What Rei said was mean but this chic really was going to attack Rei?… " Makoto thought.

The red-head snarled and attempted to calmly ask Makoto to put her down, "Could you please put me down?"

"Sure but don't try that again with any of my friends or else I cannot promise I'll be the calm factor next time." Makoto warned by leveling with her and giving her a snide look. She placed the red-head down on her feet, she was on the floor again, and the red-head walked away in a hurry clearly upset. Makoto took her eyes off of the red-head and felt the eyes of her friends. She then was distracted by a warm arm placed around her waist.

"You run really fast…" Dean said as if there wasn't an audience of people starring at them.

"Yea sorry about that…" Makoto said bashfully.

"It's like you moved like a gazelle … but it's okay you just owe me another dance." Dean said. That's when the two of them heard a male clear his throat.

"Hey Dean!" Minako said to break the ice, 'Wow this guy seems really into Makoto, he was bold enough to almost fondle her in front of Mamoru & Motoki… ' Minako smiled. Minako then tried to move the conversation along because it seemed that Mamoru and Lex were going to burn holes into this man with their heated stares.

However, Motoki beat her to the punchline, "Dean!" Motoki shook his hand, "Nice to see you could make it." Motoki and Dean continued into a friendly conversation.

Makoto stepped out of the way and walked past the guys to hug Rei. "You really must relax or else a stripper will be hurt tonight." She said looking Rei in the eyes, "because I will not be so nice to the next one." Rei laughed and Makoto reached behind Rei to grab her drink. Makoto leaned up against the bar and sipped, "Hey guys, how are you doing tonight?"

"Clearly not having as much fun as you." Mamoru commented.

"Mmm I beg to differ…" Makoto mumbled and took a sip for her drink. Mamoru looked at her in q questioning manner as Rei laughed.

"So what have you guys been up to tonight?" Minako asked

"Just relaxing and entertaining ourselves waiting on you guys." Lex said.

"I'd say…" Makoto mumbled again to Rei and she once again burst out into laughter.

"Are we missing something?" Mamoru asked, slightly slurring.

Makoto walked up to Mamoru and gave him a friendly side-hug with a pat on the back, "Chill-out, you are not missing a thing, enjoy your night king of the bachelors." Makoto smiled and tapped his crown. "I wanna dance…" Makoto randomly said. So Makoto turned towards Rei and took the last swig of her drink. Makoto temptingly walked up to Rei and pinned her against the bar playfully, "Would you like to dance?"

Rei leaned into Makoto's face, took a minute to look into Makoto's eyes, "Yea." She said happily. The two clinked drinks and guzzled them down, Makoto finished first and grabbed Rei's hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"So I'm guessing that you are the sober-d for tonight." Corey said smiling, Minako simply nodded in dread.

"Am I the only one who thought that was hot?" Mamoru asked in slight amazement. 'Did Makoto and Rei just kiss?' he thought to himself.

Minako bent over and scanned the crotches surrounding her, "Nope you aren't!" Minako said smiling.


	27. Chapter 26: Club Envy Part 1

**A/N**: "Rockstar lifestyle, might now make it." Time for the crew to party like rockstars. Alcohol, Boys, Emotions? What will Makoto do tonight with all three things in her face and let's not forget the king of the night, Mamoru, who has been very quiet for most of the night enjoying the many situations Lex & Corey have concocted. Enjoy Readers ! Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas on what could happen next. You guys inspire me.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 26

"Club Envy

The pre-party eventually ended and swarm of drunken adults lingered in the parking lot of Club Envy. Minako sat in the car on the phone with Motoki while watching Rei & Makoto in the rearview mirror. Rei seemed fine cheering on Makoto as she danced with a guy in the parking lot. His friend seemed to be playing music out of his car. Makoto wasn't the only chic giggling and dancing the parking lot but she seemed to attract the most attention from the guys. Rei playfully dodged everyman's advance but she seemed content with a playful man that danced alongside her. Makoto was salsa dancing with this man to a reggaeton song and then he tried to grind on her, which she obliged with, "Yea, its fun watching Makoto this drunk but I've never seen these many guys hit on her in one night. She needs to relax more often…" Minako laughed.

"Is she dancing in the street with a guy?" Motoki asked suspiciously.

Minako checked her rearview mirror to see Makoto grinding with a seductive partner. Makoto seemed playful but her partner oozed lust, Minako could feel the rise in testosterone. "Yea… why?" Minako answered that's when she was alarmed by a caar honking and dropped her phone. She jumped out of her car to see a car facing the mob and the passenger of a car honking to break apart the crowd. Minako recognized it as Motoki's car. The crowd broke-up and Makoto and Rei leaned against Minako's car. Minako walked up to Motoki's driver window as he rolled down, "What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said angrily.

"Sorry it wasn't me. Mamoru reached over and honked before I could finish my question." Motoki answered her.

"Then what the hell is your problem tonight, I thought you were supposed to be chillen and having the most fun tonight?" Minako asked.

Mamoru looked over to Minako and glanced over towards Makoto, who was paying him no attention just talking to Rei. "My apologies Minako, I just want to get inside and continue the party. And if I had to wait on Motoki to make a move, we could be here all day." He said a tad distracted.

Minako tried to gauge his answer for truth but he was the master of covering his emotions from people, "Well just drink and be merry tonight. We'll meet you guys inside." Minako said waving goodbye. She waved to her girls to walk over and they did mid-giggle.

"Hey guys!" Makoto said bending over.

"Hey ladies!" Mamoru said smiling, he noticed her skirt riding up the deeper she bent over as if it wasn't already a minidress.

"It is the king!" Rei said bending over too.

"King of the Bachelors!" Makoto yelled slightly.

"Hurry inside Mamoru, we have to show you our dance for the king of the bachelors…" Rei said.

"Definitely," Mamoru said with a wolfish smile. Motoki waved to the girls and drove off.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Makoto was dancing in their VIP booth. Since Lex's father owned this club, amenities were all available at the simple flick of the wrist. 'I feel a little dizzy, let's take a break from drinking and just dance.' Makoto thought to herself. As soon as she finished that thought, she felt a man stand behind her and wrap their arms around her shoulders. Makoto looked over to see Corey, she smiled, "Hhheeeyyyy!" she said quietly smiling.

"Hey Mako-chan, you looked like you were having so much fun over here, I had to join you." Corey said with a smile.

"I am having fun, aren't you?" Makoto asked.

"Yea I'm having some fun but you know me. It takes some kind of woman to catch my attention." Corey said blatently

"True." Makoto simply replied, "Well I will help you find one, let's scope the area." Makoto smiled. She turned around and to start checking out the dancefloor for chics from behind a light curtain but Corey turned her around.

"Before we start doing this, I have one favor to ask of you." Corey said quietly.

"Mmm" Makoto pondered, she overlooked Corey's shoulder to see Rei and Lex actually having a pleasant conversation with Lex and Minako smiling amicably at her blackberry. "What is that?"

"I've seen what everyone else is wearing tonight and to be honest me and the guys took bets on what you are wearing…" Corey said single-handedly playing with the zipper of her leather jacket and sipping on a nearby glass of scotch, "I bet that you are wearing something edgy, leather, tight, and quite …' Corey looked her up and down, "flattering!"

"Alright," Makoto egged on, "And what did Lex say?" Makoto said looking at the young soccer player.

"He bets that you aren't wearing anything but panties and a smile…" Corey responded, "Well more like he wishes that you are…" Makoto merely smiled and nodded.

"And Mamoru?" she simply inquired,

"He completely disagreed and said you were too classy to wear or not wear those outfits. Instead he said you could be wearing a leather skirt but a classy, lacey top." Corey said sappily.

"Well I hate to disappoint," Makoto said playing with her zipper.

Corey began to play with the zipper, "Allow me." Corey looked playfully into her eyes until they both heard a swoop of a curtain. Mamoru enters with two drinks in his hands and his crown. He seemed quite elated until his eyes rested on Corey and Makoto.

Mamoru walked over with cups in hand and gave one to Makoto and wrapped an arm around her waist, "So when can I see that dance?" he asked flirtaciously.

Makoto smiled and sipped the drink, which was her favorite, 'Mmm long Island…" but Makoto had to fight the temptation and allure of Mamoru and alcohol. Makoto gently nudged away from his closeness and handed him back the alcoholic drink. "Actually I have a bet to settle first." Makoto said as she unzipped her leather jacket, "Sorry guys but I'm every bit of the word unclassy tonight." Makoto showed off her dress and had more then a few eyes glued to her frame.

"Leather!" Corey said deliciously, "Pay up," Corey said a little distracted.

Mamoru's mind was reeling at the figure that was tightly clad in leather. 'Those pert, full breasts, those deep, sexy curves, and that nice, perfect ass…" Mamoru's eyes were feasting on Makoto's body, she however didn't seem to notice. "I actually do not mond losing this bet…" Mamoru said handing him money.

Lex walked over and smiled, "Damn and I for sure thought that I should have won." Lex said handing over money.

Suddenly, three women in different colored bustiers and high heels walk in with sparklers and a cake. Makoto rolled her eyes and wasn't surprised, 'Same antics all night, why expect anything else?' Makoto walked past the guys, "Enjoy your night fellas!" She walked casually towards the bar through the crowd of people and couldn't help but lose her focus when she felt the bass of the speakers. She closed her eyes and started to sway to the music, 'Mmm I love the club for this reason,' she thought. Makoto was only alerted when she heard a female ask her a question, "Can I get you something to drink?" Makoto opened her eyes to a woman with dyed red-hair, striking blue eyes and tantalizing Monroe piercing.

Makoto ordered a drink, "One Long Island Iced Tea, Please." Makoto asked.

"Sure sweet cheeks!" the bottled redhead woman said with a pixie tattoo on her arm.

Makoto just smiled, she already realized that tonight was a trip, 'I should probably stop drinking and try to keep my head straight,' Makoto exhaled.

"For you sweet cheeks!" The bottled redhead responded.

"Thank-you!" Makoto smiled, 'But this smells so good and I can think about my problems tomorrow.' Makoto reached into her pocket to pay for the drink but Lex walked over and placed his hand gently on her hip.

"We got this one Kenny!" Lex said, "Thanks!" he said cordially.

Makoto looked over to Lex and rolled her eyes at his sudden appearance, she opened her mouth to speak but Lex interrupted.

"Now before you speak, I want to say that those girls WERE my idea but … it was before I knew how you felt about strippers and any kind of women, who are scantily clad for viewing pleasures." Lex said.

'I should really do something about this jealousy thing.' Makoto thought. She reached out her hand to touch Lex's hand in a caring, tender way, she walked closer to him and gently rested her chest on his, and "I'm fine, promise I was coming right back and I don't have a problem with scantily clad women." Makoto lied flirtaciously and walked away.

Lex caught up to her, "You are lucky, you are a pretty liar!" he gave her a light pat on the backside. "Oooh" Makoto cooed. The two laughed and entered the VIP section to see two ladies piled around Mamoru being served cake adorned with that crooked crown with just as equal a crooked smile. Another woman was serving Corey cake too but he didn't seem engrossed but actually quite distracted by the dancefloor. Rei and Minako were in deep conversation, which she steered towards and away from Corey.

Makoto starred at the scene surrounding her and smiled, 'Mmm… Why do I care so much? Fcuk THIS!' she thought to herself. She was going to go dance when she noticed her two nervous comrades. "What's the matter with you two?" Makoto asked nudging between them but Lex interrupted Makoto from receiving an answer by proposing a toast.

"I want to propose a toast," Lex said gesturing for the ladies and gentleman to walk over. The ladies in bustiers walked over to help Lex pour the shots. Makoto stood up and walked over to the table and bent over to look at the bottles on the table. 'Hmm seems to be in Spanish but I think that says tequila? Or am I drunk?' She didn't see Mamoru eye her rear-end but she hear someone get smacked, Rei pointing towards Mamoru, "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" Rei bellowed while hearing Corey chuckled.

Makoto shrugged and turned around, she was greated with Mamoru snaking his hand towards her hips, "Nothing to worry about Fox!" he hotly whispered into her, Makoto looked into his assuring dark blue eyes entoxicated by his stare and cologne. She thought, 'I don't know whether it's the liquor or just me but he sounds so good… but I shouldn't care... but his breath was so hot and he smells so good" Makoto watched him smile and felt his hand graze her ass.

"This toast is to new beginnings," Corey smiled, which was followed with a few awes, "And all of us having a good time or getting laid!" Corey raised his shot glass for the toast and Minako sweatdropped at Corey's antics. Makoto looked over at Motoki raising his glass and chuckled. Makoto raised her glass and everyone clinked, Mamoru pulled her close to whisper in her ear and toast, "To both tonight?" Makoto merely replied by clinking with him and drinking, 'Don't answer him, don't answer him, don't answer him…" Makoto repeated to herself. However, she soon was full of smiles as the shot of tequila took over and warmed her body, 'That seemed to be the last thing I needed to push me over the edge…' she thought to herself. Makoto turned to Rei and had an overwhelming feeling to hug her, so she did.

Corey laughed at the view, "Mako-chan, are you okay?" Rei said laughing.

"Mmhmm." Makoto said nodding. She let go of Rei and looked at the table and saw a few more shots. Makoto took another shot to the head before anyone could tell her otherwise. She looked at the shock on Corey, Motoki's, and Minako's face, the amazement on Mamoru's face, and the look of happiness on Lex's face. "Whoa, I'm hot!" she fanned herself. "Time to take this off…" Makoto said to herself, she stumbled a little to the plush booths in the VIP section and rested her leather jacket. She could overhear Minako say, "Hey!" in a distant manner. 'Ooh someone's here! It could be Dean!' Makoto smiled, pulled her dress a little to optimize cleavage, and picked up her previous drink. "Who is it?" Makoto asked as she walked back in between Rei and Mamoru and stood there in shock.


	28. Chapter 27: Club Envy Part 2

**A/N**: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble… Let's see who comes out around the curtain readers. Let's get right to it. Enjoy Readers ! Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas on what could happen next. You guys inspire me.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 27

"Club Envy: Part 2"

Makoto looked over at the new guests that entered their VIP area, "Is it just me or are you guys seeing Seiya and Usagi too?" she asked tipping a little but the gaping mouths open surrounding her she came to the conclusion that everyone else was seeing them too.

"We come in peace." Seiya said frankly walking over to the popped bottle of champagne on the table along side the tequila and other liquors of the night.

"Yea, we were just stopping through…" Usagi said surveying the room.

"But why are you here?" Lex asked abruptly. Lex's bluntness made the room erupt in subtle ways, the awkward pause had changed into a funny-awkward pause. Minako had choked on her breathing, because last anyone checked she wasn't eating or drinking anything. Mamoru looked like he had a case of amnesia. Motoki definitely choked on his soda because he wasn't drinking that night. Corey was just watching this scenario like a movie, all he needed was popcorn. Makoto sipped at her drink to keep from saying anything.

"I wanted to talk to Mamoru actually, may I have a moment?" Usagi asked innocently like she used to in high school. 'I guess she can change her clothes, hair, and sometimes her attitude but those eyes won't ever change.'

"Uhm, I guess so?" Mamoru said questioning his decision and looking towards Makoto.

Makoto leaned up towards Mamoru, "You'll be fine Bear." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he walked off following Usagi. Makoto understood his confusion, 'Mamoru has been ignoring the woman all week because he just wants to live a life free of Usagi. Too bad his problem followed him...' Makoto's eyes followed Mamoru out of the VIP curtains and but she succumbed to the bass of the music and her mind wandered. Makoto began to sip again at her Long Island while Minako exchanged pleasantries with Seiya. Makoto completely ignored them when a reggae song came on, "Murder She Wrote". Makoto couldn't help herself and began dancing slowly and was soon approached by Lex. She smiled at his dancing, she felt him slightly grind against her backside. Makoto kept it lady-like considering there were tons of others in the room and snaked her hips loosely and playfully. She felt Lex grip her hips and bring a little closer to his pelvis, it was ever so slight but she wondered if anyone noticed his antics.

Minako was listening to Seiya but his speech had seemed to slowdown, 'Why is he struggling with his sentences?' Minako noticed that Seiya's eyes had gravitated off of her and she turned around to see what he was starring at, 'Ahhhh Makoto… He should really stop that, he had his chance to be her friend and chose Usagi and tried to get friendly advice from Makoto WHILE he was already sleeping with Usagi. Dog!' Minako rolled her eyes, 'Why am I talking to this man anyways?' thoughts like these impeded Minako's mind and she became very upset about the whole situation. "Pay attention!" she snapped her fingers at Seiya.

Lex released his hands soon after his last grip to Makoto's hips, "This may be late question, but would you like to dance?"

Makoto smiled and nodded, "Yea let's go!" she agreed then walked over to Rei. Makoto bent over to speak to her, "If Mamo-chan needs me, just tell him I'm right outside and I'll comeback if he needs me." Rei merely nodded in amusement at Lex's antics when Makoto bent over. Makoto placed down her drink on the table and started to walk towards the dance floor, until she felt a strong arm grab her; she looked over to her right, "What is your problem?" Makoto asked.

"Be easy she's a lady…" Lex said defensively and angrily. He laid a hand across Seiya's chest to warn him. 'I really don't like this dude, what the hell is his problem?' Lex thought.

"She's fine, she knows I wouldn't harm her." Seiya said pushing away Lex's hand. Seiya leaned in and whispered earnestly, "Nothing at all I just wanted to say hi to you, it's been awhile…" Seiya's eyes roamed curiously over Makoto's body, this is the closest she had been to her in awhile, 'It's a shame that she hates me…'

Makoto mimicked his behavior, "That's for a reason." She said snatching her arm back and grabbed Lex's hand behind her to walk to the dancefloor. 'One man who wants to flirt with every stripper around and a cheater who single-handedly crushed our friendship wants to talk to me in one night. Hera, what did I do to deserve such a thing? I need a distraction…' That's when she felt Lex tug her towards a different direction.

"Do you trust me?" Lex whispered in her ear and shot Makoto his infamous wolfish smile. Lex stepped back for her answer. Makoto merely obliged with a simple nod and smile. "Good." Lex rubbed her hand and lead Makoto into the sea of bodies on the dancefloor.


	29. Chapter 28: The Heat Between Us

**A/N**: I think the chapter's title is captivating enough. See how things begin to escalate. Enjoy Readers ! Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas on what could happen next. You guys inspire me.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 28

"The Heat (Between Us)"

Makoto simply followed Lex towards one of the walls of the clubs that seemed to be roomy, people danced around them but it was the coolest part of the club, there was a vent near them that cooled their bodies. Getting to this spot wasn't any easy feat to accomplish but they . "Do I know how to pick 'em or what?" Lex asked when they arrived to his spot.

Makoto smiled and inched towards him because the spot was also very loud because of its nearness to the DJ. Makoto had to be in Lex's arms to speak to him in this spot, there was a speaker practically right next to them but she did love the bass vibrations, she could feel the music pulsate through her. "Yea you do! Yo udont have to talk, just dance." Makoto smiled, 'I spot his game, this must be his spot for all the chics,' she thought. "Is this where you bring all the girls?" she whispered into his ear with a smile.

Lex backed up and looked with her shaking his head 'No', he leaned back in "But I'd love to keep bringing you hear." Lex said smoothly and he began dancing on her, Makoto's body couldn't fight it, she subdued to the music, to the lights, to him… "I'm so special, I'm so special, so special, so special…" Makoto winded her hips to the reggae song and couldn't help but stare at Lex's chest, 'Mmm he seems to be okay with his rhythm.' Makoto bit her lip and starred up into Lex's eyes, which seemed intently fixed on her and occasionally glanced at her chest. Makoto laughed a little at the attention.

"What's so funny?" Lex smiled and asked.

"Nothing," Makoto said changing up her rhythm with the new song, she got a little closer and felt Lex's hands creep around her waist and run down to her hips. Makoto did her best to hold back because Lex was still her friend but he was attractive. Makoto looked back up at Lex and wrapped her arms around him playfully. 'Nothing is wrong with a little flirting, tonight is going to be fun…' she thought.

Meanwhile, Mamoru had led Usagi upstairs to a decorated room for celebs to overlook the whole club through a one-way mirror, plexiglass, and semi soundproof walls. Mamoru opened the door for her and closed the door behind her. Mamoru walked over to the plush couch and sat down and wiped his eyes with regret, 'Why am I doing this?' Mamoru thought. "Wassup Usagi? What do you want to talk about?" he finally looked over to the blonde in front of him. Usagi was propped up against the ceiling-to-floor glass windows. His eyes started to roam over her body, his eyes began at her slicked hair in a neat elegant bun and she seemed to be wearing a black leather jacket on a tight, dark green bandage dress. Mamoru's eyes began to trace her subtle curves that used to belong to him and were always accessible to his fingertips, 'Uhhh Stop Mamo! Get it together… she's not yours and be thankful, she's not worth it anymore. This isn't the Usako you knew…"

Usagi looked out of the glass, "When will you stop hating me?" she said simply then turned around to see Mamoru a little flustered by her question. She knew him for the most part but had to be just honest with him.

"Honestly, I don't hate you anymore, I'm just not interested in talking to you at the moment." Mamoru said looking her in the eyes, he wouldn't allow her to get the best of his emotions.

"Mamoru I know that you are mad at me and for good reason but I want us to be friends… Is that selfish of me?" Usagi said walking towards him with slight fear in her voice.

Mamoru wiped his eyes, "Usagi, why are we having this conversation? Now of all times?" he asked rhetorically but Usagi butted. Despite the fact Mamoru wasn't searching for an answer and barely even wanted to talk to her.

"Because you shut me out, I've tried calling you and waiting for you but I don't understand Mamo-kun." Usagi frankly stated. Usagi looked over towards Mamoru and couldn't read his face or his emotions.

Mamoru felt the hairs of his skin stand-up when Usagi called him by his old nickname from her; he first tried to stay cool but shook it off and was enraged. "You want me to just be honest with you?" Mamoru said rising out of his seat but maintained a level voice. Usagi nodded, Mamoru felt the anger rising in his chest, "You were very selfish, because honestly I gave everything to you I possibly could. I changed for you and you ripped out my heart for ANOTHER MAN!" he accentuated and lightly grabbed his chest, "I gave you my everything and it wasn't enough." Mamoru's once roaring voice became a barely audible whisper, "I don't even want to know why but the worst part is that you took away my future child from me. So I think its okay that I don't talk to you." Mamoru looked at Usagi's face, which was full of hurt and fear. "I want to build my own life now, where someone will truly be happy to be with me and me alone. I thought my future was certain with you but things change and clearly people change too."

"Okay…" Usagi said walking towards him, she hesitated a little before she got any closer because she was clearly thinking about her next move. That's when Usagi took the action towards hugging Mamoru and looked up at him with her blue eyes.

Mamoru froze for a moment but then pushed her away, "Don't DO THAT!" he howled turning his back towards her. He was overwhelmed by her sweet smell, the same smell since they first met, 'I remember the time where I would look forward to that sweet smell of milkshakes and flowers…' Mamoru thought. "We are over! There is nothing more to talk about!" Mamoru stormed out of the room and did his best to keep his composure. However, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, the lights began to swirl a little more they should, 'Whoa the anger and liquor, do not mix…' Mamoru thought. The heat in his chest felt like an inferno at this point, only the sight of Usagi and Seiya could make his blood boil. Mamoru made his way back to the VIP section and was greeted by the ladies with the bustiers. Mamoru smiled and waved but walked in scoping the room. He saw Rei speaking with Corey and Motoki, while Seiya was speaking with Minako. "Where's Makoto?" Mamoru asked standing at the center table. He walked over to Rei, Corey, and Motoki and inquired.

Seiya noticed Mamoru's rash behavior and wondered how Usagi is and where she is, so Seiya stood up and asked Mamoru, "Where's Usagi?" he gruffed.

Mamoru turned around and answered, "I don't know! That's not my problem anymore its yours." Mamoru snarled at him, 'Is he trying to insinuate that I may have hurt Usagi? I was the one, who used to love her. I'm the person who was cheated on, who the hell does he think he is? I'm not the backstabbing bastard in this situation.' Mamoru thought.

Seiya was quickly angered and approached Mamoru, Seiya put his hands on Mamoru's jacket and grabbing his arm, "I'll be your problem if you did anything to hurt her." Within a second Mamoru allowed the heat in his chest to envelope his body, Mamoru's eyes spewed fire. Rei and Minako were the first to sense the rage within Mamoru. Rei understood anger and fire better then anyone, so when she felt his fire grow within, she tried to grab the raven in front of her, while Minako attempted the same on the other side of this quarrel. Corey and Motoki tried to hold Mamoru back but they were too late to falter his charge anymore then Rei had. Mamoru swung at Seiya's face and would have landed a fist if it weren't for someone palming his fist.

"Makoto?" both men questioned.


	30. Chapter 29: DrinkUp

**A/N**: Readers buckle-up and enjoy the chapter, just enough drama to keep you hooked. Hope you like it! Enjoy Readers ! Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas on what could happen next. You guys inspire me.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 29

"Drink-Up!"

Makoto?" both men questioned.

Makoto stood there in between both men with a silent, angry stillness and the sternest look on her face. Mamoru's fist was directly in front of her nose, 'If I didn't have a bad feeling and ask Lex to accompany me back to the VIP section then Seiya's face would have a major dent in it.' Makoto had gotten to the doorway right before Seiya had insulted Mamoru, she could feel Mamoru's anger for some reason, so she'd known something was wrong. The feeling sprung up in the middle of her dancing and she couldn't shake it but as she arrived to the VIP, she saw Usagi standing at the entrance. Makoto was to greet her until she saw the fight and like a flash of lightening, Makoto charged at the situation to stop the possible fight. 'Mamoru could regret this the next morning, I don't really give a damn about Seiya.' Makoto thought. "Mamoru. Relax. Seiya. Leave." Makoto thundered while just starring into Mamoru's eyes.

The others observed Makoto command the situation, it was evident that adrenaline was coursing through her blood at the moment. 'She seems to sober like there was a youma in the room. She's definitely in Senshi-mode.' Minako thought. Minako's gaze drifted from Makoto to Mamoru, there was a deep connection between the two, 'It's like she has mind control because I think he's actually calming down.' Minako thought.

"No!" Seiya rebelled, "I'm not leaving without Usagi!" Seiya bellowed.

"She's over here." Lex said outing her and walking by her, "She's been standing here since before we got here and Makoto turned into superwoman." He again pointed behind himself to prove his point.

Mamoru didn't even look at Usagi like he had assumed the rest of them had. His gaze was stuck on Makoto in front of him, she tightly held his fist. Mamoru's eyes had changed from anger to fear and remorse; 'I could have punched her in the face.' Within a second, Mamoru loosened his fist, intertwined his fingers with Makoto's fingers and pulled her into him. Mamoru hugged the life out of her and completely let go of his anger. "I'm so sorry." He whispered between placing kisses on her neck that's when he felt Makoto's body go limp.

"Makoto!" Lex walked over towards Mamoru and her.

"I'm okay." Makoto finally responded, "I guess I ran to fast for how much I've drinking." Her adrenaline rush had subsided, 'Maybe I shouldn't move at Senshi-speed when I've been drinking.' She thought as Mamoru supported her but their hands were still intertwined.

Seiya walked over to Usagi and cupped her face, "Are you okay?" and just received a nod for affirmation.

"I think its time you guys took your leave, I know you guys probably have more important things to do then… let's just say cause trouble?" Lex said sarcastically and did receive a laugh from Makoto.

"I'll join you." Makoto simply said. Mamoru opened his mouth to protest but Lex beat him to the catch.

"No you should stay." Lex notioned.

"I'm going, I'll be right back." Makoto argued, standing up despite her brief weakness. She tried to walk away from Mamoru but he didn't let go of her hand or her frame.

Mamoru leaned into her ears and whispered, "Are you sure you are okay? Stay with me…" he pleaded inches away from her face.

Makoto must have blushed with the intensity of a thousand suns because her cheeks, she needed to get away more then ever, "No, I need to see them out. I'll be right back promise." Mamoru pouted in reaction but Makoto raised her hand to his face. "I'll come back to you, I promise." She leaned in and kissed the side of his face. Makoto got her hand loose and walked over to Lex, who showed trace amounts of concern. Makoto smiled at him and followed the infamous couple out of the club. Makoto leaned into Lex's arms the whole time and he kept his hand wrapped around her. Makoto could finally exhale around Lex, whenever she was that close to Mamoru she became anxious.

When the two pairings got to the door, Seiya waved good-bye and Usagi asked meekly, "See you tomorrow at the picnic?"

"Maybe." Makoto politely waved while still leaning on Lex. Seiya and Usagi began to walk away awkwardly in silence but then Seiya turned around to look at Makoto briefly, which only Makoto seemed to notice. Makoto looked up to check but he seemed to be looking down at her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lex's eyes gleamed in suspicion.

"Very, now let's go drink some more I'm feeling too sober…" Makoto said frankly and was greeted with a hearty laugh.

Makoto and Lex arrived back into the VIP section, one after the other entered but Makoto stopped short. Lex ran into Makoto's backside and said, "Sorry" but he did place his hands on her hips and admired her backside briefly. 'Mmmm' Lex appreciated the view.

"Where did he go again?" Makoto asked. Corey had seemed to disappear with Mamoru, 'You know what… whatever! I tried to comeback for him like he asked.' Makoto thought. She walked out of Lex's grasp and walked over to the table, she noticed one of the bottles were missing. Makoto just grabbed the bottle of tequila form earlier and poured six shots and invited Rei over.

Rei smiled and walked over and drank with her. The two took their set of three shots like champions but Makoto took an extra shot. When Rei looked at her, she merely answered, "Four only seemed appropriate." Rei laughed at the cute comment. The flashing lights began to swirl for Makoto and the music's bass seemed to be calling her body. "Backseat" by the New Boyz ft. Dev & Cataracs was playing and she danced with Rei.

Corey came up behind Lex and smiled, "I got right? You got left?" Lex merely nodded. Lex came up behind Makoto and gripped her hips; he felt her body relax into his touch. He even noticed her grinding a little more seductively then before, 'She seems to not be holding back.' Lex smiled.

Makoto's body heat increased with the amount of alcohol within her, 'It's no hot but everything feels so good.' Makoto bit her lip. She glanced at Rei, who had her back turned towards Makoto and was dancing with Corey in a close fashion. Makoto turned around to face Lex and couldn't help herself but get closer to him, 'Lex is very sexy.' She said to herself like she was realizing this for the first time.

Minako laughed as she took in the sight of the flirtations and the borderline vertical sex occurring in front of her. She suddenly felt a light tapping on her shoulder and she turned to Motoki, who engaged her in one of the rawest, seductive kisses. She felt his lips ask for entrance and she gladly obliged. Minako was getting really turned on as his tongue ravaged her mouth.

"Maybe we should leave?" Rei said a little shocked.

Minako pulled away from Motoki unwillingly and noticed their audience: Rei was slyly gawking at them, Corey was eyeing them suspiciously, Makoto was smiling, and Lex was laughing. Minako just blushed a little until Makoto spoke, "Let's go guys, the couple needs privacy."

"Just try not to fuck on the furniture its not covered." Lex said as the last one to leave.


	31. Chapter 30: One More Shot & Flying Fists

**A/N**: So it has been awhile since I have posted a chapter for you guys. This is why you get 2-In-1 this week. Now the climactic chapters are just over the horizon and it's hard for me to shake my detailed nature. This is why its been taking so long but thanks for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy what's in store. !

**Preview**: Makoto's night out may not be what she expects it to be but regardless she will have a night to remember. While Mamoru has been missing for quite awhile, Where is he? But more importantly… who is he with?

Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, send me your thoughts, post your comments, I promise I don't bite but the storyline only becomes better with your thoughts. You guys inspire me!

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 30

"One More Shot"

The low lights teased her vision and she couldn't help but enjoy the sight of those lips, eyes, and face. The beat encouraged her seductive movements and each movement of his in response to hers was nearly orgasmic. She was getting hot and every touch was so intensely sensual. Makoto could handle the pleasurable torment from Lex but the intoxication was removing all barriers of appropriate behavior – Makoto couldn't stop from fulfilling her carnal desires.

Makoto just gave into her carnal desires, she liked the feel of Lex but changed it up on him when an upbeat song came on, Makoto turned around started to grind on Lex provocatively, she smiled between the lyrics of "I'm Into You" and her dance moves – the song only encouraged her antics. Lex seemed willing to oblige with his closeness and then Makoto felt the sweet, hot kisses on her neck. Makoto felt her body warm-up even more, she was getting immensely turned on and then the DJ mixed the music and a star light song came on. Makoto's body movements stopped and it seemed that both parties lost a bit of the mood.

Lex instead grabbed Makoto and brought her into his chest, he admired the blush that stained her cheeks from his surprising gesture. "How about we get a drink?" he asked in a low baritone whisper. Makoto merely nodded in response to his proposition and followed him through the crowd. He ordered a few Soco Lime shots but then Kenny walked up.

"Hey BossMan, Kyle needs you in the back some kind of issue needs to be resolved." Kenny said intently while cleaning a few glasses.

"Hey Ginger! Can I have a rum & coke?" a drunken man called out. Kenny rolled her eyes and made his order real quick to get rid of the dude, who was clearly watching her ass, the whole time.

"Her name is Ken. Not Ginger! Learn it and remember it!" Makoto boldly accentuated to the man and stepped up to him accordingly.

The man looked over the Amazon and stepped up to Makoto, "You can call me whatever you want sweetness…" Makoto showed her clear disgust and backed away from the creepy stranger.

"Oh but too bad she can't, my name was Ken before the sex change," Kenny paused and looked over her shoulder at the man's face, "But this is my girlfriend, Macy. I suggest you back off now!" Kenny said slamming down the drink in front of the customer, purposely spilling the contents and putting out her hand.

The man put his money down on the counter but didn't leave, "Prove It!"

That's when Makoto looked at Kenny with a slight flush on her face and Kenny leaned on the bar closing the gap between her Makoto. Kenny even lightly grabbed Makoto's chin and bit her lips for good measure, but then Kenny suddenly turned to look at the man, "Wait are you asking about the sex change or girlfriend thing?" Kenny then stood up and started to tug at her pants, "Because I could show you where my penis used to be…"

"Uhhh NO!" the man shouted and ran away as quickly as he could.

"Are you sure?" Kenny yelled after him and smiled at the sccurring shadow. She then faced the couple in front of her, "Sorry about that Bossman and …" she extended her hand to shake towards Makoto.

"Makoto." She simply said and returned the handshake.

However, Kenny turned her hand over and kissed Makoto's hand, "Makoto, what a sweet name." she charmingly smiled.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Lex said with a sly smile.

"Naw BossMan but I have to think of new and interesting ways to get rid of the douchebags." She said releasing Makoto's hand and looking Lex in the eyes, "Even though I do appreciate Makoto's help. I like girls with a little bite to them." Kenny smiled to the brunette.

Makoto just nodded in agreement until a waitress brought the long-awaited Soco Lime shots. Makoto grabbed two of the shots, handed one to Lex, one to Kenny, and grabbed one herself, "To a good night!" she said with a smile.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kenny said, they all clinked their shots and downed the shots.

Makoto smiled at Lex and opened her mouth to speak but someone had stolen the words out of her mouth. "Good Choice!" a raven said.

Makoto turned around to see who it was, "Rei!" she hugged in an intoxicated state. Rei merely grabbed a shot and dowgned it herself, with a smile.

"Crap! Kyle is coming!" Kenny said watching a strange figure from the distance.

"Kyle? Rei stay with Makoto for me until I get back!" Lex said quickly disappearing. Kenny disappeared after him, jumping out of the bar.

Makoto looked a little bewildered with Rei next to her, "What's the matter?" Rei asked simply.

"Nothing, I guess…" Makoto said collecting her thoughts. "How's your night?"

"It's fine I just came over to check in on you." Rei answered.

"Hmm, right? Like no one else noticed the googly eyes you and Corey were making." Makoto said then sipped her drink.

"I wasn't making any googly eyes and I'm surprised you noticed me while you were dancing so INTENTLY with Lex." Rei remarked with a little attitude.

Makoto met Rei's attitude with a sly glance, "Look, I was dancing with a guy. How is that even an issue? I thought the point of tonight was to go out and meet boys and dance and DRINK?" Makoto accentuated by taking an extra shot of Soco Lime.

Rei only nodded in agreement, "You are right but think about it why Lex?"

"Why not?" Makoto said frankly. 'I'm tired of thinking, I thought tonight was going to be less thinking and more doing.' She thought to herself. She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Minako had wandered into the conversation.

"Hey ladies!" Minako said in a friendly manner in her normal bubbly demeanor.

"How was the sex?" Makoto asked abruptly with a sly smile. Minako's face read shock at the Makoto's question. Rei's face peeked over Makoto's shoulder to see the awaited answer.

"I know nothing of what you speak of." Minako said slyly, "But what I know of is that you should talk to Mamoru." Minako accentuated by poking at Makoto's shoulder. Makoto merely rolled her eyes. "Here me out!" Minako exclaimed patiently with her brunette friend. "I think you owe it to yourself to try one more time tonight."

"WHY?" Makoto blatently shouted. "Why is it that I'm the one doing all the work here? It takes two to make a relationship work and to be honest he doesn't want me…" Makoto insisted despite Minako's protests. Rei reached out to rub the brunette's back, she could feel her rising anxiety.

"Makoto, I love you and I know you… just try him one more time.' Minako said. She watched over Makoto's demeanor, the idea of Mamoru seemed to make her nervous at the moment. 'I can't shake my cupid's instincts… The way he stares at her when she's not looking, he loves her. I'm tonight turns out right…" Minako thought to herself.

"But I'm having such fun with Lex, who needs Mamo-chan? Like here's a guy I can actually read and you want me to go back to Mamo-chan?" Makoto asked frankly, her head began to spin thinking about the two men.

Minako sighed, "Makoto you deserve to have but either way he's been asking for you… So just check in with him, maybe he has something to say to you?" Minako sympathized.

"I only want to have fun! Is that such a crime?" Makoto practically yelled over the music. She had two supportive rubs on her back. "Fine! I'll be back and I swear Minako if this is based on some stupid, lovey-dovey feeling …" Makoto silenced herself with the last shot on the tray. "Where is he?"

"Last time I checked he was in the back room." Minako said fixing Makoto's hair but was swatted quickly. Makoto practically growled at her with a teasing snarl. Minako watched Makoto walk into the crowd heading towards the infamous back rooms.

When she was out of earshot, Rei leaned over towards Minako, "What are you up to?"

Minako looked a little bewildered by the accusatory question from Rei, 'Her eyes are like burning into my skin…' Minako thought suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"I went out on a limb for you and supported this whole talk to Mamoru thing but I hope everything pans out for Makoto…" Rei admitted, "She deserves it. You know?"

Minako merely nodded her head in agreement, "He loves her, I can sense that…" Rei interrupted with a groan at the mention of her "senses", "Anyways, its just a matter of time before he realizes it and admits it." Rei couldn't even answer Minako, she just drank in response.

Chapter 31

"Flying Fists"

Makoto made her way through the crowd towards the back room and waved hello to the familiar faces of the bouncers. As she walked by the bouncers, Makoto unsuspectedly ran into a group full of half-naked, women dressed up as bunnies, 'I've have had more then my fair share of bunnies tonight.' Makoto thought to herself as she watched the girls continue to chatter. Makoto could see the confusion and concern clear on their faces though, "Whats wrong?" she asked a nearby blonde.

The blonde was adorned in the classic, black, sleek, ribbed corset with a pink bunny tail and ears. She looked Makoto over admirably and pointed towards the door, "Well someone's in there with Mamoru but we are signed onto perform for him in about two minutes."

Makoto laughed lightly at the thought of performances and what these ladies were doing but she quickly snapped back into the conversation by clearing her throat, "Wait how do you know he's in there with someone?"

The blonde guided Makoto's vision by pointing to the red light above the door, "That shows something is in process and do not disturb. We thought the new girl went in there earlier but she's right over there." The blonde then pointed to a nervous-looking petite, raven-haired woman. "We were told to give him a minute to himself though, it's a surprise for him but Chaz said he may not be in the mood at the moment. So we don't know what's going on."

Makoto merely responded by resting her face in the palm of her hand, "I'll figure this out." Makoto walked through the ladies and pressed her ears to the door. 'I can't hear a thing, just low music…' Makoto thought to herself. She reached for the doorknob but froze wondering about the contents that awaited her on the other side of the door, 'What if he's just waiting for me? Like Minako said… Am I ready for that?' Makoto shook those thoughts of her head as she gently turned the knob and peered around the corner. Makoto eyes opened to the size of saucers, Mamoru was in there but definitely not alone.

Makoto instinctively backed away from the doorknob closing her eyes in shock. 'Ma-Ma-Mamoru?' Makoto's mind question, 'Did I really just see that?' However, the image of Mamoru couldn't be erased and the sinking feeling of heart in her gut was too real. Mamoru was in the back room with a woman straddling him topless. Makoto hadn't gotten a full glimpse of the woman but could certainly tell that Mamoru was enjoying himself, 'His eyes were closed in damn near extacy. He was tonguing her down so passionately like she was his source of air. He was cupping and massaging her bare breasts.' Makoto was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the women buzzing around her. Until one tapped her shoulder, Makoto whipped her body around in a semi-paranoid manner but drank in the deeply confused and questioning looks. "Yes?" she said trying to collect her composure.

"Is he in there alone?" The same blonde dancer from earlier asked her, while all eyes were averted to Makoto.

"Uhm… No." Makoto answered quietly, she then gently pulled the door closed. Makoto began to flush with embarrassment of the immensely intimate scene she had just intruded upon.

"Who's in there?" another dancer asked.

Makoto slowly began to answer them with an 'I don't know…' but then something popped into her mind. The woman had a familiar tattoo that she had seen before, 'I thought by her right breast I had seen a …' Makoto's eyes again opened to the size of saucers and unknowingly clenched her fists. "I am not sure actually…" Makoto lied. She then proceeded to make her way through the crowd and back to the VIP section and left the women in their confusion. 'I need to go home… He wasn't there for me. He doesn't want me. Instead he was there enjoying a nice fuck!' Makoto mentally screamed at herself in disappointment. Makoto rummaged around for her jacket, 'You need to stop deluding yourself. He's never loved you more then friends…' Makoto found her jacket and struggled with herself to put it on. Makoto was frazzled at the very least and felt the anger and sadness flush her cheeks. She was upset at how she allowed herself to fall for him again, especially after knowing better. She had betrayed her own heart by being vulnerable again, 'Fred. Haruka. Mamoru. You have such a wonderful track record…' Makoto found her purse and made a straight line towards the door of the club.

Makoto didn't see any of her friends and wasn't going to tell them that she was leaving. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears that she didn't hear someone calling her name. Makoto had made it to the front door when she felt someone strongly grab her arm. Makoto's instinct told her it was a man and she instinctively whipped around in pure anger ready to fight and pulled an immediate fighting stance.

Lex took in the look of Makoto's angry, gentle state, 'She looks so upset.' Lex thought. "What's the matter Mako-chan?" Lex said raising a hand to her cheek and stroking it and feeling the burning sensation, 'She's definitely upset, her temperature is threw the roof.' He proceeded to use that arm in his grasp to pull her body closer to his. "Where are you going?"

Makoto was every bit of confused at the moment but received a bit of calmness by looking in Lex's concerned gaze. "I'm going home. I can't deal with some of the creeps here…" Makoto told the truth not the whole truth.

"I'll take you home if you want or you can come home with me tonight? I don't like the way you are looking right now." Lex asked innocently. Makoto was shocked by Lex's tenderness; the music and people around them seemed to fade away. She could only nod in agreement. Lex pecked her forehead, "Let me get my keys and wait here, okay? I promise I'll be right back." Lex awaited another nod from her before leaving her by the door.

Makoto slumped against the front door, losing herself in her own thoughts, 'I had it all wrong. I stay choosing the wrong guys… but Lex came running after me but he's the player…' Makoto's thoughts were muddled in a drunken, emotional haze. She lost herself amongst the soothing, soft trail rumbles coming from the sky. Her senses took in the harmonic rumbles and she relished in her element and used to ease her nerves. She did notice Lex's arrival though and he opened the door outside for her. They made their way to his car and he walked over to open her door but Makoto leaned against it, "You know you don't have to do that?" Makoto said looking straight into the door, she couldn't look him in the eyes. 'Why is he being so kind?' Makoto thought.

Lex rested a hand on Makoto's hip, "That's what a gentleman is supposed to do for ladies." He said simply and smiled towards her, "But you're more than the average lady to me anyways. So special treatment for you..." Lex said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

Makoto couldn't help but smile back at Lex, he was really making her feel better. " Thank-you" she turned her face to see his and tried to smile but she assumed she failed because Lex still looked very concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay Mako-chan?" Lex insisted with slight uneasiness in his voice.

"Mmhmm…" Makoto smiled and turned around, she hugged him and spoke into his chest, "I am now."

Makoto's sincerity touched Lex, 'Yea you are more than the average lady. I promise not to treat you like the others.' Lex thought to himself and guided her into the car. Lex hopped into the car, "I don't feel good leaving you alone tonight, so stay with me tonight?" Lex frankly asked Makoto.

Makoto merely nodded her head and smiled towards Lex. Makoto admired the smile that she received back from Lex.

Lex proceeded to turn on the music and drive, he could see her begin to relax and act more like herself. He knew some good music would put Makoto's spirit to ease. The ride to Lex's house was effortlessly smooth, he zig-zagged between cars with ease and always kept an eye on Makoto but he knew that she was getting better.

Makoto opened the window despite the rumbles and indications of a storm brewing. She was feeling better but still had a lot on her mind, 'Mmm… the smell of a good storm.' Makoto tried to zone out and ease her mind. Whenever a thunderstorm was brewing Makoto felt most at ease, it was the peace before a climactic release and the rain washed over her and cleansed her body and mind. Makoto instinctively began to take out the bobby pins in her hair and allowed her hair to flow freely. She was to wrapped up in tuning in with her element she barely heard Lex's voice, "Mmm…" she responded partially distracted and turned around to answer him.

Lex could have crashed the car at the sight of Makoto. Luckily, they were at a red light, 'She looks so naturally beautiful… it's like I'm electricity runs through me when I look at her.' Lex's eyes drunk in the intoxicating features of Makoto's frame, 'Those deeply beautiful forest green eyes that smoldered underneath her smokey eyelids. Her sexy, full rosey lips, which were naturally a flushed rose stain. Her smooth, sun-kissed olive skin and her auburn hair that gleamed even under the rumbling of a storm …' Lex even admired the way Makoto's hair fell out of her evening hairstyle. Her look was more edgy tonight, which meant straighter due to the faux-hawk but her normal curls were now untamed. However, she still looked astounding to him, with straightened hair near her roots and her natural curls falling on her shoulders and teasing her leather dress and jacket. Lex forgot what he was going to say until Makoto waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Hello? Lex?" Makoto asked innocently and chuckled a little, 'He helps me forget and feel better. What would I do without Lex?' Makoto thought to herself.

Lex snapped out of his trance and answered her, "Sorry, I wanted to just make sure you're okay."

Makoto leaned over and placed her hand on Lex's lap, "I'm a lot better thank-you." Makoto leaned over and kissed Lex on the cheek. Makoto slowly pulled away and Lex's hand had caught her cheek.

"Anything for you Mako-chan." Lex actually whispered as if people were around. However, their moment was ruined by a honk from a car behind them.

But it was something about the closeness of the two that led Makoto to begin to outright blush. So she quickly sat back down, a little flustered, "You are too sweet Lex." Makoto said simply. Makoto smiled and looked outside the window at the storm again to calm her nerves, she touched the window as if she was reaching for the comfort of the storm. Suddenly the pitter-patter of rain began and rocked Makoto to a light snooze.


	32. Chapter 32: Thunder & Lightening

**A/N**: So I've been working really hard on these upcoming chapters and the little exciting moments that develop, tell me what you think but I wont waste your time, let's get to the reading!

Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, send me your thoughts, post your comments, I promise I don't bite but the storyline only becomes better with your thoughts. You guys inspire me!

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 32

"Thunder & Lightening"

Makoto awoke when the car stopped moving and she attempted to get out of the car. However, Lex was there to pick her up, he swept her into his arms and walked into the house from the garage. Makoto opened her mouth to protest but Lex silenced her, "Shhh… I said I would take care of you. You need a shower and some sleep." His eyes never strayed from the course of getting her to his room as quick as possible.

Makoto submitted to his orders and relaxed in his chest, the excessive drinking, and emotional toil had weakened her. 'I don't want to fight anymore…' she thought. Makoto closed her eyes and within seconds Lex fumbled to open a doorknob. Makoto opened her eyes and see Lex's onyx and golden accentuated room. It was a grand room and a little more tasteful then the typical "man-cave". She couldn't take that many details into account because Lex gently layed Makoto on what seemed a super-king sized bed. Makoto melted into the comfortable, luxurious bed and only smiled. She fluttered her eyes open to see Lex smiling down at her, "Comfortable?"

"Yes I see your love den comes well equipped." Makoto saucily commented.

Lex bit his bottom lip at the challenging comment but drunk in the sight of Makoto in her tight, curve-hugging leather dress lying on his bed. She laid there innocently but he couldn't help but notice all her feminine wilds, 'Those eyes playfully teasing me, setting my skin ablaze. Those ample breasts tugging at her dress for release. Those lips, those hips, those long legs…' Lex thought. Each and every one of her curves gently hugged and complimented by his dark onyx sheets. 'She looks very breath-taking.' He readily admitted to himself. So he proceeded to wrap his arms around her legs, pulled her legs to the edge of the bed towards him, slightly spreading them. Lex comfortably positioned himself between her legs and held one of her legs at his side, while leaning over her. She looked at him seemingly shocked and slightly intrigued form. He positioned his other arm to prop himself up on the bed. Lex leaned in and came close to Makoto's face, "Despite what you may think, I'm not a complete playboy…" Lex brought Makoto's hand to his chest, "Beats an actual heart…"

Makoto's eyes flickered from Lex's soft lips to his eyes with those hazel eyes. 'Mmm… his heart beats so strong but he's so caring.' Makoto's mind reeled, 'Is he getting closer to me?' Makoto thought. Lex was actually leaning into her, there was a magnetism that was drawing them near to each other, Makoto's eyes couldn't keep focused between Lex's eyes and lips, her eyes kept flickering in between. She reveled in the closeness, 'Is he going to kiss me? What is he doing?' Makoto was intrigued but stopped thinking and just acted. She felt as if she couldn't breath when she over thought the situation. Her body naturally relaxed and locked eyes with Lex awaiting his to meet hers.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK was clearly heard at the door and Lex sighed and rested his forehead on hers with his eyes shut. 'Damnit Bentley-san! Just a few more minutes and would have had those soft, plump, rosey lips…' Lex's eyes fluttered open and he stared into her bottomless emerald eyes.

'He's so close I can feel his breath on my cheek.' Makoto thought to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Lex's voice.

"It seems that Bentley is here, just when I was going to show you my heart…" Lex smiled genuinely to her. He reveled in her soft ambiance a little longer and the closeness of their bodies. Then he slowly got up off of her unwrapping his arm from around her leg.

Makoto's body could finally breath and she did so instinctually, with a deep breath she sat up and saw Lex answer the door and exchange a few words with an older man, who was shorter then him. Makoto surveyed the room a little harder and saw a mini-fridge. It close to the balcony and she could only hope for some food. She walked towards the obviously black refridgerator and opened it to be greeted with bottles liquor of various sizes and a poptart. Makoto nearly sweatdropped until she overheard the rumble of the clouds outside. Her eyes shifted over towards the glass door panes of the balcony that were loosely covered in gold drapes. She walked over and drew the shades to get a better view of the storm. Makoto was so fascinated that she almost didn't hear Lex.

"I'll be right back." Lex simply said.

"Mmhmm" Makoto replied, she faintly heard the door close but the rumbles of thunder and the flashes of lightening were soothing to her. So she had a wild idea. Makoto grabbed a bottle out of the refridgerator and took a big chug. She began to kick off her shoes and undress herself, 'Tonight I will forget all my problems.' She heard the crackle of thunder and flashed a lightening-quick smile in agreement with her element.


	33. Chapter 33: Achoo!

**A/N**: This really needs no introduction just read happily. Lex & Makoto are finally alone … [Are you still there?] just enjoy :o)

Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, send me your thoughts, post your comments, I promise I don't bite but the storyline only becomes better with your thoughts. You guys inspire me!

Follow Me : [**id:****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 33

"Achoo"

Lex walked back into the room with a carefully packed bag of necessities for the night. He walked into his room wondering where the amazon minx was. He did notice the softly playing R&B music of his iPod on the speakers dock and some candles had been lit. Lex smiled but then tried to figure out where she could have gone, 'She isn't in my bed, she isnt' watching TV, maybe she's in the…' Lex's thought came to a screeching halt when his eyes glanced from his bed to his living room and crossed pathes with the balcony doors. One door was open and the drapes were fluttering because of the outside storm. It had certainly increased since the car but was still a steady rainstorm with just the occasional lightening bolts. Lex walked over to shut the balcony door, when he noticed Makoto's shoes by his refridgerator, an opened bottle of tequila and walked towards the mini-fridge. Lex picked up her shoes but then noticed her discarded dress by the refridgerator. Lex had a puzzled look as he knelt down to pick up her dress that is when he heard the thunder. Lex looked up to catch an eye on the storm and caught sight an enlightening flash. A flash of lightening illuminated Makoto, she was outside dancing in the rain to the rhythm of the music being played. He knelt and watched, bewitched by her movements and her dress. Makoto was merely wearing a black strapless bra with a lace covered plunge and matching bikini panties but she moved and swayed her hips sexily like no one was watching. 'She was just to comfortable in her own skin and she's drop dead gorgeous.' Lex thought and walked over to one of his bedroom chairs and set down her clothes. "Well I have to go get her before she catches a cold." Lex took off his jacket, shirt, and kicked off his shoes. Lex walked over and drew the drapes to stand in the doorway. A few raindrops hit his face and half-naked body, "You know you'll get sick this way?"

Makoto kept dancing but turned around and smiled at him, "Take a shot and comeout. You'll feel better, PROMISE!" Makoto kept dancing as the songs changed and even waved Lex over. 'Mmm… Nothing like a good storm to wash away a tough day…' Makoto smiled upwards towards the clouds and closed her eyes, releasing the bad energy of her night. She continued to danse as the track changed.

He stood a moment and just soaked in those curves he had been admiring all night. Her breasts were full and ample in her black strapless bra. Her breasts looked delicious with each and every movement trailing down to her smooth, firm stomach. Her frame seemed proportional to her voluptuous, infamous womanly hips and accentuated by her small waist. She was having so much fun she showed of her velvety, smooth, lean legs and cute, pert shapely butt adorned in black bikini panties. Lex reached for the bottle and took a few shots to patronize Makoto and surprisingly didn't feel the cold too much, 'Maybe there is a method to her madness?' Lex watched Makoto dance freely and happily. She welcomed him by flirtaciously beckoning him, so he obliged by stepping out into the rain and dancing with her. Lex had danced most of the night with Makoto but she still wowed him with her spirit and movements. She entranced him with her smooth movements even in the middle of a downpour.

Makoto was getting turned on by Lex's closeness and the heat she felt from his touch. It was the same heat that she felt throughout the whole night. She bit her bottom lip, 'Why deny it anymore?' Makoto thought to herself but before she could reason with herself. Lex picked her up and held each leg in his arms and placed her back against the window glass doors. She looked at him and took in the sexy sight of his strong biceps and rippling abs. The rain played with his hair and trickled down every muscle and trailed downward towards his pants. Makoto's eyes flickered upwards and connected to his eyes. The two hadn't uttered a word. She was amazed, confused, and thrilled yet all she could read from his eyes were an intensity. She couldn't figure out what kind of intense emotion he was feeling but she was truly turned on. Makoto was soaking wet but felt a heat begin from between her thighs. 'I hope he cant feel my excitement but damnit he's really hot.' Makoto thought.

'It's now or never…' Lex thought to himself, he knew that Makoto was different then other women. Normal women, he'd shamelessly flirt with, bring them home, have a great romp in the sheets, and he would go his separate way before sunrise. His approach to Makoto was truly different, he truly cared for her. She was just a hotter friend than he would have normally chosen but tonight was completely different. He normally, harmlessly teased her and flirted with her but when they were dancing he couldn't take it anymore. They'd been so close the whole night, and the vibe seemed so mutual, 'I'm sorry Makoto. I can't help myself. I just want you…' Lex leaned in, the heat building in his chest and in his groin. Lex felt a tugging, pleasurable throb coming from his pants. He groaned and hoped to not alarm Makoto but between the rain and the dancing, he didn't care anymore. He wanted her.

'Is Lex going to?...' Makoto's heart rang in her ears, her blood was boiling hot in anticipation of Lex's lips, inching towards her. Makoto felt her chest heave in what she thought was excitement but she suddenly jerked her face to the left and sneezed. 'Oh. My. Hera!' Makoto thought to herself, 'Did I really just sneeze?' Makoto's mind went into a slur of questions the she felt Lex's head rest on her shoulder and he began to chuckle with a few easy moves, he readjusted her in his arms.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Lex simply said and carried her inside cradling her legs. He looked down at her and chuckled at the intense, overwhelming blush over Makoto's face. He took slow steps towards his bed, "You know if you didn't' want me to kiss you… You could have just said something." He sat her on his bed and smiled to her.

Makoto felt a bit of embarrassment, she opened her mouth to speak but her head began to spin. She reached out to explain to Lex but braced herself on his shoulder because she suddenly got dizzy.

"Here just rest. I was only kidding." Lex kissed her forehead, "I'll go shower first. Let your body get back to around room temperature. There's a towel over there and a bathing suit for your shower later. Be back soon Mako-chan." Lex said winking and kissing her forehead in a friendly manner, 'I hope she doesn't feel awkward. It's okay that we didn't kiss. It's just my boner that makes things awkward.' Lex thought as he entered his bathroom.


	34. Chapter 34: Stop Thinking!

**A/N**: On behalf of this great day [aka my bday] I decided to give a present to my loyal readers… Another Chapter! We last left off on that disappointing sneeze but what will Makoto do next? Will she thank Hera for the natural intervention? Or will Lex attempt to kiss her again? Who knows. Lets see how this situation plays out and whats to come, shall we? Please review! That would the ultimate present to me because I love your thoughts, they make me laugh or make me think harder about what to write next! It may take me a little while to produce the next chapter to hang tight and MSG me if you have questions or comments.

Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, send me your thoughts, post your comments, I promise I don't bite but the storyline only becomes better with your thoughts. You guys inspire me!

Follow Me : [**id:****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 34

"Stop Thinking"

Makoto sat on the bed and felt a little awkward; she couldn't help but think in her slightly drunken mind-state. She felt the heat of her cheeks spread to her body and couldn't help herself. "Stop thinking about what is expected of you and just do what you want to do…" Makoto whispered to herself, she was so many things to so many people but most importantly Makoto had to be free to be herself. Makoto's eyes averted to the bathroom door and within seconds her back was against the door on the inside of the bathroom. Makoto slipped into Lex's bathroom undetected and refused to mentally battle with herself anymore. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, which was overwhelmed with steam and took in the moment. She deserved to indulge her desires and allowed her desires to take over. She proceeded to open the door to Lex's shower door and snuck in. She saw Lex's back faced towards her, he was washing his hair and his hands were full of suds. However, the cool breeze (from openeing the door) alarmed Lex and he turned around to see Makoto standing there. Again the two didn't utter a word for a few seconds. Makoto's eyes took in the sight of Lex's rawness. Lex stood in front of her stark naked and she enjoyed it.

"Mako-chan?" Lex questioned and attempted to wash the remaining suds out of his hair. Makoto walked over to him and stood on her tippy-toes to help him. Lex enjoyed the feeling of Makoto's strained breasts rubbing on his chest and immediately felt his manhood lengthen. 'Damn this shower was meant to relieve this erection and now she's building it back up.' Lex thought. He stood still and soon his hair was free of suds from the pouring water of the showerhead and Makoto's caring touch. He looked down at her and began to ask her a question but she took his breath away again. He noticed she was looking up at him and bit her bottom lip. This is when she leaned in and kissed him, lips closed but ever so sweetly and her hands still in his hair. She ran her hands through his hair. He enjoyed the moment then she stepped back.

"And I did want to kiss you and… I do want you to kiss me." Makoto smiled and turned to open the shower door.

Lex grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He enjoyed the feel of her body on his, despite his nakedness, his growing erection was proof. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other roamed her curves. He touched his forehead to hers, "Let's try again." Lex kissed her gently and begged her lips for entry, which he felt Makoto oblige with. She opened her mouth for him and he kissed her the way he wanted to all night. He ravaged her mouth and was immensely turned on by her everything. Especially by being able to finally kiss her so passionately. He held her close and she indeed kissed him back with the same ferver. She ran her fingers down his back like she wanted more of him and he loved it. Lex tried to contain himself from flexing but the pure desire from Makoto made him flex unintentionally against her body.

Makoto enjoyed the consuming sense of passion from Lex, 'Something I haven't felt in a very longtime.' She thought. Makoto had walked into the storm for comfort. She needed to relish in her element and release any and all contempt and anger from her heart. She could readily admit that she loved Mamoru. But she could also admit that Mamoru didn't love her. She needed to accept that now but she could move on to find someone who did at least like her. 'Lex may not be mister right but he can be mister right now… Who needs love? I've tried to find it so many times, I'm just going to have fun.' she teased.

Makoto felt Lex relax and ease off of the overwhelming passion and he smiled at her, "Raincheck?" he asked flirtaciously, "You need to shower and I'm here naked and I'm trying to reason with myself before I have my way with you, right here, right now in this shower…" he smiled devilishly amd laughed. "I'm trying to be a gentleman but hurry up and get back to me. I'm not done with you tonight…" Lex said walking over to the shower door. He smiled and walked out of shower grabbing a towel and walked out of the bathroom. Lex sunk into the back of the shower door finally embracing the total desire he was feeling. He bit his bottom lip and peeked into the towel he wrapped around his hips, "Behave!" Lex groaned and laughed at himself.


	35. Chapter 35: Crash!

**A/N**: It has been a great holiday season and I'm working on so many chapters and ideas! This year is starting off really well, I hope that you guys haven't been discouraged or disheartened in any way. I could never forget about my readers! I'm doing my best to sit down and crank out these chapters this will be the longest wait that you guys will ever experience. Happy New Years Readers!

But, whats next on the horizon? What do we foresee for our characters? Keep reading and you'll surely find out. Things get more then a little heated.

As usual guys…

Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, send me your thoughts, post your comments, I promise I don't bite but the storyline only becomes better with your thoughts. You guys truly inspire me and the plot!

Follow Me : [**id: 5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 35

"Crash"

Makoto leaned against the tiles of the shower and allowed the hot water to soak her body. She rested her head against the tiles and released a long awaited moan. She merely reveled in the intensity of Lex and her, 'His body…' Makoto moaned again, 'I want more of his kisses, more of his touches, more of him…' Makoto thought and smiled devilishly.

Despite his erection, Lex had successfully gotten himself dressed, snuck into the bathroom to drop off Makoto's clothes undetected but stopped to take in the breath-taking outline of her stunning body. Unknowingly, Lex licked his lips in desire, she appeard to be washing her hair. 'I'm usually a legs and ass man but who am I to deny a woman, who has it all? T&A…' Lex only snapped to attention because of a crashing noise from the TV. He excused himself and laid on his onyx sheets. He couldn't help but think about how invigorating it was to just kiss Makoto, 'She really is more then the other chics, I'd just bring home…' Then there was a knock at his bedroom door. Lex sat up and wondered why Bentley was knocking at his door. He opened the door and stood there with his arms crossed, "Bentley, don't worry…" Lex began expecting a lecture.

"Sir! You have company waiting for you downstairs and they seem to be urgently seeking your attention!" Bentley said abruptly, interrupting Lex.

"Where is HE?" a manly voice yelled from downstairs, which was accompanied by a light "shusssssshhhhh…".

Lex rubbed his temple, "I'm coming…" his tone was full of sterness; he could only imagine the circus downstairs in the foyer awaiting his arrival.

* * *

Makoto found her intended wardrobe in the bathroom and began to get dressed. She smiled at herself as she caught an eye for her body in the black bikini set out for her. She had to admit that she did look rather tempting and very naked, every one of her curves nearly bare. 'It's amazing despite the warrior training and all the yammas that I still appear relatively normal.' She admired her lightly sun-kissed skin and trailed her body subciousiouly looking for scars. She couldn't find any but it had been awhile since there was a battle. Makoto chalked it up to her Jovian blood, which increased her strength and recovery time moreso then any other senshi. 'Jovians were born to warriors and are meant to descend upon their enemies like a thunderstorm.' Makoto listened for her element outside and enjoyed the storm passing while she absentmindedly buttoned up the men's shirt left for her. She walked out of the bathroom, scoping the room expecting Lex but surprisingly couldn't find him. "Where did he go?" Makoto asked and sat on the bed. She laid down on the bed and began to watch television, the storm outside had begun to slow down a bit. She listened intently solely to the sweet pitter-patter and only watched the bright colors cross the television screen.

* * *

Lex had arrived to the top of the stairs and saw three men awaiting his arrival. Motoki's eyes met his first and were very apologetic, Corey was rubbing his temples, and Mamoru seemed to be angrily pacing, 'Jeez, you can practically see the steam rolling out of his ears!' . Lex began his descent and strode down the stairs towards his foyer, "Hello fellas! What brings you guys to my humble abode tonight?" Mamoru's neck snapped and eyes narrowed on Lex but Corey caught his arm providing a mere distraction.

"Well, we were worried that you weren't answering your phone and Minako told me that Makoto wasn't answering her phone…" Lex's feet finally made contact with the floor of the foyer and greeted Motoki, "So we were wondering…"

"Where is SHE?" Mamoru roared and simultaneously snatched his arm away from Corey. Mamoru walked up to Lex with such anger and agitation, like he was going to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"She's upstairs. Nice and safe." Lex stepped around him and shook hands with Corey. Lex could tell that Mamoru was actually concerned but very drunk and was more then willing to speak with his fists instead of using his words, "What does it matter to you?" Lex asked suspiciously.

"It matters to me because we all know how you are!" Mamoru pointed in his face sloppily, "You sleep around with tons of women and poor Makoto is drunk, so she shouldn't get involved with the likes of you." Mamoru easily said.

"Wow, it didn't take you too long to get to the point…" Lex said rubbing his temple a little, "I'm not trying to seduce her Mamoru, so you can go home. She's upstairs relaxing, so..." Lex said finally.

Mamoru looked confused, "Why should I believe you? She's innocent and one of my dearest, longest, best friends. I need to check on her and take her home." Mamoru yelled angrily, "If I leave her here with you…" Mamoru was interrupted.

"If you leave her here with me? What will happen?" Lex inquired sternly, "Mamoru please go home, you are being drunk and loud. I wouldn't harm any bit of her, not even the smallest hair on her head. But I think its so interesting that you are so protective of her but left her most of the night alone." Lex said in a smartass, dismissive manner. "And why are you worried about who she sleeps with? It's her business, who she does or doesn't sleep with. You should be worried about who YOU do or don't sleep with." Lex said walking back towards the stairs.

Mamoru grabbed Lex's arm "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled at Lex.

Lex pulled his arm away from Mamoru, "You must still be drunk because we all know you shouldn't have slept around tonight, especially with her." Lex accentuated his last word.

"It was never my intention for the situation to get heated that much but it did." Mamoru bellowed, "And you know what, you've been throwing half-naked women at me all night. So I slept with one of them. It's. Your. Fault!" Mamoru said poking at Lex's chest in a sneering, challenging manner. Lex merely laughed it off and continued walking towards the stairs. Mamoru was clearly enraged, so he called out, "HEY!" Lex turned around and was decked clearly in the jaw, which made him fall into a vase that crashed into the floor and smashed into a thousand pieces. Motoki and Corey grabbed Mamoru as he struggled to fight Lex more.

"Stop it Mamoru!" Motoki yelled.

"No!" Lex yelled, "Let him get mad. He'll get even madder when he finds out that he slept with… Usagi." Lex whispered the name and stared into Mamoru's eyes watching the color drain out of his face slightly. Corey's and Motoki's arms relaxed on the restraint when Mamoru's body went lax.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mamoru said with the heat rising in his chest again. Mamoru felt nothing but rage fill him again except more then before. 'How dare he even think such a thing about me?' Mamoru thought after that he could only see red. He pulled away from the two men, bending over towards Lex, raising him by the collar to stand, and face him. "I did no such thing. She's the last person on Earth that I would ever…" Mamoru stopped mid-sentence as a thundering crash seemed to hit the ground and he was flushed with memories.

Makoto crawled out of bed to see the time and she just had an odd feeling, 'Something is off. There's something wrong.' Makoto looked over towards the window. The rain had become a little more violent, 'Hmmm… Something isn't right…' Normally, Makoto could feel the storms and kind of understand the heart of the storm. However, she couldn't understand anything about this storm. It was confusing, violent, and angry. Makoto turned around and heard a violent crackle from the sky.

* * *

Makoto leaned into the windowpanes and didn't understand what or why anything was going on at the moment. Makoto was suddenly overwhelmed by a flash of memories that weren't hers, ' A man moans loudly, his hand roams the curves of of her body, they are kissing intimately, his hands loosen the ties of her hair, and shes moaning his name as a light whisper, "Mamo-kun…" ' "No!" Makoto shouted in anger, There were two flashes of lightening that seemed to meet from the sky and from the Earth. She barely noticed the rare flash while her mind was overrun with thoughts, 'Its like I could see them together… Mamoru? Why were you with her?' she questioned and slumped against the windowpane as two flashes of light met, 'And why am I seeing it?' Makoto was overwhelmed with sadness and anger but mostly confusion. 'What was that?'

* * *

The hardened crash lit up the room just as Bentley rounded the corner from the kitchen, "I think that it has been more then enough activity tonight gentleman. I'll show you guys the door, please be safe and careful tonight." Mamoru let go of Lex and merely obliged coldly while trying to sort through his confusion. Motoki ran after Mamoru while Corey stayed behind.

"You okay?" Corey checked in on Lex.

Lex merely nodded, "Yea." And waved Corey off in a confused manner, 'What the hell just happened?…'


	36. Chapter 36: Why Wont You Answer Me?

**A/N**: : 4 guys. 1 girl. What do they all have in common? 1 thunderstorm. There are too many ideas clouding the characters minds. Let's see how everything pans out amongst some of them.

More to come readers…

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 36

"Why Won't You Answer Me?"

Makoto steadied herself on the nightstand and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She quickly threw warm water on her face like she had just suffered from a bad dream, 'Why did I see that… that girl touching him like that. Those dreams or visions seemed so real.' Makoto tried to shake off the dreams/visions as much as possible, 'I thought I was done thinking about him? …done loving him…' Makoto knew that she couldn't get over heartbreak in a matter of hours but senshi life demanded it. Countless times of memories being circled around senshi, youmas, and evil. Makoto could only balance the rough times with the good times centralized around her senshi family. But lately it was falling apart, they all were having a break from the realm of evil and all its catastrophic minions, now she needed to focus on herself. 'You have to get over tonight for the greater good right?…' Makoto stared into her face in the mirror between her fingers trying to acknowledge her thoughts. However, she got fed up with herself and trying to reason about Mamoru. She stopped the running faucet and grabbed a towel. As she wiped off her face, Makoto heard the door open and close, Makoto gasped, 'I forgot about Lex…' Makoto finished wiping off her face and walked over to the bathroom door and exhaled. The meer thought of Lex made her nervous with the storm of thoughts of Mamoru.

Makoto gently opened the door and saw Lex walk over to his bed a little in a slump. He wasn't walking confidently like he usually does and sat on his bed like he had somethings on his mind. He seemed to perk up as soon as Makoto closed the bathroom door behind her. He looked over her way but Makoto could spot the uneasiness within seconds. He quickly distracted her like he always does.

"Well someone looks really sexy…" Lex complimented with a playful grin on his face.

Makoto bashfully looked over herself and forget that he hadn't seen her outfit change. She smiled and leaned into the door, "I wouldn't say all that…"

"Well I say it." Lex said confidently.

Makoto walked over towards Lex, "Well seeing as how you dabble in sexy women… I guess you are a good judge of character, huh?" she teasingly asked.

"Are you making funny of me?" Lex gawked and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closely into his body.

"Why would I ever do that?" Makoto slyly smiled. 'It's amazing how he makes me just feel and forget…' Makoto enjoyed the warmth of her nose touching his cheek, she smiled, and kissed his cheek but felt him ever so gently pull away. It only took that split second but she noticed the wince of pain from Lex. 'Did I just see that?' Makoto thought to herself. "Lex…"

"Yes?" Lex smiled and looked at Makoto sweetly while playing with her curves and leaned in to kiss her neck.

Makoto pushed back slightly, "Are you okay?" Makoto said playfully drawing along his jawline from his ear. The moment that her finger hit his jaw, he flinched slightly, "That seems like a No!" Makoto paused and looked at Lex, his eyes met hers and she asked in concern, "What happened?"

Lex sighed, "How can I say no to those beautiful green eyes?..." Lex kissed her hands gently, "Well while you were in the shower, Mamoru came over." Makoto's hand moved from his grasp and she took a defensive stance. Lex reached out to calm the obvious tension in her body by pulling her into his grasp, "We talked about some stuff, got into an argument and …"

"And…" Makoto said inquiring, 'What happened in a matter of a half hour or so?…'

"And I said somethings that I shouldn't have said and guys being guys… He hit me." Lex locked his arm around Makoto even though her bright, tender green eyes turned into a swirling vortex of stormy, grey-ish, green eyes.

Makoto felt the most confusion of the night at this particular moment, "Wait! Rewind please, I'm not understanding…" Makoto couldn't help herself. Lex just layed a bomb on her and she couldn't really understand. She stood there in his arms, with her hands on his shoulders expectant.

"Well we just had an argument Makoto that's all and its just guy stuff, we duked it out a little. No real harm done. Promise." Lex assured the brunette by looking honestly into her eyes. He was surprised by her next reaction, Makoto leaned in and rested her forehead on his with her eyes closed. Her beautiful, long, rich chestnut colored eyelashes fluttered open to reveal clear, emerald, green eyes.

Makoto merely smiled and said, "Okay! I don't want to fight anymore especially tonight…" Makoto leaned back and smiled, "But I need you to feel better, so I'm going to get you some pain killers…" Makoto said walking towards one of Lex's onyx dresser drawers and opening one. Before she could see what was inside Lex touched her shoulders. He ran his fingers down her shoulders and placed soft kisses on her right shoulder.

"You don't have to do that…" Lex whispered, "You could just be here… I don't even think of any pain when you are around…" Lex said.

Makoto could feel the genuine feelings of Lex dripping from every kiss. 'It's like he's actually setting aside his slick, flirty nature…' Makoto smiled and turned around to face him. "Okay, we can lay down and relax for a little bit but the moment I sense you're in pain… I'm getting some medicine." She announced.

Lex stepped back and bowed, "Hai Kino-san!" the two of them laughed but Lex took the opportunity to close the gap between Makoto and himself. "Now let me prove to you that I'm okay…" Lex said kissing Makoto's jawline.

"Mmmm…" Makoto smiled at the light kisses and melted into Lex reluctantly, there were questions swarming her mind until he proceeded to pick her up and walk her over to his bed. Her legs cradled by his arms and wrapped around him, Lex intensely kissed her and pulled at her lip. Makoto began to kiss him back but felt an ever so slight wince. Lex laid her on the bed and the two breathed each other in. Their eyes just roaming over each others' entirety and Lex leaned in for a kiss but Makoto turned her face.

Lex chuckled a little and whispered, "Whats the matter?" he nuzzled her neck.

Makoto looked at him and eyed him suspiciously, 'The normal woman would have missed that tiniest wince... However, I'm not the normal woman.' Makoto traced her finger from his chin to the right side of his jaw and she felt a soft spot and ever so gently tapped it. Makoto openly saw his wince and proceeded to say, "That." she sat up, "You need some more meds." Makoto honestly said.

"Mako, just relax I'm fine." Lex touched his forehead to hers.

"For me to feel better, please let me." Makoto begged innocently and kissed Lex for good measure. "I'll still go get some pain killers to be sure!" Makoto insisted and somehow twirled out of his grasp, she seemed to grab some stuff off of a chair and made her way out of the room. Within a flash, Makoto made her way downstairs with a pair of pants and her cellphone in her right pocket.. She looked at her cellphone and couldn't ignore the nagging feeling of checking up on Mamoru. 'I'm happy Lex is fine but when I heard they were in a fight...' Makoto unlocked her blackberry and saw all the notifications of missed phone calls, messages, etc. Makoto placed the phone upside down on the counter of the island.

She walked over to the other granite countertops and began to rummage through the the cabinets. She knew that there were tons of cabinets and drawers to go through and she really didn't want to wake up Bentley. Makoto tried to strategize on where she could find the medication in this grand kitchen. She walked by the six-ring, glass covered, electric stove sliding her finger along the smooth surface. 'Lex always teases me about this kitchen. The first day I came to his house, I told him I'd marry him for this kitchen and he never lets me live it down...' Makoto smiled at the memory, 'Then Mamoru sneaked up behind Lex and almost strangled him at his forwardness...' Makoto chuckled at simpler times. Before her heart got tangled in what seemed an unfixable mess."Man I'm a mess..." Makoto began to look through the cabinets when her phone went off on the counter. She was shocked that anyone would be calling her at such an early hour. She looked at the phone and saw it was Minako... 'Yikes!' Makoto thought. She knew she deserved some answers, "Hello!"

"Where the HELL have you been?" Minako stressed,

Makoto winced, "Hera Mina! Can we please talk tomorrow? My head..."

Minako waited a few seconds, "Are you safe? At least let me know you aren't in a ditch somewhere..."

Makoto regained some composure, "Really Mina? If I was in a ditch would I be even answering... And I'm with Lex..."

"WHAAT? Are you naked?" Minako asked.

"MINA!" Makoto bellowed.

"Okay well resume whatever you are doing, remember to tell me everything. How good of a kisser he is? If he manscapes? How big he is... Oh and heads up Motoki, Mamoru, and Corey should be on their way!" Minako trailed off.

"They already left." Makoto frankly said.

"Really? Well I'll find them. Go get some loving with Lex!" Minako hinted and hung up.

Makoto heard the click but looked at the phone, why weren't the guys home yet. Usually, Minako knows EVERYTHING. Makoto couldn't help but wonder if the guys were okay. So she called Mamoru, she had never been so anxious in hearing the phone ring, "Ring... Ring... RING... You've reached..." Makoto hung up the phone. 'Where are you? Why'd you come here? And why won't you answer my fcuking calls?' Thought angrily, grabbing the countertop.

Mamoru leaned against the glass door to his patio and watched his phone ring, Makoto's name illuminating the dark room, while he knew Motoki's eyes were burrowing holes into his flesh.

"Why aren't you answering her calls?" Motoki asked. Mamoru kept staring at his phone. "What you aren't going to answer me either?" he asked a tad annoyed.

Mamoru's usually warm deep blue eyes were now a steely gray, "Because I can't. I can't talk to her, I ran over to Lex's place to make sure she was okay and got a bomb dropped on me..."

Motoki sat back on the couch, "You didn't go there to make sure she was okay Mamoru..." Motoki sighed knowing that wasn't the only reason.

Mamoru stepped off of the glass door very annoyed, "What are you talking about?" He said in a challenging manner.

Motoki sat up and twiddled his thumbs, "What? You want to fight me now too?" He stood up, "Mamoru think about tonight in its entirety as much as possible." Motoki was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing. I left Lex's place because I was getting angry and had this weird flashback of that girl I slept with. I had to think things through before I talked to Makoto about anything. I went there to make sure she was okay but hearing that possible news about..." Mamoru couldn't even utter her name at this point, his demeanor changed to being withdrawn.

Motoki couldn't handle what Mamoru was saying, "Sure!" he shrugged.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mamoru said angrily again.

"Mamoru, you were uneasy about being at the club when you realized that Makoto wasn't around. Then when you heard who she was with... We had to leave immediately! She left with your friend!" Motoki was interrupted again.

"Because its LEX! You know he just sleeps around with women..." Mamoru bellowed.

"And? Makoto is a grown woman, you don't know how her night went tonight! Then you were almost ready to put your friend's head through a wall?... Look just sleep it off because I'm sure you have a lot of thinking to do... Something just isn't adding up Mamoru." Motoki stood up to leave, "You rarely ever lose your cool like this not even over Usagi... So what is pushing you to now?" Motoki said before shutting the door behind him.


	37. Chapter 37: YouCalledMeForABootyCall?

**A/N**: The day after is always the best part of the night before. Let's see how Makoto's "walk of shame" really goes…

Comments, Questions, Concerns - Inbox me/Review the Story, send me your thoughts, post your comments, I promise I don't bite but the storyline only becomes better with your thoughts. You guys inspire me!

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 37

"You Called Me For A Booty Call?"

Makoto woke up as a small ray of sunlight peaked through the dark drapes and warmed her skin. Her eyes fluttered opened and she tried to focus within the darkness of the room. She attempted to sit up but her head spun a little. 'Mmm... What happened to me?' Makoto questioned herself but she looked around and spotted the bottles of alcohol on the mini-fridge. 'Oh yea...' she reminded herself. She looked over to her side and couldn't help but smile at Lex's sleeping bod. He had his arm draped her around her shoulder but when she moved it remained on her lap. She was amazed that he hadn't woken up but she had assumed the pain killers kicked his ass. Last night by the time she had made it upstairs with some more medication, he had passed out.

Makoto noticed his nice, sexy lips that she had enjoyed the night before. Her eyes trailed over his sleeping form to those strong arms that were in her lap and held her the night before. She wanted to touch his hand but she had a stirring feeling that she should leave. There were a lot of details from last night that were still fuzzy. 'Maybe I shouldn't get too comfortable here. I don't want to get too caught up enjoying Lex. Last night could have just been all alcohol. And I need to figure out what the hell actually happened last night...' her mind went to Mamoru and her heart began to hurt. 'He slept with that girl...' just then Makoto's phone vibrated really loudly. In the matter of a second, Makoto jumped out of bed swiftly to catch her phone and caught a glimpse of the time before exiting the room.

'Haruka?' Makoto thought. Makoto answered the phone, "Are you dying?"

"No." Haruka simply answered.

Makoto hesitated because of Haruka's steely nature, "Is there a youma?" she questioned.

"No." Haruka answered.

"Then why else would you call me at 5:30 AM?" Makoto asked confused. "Like I don't get it..." Makoto asked frankly.

"I called to see how you are doing." Haruka said calmy.

"Haruka..." Makoto grumbled in anger.

"I really just wanted to talk to you. Make sure that you are okay. I know I'm supposed to pick-up those cakes today for the sailor picnic this morning but do you have time for coffee beforehand?" Haruka inquired.

"Well, I'm kinda at a friend's house at the moment..." Makoto said but was quickly interrupted.

"Good! So I can pick you up and then we can grab a coffee or something? Where are you?" Haruka asked.

Makoto was a little bewildered and looked up and down the corridor, 'Mmmm... I have a lot of explaining to do...' Makoto thought realistically. She rubbed her temples and felt a headache coming, "I'll text you the address."

"Okay." Haruka said easily, "See you in 30."

"How will see me in 30 when you don't even know where I am?" Makoto asked.

"Because it's me driving!" Haruka chuckled.

Makoto laughed a little, "See you in 30." she smiled and texted her the address. Makoto walked back into Lex's room and began to get herself together quietly. She couldn't find her clothes from last night but sufficed by finding some black, cotton, guy shorts that she rolled up, 'Mmm... almost perfect.' she admired the comfy length. She did notice her shoes from last night and slipped them on. She hopped around the room a little slipping on the booties from last night and bumped into the dresser. She watched Lex stir from the noise, 'Damnit Mako, stop being a klutz!' she mentally reprimanded herself and began to move around again when Lex had settled back into bed. She noticed the things that she had knocked over and picked up a pair of Ray Bans shades. She tried them on, 'Mmm not bad, I'll have to return these later!' Makoto checked herself out in the mirror and tied her back into its usual ponytail with a loose hairtie in her purse. She felt like Cinderella after the ball. She felt herself transforming back into a pumpkin, the only thing that snapped her attention was the vibrating of her blackberry. 'Be there in fifteen. - Ruka' Makoto read. 'Nani?' Makoto was alarmed and grabbed her stuff to gently close Lex's bedroom door and hustled down the stairs in heels like she was late for the high school bell. She ran downstairs and slowed down her pace because she remembered Bentley's room was near the kitchen. However, she ran into him anyways, 'Damnit!' Makoto mentally cursed but smiled. Bentley was sitting at the island, eating a danish with a cup of tea, and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bentley-san!" Makoto said trying to calm her nerves but stood still like she shouldn't make any sudden movements.

"Well this doesn't happen too often!" Bentley smiled and walked around to pull out a seat for Makoto, "Morning Makoto-san! It's usually Lex that tries to run away from his guests." Bentley teased.

"No, It's not like that..." Makoto said and began to contest.

"Makoto-san, you're a lady, I know that you aren't doing a 'walk of shame' as you young people say." Bentley said and patted the seat next to him.

Makoto walked over and sat next to Bentley, "Nothing happened or anything, I just have to go this morning!" Makoto explained while watching Bentley bring out another tea-cup, and frankly setting up the table.

Bentley set the last of the danishes on the kitchen island counter and took his seat handing her a tablecloth for her lap, "Makoto like I said," Bentley touching her hand on the island, "I know that you are a lady and I've known you for years. Don't worry about anything, now eat some breakfast." he gently nudged.

Makoto felt that without saying it, he knew she wasn't whoring it out the previous night with Lex. 'Mmm... I love Bentley. He's so wise and understanding...' Makoto took a minute to exhale and grabbed for a danish thats when her phone rang, she answered it. "Ruka?"

"Where have you brought me?" Haruka questioned.

"I'll be out in a second!" Makoto said quickly and hung up and when she turned to Bentley, there was a white paper bag, a tall cup of tea, and a flask of what seemed coffee. Makoto hopped off her chair and hugged Bentley, "Thank you!" she stepped back and grabbed the offered contents.

"You are more then welcome Makoto-san." He smiled at her.

"Please just call me Mako for the umpteenth time and tell Lex, I had to run but call me!" Makoto scooted towards the front door with Bentley on her tail.

Makoto turned around to smile and see Bentley going into the foyer closet and handing her clothes. "Oh My Gosh! Thank-you, you are amazing Bentley!" She smiled again and waved to Bentley as he escorted her outside of the house.

Makoto walked down the front stairs cautiously and walked along the mote driveway seeing a cool blonde leaning against her car, 'She's such a 'cool kid'. " Makoto chuckled to herself balancing her freshly pressed attire from yesterday and stuffing a strawberry danish in her mouth. Makoto walked towards the car and walked over to Haruka, "Danish?" she offered.

"You called me here to pick you up from a booty call?" Haruka asked sarcastically.

"Ruka? Really? Booty call? Me?" Makoto said walking over to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

Haruka jumped in the car and her eyes never left Makoto's frame.

"You can stop staring at me funny, I'm not showing any signs of sex. I probably don't even smell like it. So nothing to worry about. It was just a sleepover." Makoto said bending over the gears to place her dress on the back seat of Ruka's two seat, convertible.

Haruka enjoyed the view of Makoto's derriere in the air, "Mmm... like a man or woman could spend all night with that..." Haruka said to herself and gently patted Makoto's firm butt, "and not have any urge to play with it..."

Makoto sat down and questioned Haruka, "What did you say? And why did you pat my butt?" Makoto pushed Haruka.

Haruka chuckled, "Nothing, just couldn't help myself..." Haruka pulled out of the driveway in a quick but safe fashion. She knew her way around a car like no one else she had ever known. Haruka lowered the windows and Makoto seemed to be soaking up the different feels of the wind being blown in her face.

'This is indeed an element.' Makoto thought, Makoto felt nothing but security within Haruka's hands. However their history was more than complicated. Makoto looked over the blonde and enjoyed the sight of the wind blowing in her hair.

"You falling in love with me over there?" Haruka's steady eyes never left the "line of sight" in front of her but she joked. She heard Makoto chuckle at the thought.

Makoto distracted herself by looking through the window momentarily and reveled in the power of Haruka's element. Makoto looked over at Haruka with an admiring sneaky glint in her eyes, 'I must admit that I do love the way she handles a car...' Makoto thought sneakily, 'But wait why am I here?' Before she could say anything Haruka interrupted her.

"Can you actually pass me a danish?... They smell pretty good!" Haruka said coming to a red light and finally looking at her.

Makoto looked her in the eyes and challenged her, "Only when you explain to me, why you had the overbearing impulse to call me in the wee hours of the morning and to come see me..."

Haruka looked at Makoto and turned her body to face her, "Nani!" Haruka questioned, she tapped her chin in thought, "I'm not the one who just came from a very suspicious booty call... Yea this isn't how it works, you don't question me. I question you Mako-chan." Haruka teased and showed her open palm expectantly.

Makoto reached inside the bag and took a bite out of the cheese danish that appeared. "I beg to differ!" Makoto said proudly. That is when Haruka unbelted herself and reached over the seat towards Makoto, "Ahh!" During the scuffle, Makoto's glasses had been pushed up her face into her hand quite frankly, very tangled in it. Makoto laughed and was tickled for the Danish in exchange... she would probably stop writhing in Haruka's arms. "Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Makoto begged and protested.

Haruka stopped and was already inches away from Makoto's face, she leaned into Makoto's face. The two bodies were only breathing in each other's aura after such an energetic interaction and being so close to one another, "You know you are breathtaking right?" Haruka whispered. In that honest moment, Haruka could only recognize the wonderful attributes of this royal, wood nymph in front of her but was concerned about the storm brewing behind her beautiful, deep, emerald, eyes. Haruka always had a deep connection with Makoto and it felt irresistibly overwhelming and lofty. 'Unfortunately, I couldn't protect you from my initial feelings, my past royal, wood nymph but this millennia... I will be different, and continue with my latter vow to protect you from harm.' Haruka thought. Before Makoto could answer her she leaned over towards Makoto's right hand and bit into the Danish. Haruka sat back down and belted herself in, "Victory!" she smiled and began to drive again.

Makoto could only laugh, "See me in a training room and victory will not be the easy or even that sweet..." she teased the blonde and untangled her shades from her hair.

Haruka only smirked at brunette and turned on the radio but low, "So how was your night?"

Makoto threw up her arms, "Again this 'booty call' that you keep trying to call me on... DIdn't happen!' Makoto signed and enjoyed her tea from Bentley while looking at the passing scapes out of the window.

"I was just teasing you about that... I highly doubt you'd have me pick you up from such a scandalous dead. Considering you aren't that type of woman..." Haruka trailed off, "But did anything interesting happen last night?' Haruka opened up the question and was met with a standing silence, she looked over to see Makoto had changed her confident body language to a posture that dictated deep-thinking. Her feet were now touching the dashboard and her knees closer to her chest. She was tossling her hair from the mini-tickle fight and Makoto's eyes were lost to outside her window. "Are you okay Makoto?"

Makoto snapped out of her trance but didn't acknowledge Haruka immediately, "Uhm yea I'm fine." she whispered as a flood of memories from the previous night were renewed.

"Just fine? Wasn't there some party or something? I feel like Minako mentioned something about this yesterday..." Haruka trailed off as she began to speed onto the ramp of a highway.

"Well it was fine..." Makoto said frankly, "Mamoru became a man again, had some strippers, drank, we went to a club, Usagi & Seiya showed up, Mamoru & Seiya almost fought, and Mamoru fucked a stripper?" Makoto questioned and drank her tea looking out of the window.

"Wait what?" Haruka could see the discomfort in the frankness of Makoto's nature. "Mamoru did what?"

Makoto finally looked over to Haruka, "Which part confused you, Mamoru had strippers, drank, went to a club.."

Haruka interrupted her, "Uhm lets try the fucked a stripper part?"

Makoto sighed, "Yea Minako convinced me to walk to the back to talk to Mamoru and I found him fucking a stripper..." Makoto sipped her tea and looked through the dashboard blankly, "But I can't blame him! He's single let him sow his seed... right?" Makoto whispered that rhetorical question to herself, hoping that Haruka hadn't heard her.

Haruka reached out and rubbed Makoto's leg, "It's okay. I know. You can tell me how you really feel..." Haruka felt Makoto reach for her hand and squeeze it. Haruka looked over to Makoto and say the brunette stare blankly again through the dashboard but this time a single tear rolled down her cheek. Probably unknowingly because she was taken off guard and rubbed her cheek and stared at the tear as a foreign object.

"I can't." Makoto said and paused, "I can't love him because he doesn't love me but why did I still fall for him Haruka?" Makoto looked at the blonde's concerned eyes. "My head swarms with feelings and emotions that I can't make up myself and yet... he ends up fucking some random stripper. I'm just feel completely foolish for thinking that anyone in any millenia could LOVE me! Like why try and especially Mamoru, I'm just stupid." Makoto finally gave into the truth she felt upon her heart.

Haruka pulled off of the highway at her intended exit, "It's okay, I got somewhere we can go and talk..."

Makoto looked out of the window distracted, "Where are you taking me?" Makoto realized her strange surroundings.


	38. Chapter 38: Past Present! Future?

A/N: So this chapter took awhile to write because of computer difficulties but also because of the depth! You get to see little gems of where Makoto is going but I promise I still have a few shockers up my sleeve. So get comfortable and get ready for an emotional ride of the Past. Present! Future? Enjoy Readers! You know how to contact me by now, lol.

Follow Me : [id: 5696697].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 38

"Past. Present! Future?"

Makoto adjusted her shades and steadied herself along the gravel pathway. As she stood up and acknowledged the growing sunrise, she heard the car door close, and the light footsteps of Haruka approaching her. Haruka grabbed Makoto's hand and guided her towards a robust archway that was astounding both in construction and decor. Makoto's footsteps sunk into the gravel until she was guided to a tiled floor in the entrance of the decadent garden. Makoto stood still and Haruka lost grasp of her hand, "This is beautiful..." Makoto admired the beautiful and foreign flowers that crowded the end of the archway until the space opened into paned windows and several green plants. Makoto only smiled at the sight and looked over to Haruka's smug eyes. Makoto proceeded to walk past the blonde towards these sweet pink roses that were calling to her. Makoto admired the loveliest roses she had ever laid eyes on. The flower itself soothed her down to her inner core. She allowed the sweet smell to tickle her nostrils, completely ignoring the rest of the world including Haruka.

Haruka leaned over Makoto and reached for a rose, she inhaled the scent and then wrapped her arms around Makoto in a hug, "Mako-chan... you are safe now. Talk to me."

"No I'm not!" Makoto whispered into the rose. "I'm never safe, everytime I think I'm safe, something happens..." Makoto honestly said and fingered the thorns of the rose. She turned around and tapped into Haruka's chest. "Look I appreciate you looking out for me and even picking me up but I'll be fine..." Makoto said trying to walk out Haruka's grasp but she held on tight.

"You aren't okay. I know it and even if you don't want to talk about it..."

"You're safe here minx." Haruka whispered into Makoto's ever so gently.

Makoto fingered the rose steadily as a shiver ran up her spine. She had to hold back that name. It rang in her ears because of their past. 'It's what she used to call me...' her mind began to reel with memories.

Haruka felt Makoto's body begin to tense up. "What's the matter?" Haruka asked concerned.

"Nothing." Makoto's eyes fluttered open as she regained her composure. Her finger left the roses too. "Just like there's nothing more to talk about." Makoto walked away from Haruka towards another part of the garden that seemed to be calling to her. "We both know that I care..." Makoto paused and looked at the ground behind her, that happened to be towards Haruka's direction. "cared." she said and let the word sink into the thick air. She proceeded to keep walking through a walkway towards what, she didn't know.

She admired some lovely tiger lilies along the walk and she could feel Haruka following her, so Makoto kept speaking. "for Mamoru more than regular friends should. There were moments last night where I felt that he felt the same way." Makoto inhaled slowly the new overwhelming smell of lilies. "But I was wrong. So really I have no reason to cry anymore. He's single and I need to just accept that he's a bachelor. I need to define the limits of my emotions. Because yesterday..." Makoto paused as the bushels of flowers opened into a circle with several paths towards this grand, old oak tree. She could only smile as she took off her shoes and walked towards it on the plush bed of grass. Every step towards this tree only seemed to take away any and all feelings of anger or angst that she had felt the previous night. Until she touched it, the great roots of such a strong living plant, her stress had diminished. She breathed in the beauty of this moment. She felt at peace. Makoto opened her eyes and knew that for some odd reason Haruka's hand was stretching out towards with violently quick speed. Haruka took a jab at her but Makoto skillfully dodged the hit and responded with an aggressive jab to the gut. Haruka missed it, the only thing that stopped Makoto from landing the blow was Makoto's restraint. Her back was against the oak and she couldn't explain how her senses seemed so heightened but it did.

"Haruka, what the hell was that for?" Makoto said very unsure of herself. The peace she had was gone before she could truly enjoy it.

"I was testing you and it's your time..." Haruka said with a smile.

"The hell are you talking about?" Makoto challenged.

"I'll tell you everything soon just keep talking about last night..." Haruka said calmly, "I promise there will be no more surprise blows." she held her hands up for Makoto to see.

Makoto was obviously mad and confused, "NO!" her voice boomed, "Tell me now..." she tried to lower her voice, she was conscious of the possibility of disturbing the peaceful nature of this garden.

Haruka walked up to Makoto and tried to embrace her but Makoto's hand came straight to her chest to stop her. Haruka was a little rocked at the steadiness and swiftness of her hand. Makoto was a little taken back by her outright gesture, she murmured "Sorry." she leaned against the great oak and looked at her hands 'That was too instinctual... Where did it come from?' Makoto thought.

"No, its okay." Haruka said rubbing her chest slightly, "You've gotten stronger I see." Haruka chuckled.

"No, really I don't know where that came from..." Makoto questioned herself and sunk into the tree and slid down to the grand tree trunk.

Haruka leveled with her, "Makoto, I'll explain it to you later but trust me everything will be okay." She reached out to wipe some hair from Makoto's face. She met with no trace of resistance but every ounce of confusion was clear on her face. She stared into those deep, emerald eyes that hadn't change in the slightest from the last millennia. 'They are just as beautiful as the first time I'd ever seen them... Control yourself Haruka, focus on what you are supposed to do. Don't get lost in her eyes...'

"I guess this Mamoru thing has got my nerves shot..." Makoto admitted to herself. "I just don't want to love him or anyone anymore. I want to just be me and enjoy that. I'm tired of feeling something and thinking that its returned. I've been duped by Cupid too many times. Logically, it's time for me to just move on and not harp anymore anger towards anyone." Makoto said running her fingers through her bangs.

"But Makoto..." Haruka said taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her, "We both know that love doesn't go by logic but what exactly happened last night?" Haruka asked and was met with those deep greens (her eyes). "Include the part of fucking a stripper. I need to hear this..."

Fifteen minutes later...

"Wow!" Haruka said wiping her face and mouth still agape.

"That's just what happened at the club." Makoto said plainly, her heart felt a little lighter knowing that she wasn't crazy for yesterday. "But the part that struck me as most odd... of the entire night... was when Mamoru showed up at Lex's place. I went there to forget about him and be with someone, who seemingly cared for me..." Makoto trailed off. "My head was clouded, my heart was clouded but I had taken a shower in Lex's room..." Makoto hesitated and her eyes flickered over towards Haruka's eyes.

Haruka's pupils seemed to expand to the size of quarters, "WITH LEX?" her voice boomed in shock and alarm.

"NO!" Makoto yelled. "Jeez! I'm not easy despite what you may think!" Makoto said watching Haruka clutch her chest as if she had just suffered from a heartache.

"Then why'd you pause like that?" Haruka yelled still trying to catch her breath.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Makoto said a little frazzled but she ended up laughing.

"You think its funny giving people heart attacks?" Haruka said looking at the brunette, who badly attempted to silence her own giggles.

"No, it isn't that but who knew I could even ruffle your feathers... You are always so cool." Makoto still chuckled and mocked a little.

"Look wise-guy. I can be good when we are just kidding and I can usually tell when you are. But there was a moment there when I thought that you were going to tell me that you were actually having sex with this stranger." Haruka said finally calming down.

"Hey! Lex isnt a stranger, he's a really sweet, kind, funny, attractive, sexy..." Makoto said dreamily.

"So wait you have a crush on your booty call?" Haruka asked in disbelief.

"No! He's a good friend and I don't think I have a crush on my..." Makoto air-quoted, "BOOTY CALL!"

"Mmhmm..." Haruka said with a sly look on her face, "continue your story... before you tried to kill me." she muttered.

"Look I deserve to be treated like a desirable woman and to be honest... Lex is the first guy, who genuinely, looks at me like that." Makoto was a little taken back when Haruka stroked her cheek and nodded. 'She understands...' Makoto relished in the thought and seemingly continued with her story, "But yea, I woke up at a certain point of the night after MY PERSONAL SHOWER," she accentuated and chuckled, catching Haruka smiling. "I had dozed off for a little while and then woke up with a weird feeling. I happened to look out the window and couldn't hear the storm..." she looked perplexed at her feet, "It was like the storm was talking but not to me and seemed different than normal..." Makoto looked up at Haruka in disbelief, "I couldn't speak to my element... If you can understand what I'm saying." she said slightly embarrassed with the slight blush of eagerness she displayed for Haruka to understand.

Haruka looked at Makoto and rubbed her shoulder, "I know what you mean." Makoto seemed slightly appeased by Haruka's empathy.

"But I guess the weirdest part was also that I saw a thunderbolt..." Makoto trailed off, 'Let's see if I can find the right words to phrase this.' she got lost in her own thoughts.

Haruka seemed confused, "Did it hit you?" Haruka joked, trying to lighten the brunette's mood.

"No." Makoto smiled, "But it did seem to hit another thunderbolt... that came from the ground, really violently..." Makoto paused, "Then I was flushed with memories that didn't seem to be mine and seemed like a flashback of two people getting intimate." Makoto closed her eyes.

Haruka watched Makoto's body language, she closed her eyes as if she was reliving the moment, her hands started on her hips and slowly roamed up those infamous curves.

"The man pulled her top off, his hands roamed her curves, he kissed her intensely, she moaned in his ear, she kissed his neck, and then..." Makoto trailed off with her hands around her neck. 'Why can't I remember what happens next?' she had a mental block that she was trying to push through. 'It's like something wants me to forget...'

"And then what?" Haruka questioned.

"She moaned his name 'Mamoru!' " Makoto's eyes flickered open suddenly at the mention of his name and there were the slightest traces of tears. It was like a floodgate that had just busted open in her mind, flooding her senses. She had forgotten this morning about the memories that weren't hers. 'Why did I have to see him with a woman like that? As if the brief flash of that wasn't enough? Where are all these memories coming from?' The eerie feeling she had from last night. She wanted to forget these memories that weren't even hers.

Haruka looked at Makoto's confusion that seemed to shake her to her inner core. Haruka couldn't resist the urge anymore, Haruka pulled Makoto into her arms, "Makoto I'm sorry." she said quietly into the brunette's hair.

Makoto relaxed a little in Haruka's arms and attempted to sit up, "No don't worry about me. I'm just being emotional for no reason... I had no business falling in love for Mamoru. I knew I liked him but even made the mistake of giving him a bigger place in my heart like that. It just sucks and then on top of that I feel like I saw everything. I knew I liked him but still..." Makoto said into Haruka's shirt.

Haruka couldn't put her finger on why Makoto was feeling all of these emotions but she wanted Makoto to feel some kind of relief, 'Hera, please help her...' Haruka said and gently rubbed.

Haruka patted Makoto's back and kissed her cheek, "Its okay. We'll figure everything out."

Makoto closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax just for a moment, she could feel the same peace as before. "Something about this garden that is really trying to calm my..." Makoto had dozed off...

'Rela my little nymph... It will be okay. I'll make sure of that!' Haruka whispered to the sleeping brunette.

Ten minutes had passed when Makoto's eyes fluttered open, she was so groggy but in someone's arms. 'What happened?' she thought as she looked at the familiar blonde face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Haruka's voice said in a husky tone.

"How long was I out for?" Makoto asked sitting up wiping her face.

"Just about ten minutes... Nothing more." Haruka leaned her head against the base of the tree.

"What happened?" Makoto asked patiently and slightly confused. She sat up and wiped her face, "I remember not finishing what I was saying because I nodded off."

"Yea but that was exactly what you needed." Haruka said sitting up along the great oak, she gently pushed back some hair that was standing up on Makoto's head, "You remember what we were talking about before right?"

Makoto nodded, "Unfortunately."

She sunk into the oak tree and closed her eyes, "Sorry for being a little frantic earlier. The memories were a little more vivid than before but I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will. You are stronger then you give yourself credit. Never forget you are a Jovian!" Haruka chuckled at the distant memory.

"What's so funny?" Makoto inquired.

Haruka cocked her head and smiled towards the brunette, "You sure you want to know?" Makoto merely replied with a nod.

"Well in the silver millennium back when we had first met. I was new on the Jovian grounds but the second outer to arrive for the Outer Planet Conference. I was lost around your grand castle but I was getting a tour. We were admiring the beautiful gardens from one of the hallway balconies. There was such peace and we turned around to walk down the next corridor and all of a sudden there was an obscene amount of yelling from behind us from the window. I couldn't help but look even though I had lost my tour guide. I walked over to the balcony because I started to see some royal blue fabric float downwards from the archway. Then I saw some flat clad feet, I said,

'I'm coming!' I said running now. Long and behold as I get to the archway, I see you dangling from the vines on the outside of the castle, 'I'll catch you!' I offered. But you just responded with a long "shush!" you seem to fuss a little more down the outside vines and drop down with little warning. You drop into my arms like you were going to land on your feet but I caught you. However, I underestimated your height and uhm... Body shape!"

Makoto cocked her head and looked at her, "What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow in a suspicious manner.

"Well your breasts landed right on my face because I'd underestimated how full your butt was that got caught on my arms.

You responded by flailing your feet and saying, 'I would have landed on my feet ya know?'

I put you down on your feet, clearly underestimating your height because the distance wasn't far, 'Most maidens would simply reply with gratitude.' I said dusting off some shrubbery that had fallen on me. That's when I finally noticed you. You were a tall, auburn, curvaceous lady in this tightly clad, royal blue, elegant, balconet bustier-like dress that had flowing sheer fabric from the bodice. The fabrics only teased on-lookers with the high slits that showed off your shapely legs in an elegant manner as you moved. After looking over your whole frame, for the purposes to just 'size you up'. I noticed those timeless deep emerald, eyes that pierced through my cool demeanor actually. I just thought you were some unfortunate maid. I should have known better but I had heard tales of the ravishing beauty of Jovian women.

You broke my train of thought by saying, 'Jovians aren't usually maidens in the galaxy that need to be saved. People usually need saving from us. But I guess you've gotten your thanks already.' you said looking at your boobs and then back at me.

I only laughed and you smiled. 'Nice to see Jovian women have a sense of humor... But how do you know I'm not Jovian?' I asked intrigued.

'That crest is Uranian' you said to me touching my breast pocket quite boldly but gingerly, 'And I'm assuming you must be Princess Haruka.' you said calmly and formally curtsied.

'No need for that considering the situation but I am impressed you know that...' we were then interrupted by a woman who yelled over the balcony above that you had just escaped from,

'There she is!' the lady said.

'Hera!' you seemed to curse under your breath, 'Well that is my queue to leave.' you gathered your skirts to make a dash and dash you certainly did.

'How can I see you again?' I yelled after you, 'You can always find me in the kitchens or out in the gardens with the brightest and sweetest of roses.' And just like that you were gone." Haruka said staring off into the distance.

"So you were a perv last millennium? Great!" Makoto laughed at the blush that crept on Haruka's face.

Haruka seemed to turn away and smile, "Thank goodness I don't have to deal with such temptations this millennia!" she joked.

"Hey!" Makoto exclaimed and proceeded to push the blonde. "My past life sounds better then my present life." Makoto chuckled, "How'd you find out who I really am?"

"That's an interesting story actually that I'll have to tell you later. But Makoto on a serious note I have to tell you why I brought you here..." Haruka said regaining her infamous cool demeanor. "When most of the evils are defeated from this millennia there is a transitional period that you inners are supposed to go through." Haruka paused to look over Makoto's entranced demeanor. She listened intently and patiently. "Last night was an example of how your powers are growing. Because like you, when the winds were picking up and this storm was brewing that no weather channel had predicted was occurring there was an unsettling feeling in my house. Sets noticed it first and excused herself from the family room to go to her lab. However, I noticed when I excused myself to grab something from my bedroom. The wind was picking up and like you I couldn't speak to it. I knew it was you before the clouds even appeared and went to look for Sets, she said that you were in distress. I started towards the door but Sets said that you could handle whatever was going on. There were low level spikes of Jovian energy."

"So I caused the storm? And last night were low levels?" Makoto said amazed and confused. She felt Haruka lift her chin to meet her comforting eyes.

"Yes you did but you can control that. This is why I'm here, we had a feeling that you would be first considering that you are an outer scout and probably have the most powerful transition and elements to master." Haruka merely said.

"An outer?" Makoto said blankly.

"Yea." Haruka said frankly releasing Makoto's chin and chuckled to herself. "Your mother was the first Jovian to join the inner scouts after a request by the Moon and Earth kingdom. It was a heated topic of discussion because she had been raised an outer but was requested at the discretion of the Moon and Earth kingdom due to their growing threats. Your mother's presence was the difference needed to subdue the evil forces. The Earth was also changing, it had been predicted that the reigning princess was to conceive a son and only a son, which threw off the balance. However, she had to resign from her scoutly duties because she got ill for years then when her health was better, she got married, and she soon became pregnant afterwards."

"Wait... that math isn't right?" Makoto said trying to calculate things. "How much older was Mamoru than Usagi? Here he's four years older."

Haruka sat back and thought about it, "I think it was just about the same there too, maybe 5 or six years older but the queen of Earth, miscarried a lot unfortunately."Haruka simply explained.

"So let me get this straight... Ruka, I caused that storm yesterday? With all the rain and thunder?" Makoto said a little concerned.

Haruka looked at the brunette and could sense her uncertainty. Haruka reached out and laced her fingers with the wood nymph. "Yesssss" she drew out her answer, "But you should be proud!" Haruka exclaimed but was met with the most confused facial expression. "I'll explain myself, last night I kept bugging Sets to check her monitor on Sailor energy levels. Everytime I came back she was like 'She's fine!' until Sets offered for me a transportable monitor and closed up her lab. I watched that thing steady throughout the night. Even in my bedroom even when everyone had gone to bed and I should have been sleeping." Haruka paused to make sure the brunette was still following her, Makoto was watching hanging on her every word. os Haruka continued, "Surprisingly, Sets was right. You were fine. Not because you aren't capable of such causing such a possible ruckus with your intense powers but because you are capable of such control and restraint of them. I was afraid that something would trigger you and you could hurt yourself or someone else. Your element is definitely one of the most powerful and beautiful of the inners. Hence you being an outer" Haruka joked but watched Makoto nod in understanding. "At one point I was in bed..." Haruka treaded lightly.

"Sleeping next to your wife..." Makoto said frankly, "It's okay to say it Ruka. Let the past be the past and move forward with a smile. I give up on love. I'll get a royal sperm donor for the future!" Makoto smiled.

Haruka bursted out laughing, "That will never happen, Sets would never allow such a thing!" Makoto smiled at the blonde, "But I was laying in bed and Sets texted me at around 4 AM to meet her in the lab. When I arrived she requested the portable monitor. 'Haruka, she's fine. I'm sure she's done for the night and you can check on her in the morning. Just let me have the monitor, if you keep it, you won't sleep and we both know this, she's stronger than we thought! We know the dangers but she's making us proud. Take it easy.' Sets said to me. I slept for an hour before I was up again but she was right. Despite the things you experienced last night, you seemed to manage your emotions and your gifts."

Makoto laughed, "Gifts... Right." she murmured to herself. She stared into her lap and played with her fingers, 'As if life wasn't hard enough.' she felt Haruka reach out and touch her cheek. Makoto instinctively turned into her touch and looked up to the blonde.

"They are gifts Mako and your birthright. It's just the next phase of your life with some training you'll master them with no problem. Your present isn't a mistake things will be better then before and your future will be bright with true love. No sperm donors!" Haruka joked but couldn't help but melt at the vulnerable state the brunette was in and she smiled at her too, warming the blonde's heart. 'My thunder goddess... Don't worry I promise to you that you'll soon be okay!' She looked lovingly into the brunette's eyes and couldn't help but want to kiss those rosey-pink lips, 'She's still my weakness but I've got to let her go and help her move forward!' Makoto interrupted her thoughts.

"But why are you helping me? Like are you supposed to be my mentor or something? No offense or anything!" Makoto asked frankly.

Haruka pulled her hand away and thought. She looked at Makoto simply and said, "Because I made a promise!"


	39. Chapter 39: You Have Options…

**A/N**: Finally some peace and quiet in Mako's apartment or so she thinks until she gets a visitor… Saturday should be more promising then her Friday night with a new guest and Haruka's guidance, Also, she's realizing that she finally has options on the new changes to come but will those options slip away with a possible upcoming storm... You thought things were thundery before... just stay tuned.

For all my loyal and new readers, thanks so much for your reviews/patience, they help so much. I've been working really hard to get out good, lengthier content for your waiting. I want you to expect from me that the longer you wait the lengthier or juicier it will be. We are reaching another climatic scene, I'm working out the kinks currently. So stay along for the ride! However, this chapter isn't meant to disappoint either!

I read everyone of your reviews! If you have questions or need help w/developing stories, or even want to shoot me some ideas for upcoming chapters. Just Inbox Me/Review the Story!

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 39

"You Have Options…"

Makoto keyed into her apartment with the blonde on her tail, "You know despite everything that we've talked about... I still don't understand why you tried to hit me earlier." Makoto said opening the front closet door and handing Haruka a hanger. "Like a full on punch behind my back..."

Haruka chuckled to herself, "Well would you believe me if I told you that it was because I wanted to check your reflexes?" Haruka watched Makoto kick off her shoes, prop her sunglasses on her head, and walk towards her bedroom.

"Mmm... No I wouldn't believe you... So let's try again." Makoto responded.

Haruka watched the brunette disappear into her bedroom, "But I was trying to check your reflexes, if you hadn't noticed..." Haruka lost her train thought as Makoto walked out of her room in just a simple black bikini. However, those Jovian curves were anything but simple. Haruka took note of the little things she used to admire about the thunder goddess. Even Makoto's hair seemed to be changing, 'I should have seen the transformation happening right in front of me...' but Haruka began to lose herself in the physical attributes that seemed to taunt her. Makoto's skin was more sun kissed then she had remembered and her ample breasts filled the modest bikini top. That's when Haruka's eyes moved downwards towards Makoto's small waist, which then slowly but enticingly swelled into her full hips that were meant to tantalize and how effortlessly that bikini bottom rested on those full hips and that smooth, tight stomach. Makoto merely walked to the refridgerator and bent over to search for something. Haruka looked away from Makoto's firm, pert, round butt, 'Is it just me are or those curves taunting me?' Haruka chuckled to herself. 'Somethings don't change no matter the millennia.' she thought.

"Are you going to finish your explanation?" Makoto asked setting out some orange juice and fruits for the blonde on the counter. She looked at the blonde that seemed distracted with her shades still on. Makoto walked towards her speakers and turned on some music on a low setting. "Hotel Room" by Pitbull started bumping through the speakers. Makoto started dancing towards Haruka and smiling. Teasing the blonde that stood by the kitchen bar stools with a few dance moves and taking her shades. When her dance moves weren't getting Haruka to smile, Makoto merely just struck Haruka's infamous pose. She pretended to put her hand in pockets, she obviously didn't have and did her best to ooze cool.

"You are such a clown sometimes but I'm glad to see you smile Mako-chan." Haruka finally smiled for Makoto. She gently reached for the brunette's arm and guided her to stand in front of her. Haruka's hands roamed up from Makoto's waist to her shoulders, "If you are going to impersonate me right then you have to lean a little harder on your left shoulder." Haruka commented and guided Makoto's body.

"Oh! Thanks Ruka!" she smiled. Makoto turned around to finally pin the blonde between her body and the bar. "Now Ruka tell me the truth. What was the reason you attempted to attack me?"

"Well just what I had said previously. To check your reflexes. I'm sure you noticed that your senses were heightened in the gardens." Haruka paused to see if the brunette was following her and was obliged with a simple nod. "Those gardens are special because that oak tree we sat near is one of the oldest gifts from the western world to Japan. I had an inkling that being around it would probably trigger something in you. And it did. I don't think your movements have ever been faster or more precise. You even got a hit on me." Haruka chuckled at the thought and rested her arms on Makoto's hips.

"I get it. And I do land hits on you. Don't be smug." Makoto said poking at Haruka's chest.

"I agree but you did it with such ease and without any forethought. I mean give me some credit. I do usually pose some challenge." Haruka said touching her forehead to Makoto's forehead.

"You always pose a challenge..." Makoto barely whispered but Haruka heard her clearly. There was a moment where words weren't exchanged but silence overtook the two women. Makoto relaxed her body into Haruka's body.

'She still fits like a glove, right into me.' Haruka thought. 'This is all too familiar...' The music playing around them seemed to disappear. Until Makoto spoke up, "Ruka?" Makoto asked and looked softly at the blonde's lips.

"Yes?" Haruka said looking down over Makoto, their breathing seemed to be in sync, slow and light.

"Why are you helping me again?" she simply said finally looking upwards.

Haruka kissed Makoto lovingly on the forehead, "I made a very big promise to an important person that I fully intend to keep. To protect you and guide you despite any feelings that you may have towards me. " she said and watched Makoto open her mouth to ask her another question but the doorbell rang.

Makoto looked over to the door, "Who would come here this early in the morning?" she walked over to the door and glanced at the clock.

Haruka leaned against the bar and held her face in relief this whole mentor thing was going to be hard and attempting to fill in the gaps of Makoto's memory, 'Saved by the bell... !' Haruka sighed but suddenly realized, "MAKO!"

Makoto swung the door open to see her brunette co-worker standing there with a white paper bag in his mouth that dropped to the floor as soon as he got an eye full of her. Luckily, Haruka swooped in and closed the door with such quickness that could only be Uranian. Makoto kissed Haruka's cheek and ran towards her bedroom, "Thank-You!"

Haruka had to quicken her step to get to the door, "You know that could have been a PAP? Be more careful next time!" Haruka yelled after the brunette. Haruka opened the door to see, who was standing there. She laid eyes on a young man about Makoto's age and her height, if not an inch or two taller. He had the burly man at the door with a seemingly natural tan and dark hair and blue eyes. "May I help you?" Haruka questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"Morning, I'm here to see Makoto. I'm her coworker." the man said in a relaxed tone, looking over the blonde. "My name is Chaz." sticking out his hand for a shake.

Haruka looked at the man's hand and obliged, "You might want to pick up that food that's been sitting on the floor though... I hope you dont expect Makoto to eat it now."

Chaz bent over to pick-up the forgotten muffins, "Yea, sorry I was a little shocked this morning."

"Nice choice of words..." Haruka said intentionally. "But its 7 AM in the morning, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Haruka asked.

"Oh yea," Chaz said bringing a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "We were called in for a brunch today at work."

"We were?" Makoto asked around Haruka.

"Yea by your favorite chef..." Chaz smiled and teased.

Haruka watched the two but was very happy to see Makoto in some clothes.

Chaz smiled happily to see Makoto had arrived.

"Chaz this is Haruka, Haruka this is Chaz. Come in." Makoto smiled and invited her coworker inside. She noticed his all black attire and couldn't help but wonder. Chaz wore a long-sleeved black button up with black slacks, and a very nice satin trimmed blazer. His shoes were slightly more causally as black canvas sneakers but still with leather embellishments. Makoto's glance drifted to look at Haruka, who seemed on edge and took a few seconds to walk inside. Makoto then moved out of the way for Chaz to enter.

"You clean-up well!" Chaz joked and looked over the brunette's frame. She seemed to have grabbed an easy, black wrap dress to cover those curves that he couldn't get out of his mind now. Her hair was flowing with her natural curls, 'She just seems so effortlessly beautiful.' Chaz thought.

"Ha. Do me a favor and erase that from your memory?" Makoto asked and turned to lock the door.

"I'll do my best that wont be..." Chaz seemed to bump into someone and looked at the blonde standing firmly in the corridor, awaiting his next answer. "easy?" he said as a question.

"Nani?" Haruka asked.

Makoto had caught a glimpse of Haruka's serious face. 'Oh jeez Ruka!' Makoto nearly sweat dropped at the blonde's behavior. "Nothing!" Makoto pushed Haruka towards the living room. Haruka sat in the single chair the living room leaving Makoto and Chaz wither the other singular chair or the couch.

"So what's going on about a brunch?" Makoto asked walking to the kitchen, as Chaz got comfortable on the plush tan couch and placed his forgotten, white, paper bag on the living room table.

"Well we have been requested to help the catering team today at a brunch event. We are supposed to be servers..." Chaz said and watched Makoto beeline towards the living room with four glasses, some juice, and some water.

"Hence the all black outfit." Makoto said placing the tray onto the table. Chaz responded with a simple nod. Makoto took a seat, "What time do we need to be there?" she said seriously looking at the clock.

Chaz looked at his Rolex, "It's 6:15 now, probably in 45 mins." he said plainly looking at her.

Makoto shot up, "What?" Makoto hustled towards her bedroom but was stopped by Haruka reaching for her arm.

"So does this mean you can't come to the picnic today? Or the dinner?" Haruka looked up to her and stroked her arm with her thumb in a soothing circular motion.

"I'll swing by if I have time... I promise!" Makoto said grabbing Haruka's nose playfully. She walked towards her bedroom, "I have to shower but will be ready in 20. Feel free to eat anything in the fridge... Except for the cakes!" she disappeared.

Haruka and Chaz sat in silence for a few seconds before Makoto's music could be heard from her bedroom accompanied by the soft, constant sound if water from the shower. Chaz spoke up, "May I ask you something?"

Haruka looked over the man, "Sure." Haruka said re-adjusting herself in the seat but quite interested.

Chaz looked into his hands, "Last summer in Naples, Italy why did you choose to go with the lower register A-sharp instead of the higher register A-minor?" Chaz looked at the blonde.

Haruka kept her cool demeanor even though she was a little shocked that he knew anything about classical music. 'Ha there's more to this pretty boy then what meets the eye.' Haruka thought and chuckled at that night. She swore on everything that she was going to quit playing the piano forever for that night. "I didn't." Haruka stood up to walk to Makoto's bedroom. She walked around her chair but stopped and turned back around to see the confused young man, "The conductor chose it. He apparently had timed me during my practices and had another pianist play that note despite my protest because some Italian kahuna had requested that version." Haruka turned back around without much else to say to Chaz but looked over his shoulder, "But you didn't hear that from me..." and walked into Makoto's bedroom. Haruka walked into Makoto's bedroom and caught the thunder goddess gracefully pinning up her hair up in front of a standing mirror near her balcony. She wore a satin blush-colored robe that was easily four inches too short.

She turned to look at Haruka, "You could only last a couple minutes?" she smiled and whispered. "Disappointed that you could entertain OUR guests from OUR neck of the woods." Makoto over accentuated in a whisper.

Haruka chuckled, "I'm over protective. You know this." she walked over to wrap her arms around Mako's shoulders, "Old habits die hard when it comes to you." she whispered into her neck.

"What Ruka?" Makoto looked over her shoulder to lend her ears to Haruka.

'Stop slipping Haruka.' the older memories were definitely plaguing her mind. "Nothing." she simply said and kissed her cheek then stepped back. "I wanted to come in here and tell you that if you can't stay here, I still have my old apartment from before I got married. Just in case you need to crash somewhere for a little while."

Makoto turned around, "Okay thanks. I think I'll be okay as long as I have some space from Mamoru." and nervously laughed, "I'm not 100% back to normal yet but I just need to get over myself." she said.

"Okay, I understand but know that my place is open." Haruka assured her. "But I do hope you make it to the picnic today." Haruka said kissing her forehead and began to leave but she felt Makoto grab for her hand. Haruka stopped in her tracks and turned around to see an innocently concerned face.

"Could you stay a little longer Ruka? It's easier to get over things with you around." she said and smiled earnestly to the blonde. 'I'm trying to be strong but its comforting to have Ruka around. "I don't know why but I'm kinda nervous if Mamoru comes over. I'm not ready to see him yet..." Makoto felt Haruka embrace her.

"Yea I can stay a little longer Mako," she said rubbing her back for a moment. "But hurry into the shower." Haruka scooted Makoto along. Makoto kissed her cheek,

"Thanks!" in a flash Makoto ran into the shower.

Haruka watched her go and walked into the living room to entertain. 'This will be a long road ahead but I don't mind...'

Meanwhile...

Mamoru laid in his bed and starred at the connecting walk between his apartment and Makoto's. He could hear the stirrings in her apartment and the light pitter-patter of water. 'She must be in the shower...' he thought and wanted to desperately see her but he knew it was best to figure out what happened last night. 'Damnit Mamoru... What did you do?' he vaguely remembered traces of wanting to fight Seiya, Lex's house, actually punching Lex, arguing with Motoki, and sleeping with a woman? 'Yesterday is still pretty foggy...' he thought. Mamoru's stomach turned at the mere thought of the woman from yesterday. There was something that upset him yesterday that Lex mentioned, 'How could I be that stupid? To sleep with a stranger...' Mamoru was trying to recall a distant memory of yesterday, 'Either I can't or I don't want to...' Mamoru sat up in his dark room with shades fully drawn. 'But I definitely had a vivid dream of me and a woman together when i feel asleep... It was a strong carnal desire burning within, I didn't care to know her name, how old she was, or where she came from... I just wanted a sexual momentary connection. I think...' Mamoru had a feeling like he was wrong... 'But I first had a vision of me with that woman... At... Lex's house?' Mamoru seemed so disoriented and he hated the feeling. 'I drank entirely too much...' he rolled over and laid back into bed, everything seemed to be coming to him in pieces. All of his memories from the previous night were loose but he was trying hard to get the story straight before he could face her... "Mako..." he breathed staring at the connecting wall before falling asleep to the soft pitter-patter from her shower.

Makoto looked over her figure in the mirror one more time, 'I can do this... Make it through today and then I can rest and sleep...' Makoto felt her body going on auto-pilot. She was going on minimal sleep with a lot of things on her mind. 'At least I look good...' she joked to herself. She admired the minimal, sleek, black outfit she wore. She had on a flattering wrap black top that cinched at her waist with an ornate, circular, golden clip. Then she had on well-starched black pants that crisply touched her jet-black patent, three-inch heels, which were her attempt to look professional but functional. Since she most likely won't be seen, 'But on the off chance I'm in front of clients...' Makoto grabbed her flats and two more black shirts just in case. She looked over her face once more to make sure that all of her makeup was intact. She had sleek accents around her eyes with a jet-black eyeliner, a neutral, shimmery eyeshadow, and a kept her normal rosey blush with a light rosey lip gloss. 'Today is important for me... professionally.' she merely thought. She walked out of her room and whipped her famous (and sometimes infamous) ponytail towards a warm vision of Haruka and Chaz joking about something to do with cars. A smile tickled the corners of her mouth, "Well I hate to interrupt the love-fest..." Makoto stride towards the two, "But we have an appointment we can't miss." she said eyeing Chaz and succumbing to the smile.

"By all means, take him." Haruka joked. And Chaz laughed.

Makoto smiled and hugged Haruka, "Thanks Ruka!" she whispered.

"Don't mention it." Haruka kissed the brunette's cheek tenderly with no regard towards Chaz's presence. Haruka looked lovingly into those green eyes and even stroked Mako's cheek with her thumb, 'Stop it Haruka! The past is just that...' Haruka allowed herself one more, long stroke before pulling away.

Makoto tried to ignore Haruka's lingering touch, "Don't forget the cakes please!" Makoto playfully said, attempting to lighten the mood. She walked over to the refridgerator and looked at her sweetly glazed strawberry cheesecake and crisp apple pie. She smiled and walked over to Chaz and Haruka. "Ruka, they are on the second tray and please make sure to refridgerate them until the picnic." Makoto said lightly tapping Chaz on the shoulder , "Ready to go?" Makoto kissed Haruka on the cheek cautiously and turned around to walk out of the apartment, "The spare is under the knife set in the kitchen..."

Haruka chuckled, "Of course it is..." she saw the brunette whip her ponytail, smile, and close the door behind her. Haruka strolled over to the balcony, her finger lightly tracing the glass rim with her slender pointer finger, while staring out into the dawn of the morning. She was completely lost on thought and couldn't hear the door open...

[Last Night...]

"You know this whole thing doesn't have to be an act of penance, right?" a familiar voice asked Haruka as she eyed some of the books in her study. She was looking for something subtle that she kept dear to her. However, Hotaru had taken the liberty of re-arranging half of her study by book color. ' "Mmhmm" Haruka obliged. She still had her voice turned to the voice while eyeing the lower shelf of books towards the mini-balcony. She noticed that Horaru's "helpfulness" only affected the lower shelves.

"Haruka-chan." the voice simply stated and rested a hand on the leather chair Haruka was sitting in. Haruka looked into the deep burgundy gaze of Setsuna, "Hai." she responded just as simply.

"I'm merely looking for something that I left in my study..." Haruka said plainly resuming her silent search.

"But your search couldn't have been resumed after a nap at least? You've spent most of the night..." Setsuna was interrupted by Haruka's sudden movement. Haruka arose from her seat and fingered a few books on the lower shelf, Setsuna regained her composure, "You've spent most of the night awake worried about her. I'm sure the queen..." Setsuna watched Haruka stiffen from the soles of her feet to the edge of her fingertip upon a book at the mere mention of the queen. When Haruka relaxed she continued, "...wouldn't want you stressing in situations that don't concern it."

Haruka found her point of interest and pulled out a slender, long, forest green book that seemed slightly worn. She walked over to her desk and placed the book upon her desk blankly staring at the book, "The problem is that I don't know what the situation requires but I do know that I've failed before..." Haruka eyes rose to meet Setsuna's gaze, "And I do not intend to fail her again."

Haruka's daydream of last night faded as a husky male voice called her name, "Haruka?"

Haruka kept her cool and sipped the pleasant, citrus liquid within her glass without losing focus outside of the glass-panes doors of the balcony, "Yes Mamoru?"

"Yes Mamoru?" Haruka said plainly, her gaze not leaving the balcony.

"Have you seen Makoto?" Mamoru asked sadly averting his gaze from the statuesque blonde. 'Will she want to see me?' he thought. Mamoru has attempted to sleep but woke up shortly after dozing off. 'I'm literally going insane in my apartment and I just want to see her, hear her voice, and maybe then ... Everything will be better...'

Haruka looked over at Mamoru and could sense the shift in his aura, 'He seems really uncomfortable and borderline sulky...' Haruka shifted and walked to the kitchen, "No, unfortunately she just left for work..." Haruka poured out her orange juice and stealthily grabbed the spare key from under the knives that Makoto had previously mentioned.

"Oh..." Mamoru said looking at Haruka, who seemed very relaxed. "I guess I'll try her later..." Mamoru turned around to leave the apartment.

"Mamoru?..." Haruka asked. 'It's weird to see Mamoru so confused. He's usually really composed and relaxed. Except around Makoto, then he has a spark in his eyes...'

"Yes?" Mamoru suddenly stopped and answered over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Haruka asked.

"Yea. I just wanted to talk to Makoto..." Mamoru answered.

"Okay... Try calling her or something but today may be really busy for her." Haruka replied.

"Thanks." Mamoru said curtly. 'Thats if she will even take my calls...'

Haruka gathered the cakes, 'I have a feeling today will be quite awkward at the picnic...'

Later that afternoon...

Haruka watched the pleasant scene before her on this sunny summer day. Hotaru was on the swings with Michuru talking and laughing. Michuru's seafoam green skirt and white top wh Usagi was babbling about something to Minako, who seemed eager to hear whatever she was saying. Both women dressed in flirty, summer dresses, seated at a distant picnic table behind the swing the set. However, the glances Usagi made towards Mamoru's direction hadn't gone unnoticed by the cool blonde. Mamoru seemed better but his aura still wasn't his usual cool, confident self. His shoulders seemed to sink a little lower then usual. He was talking to Motoki, who appeared to be intently listening while grilling. Both men, wearing khaki shorts and Motoki wearing a t-shirt while Mamoru wore a Polo. Rei was playing with her iPod and speakers at a picnic table with Ami, who was of course trying to read a book. Reai seemed to wear a pleated, plum skirt with complimentary v-neck white t-shirt. Ami wore a romper that was a lovely deep blue and flattered her appearance. Haruka was sitting at the Merry-Go-Round watching everyone, 'This picnic seems peaceful on the outside but I miss my lightning bug... Everything just seems so fractured.. there's this tension. I guess it's because of last night?' Haruka's eyes relaxed as she saw Setsuna approach the Merry-Go-Round.

"Lovely day!" Setsuna said with a warm smile and siting on the Merry-Go-Round.

"Very!" Haruka said returning the smile, she was welcomed by a cool breeze that ruffled her wife's skirt in the distance. Her smile turned in a grin as a reflex.

"Someone's back to normal..." Setsuna said coyly.

"Almost there and you're right, the nap helped a lot." Haruka said waving at Hotaru who was running towards her now.

"You know you must keep to a normal schedule despite the change. Michuru is very perceptive... no need to alarm her yet..." Setsuna said keeping her cool demeanor and glancing towards the blue-haired beauty trailing behind the child.

"I'll keep all that in mind. I never want to cause a ripple in my calm, blue ocean." Haruka smiled bigger as Hotaru launched into her arms. "Hey hun! How were the swings?" Haruka ran her long, nimble fingers through Hotaru's hair lovingly.

"Great Papa! But Mama doesn't let me go as high, she said it's dangerous." Hotaru pouted.

"And it is dangerous! I don't know why Papa lets you!" She said with a smile.

"Well you know me... I throw caution to the wind..." Haruka smiled even bigger and kissed Hotaru's cheek. Michuru smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek and the little raven on the forehead.

"Mama? Papa? Can I have cake now?" Hotaru asked looking at the two of them.

"Ask Sets-Mama, okay?" Haruka cleverly diverted the question. The younger child quickly jumped from Haruka's lap to Setsuna's barradding her with questions about when she could eat some cake. Haruka tugged Michuru's hand to take her place on her lap. When the blunette took her seat, Haruka nuzzled in her wife's neck, "Hey!" Haruka said lovingly.

"Let's go ask Mako-chan! I'm sure she'll say yes after you've eaten!" Setsuna said rising from the Merry-Go-Round with Hotaru in hand.

"You okay my love?" Michuru asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I am! You enjoying yourself?" Haruka asked continuing to kiss Michuru's neck and eyeing the distant picnic table.

"Very much so but I'm getting hungry, let's go join the others." Michuru said getting off of Haruka's lap.

Motoki looked over towards the commotion and saw two ladies dancing intimately, 'Is that Makoto and Rei dancing together? Are they bachating? And who's the other guy watching them?' Motoki watched as Makoto seemed to be the male lead and spin Rei around. Rei was keeping up quite well though. Motoki looked back over at Mamoru, who seemed truly focused on the burgers, cheeseburgers, and chicken on the grill. "So last night was the last time you saw Makoto?"

Mamoru's head cocked up as he looked strangely at his blonde friend, "Yea, I already told you that. I wanted to see her this morning after lots of debating with myself. It's like my mind said no but my heart wouldn't let me sleep." Mamoru's stare drifted out of focus. He was starring through Motoki, "I missed her..." when Mamoru said that his eyes came into focus and Motoki smiled at his candidness.

"Well, she's here. She just finished dancing with Rei and is now holding Hotaru. But do we know that guy talking to Rei?..."

Mamoru turned around fully, "Yea that's Chaz." Mamoru's voice flared with slight jealousy.

Meanwhile...

"Yay Mako-chan is so much fun!" Hotaru sang on the brunette's hip. Setsuna sat down and watched the two dance with a smile.

As the song came to an end Makoto tickled Hotaru's neck with her nose, "You hungry yet? Huh?" Makoto asked and was given a fit of giggles and a nod as a response. "Good let's get you something to eat then you can have cake!" Makoto's plan had worked to get the little girl to eat something other then just cake. Makoto walked over to other side of the table to look over the food. "What do you want Hotaru?" Makoto asked looking at the child in her arms. Hotaru rested her head into the brunette's arm and tapped her bottom lip in thought. Makoto kissed her forehead, "Hmm?"

"I want a chee-burger!" Hotaru said with a smile.

"Mmm I have a fresh one for you here..."a rich and slightly nervous voice said.

Makoto looked up into those deep, blue familiar eyes, 'Bear...' her breathe slightly hitched in her throat but she breathed threw it and looked at the child in her arms, "Does that sound good to you?"

"Mmhmm." Hotaru nodded and reached for Mamoru, who had a tin of burgers and cheeseburgers in his hand. "Mamo-chan!" she said excited. Hotaru hugged the two of them and brought them close.

"Hey." Mamoru breathed, staring into Makoto's eyes. 'I want her to know that...'

"Hey." Makoto responded and looked up into those deep blue eyes, whose eyes seem to unsettled like the ocean during a storm. 'What is he looking for?'

"Hey! Cheeburger!" Hotaru pointed and Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

Mamoru smiled at the little one and Makoto's laughter, he handed the burger to Hotaru, who proceeded to try and stuff the whole thing in her mouth.

"Let me get you plate," Makoto chuckled and turned away from Mamoru to grab a plate and sit with the little girl on her lap next to Setsuna. Motoki came over with a cup of juice for Hotaru. "Motoki! How are you?"

Motoki leaned in for a hug, "I'm good thanks! You?"

Makoto looked over Hotaru in her lap and pulled a carrot towards her mouth, "I'm good especially with this little one on my lap." she smiled happily at the child and began to daydream about having her own kids one day, 'This. This is what I want, a family one day.' Makoto thought gently running her hands through Hotaru's hair and the little girl looked up at her, 'One problem... you probably need a man first!' she scolded herself. Makoto smiled up to the sandy blonde and caught a glimpse of Mamoru watching them. "But I do need to get ready to leave soon, we have a really small window of a lunch break."

"We?" Motoki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea..." Makoto realized, "The man talking to Sets thats the other intern at the restaurant, we are supposed to be catering this brunch..." Makoto rolled her eyes and ironically Usagi and Minako were walking over to the food picnic table, "Which long and behold, Seiya coordinated with my restaurant... A week ago."

"But you started..." Motoki said with a quizzical face. Just then there was a loud clatter. Makoto peered over Motoki's shoulder and noticed that Mamoru had dropped some tongs.

Motoki turned around, "You okay?"

"Yea, of course!" Mamoru shrugged to the sandy blonde. Motoki turned around to Makoto, who also shrugged off the clatter.

"EXACTLY!" Makoto asserted. Hotaru started clapping.

"Done!" Hotaru said clapping.

"Good Job! Cake time!" Makoto smiled.

"Come here Hotaru, you've definitely bogged down Makoto for quite sometime." the blunette said picking up the little girl from Makoto's lap. Makoto caught a glimpse of Haruka's face, which was oddly unhappy for a mere second before returning to its cool demeanor. 'Ruka doesn't seem too happy...'

"Oh she was fine but okay." Makoto said sheepishly confused. 'I need to go, being here is starting to get very awkward.' she thought to herself.

"Thank-you Makoto!" Hotaru said happily waving to the brunette and leaned into kiss her cheek.

"Yea thank-you!" Michuru said with a slight smile but playing with Hotaru then proceeded to rub Makoto's back.

"You are welcome anytime honey!" Makoto smiled to Hotaru and eyed Haruka and got up from the table. 'Gotta love being the ex-lover?' Makoto hugged Motoki, "I gotta go!" she stood up and made eye contact with Usagi briefly, who was in a conversation with Minako and Mamoru.

"Mako-chan! You can't be leaving!" Minako pushed past the two and Motoki to get a hug.

"Mina-chan!" Makoto rubbed her back.

"You can't leave, you just got here..." Minako pouted.

"Aw come with me to the car..." Makoto said to her favorite blonde. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" Makoto asked the shorter blonde as they all walked towards her car, which is a little distance away.

"I'm sad I didn't get to hangout with you a little more." Minako pouted.

"I know you were preoccupied." Makoto snarled.

"Is there something wrong Makoto? Is there something you know that I don't?" Minako honestly asked and stopped walking.

"Well, I'm going to leave you ladies to talk in private." Chaz said casually, "It was nice to see you again Minako!" Chaz smiled his charming way and extended his hand for a handshake.

Minako jumped into Chaz's arms and gave him a hug, "We give hugs around here!" she laughed.

"Well some of us give hugs, I wouldn't advise trying that with Haruka." Makoto joked and Minako released him with a smile.

"Thanks!" Chaz laughed at Minako's warmness and friendly nature. Chaz then leaned in and rubbed Makoto's elbow, "See you at the car" he smiled tenderly then walked away.

Makoto smiled at Chaz as he left and was truly embarrassed at the bold grim splashed across Minako's face. "What is with you?"

"Your guy-dar must be turned off. Makoto that guy really likes you. He's nothing like the playboy you described before." Minako exclaimed. "Believe me, I have feeling about this one..."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that... Either way I'm not interested." Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Yea why is that? You're single. Let Mamoru watch another man take his spot." Minako said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh he's doing everything but watching." Makoto said clearly, she looked back at the picnic table a little saddened and somehow caught his glance. She turned uncomfortably back towards the car.

"Nani?" Minako finally gave up on trying to figure out the brunette said.

"Mamoru slept with a woman yesterday. One of those dancers I'm assuming and that's the reason I left in a rush. I was really flustered and upset so I ran out yesterday but Lex ran after me..." Makoto said bashfully. She started walking towards the car.

"Wait Mamoru did what?" Minako exclaimed.

"Shush Mina!" Makoto said slightly flushed.

"And Lex ran after you?" Minako asked wide-eyed. She was replied with a simple nod. "Like as a friend? What happened last night anyways?"

"Yes as a concerned friend but nothing really happened." Makoto solidly answered.

Minako eyed her, 'Her body language is convincing but lets be honest here. I think there is something else happening here...' Minako thought. "Did you sleep with him?" she blurted out.

"Hera Minako! No I didn't!" Makoto practically yelled. They were inching even closer to the parking lot.

"I'm just asking. Did he kiss you?" Minako coaxed the brunette.

Makoto closed her eyes and exhaled, "Yes." she simply said.

"So you like him?" Minako asked honestly.

"Yes and no. I like him but my heart hurts and I don't think it's fair to let anyone in at the moment. I feel so confused. I don't think I'm ready or worthy at the moment. My past and present and future is colliding and I don't know which was is up or down." she bluntly said looking at Chaz in the car.

Minako then did the unexpected, she reached for her hand and held it, "Makoto if there is anyone I know. You deserve nothing but the best in a man. We can figure this all out but anyone who gets in the way of your happiness... Will be forcefully removed by ME." She hugged her and heard the brunette laugh, "We will figure this out." Minako released the brunette and walked her the rest of the short way to the car, "Plus you have options." she laughed seeing Chaz with the window open.

Makoto looked at the blonde so sternly, "Very funny Minako. But I want time to just think. I feel like everything has just piled on my lap and I don't know. Things aren't falling into place the way they should." Makoto said.

"After tonight, we will certainly talk!" Minako paused as she let go of the brunette's hand and Makoto hopped into the car, "You're coming tonight right?"

"Yea sure!" Makoto smiled.

"Dress to impress!" Minako waved.

"With you as the hostess, of course!" Makoto smiled and waved goodbye and watched the blonde back away from the car. Chaz had the car running and began to reverse out of parking spot. She looked over to Chaz an caught his strapping smile towards her.

"So Red, what kind of options do you have?" he said playfully.

Makoto laughed, "Various options... On how to prepare Cordon Bleu." She teased Chaz and looked into his eyes, he replied with a mere chuckle and they were back on their way to work.


	40. Chapter 40: When It Rains, It Pours

**A/N**: To my lovely, loyal readers I want to say "Let The Fun Begin…" this chapter has probably been filled with the most concentration and details that I have given thus far to the story because it is the beginning of important things to come. The two people that you have been awaiting so dearly will finally meet. See what happens between our beloved maiden and our fallen knight (in shining armor?) I will leave you on that brief note because I look forward to the reviews that await me and if you haven't already added the story please do. Like I said… this is only the beginning of new interesting details to come.

P.S. Just a heads up, I hope to finish the series in probably another 5 – 7 chapters? It will take me a little longer with the next chapter to do the story "justice". I take my time to only give you readers, what you deserve. So thanks in advance for your patience. Feel free to please inbox me all your comments, questions, and of course concerns.

P.S.S. Review! Review! Review! Lol. Take Care :o)!

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

Love, MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 40

When It Rains It Pours

Makoto walked towards the elevator through her building lobby. The normal bellboy wasn't there and she was just a tad saddened. "You know you really don't have to follow me back to my apartment, you can go home and go to sleep. Today was way too long of a shift to be classified as a brunch event."

"Agreed and yes I do have to walk you up. You had one too many mimosas and it's just how I am to walk you up to your room. I know you think I'm a playboy but I'm actually a playful gentleman." Chaz chuckled.

"In all fairness! We were told that we could have some while cleaning." Makoto combatted with Chaz.

"Operative word... Some." Chaz laughed again.

Makoto whipped her ponytail around to rest her back against the elevator doors. "I'm fine. Not even tipsy." Makoto smiled, "Four mimosas aren't enough to even make my head spin... I promise I'm okay." Chaz rested his palm against the elevator and leaned into Makoto's face, 'I dont know why he's not even touching me but I feel pinned.' Makoto thought as she looked up into his eyes, 'I need to go to bed, long night, long day, and another long night ahead with the scouts.' Makoto noticed Chaz's eyes were softer than usual, not their usual mischief selves. 'His eyes are searching for something...'

Chaz reached out and touched her arm gently, "Just let me take you upstairs, I would be too grateful if you gave me the pleasure of doing that."

Makoto could only nod at the softness of Chaz. Today, he wasn't an infamous playboy today. 'I wonder what was different about him today...' Makoto watched Chaz lean forward and closer to her in an attempt to press the elevator doors.

Chaz looked in Makoto's eyes and spark seemed to be ignited within it, hwrapped his arm around her waist, "You don't look like you're going to move anytime soon and I wouldn't want you to fall through the doors." Chaz teased with a sly smile.

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the man, "Sure. You'd be surprised by my reaction time..." Makoto said intrigued and keeping Chaz's gaze. The two kept each other's gaze until there was a soft ding, indicating that the elevator's presence. Chaz broke their gaze to thoroughly look over her into the elevator and smiled at Makoto.

"Do you trust me?" Chaz stared deeply back into Makoto's eyes.

"Sometimes." Makoto said honestly with a sly grin.

"How about now?" Chaz asked with an evenly matched smirked. The doors began to close but without wavering, he stuck out his hands and held the door.

"Interestingly, I'd say yes right about now." Makoto seemed quite intrigued at his steady hand around her waist while holding the elevator. 'There always seems to be a new side to Chaz that I've yet to see...' Makoto thought. Chaz pushed open the doors a little and they surely agreed. He pushed her backwards and thats when the two began to sort of waddle backwards. Makoto followed his lead and she couldn't help but giggle at their movements.

"What's so funny?" Chaz said with a light-hearted smile.

"I waltz, I merengue, I have salsa, I have bachatta, I even foxtrot with guys but I rarely have the pleasure of waddling with them." Makoto laughed and smiled.

"You truly are beautiful when you smile and laugh like that." Chaz watched Makoto blush at the compliment.

"What angle are you trying to get at here Chaz?" Makoto bashfully asked looking away from the man, who had his hand wrapped securely around her waist, "If you wanted to get me to blush, mission accomplished!" Makoto stared him straight in the eyes.

Chaz dared to stroke Makoto's cheeks, "Why are you building walls?" he breathed out and closed his eyes in what appeared to be frustration, "The fact that you can look me boldly in the eyes and ask me such a question while your body is so controlled and your cheeks are stained means that there is something in there that doesn't mean it." Chaz opened his eyes to peer into softer green eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Makoto said apologetically briefly closing her eyes, "Its been a rough twenty four hours and, it has left me very guarded." she exhaled.

"Kino-san?" Chaz asked stroking her cheek to get her to open her eyes, almost as a plea and she obliged.

"Yes?" Makoto answered and looked up into Chaz's eyes.

"I'm going to give you a hug now," Chaz said and waited for Makoto to nod.

Makoto nodded and Chaz enveloped her into a really big, warm hug, as the elevator dinged open. "Thank..."

"Shusshhhhhh.." Chaz said quickly. "I'm sorry for whatever has happened in the last day but you did wonderfully today actually, I wouldn't have known any better but believe me." he pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I just want to get to know you Makoto... all playboy-shit aside, okay?"

"Okay." Makoto said gently and nodded. 'Maybe he is an option?' Makoto thought as the elevator doors began to close but Chaz didn't seem like he wanted to let go or move off away from her.

Chaz sighed and swiftly caught the door before, "You need a nap. This morning, you were so happy and then later at the picnic I couldn't help but notice that your mood shifted." Chaz lead her out of the elevator towards her apartment, "So I know we haven't known each other for too long but I noticed and wanted you to relax around me. Don't be apprehensive. We are coworkers and if we are to perform together like a flawless team then the least we could do is be friendly. I'm trying to get to know you though. I think that you are..."

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Makoto asked impatiently, they had been standing at the door for a little while now and she had resigned her earlier emotions about Chaz. 'Despite everything and anything that is going on in my personal or even senshi life. I still need to work with this man to be the chef that I want to be. He's right.' Makoto thought to herself but noticed the grin that crept up on Chaz's face. "What is it?" Makoto chuckled and fiddled with her keys.

Chaz rubbed Makoto's arm, "I want to come in for a coffee but I do think that you need uninterrupted sleep. Can we take a rain check on it. I want to but I know you need the rest."

Makoto gave him a playful punch on his chest, "You really are trying to be a good 'coworker'/friend or whatever. Looking out for my interest." Makoto teased. "Ok until next time." she smiled.

Chaz sighed and swiftly caught the door before, "You need a nap. This morning, you were so happy and then later at the picnic I couldn't help but notice that your mood shifted." Chaz lead her out of the elevator towards her apartment, "So I know we haven't known each other for too long but I noticed and wanted you to relax around me. Don't be apprehensive. We are coworkers and if we are to perform together like a flawless team then the least we could do is be friendly. I'm trying to get to know you though. I think that you are..."

"Not until next time per say, let's try Monday morning. Text me tomorrow and we'll make plans." Chaz said looking into Makoto's eyes with strong intent.

"Hai Moet-san!" Makoto said bowing and then coming up with a smirk look on her face.

Chaz lifted up Makoto's chin, "Nice to see your spunk is coming back but Chaz will work just fine." Chaz winked at Makoto.

Chaz began to walk away towards the elevator when Makoto called out his name. "Chaz!"

"Yea Makoto?" he pressed the elevator button and it dinged open.

"Thank-you for being simple today!" she smiled.

Chaz walked into the elevator with smile, "No problem. Today is your lucky day... Monday maybe not so much." he grinned.

Makoto chuckled a little and keyed into her apartment, 'Never know what to expect from that guy but his intent isn't as bad as I initially thought.'

Makoto walked into her apartment and paused. There was an overwhelming aroma of flowers. She walked towards her living room, set down her keys and purse on the couch looking around. 'Where is that smell coming...' then she saw it. There on the kitchen counter was a vase of lillies and pink roses. 'They are so lovely,' Makoto gushed and fingered the inner petals of one of the roses. She inhaled the light, sweet scent of the flowers that were so neatly, intricately arranged. She felt the graceful curves of the glass case and noticed the pink ribbon that was slipped between the sealed flap of a small envelope. 'Who could they be from?' she froze for a second realizing that these could be from Mamoru. Was she ready to read anything he had to say? Makoto flipped over the envelope to see an intricate "L" drawn on the seal. "L?" she questioned. She curiously popped open the seal and slipped the envelope off of the pink ribbon. She exhaled and pulled out the the card, which read, '_I never knew how it felt to wake up and be saddened that the woman I brought to bed was gone... Until now. In fact, I've never been left in bed, usually I'm doing the leaving. I guess I was overdue for that. I do hope this doesn't become a habit of yours at least not with me. - Lex P.S. Aren't nurses not supposed to leave their patients unattended?_' Makoto chuckled and her cheeks immediately reddened. She tapped the note on her other hand repeatedly, 'Oh Lex..." she smiled. Makoto grabbed her purse and keys and sauntered towards he bedroom. She placed her purse on her arm chair and gently tucked the note inside and grabbed her cell phone. She drummed her fingers on the home screen, 'What should I say?' Makoto tossed her phone onto the bed and locked her bedroom, which she never did. "Relax Mako..." she told herself and undressed and grabbed a pale pink, satin slip on and got into her bed. She laid there and relaxed for a moment then began to type, '_Thank you so much for the beautiful arrangement and note. As to how you got into my apartment without a key is a feat that I must learn. P.S. I didn't leave you unattended. I merely switched shifts with Bentley. :P - Nurse Kino_' Makoto pressed send and placed the cell phone on her nightstand within its charging dock and smiled. Makoto drifted with happy thoughts and forgot most of her frets.

* * *

About a couple hours later Makoto woke up to her phone ringing, she groggily answered, "Hello?"

"Mako-chan, I've been texting you all afternoon, are you okay?" a female voice said.

"Nani?" Makoto asked, "Mmm... Ruka-chan?" she questioned curiously.

"Hai lightening bug, are you okay? I guess you were sleeping?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I am. Call me in a few hours or something. I'm really tired or if a youma comes to mess up the city." Haruka chuckled at her response, "Arigato!" Makoto answered sleepily and hung up but that's when her phone vibrated with a new text. She glanced on her phone and say one from Lex earlier, one from Chaz, one from Motoki and a new text from Lex.

**4 New Text Messages**

From: Lex-Playboy

XX-XX-XX 14:28:03

"_I pay attention to the things you like. Hopefully I got it right :) - Lex_"

From: Chaz

XX-XX-XX 15:13:29

"_Sleep tight Kino-san. Breakfast on Monday morning will be at my place. i thought we could cook something, my hands have been itching to touch some good food in the kitchen!_ "

From: Motiki-chan

To: Corey-san, Lex-Playboy, Mamo-chan, You

XX-XX-XX 15:43:05

"_Hey guys! Let's get together around 6 PM at Mamoru's to talk. I think we all need to debrief from last night's craziness._"

From: Lex-Playboy

XX-XX-XX 16:22:31

"_Also Bentley has switched shifts with you, so do you think Nurse Mako would be able to be on the night shift again tonight? I want to tell her thanks and show her my appreciation. ;) - Lex_"

Makoto smiled and texted the guys and rolled over with a smile, 'Fifteen more minutes...' she thought as she drifted back to sleep. Makoto surely awoke fifteen minutes later, 'Only if I had such a skill back in high school...' she hopped out of bed into the shower. She blared music and sang in the shower like she always did. "I'm Into You" by Jennifer Lopez featuring Lil Wayne on her speakers. "When I look into your eyes its over. You got me hooked with your love controller..." she sang and swayed her hips naked to the music. She lost herself to the rhythm and ended up trying to lose herself to the nagging notion within her, 'Who are you singing about?' soon as the song was over she sudded up and rinsed off. She quickly hopped out of the shower and continued the party in her bedroom. The next song on shuffle was 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo and she truly danced easily to the music as if she hadn't had any problems in the world. She smiled to herself in the mirror that she was having fun. She danced around her room and pulled on a pair of bright, blue, fitted skinny jeans that accentuated her every curve. She neatly paired it with capped sleeve, cream top that modestly cinched at the waist and bared her back in the shape of a V with a band her waist. Makoto's makeup was very soft and near neutral with a complimentary rosey lip. Her curls were wild but she seemed to tame them into her usual ponytail. She put on her signature rose bud earrings and smiled in the mirror. 'All systems go...' she checked the time and it read '5:45'. So Makoto looked in her closet for shoes and she found these magenta booties that she bought on an impulse. She fumbled with them, 'Oh why am I nervous?' and that's when the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?' she walked over and opened the door without checking the peephole. She was greeted with the warm-wolfish smile of Lex, who walked in swiftly and closed the door behind him.

"Hey!" he said hugging her chastely.

"Hey!" she exhaled in relief. She didn't know who was on the other side of the door but she was happy to see Lex. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lex nuzzled Makoto's neck and asked, "Are you okay?" Makoto paused briefly, 'It's like he can just sense and even absorb my anxiety...' she thought.

Makoto turned her head to look into his eyes and her lips softly brushed his. She pulled back slightly in embarrassment but their gazes were heavy. She watched Lex lick his lips, "Yea, I'm..." within a few swift movements, Lex's hand was at the nape of her neck, cradling her head, and kissing her lips hungrily.

Makoto's body reacted and rested her hand on his chest as she felt the fervor and returned it. The two pulled apart reluctantly. Makoto looked towards the ground in embarrassment in the second time in a matter of seconds. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Lex breathed...

Makoto blushed, 'Why is it so hot right now?' she thought but realized she needed to speak, "Is everyone waiting on us?"

"No, I got here early to see you." his hands left the nape of her neck and rested on her hips. "I try not to be late for doctor's appointments." he chuckled.

Makoto pulled back a little to look him in disbelief, "Wait Lex? Woke up early? To see me?" she playfully teased and walked towards the kitchen bar. She began to play with one of the petals of the roses between her pointer and index finger. Without looking, Makoto could feel Lex's body pulling towards her. She batted her eyelashes and could almost feel him even though he wasn't touching her.

Lex had a painfully slow stride towards Makoto. He soaked every inch of her. He enjoyed the sight of the elegant woman that stood before him.

"No but all seriousness thank-you for the beautiful flowers. I've never met someone who takes care of someone and then even sends a present." Makoto paused looking in his eyes and cradling his face in her hands playfully. "You are a class act! At least with me." she smiled.

"Well I try to help out the people I care about. I'm just glad you made it easy this time..." he said jokingly.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Makoto said placing her hands on her hips. "I'm nothing more than an angel towards you!"

"Nani?" Lex exclaimed, rubbing his hand across his face. "That's before the tequila, right?" he said looking at her square in the eyes but grinning.

"Ok, so I was slightly out of control but I just needed to let my hair down. Just once!" she accentuated with her pointer finger.

Lex chuckled and lowered his lips to kiss her pointer finger. "Yes it was once but it was fun. Until you almost got into a fight."

"It was just a little discussion." Makoto smiled.

"A little discussion?" Lex blatantly palmed his face and shook his head in disbelief. "Mako-chan the man that came barreling across the dance floor was easy three times my size. I know you are like a member of like three jotos. But why would you tell him that he couldn't get your number if he was deaf, dumb, mute, and even the last man in Tokyo WHILE being held captive by youma, who threatened to kill you?" he said looking over the brunette that was a deep shade of scarlet momentarily. "You don't think that was a little excessive?" he tried to reason with her.

"Yes it was but I don't care how big you are... You can't grab my ass and then ask for my number." she said standing her ground.

Lex chuckled and relaxed his body. He leaned into the kitchen bar, placing a hand on either side of Makoto's body. One hand dropped to carefully caress the outside of her thigh, starting from her knee. "And if it was me?" he looked her square in the eyes.

Makoto arched her eyebrow and leaned over to whisper into Lex's ear, "I think the more interesting question is..." she paused to reach for his butt directly, "What would you do if it was me?" She turned to look him in the eyes but holding her stance in a challenging yet intriguing way. Lex chuckled and leaned in to kiss Makoto but then there was a vibrating from Lex's pocket. Lex paused and Makoto found her hand in his pocket, quickly retrieving what she assumed was his iPhone. "Gloria" his iPhone read with a picture of a latina girl in an itsy bitsy bikini. She ducked underneath his arm and answered, "Lex Chinzo. This is Minako, his assistant speaking. How may I help you today?" she swiftly walked around the couch, changing her tone to be bubblier and higher pitched, and was pleasantly amused with the confused face on Lex's face.

"Hey... is Lex available?" the distant voice said with an accent.

Makoto smiled, "Let me check, what's your name? Do you have an appointment with him this evening?" Makoto watched Lex's face turn into a slick grin and he began to walk towards her. Makoto began to walk towards her bedroom.

"Well, my name is Gloria and I don't have an appointment but I wanted to meet with him tonight. Could you have him call me back? Tell him I have a few margaritas with his name on it." the lady almost seemed to purr.

Makoto double checked, very aware of her distance from Lex. Lex had his hands outstretched to grab Makoto and a menacing look on his face. "Gloria you said?" Makoto checked Lex's face again and it seemed to drop and a little more determined, 'Mmm... this Gloria woman seems like a good time...' she thought snidely.

"Mako-chan give me the phone..." he growled and lunged at her. Makoto made a light shrill noise and ran to her bedroom, closing the door behind her as lightly as possible.

"Is there anything else that you'd like for me to write down?" Mako-chan asked in her bright "Minako-esque" tone.

"Yes could you please tell him..." Gloria's voice began whispering sweet, seductive things in Makoto's ears in her latina accent.

"Mmhmm... mmhmm got it. You have a wonderful day Ms. Gloria!" Makoto ended the call. She walked outside of her bedroom to see Lex sitting on the couch awaiting her. She tossed the phone onto his lap and walked towards her kitchen. "You have an appointment with Gloria tonight. She said that she has margaritas with your name on it AND she'll be serving them in YOUR favorite bikini!"

Lex got off of the couch and closed the refrigerator door that Makoto had propped open, "Well then you have to cancel because I'll be busy tonight. I have a doctor's appointment."

Makoto stood up and leaned against the refridgerator, "Actually, I heard she's on-call tonight at a dinner. So you'll be free to go visit your friend tonight!" Makoto plastered on a smile.

Lex slowly began to close the gap between them, his eyes pleading for her to give him a moment to explain.

"Lex, you have nothing to worry about or explain to me. I know you!" she cupping his face in a patronizing manner.

"Makoto..." he said taking her hands off of his face and holding them, "I know that you are trying to make light of this but Gloria is just a girl. There are tons of girls in my life and I know we aren't 'dating' or what we are but let me tell you that I'm not interested in them. You have my eye."

"You know you don't have to prove anything to me... It's really okay!" Makoto stressed, trying to lighten the mood. she was trying to wave it off but Lex was really holding her hand.

Lex leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, "Makoto..." he whispered with his eyes close in a plea. Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. His eyes opened and looked at her and Makoto looked at him.

"Answer it." Makoto sighed and smiled. "Gloria could be calling you back to fire your assistant Minako." she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"She doesn't matter..." Lex said and kissed her lips softly and gently, completely unlike his kiss earlier.

"You're a lot sweeter than you pretend to not be." Makoto touched his cheek and closed her eyes. She reached within his pocket and pulled out his iPhone, "It's Corey..." she smiled.

He leaned back off her forehead and answered, "What do you want baka?" Lex said cooly.

Makoto nipped at a few rinsed and prepared strawberries that she had fished out of the refridgerator. Lex was making a series of 'Mmhmm's and 'Yea's to whatever Corey was saying. Makoto set the strawberries on the counter aside Lex because they were too cold. She leaned over the refridgerator about 30 secs before Lex poked her side. Makoto stood up was soon met with a smoldering gaze from Lex.

"Hold on a sec..." Lex said into the phone and pressed the screen before sliding it into his pocket. He pinned Makoto between himself and the refridgerator, leaving a little gap.

'What is he doing?' Makoto thought. She looked a little confused until she saw the strawberry within Lex's fingers. He brought it to Makoto's lips and traced her bottom lip. Makoto smiled at the realization. 'Ooooooohhhh...' She nipped at the strawberry but Lex's fingers left the neatly sliced base hanging out of her mouth. 'Wait, huh?'

Lex then closed the gap between him and Makoto, wrapping his hands around her hips. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, biting down seductively on the strawberry. After his half of the strawberry was gone, his lips begged for more, he kissed her with such an intensity. One of his hands roamed up her up spine, while the other squeezed her hip with desire and desperation? His lips begged for entrance, which she granted and his tongue ravaged her mouth nearly making her moan. Her hands could only rest nearly limp on his arm, she held onto to his well toned arms for security and could feel his sculpted chest pressed securely and enticingly against hers, 'He's holding me so close to him... I feel my body yielding to his... And I like it...' Makoto admitted to herself. Lex only let go of her lips when the two seemed to need air, Makoto's chest rose and fell rigorously fully exasperated while she could feel her body reacting to his kiss. Her nipples were taut with expectation, her lips firmer with desire, and in the pit of her stomach... She could feel a heat beginning to build, which is why her knees had drawn closer and tighter then the perfectly tied bow on her fuku. Her eyes searched his desperately trying to understand him, 'But why do you feel the need to kiss me so deep? Your hands run over my body so possessively? Why Lex?' she mentally asked him. He just ravished her in her kitchen.

Lex's gaze was deep, his fervor almost insatiable, "I'm sorry for Gloria. Please don't let her come in between us..." his left hand caressed her cheek and stroked it rhythmically almost attuned to her thumping heartbeat, "Whatever we are..." he smiled wolfishly. "I have to go meet up with Corey and Motoki before coming back but I need to ask you something later." Lex's eyes was starring deep into hers, "Can you please not be upset with me? I know you think of me as a dog but if you could spare a moment, I'd love to speak with you."

Makoto somehow found her voice, "I'm not mad. Just trying to be reasonable and understand." she slightly hesitated.

"Makes sense, just please give me a try." Lex almost pleaded.

Makoto's eyes roamed over this body, 'Desperation. Desire and desperation that's what he was expressing. He's really trying and wants to talk to me.' Makoto thought, "Yes. We can talk later." she said warmly and kissed the inside of his palm that hadn't left her cheek or stroked off beat once.

Lex leaned into Makoto, his forehead touching hers, "Thank-you!" he barely whispered and looked into her eyes tenderly.

Makoto felt a slight pull towards Lex and smiled gently. 'This oddly familiar but different at the same time... I'm surprised Lex cares so much though' Makoto bit her bottom lip in mid thought, she was perplexed at how much things had shifted in one night.

Makoto released his arms and he coolly dipped into his pocket, pressed a few buttons, and merely said, "Back."

"What the hell did you have me on hold for? Especially that long?" Corey said in an even tone that seemed to spew venom. "You could have been here by now. Must be late for everything in your life?" Corey questioned sternly. Corey rarely ever raised his tone for any one.

Lex was wearing a sly smile as he was being interrogated, "Some things are just more important... I'll be there in a minute tho." Lex smiled looking at Makoto and start running towards the front door and blew a kiss to Makoto in a silly manner. Makoto could only smile at his antics.

"ONE of YOUR HOES ISN'T A GOOD ENOUGH REASON, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" Motoki seemed to be yelling from a distance. Makoto shook her head as she heard the door close behind him.

Makoto walked to her bedroom and plopped onto her bed for a little bit, before she heard a big noise coming from Mamoru's apartment. Makoto leapt from her bed swiftly and in a flash she was in Mamoru's apartment surveying the area but she hadn't seen Mamoru yet but there was a broken vase in the barely lit apartment. 'This place doesn't feel the same. Its usually sleek, modern manly touches but never this dark...' Makoto observed, her muscles tensed. Mamoru came out of his room and looked over the floor and saw the scattered pieces of glass.

"You okay?" Makoto's voice trailed suspiciously. 'I don't understand why he's so calm when that case just shattered into pieces.' she thought.

"Yes." he answered simply. His eyes seemed fixated on her now. 'There she is like a beautiful Jovian angel, who always comes to to rescue... she is breathtaking...' He stood there with such stillness trying not to scare Makoto. His eyes roamed over her figure with hunger, he admired the effortless beauty standing in front of him in a soft, whimsical, cream top with skinny blue jeans and pink shoes. The best part was her signature rosebud earrings, 'I wish there wasn't this distance between us. I want to hold her and be held by her. I want everything back to normal...' Mamoru thought.

"Okay.' Makoto trailed, she moved swiftly for the broom in the kitchen and began to sweep it up. Until Mamoru reached out and touched her hand.

Makoto froze her muscles seemed to tense even more. She wasn't relaxed in the slightest by being here. She couldn't bring herself to looking into his eyes. 'His eyes always tell me a story. Am I ready for that?' where others couldn't read Mamoru, he was like an open book of secrets and vice versa. It was scary and didn't make sense to most, even Usagi, but Makoto always chalked it up to knowing each other well.

"Thanks. It's okay. " Mamoru stared at the pieces again almost in sadness.

Makoto noticed that this vase was given by Usagi when he first moved into the building. 'Oh! He must miss her...' Makoto thought as the muscles in her stomach tightened. Mamoru bent down to Makoto's level and looked into her eyes. Makoto took a glimpse into his eyes they seemed lackluster even possibly dull. 'His eyes are never so lifeless... They are usually light-hearted yet deeply wise blue pools. I miss those eyes...'

He took the one liberty to touch her hands and take the broom from her hands. Makoto stood up and stepped back. "Okay, I guess I'll comeback later then." she turned quick on her heel to leave but Mamoru called out.

"No, feel free to stay Fox... I know thing got a little crazy last night but you can always stay here." Mamoru's voice had a tinge of nervousness in it.

Makoto's stride and voice seemed to freeze, she hadn't expected him to sound like this. "Okay." Makoto exhaled and turned around to see him quickly sweep up the shattered remnants of the glass vase.

"Thirsty?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes!" Makoto said almost too eagerly, "Please." she eased out of her voice. She stood still in the foyer and was lost in her thoughts, 'I used to be able to just read his eyes, his body...' She was too close to him, so much so she fell in love with him. 'I should know better...'

The tension was thick in the room because it was filled with uncertainty and unanswered questions. Mamoru walked over to her near the foyer, "You leaving or staying?' he teased and extended a glass of white wine towards while withholding a glass of darker, pungent liquid in his glass.

Makoto saw his eyes slightly brighten with his joke but soon simmered down to a seemingly chaotic storm. Makoto delicately accepted the glass without touching Mamoru, which was actually met with a saddening sigh "Staying. Thanks." and gently smiled. However, Mamoru quickly turned on his heel and walked towards his back lounge room.

Mamoru turned around to hold out his hand. 'I want to try this again...' he thought. He looked into those gorgeous, loving emerald eyes he cherished. "Leaving or staying?" he asked simply. 'Please stay...' Mamoru's heart begged secretly.

"I said staying..." Makoto raised a brow and gingerly walked past him with a smile. 'Be nice to him Mako-chan. He needs you to be nice to him.' she thought as she led him into his back lounge and fiddled with his stereo until soft music played. "So I heard it got pretty crazy last night..." She looked up to those deep, wise blue eyes that seemed to lose its liveliness again.

Mamoru walked over to the balcony and stared out into the evening sky. "It was. I assume Lex spoke to you about it."

"Yes we spoke about it." Makoto said bravely and sipped at her glass, 'Grigio. Oh Bear how you know my palette...' she thought softly and reveled in the liquid contents of her mouth. She gulped at it more for relief and the relax herself. She watched Mamoru's body tense and lift his glass towards his lips and sip gingerly. 'Courvoiuser...' Makoto thought. She could get better smell of the glass' contents now, 'Bear always liked to swish his liquor when he's heavy in thought...' She thought and drummed her fingers unconsciously against her glass.

"The night started so well too..." Mamoru trailed off.

Makoto paused wondering if there was more to his statement and gulped some more wine to subdue her mouth and mind.

"Who would have thought that it would have ended like that..." Mamoru continued to look at the dusk setting.

'He's just standing there, basically brooding with those broad shoulders, strong arms... Nani Mako? Hera! Lighter on the drinking!' Makoto couldn't help but study Mamoru more as this silence was absolutely mind-numbing and she was hastily drinking her mind into oblivion. So she spoke up, "Things happen, Mamoru. I'm sure a fight isn't the biggest of your worries." Makoto said plainly and making a gesture that she realized that Mamoru couldn't even see.

"That isn't my biggest worry or regret. Sleeping around was..." Mamoru admitted. 'This past twenty-four hours have been a nightmare...' Mamoru thought.

Makoto froze mid-gulp and then tried to finish her gulp despite the dreadful turning in her stomach, 'Relax Makoto, you knew this... Say something to calm him Makoto... Something!' Makoto thought but she was rudely interrupted.

"... at least with Usagi!" Mamoru said and took another swig of his dark liquor. 'I just want ...' Mamoru thoughts filled with blatant honesty.

Makoto lost her voice, she was frozen, 'My dreams, my visions of him... touching a woman, kissing a woman, her moaning his name, were all about... Usagi...' Makoto's head was reeling, 'I can't breath...' Makoto felt immobilized. "No!" she whispered. Makoto's head was clouded and her stomach had sunk into her shoes. She stared sadly into her wine glass. Makoto was so engrossed in her thoughts that she only sensed it when there was a ripple within her glass, which came from a single tear. Makoto quickly wiped her cheeks and turned on her heels, "We all make mistakes Mamoru. Some bigger then others. Like I said things happen." she spoke into her glass, fingering the rim, 'I need to go... now...' another tear rolled down her cheek.

Mamoru turned around, 'Her...' he thought he'd meet those beautiful emerald eyes but Makoto's back was turned towards him.

Makoto struggled to momentarily find her voice, "I... I... I think I forgot my cellphone in my apartment. Let me go grab it before the guys get back." Makoto said turning around to face Mamoru but not looking into his eyes. "I'll be back!" Makoto set her glass on a nearby table and walked out of the apartment, 'Keep your cool...' Makoto said as another tear fell.

Makoto walked out and gently closed Mamoru's door hoping and praying that no one was in the hallway. She walked into her apartment and closed the door and locked it. 'My heart won't stop beating so fast and I can't stop crying. Why do I care so much?' she sunk to the floor and cradled her chest as she gently sobbed. Makoto wiped her face quickly and stalked to her room, "He slept with her! " Makoto breathed out in the silence of her room, tears were no longer singular but streaming in both anger and sadness. "I put him first everytime and look where I'm left..." Makoto sank to the floor of her bedroom and covered her face partially ashamed with a tear-stained face.

* * *

Mamoru grabbed the kitchen counter and stared lost into the granite thinking about why Makoto left so abruptly. Until he heard the rumbling from outside, 'What's going on with the weather?' he thought and pondered but the guys came barreling through the door.

"So the fact that you got the man at the back of the warehouse to give us three bottles of Dom and two bottles of white Hennessey for two hundred." Motoki said patting Lex on the shoulder and holding one bottle of white Hennessy.

"Sometimes even I have to admit, I don't know how he does it." Corey said laughing leading the pact with two bottles of Dom Perignon in his hands.

"I don't know what my deal is today but I'm feeling lucky." Lex laughed following Corey and holding one bottle of white Hennessy and Dom Perignon.

"Hey Mamo-chan! Wassup?" Corey asked with a smile on his face and placed two bottles on the table.

Mamoru focused on the three guys that seemingly were having a good time and noticed the gifts they were bearing. "Nothing much, Makoto just left. We kinda started recalling the night without you guys. Excuse us for that." Mamoru gestured apologetically.

"Really?" Motoki asked, "And here we were bringing party favors!" Motoki sad sadly.

"Yea but she went off to go get her cellphone after we talked about Usagi..." Mamoru trailed off and shrugged.

"Wait... You did what?" Lex chimed in suspiciously taping his lip.

"Well we started talking about last night and I told her my biggest mistake was sleeping with Usagi..." Mamoru said frankly.

Lex's mouth was agape and he walked away wiping his face with his hand and leaving it over his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Mamoru said focusing on Lex.

Lex looked Mamoru square in the eyes, "I never told Makoto that you slept with Usagi."

"But I asked her if you told her everything..." Mamoru said slightly bewildered and searched frantically for the answers from the three men standing before him.

"Yea I told her about the fight not about why we fought or the strong unconfirmed possibility that you slept with Usagi!" he said throwing his hands up slightly yelling.

"Shimata!" Motoki said running his hands through his hair and Corey nervously tapped his finger on his bottom lip. Lex headed towards the door in a hurry without talking to anyone.

"Where are you going?" Corey asked aloud.

"To go check on Makoto!" Lex yelled behind him and let the door slam behind him.

* * *

BOOM! The sky rung as there was an alarming amount of crackling, static.

Makoto noticed the crackling of the sky. "Shimata!" Makoto cursed trying to control her sobs. 'I need to.. to... to get this together. No matter how hurt I am.' she thought. She knew that her emotions were affecting the weather. Her powers were growing and she couldn't contain the surging anger that were fueling her tears and heartbreak. She wiped her tears in anger but they were quickly replaced with new ones.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Makoto's tear-filled eyes looked towards her bedroom door knowing the noise was coming from the front door. "No!" Makoto's eyes widened in fear from her curled position.


	41. Chap 41:Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Makoto

**A/N**: So it has been AWHILE since I put out another chapter but as you read, you'll see why. This is deeply detailed and I did my best to make everything clear and concise. I think I said I'd be done in 5 – 7? Lol. Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster. Everything collides! You know what to do… leave a comment whether you like it or not. Till later readers! Mucho Amor

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

Amore, MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 41

Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Makoto Gone?

Part 1

Lex knocked at the door repeated calling to her, "Makoto! Are you in there?"

"Lex I have the key, let me open it up!" he said a little angrily. Lex hesitantly stepped aside and allowed Mamoru to open the door and looked into two other pairs of worried eyes. Mamoru kept a steady hand to open the door but as soon as it was opened he swiftly went to Makoto's room with Lex on his tails. "Makoto?" Mamoru yelled. 'Where did you go Makoto? I didn't mean to...' he thought. He quickly opened her bedroom door and didn't see her and proceeded to search her bathroom. 'Nothing...' he thought.

Lex watched Mamoru scan her bathroom with seemingly quick eyes. He noticed the slightly open door to her terrace. "Where is she?"

"Shimata! She's not here." Mamoru said backing out of the bathroom in a hurry. When Mamoru re-entered the bedroom, he opened closets and noticed that Lex was standing starring at the balcony door. "What are you looking at?"

Without breaking his gaze, "Mamoru... Is it weird for..."

"GUYS!" a voice shouted from the living room. Lex's eyes moved and he turned to start heading towards the living room. Mamoru hightailed it out of Makoto's bedroom after Lex. There the two men saw a nervous Motoki seated on the couch and Corey standing behind him. "She left a note, she said she's going to the dinner and will see us there..." Corey said calmly. Mamoru walked past Lex to grab the note and inspect it. Lex awaited Mamoru's verdict.

"We found it on the counter next to the flowers." Motoki sighed.

Mamoru grabbed for the note and quickly read it, "They are right." Mamoru said plainly but slightly relieved. Lex ran his hands through his hair and breathed a momentary sigh of relief.

The air was dense and filled with tension, "So did you talk to Usagi yet? About last night?" Lex asked. However, the atmosphere hadn't changed.

'What is meant to happen will happen. But it's the events that change the future that I welcome...' Makoto remembered the green-haired timekeeper telling her once. "Well Sets, I need to change a few things about myself and my destiny." Makoto whispered to herself as she hopped over from the side of the house to Setsuna's balcony. Makoto closed her eyes and whispered a few words to power down. A big crackle was emitted from the sky as her fuku disappeared. Makoto jiggled the door to Setsuna's bedroom from the outside balcony and it opened. "Welcome." Makoto whispered to herself in a sardonic, cheeky nature. he stepped into a royal bedroom of burgundies, golds, and flecks of bronzes. Makoto studied the room stealthily and quickly to commit to memory. 'I'm on a mission but this is like walking into a lion's den. Let's try not to get caught in any of Setsuna's traps.' Makoto walked lightly but confidently out of Setsuna's without being caught off guard or setting off any prevalent alarms. Makoto could hear the sky rumble during this particular task. When she closed the door behind her, Makoto exhaled in relief as she closed the golden ornate knob to Setsuna's room. She quickly analyzed the house and noticed either main lights were dimmed or completely turned off. She couldn't hear any noises, 'Good no one seems to be home...' to be sure Makoto peered over the banister and dropped a bobby pin that she had grabbed from her purse, which she had left outside. Surely as the bobby pin pinged against the floor, there was nothing but silence to follow. She proceeded to make her way towards Setsuna's self-built Battle Simulation Chamber. Upon arrival Makoto keyed in a familiar lock code for entry that softly glowed a familiar golden symbol towards her. Once within, Makoto sighed in relief, "I hope this works... It's the only option I have to control and focus my powers." her mind briefly drifted back to about an hour ago. She couldn't stop her crying over the pain, the betrayal by herself and others. She shook the thought as Mamoru came to mind, her fingers eloquently glazed over the controls and set the danger level to the highest, 'Expert'. 'I either need a thorough beating or to kick some ass. I can't deal with these emotions. I'm effecting everything...' she coined into another crackle of the weather outside. She turned off the safety word and stepped into the simulator pod. She put on the simulator mask and said' "Initiate!"

For awhile, Makoto could only see darkness, she felt that her body was immobilized, but she was slowly picking up smells and sounds. When she started to get the sense of tingling in her limbs, she could flex her fingers and bat her eyes. She opened her eyes to the sun's dusk, there was a canopy of trees overlooking her. Makoto awoke with the cold, damp bushes on the outskirts of what seemed to be the Tokyo National Park. She was dressed in her oldest Sailor Jupiter fuku, 'Well that's a surprise, not even at my highest power level' Makoto thought. However, she didn't harp on it too long because she could feel the density of the air and shift in the climate. She crouched within the bushes and caught sight of an opening in the park. There was a circular ground that was cleared and what seemed to be a throne with a man seated upon it and standing before him were short people tied to an oak tree. The children seemed to be tied to a great oak tree by vines that we're blood red and she couldn't see their faces.

"Well this will be easy enough..." Makoto whispered to herself. It was going to be difficult to seemingly release the children without awaking the man and there was little foliage to stay hidden. She heard movement and her eyes focused on the throne as the source. Two wood-nymphs hopped out from behind. At first glance, the minions seemed like twins both in appearance and attitude.

"What should we do with them Juniper?" one nymph asked the other, this one had long, deep red hair, a rose over her left ear, and a necklace with what seemed to have a broken '4' on it. She looked very human like except her eyes were a deep green and her ears pointed. She walked from around the throne and her eyes met with one of the children.

"I don't know Juvia but while Master is sleeping, we should probably get them ready for dinner!" while the other nymph with the same hair as other nymph but tied up in a long ponytail. She had a crown of roses around her ponytail, brighter green eyes, and around her neck seemed to be the other missing piece of the "4" around her neck.

The one referred to as Jovia licked her lips, "Yum!" the vines around her outfit coiled around Jovia's hand and formed into a sharp, pointed blade.

One of the children sniffled in fear, "I want my mommy!" the little girl screamed. And Makoto felt a pang in her heart.

"Shut up you little brat!" Juniper seemed to yell, her eyes flashed red, and was preparing to strike. However, Juniper looked over the woods, "What was that?"

"A snap of sorts, maybe a squirrel." Juvia said innocently.

"Well fuck the squirrel! We have these two to take care of..." Juniper said sinisterly.

"But Master loves squirrel!" Juvia said running directly towards Makoto.

"JUVIA!" Juniper shouted angrily.

Makoto jumped into the air and hopped from tree to tree watching Jovia run after her until she still right over another opening, a good distance away. "Come out little squirrel... I bet Master will think you taste good." Jovia said anxiously looking upwards.

Makoto just dropped to her feet in front of the wood nymph, "Sorry not even close." Makoto's eyes squared around the nymph.

Jovia's eyes solely fixated on Makoto, "That's okay. I'm sure you taste just as good!" Just then Juniper appeared out from the bushes.

She looked over to Jovia, "You happy with the damn squirrel you caught?' she asked her.

"Yes! Now it's a party! At least she's pretty!" Jovia clapped, "Oh maybe Master would like her to be one of us?" she said happily.

Juniper rolled her eyes, "Are you a dimwit or what?" she pointed to me, "She's not just an enemy. She's THE enemy. She's Sailor Jupiter! Green ballet tutu and all!"

Jovia turned to look at me in shock, her eyes quickly flashed red completely, "Jupiter?" she paused, "Well it just looks like we are going to feast on you instead!" the vines around her waist began to move around her limbs and both of her arms turned into sharp blades.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Haruka is strolling down the pier with her hands in her pockets, staring out into the water. She was losing herself to the soft traces of classical music being played from a local vendor. When a blunette comes up behind her and runs her fingers through her hair, "Penny for your thoughts?" Michuru says sweetly.

Haruka turns around, smiles, and embraces Michuru. "Nothing major my love! I'm glad we went out for a little wine and dessert before the senshi dinner!" Haruka watched Michuru play with the lapels of her blazer.

"I agree even though that quickly turned into us visiting the repair shop for your cars!" Michuru smiled and teased.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "When they said the exhaust wasn't connecting to the new carburetor I got a little nervous, I couldn't NOT check on it!" she said.

"Oh how you love your toys!" Michuru said enticingly with her hands roaming Haruka's chest.

"Are you mocking me or seducing me Mich?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Michuru kissed Haruka on the lips, "A little bit of both..."

Haruka chuckled and spun the blunette around and began to slowly dance with her to the music, "And if i remember correctly, you were the one who insisted upon dropping by your favorite paint store to get the newly stocked colors that happened to arrive..." Michuru nodded in agreement and nuzzled Haruka's neck. The two moved effortlessly together with such fluidity but settled into a comfortable rhythm. "Michuru... Can I ask you something that's been on my mind?"

Michuru looked up into Haruka's eyes, "Anything." she said simply.

Haruka exhaled because there had been something that had been on her mind for most of the day, "Why did you take Hotaru from Makoto like that earlier?" Haruka asked looking into the blunette's eyes. Haruka continued to dance but Michuru seemed to still in her arms and exhale.

Michuru looked Haruka in the eyes and dropped her hands, "Has this been on your mind all day?" Michuru asked.

"Yes." Haruka simply answered and watched her wife withdraw in front of her eyes.

Michuru looked out into the water, "I know it was rash of me but I wanted to hold my daughter. I've been very anxious lately..." Michuru's gaze moved towards her hands, "but the comfort Hotaru gives me is always enough." she clutched her eyes and hands closed trying to almost reminisce on the feeling.

Haruka put an arm around her wife and walked her down the boardwalk. 'She's definitely holding something in and I'm not sure she wants to share...' Haruka thought to herself and kissed her wife's hair. "Well let me know how I can help you babe... I love you..." Haruka whispered.

Michuru nodded " But I do have to admit that when I'm ready to talk... please be ready to hear me." Michuru said and giving Haruka a serious look.

Haruka took in the look of her wife's face and nodded before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Excuse me for a second..." Haruka checked her phone. "Hey Sets!" Haruka said smiling to her wife sympathetically. Michuru seemed to exhale and walk down the pier with a little more peace. Haruka noted the odd attitude, "Wassup Sets?"

"Are you at the house?" Sets asked quietly.

"No, Michuru and I went to the shop and pier. She wanted to get some new colors." Haruka answered and was greeted with silence. "Is there something wrong?" she asked instinctively. The timekeeper could keep her fair share of secrets and had a great pokerface but Haruka knew better.

"I'm not sure but meet me at the restaurant as soon as you can please..." Setsuna replied.

"Be there in a sec." Haruka said firmly and closed her phone.

* * *

Makoto walked through the forest with ease and perched herself on a branch overlooking where the kids bound, 'Damnit!' she cursed noticing that he was awake. His right index finger was stroking his jawline in thought as his other hand menacingly fingered the arm of his throne.

"You can come out now my love!" he said without even batting a lash. "It may have been nearly a millennia ago but I still very much remember the sweetness of your perfume. You always did have a thing for roses..."

Nep arose from his seat and still hadn't glanced in her direction once but instead had a cool stride towards the children. Their bodies seemed lax but Makoto couldn't tell if they were asleep or dead. 'If he hurt those children...' Makoto's skin began to boil in an anger.

"Don't worry... They are still alive, Jupiter!" he smiled and looked towards her direction. "See!" he snapped his fingers. The two kids shook their heads to shake off some kind of grogginess.

When the little boy regained consciousness he immediately yelled at Nepherite. "My mom is coming for you... And you'll be sorry!" the little girl seemed to be shaking her head, "Why won't you take off your mask? And give us back our..." she was never allowed to finish her statement because Nep snapped his fingers. Spores were released from the tree putting the children back into a slumber.

Makoto was angry but chuckled to herself, "Your little... Minions? Wanted to eat them and last I remember... You weren't a cannibal. Oh how the millennia has changed you, right?"

"Oh, yes, my minions..." Nepherite said toying with some sort of trinket in his left palm, "You were so kind to send them delightfully back to me in several pieces." his gaze shifted and looked upwards toward Makoto, "And as your memory serves you correctly, I wasn't a cannibal and still am not. Unless it's you... I'll take any little delectable morsel of you that I possibly can." Nepherite looked seductively at Makoto and he smiled.

"Enough of the play... Release them to me Nepherite!" Makoto commanded sternly not even slightly amused at his joke.

Nepherite took a long stride walking away from the children to better put himself in the line of view for Makoto than sincerely looked at Makoto, "No fair... They're allowed to spend time with their father too... You don't get to have fun with them alone all the time."

Makoto's breath caught in her throat, 'Breath! You Baka!' Makoto thought to herself. "Nepherite... This is just another one of your sick twisted games... Just shadows." Makoto barked angrily. 'Don't get upset Makoto. There is no history of you two even having kids... He's fucking with you. Did you guys even sleep together?' Makoto paused but kept a stern glare at him, 'Simulation Makoto! Simulation.' she thought to herself.

Nepherite matched Makoto's glare evenly with a cool look of intrigue. He snapped his fingers and the children materialized in front of Makoto floating midair still in their deep slumber. "Look at them yourself... Do they not blend us well?"

Makoto gasped slightly and her gaze softened. These two precious kids indeed resembled the two of them. 'She has Neph's unruly hair and he has mine. He has Neph's nose and she has my mother's pouty lips like me.' Makoto felt an immediate connection of love with these beings. Makoto couldn't recognize why she felt the innate need to protect them earlier. It was a stronger pull than she had for most innocents. It was her duty to protect the innocent but this was different. Makoto reached out to touch them and they disappeared. Makoto's hand balled into a fist of anger as a crackle of thunder was heard aloud from above.

"Believe me now?" Nepherite leveled with her in his typical sly manner. He paused momentarily, "Despite what you may think my dear Makoto, we were deeply in love. In fact during my last breaths when Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom all I could think about was you." he paused and looked at her tenderly, "I had a revelation from the great stars of these kids and that you were pregnant." Nepherite said sincerely, "Why else did it take you four times to successfully transform for the final battle?" Nepherite asked with earnest eyes.

'How could he know that? I told no one about that.' Makoto shook her head, 'Don't let him mess with your head!' Makoto's squared on him again. "Nepherite give me the children and I will spare you for now." Makoto sternly looked at the dark-haired in front of her. His eyes glimmered with suspicion as he rubbed his chin with his index finger.

"No." he said with smile, "See my love..."

"We aren't in love! What we HAD..." she stressed, "was in the past before you turned into a monster!" Makoto exclaimed.

Nepherite chuckled slightly, "Even in my altered..." he air quoted, "state, you can't deny the strong feelings between us. I want nothing more than to peel you out of that fuku... Slowly!" he savored the last word playfully on his lips. Makoto slightly cringed. "Only in pleasure my dear. I want us to be a family because I can't deny the love I feel for you. Beryl did a thorough job brain-washing me but now I'm free of those bonds. All I want is my dark, twisted family. Because despite the hurdles that have been in our way. I still love you. You're my greatest love." Nepherite said with the most honesty.

Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I could never love you... again." Makoto said with balled up fists at her side and looking towards the ground.

Nepherite chuckled to himself again as if he had a private joke. "You say that but I'm the greatest love that you'll ever have. Our bond is unbreakable. We were meant for each other. Why do you think every man has failed to love you since?" Nepherite left the question hanging in the air.

"Nepherite. My love life is none of your concern... Are you going to do this the easy way or hard way?" Makoto barked in a challenging manner. 'Who the hell is he to ask all these questions of me?' Makoto thought secretly not trying to compromise her stance.

Nepherite smiled, "My love," he let the words linger on his lips as if he could taste them, "YOU were never easy but every bit of you was worth it." he said as if he was recalling a memory.

Makoto dug her feet into the ground and threw a thunderbolt in direct line of Nepherite. He disappeared with ease and ended up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled her ear sensually. Makoto froze at the eerily familiar feeling that pooled inside her. 'Why does this feel more like playful caressing? And why am I reacting to it?' she asked herself.

"Makoto... You are too predictable my love. Attack first, think later?Somethings don't change huh?" he asked her softly in her ear and pinning her arms a little tighter.

"But they do." Makoto whispered just as softly and smiled. She had been focusing and just than lightening struck the two and she was seemingly absorbing the shock but could hear Nepherite's grunts. He was holding onto her even tighter but Makoto could tell the strain was becoming too much. Makoto yelled and the lightning intensified. Nepherite's grasp completely slipped and Makoto back flipped out of his grasp.

Nepherite staggered and fell to his knees. He chuckled a little, "I always did love to hear you scream like that it was usually in a different setting..." he pushed himself to stand upright again, "But still brings a smile to my face." he openly teased.

"Too bad you can't make me scream now... Clearly, I have to STILL put in the extra effort to get anything done." Makoto openly challenged him with a smile and changing her stance.

"After this battle, when I win you. Believe me you'll be screaming again just the way I used to!" Nepherite said openly with a smirk.

Makoto charged faster than she ever has with sword that was completely composed of pure electricity. Nepherite met her evenly matched with his own of shadows and dark energy.

"Evenly matched?" Nepherite asked with a sly grin.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Haruka switched gears and sped down the street as if she had a mission to fulfill. Her eyes squared on lights in the distance. 'What does Sets have to tell me?' Haruka thought but Michuru interrupted her thoughts.

"You okay Ruka?" Michuru asked with concern.

Haruka glanced over to her wife and released the clutch to hold her hand, "Yea just hungry. You know how I get." she smiled and rubbed her thumb across her wife's knuckles. Michuru giggled to herself. Haruka eased off the gas a little as she rolled to a stop. 'A few more blocks until I find out what Sets was talking about.' Haruka stared down the light until it turned green. "So what do you intend to do with those colors you bought?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I was thinking of painting a beautiful watercolor on some of the canvasses in my spare room to decorate the house..." Michuru bantered back and forth on the subject while Haruka pulled into the restaurant.

She heard a soft rumble from the distance, "I can't wait to see the beautiful things you create." Haruka gently tugged her wife's hand to her lips and kissed it. She hopped out of the car and closed her door behind her guiding Michuru into the restaurant. Setsuna was there speaking with Ami and Rei. "Hello everyone!" Haruka gently smiled and exchanged pleasantries with everyone. She gave a longer hug to Setsuna, whose eyes spoke volumes to her. 'What is she trying to warn me about?'

"As you can probably guess... Usagi, Minako, and even Makoto is late." Rei said with sour face. Ami merely patted the Raven's back in sympathy.

"Oh jeez... Where's the bar? I'm going to need a drink!" Haruka said in slight aggravation. Michuru merely shook her head in response.

"Good idea, let me join you." Setsuna responded and followed Haruka to the bar. The two women took their seat.

"One Remy and One Jack & Coke." Haruka asked the bartender gingerly. She glanced over cooly at Setsuna without fully turning her head.

"Wait for it..." Setsuna said cautiously pretending to engage in playful banter with Haruka.

'Damn this must be serious...' Haruka thought to herself.

The moment seemed to pass because Setsuna relaxed a little more, "Your wife knows something is up with you. I thought you were going to try to be as normal as possible." Setsuna almost scolded.

"I'm trying but there's a lot of things happening really quickly that are complicating the already complicated situation." Haruka seemed to exhale in one breath.

"Smile like you're having a good time and didn't just hear that your dog got hit by the neighbors." Setsuna said playfully giving her infamous "I know something you don't know" grin. "She's your wife but when the time is ready, you'll tell her but we both know that Makoto is the most overwhelming of the four."

Haruka chuckled as the drinks she had ordered finally arrived. "Overwhelming is an understatement. But you're right. I'll work on my pokerface." Haruka casually smiled and sipped her Remy on the rocks. "To a good night!" she cheered and handed Setsuna the Jack&Coke.

Setsuna grabbed the drink from Haruka, "Can this have a little coke please?" Setsuna smiled as it was partially filled with Coke and handed it back to Haruka. "Cheers!" Setsuna happily clinked glasses with a smile. The two drank, "I need you to have your wits tonight..."

Haruka looked at her with a smile and chuckled, "I'm playing your game but don't be fooled. I'd like to know why, I've been wondering what's wrong."

Setsuna eyed her curiously, "Someone keyed into the Battle Simulation Room with your passcode and seeing as how you're here I can't help but wonder who's actually there. No one tripped an alarm at the house. We are missing two senshi and a princess. And I highly doubt the princess needed to exercise her muscles. I'm a little worried."

"Do you think it could be my lightening bug?" Haruka watched Setsuna sip some more from her glass.

"I'm not sure but I'm definitely concerned that from what I can detect from here that person in that room will need some help. The safe word is turned off and turned to expert level that poor soul may hurt herself." Setsuna watched Haruka's eyes flash with trace amounts of concern, which she washed away with a big gulp.

Haruka set down her glass and fingered the rim, "You think she's in there don't you?" she honestly said and looked at the well-concealing smile playing on Setsuna's face. "It's taking everything within me not to run out of here and race home in front of Michuru but I need to know if you think Makoto is in there."

"Have you checked the weather recently?" Setsuna asked cooly and nodded.

Michuru walked over, "Take it easy tiger!" Michuru smiled at Haruka, "How are you guys doing?"

Setsuna eyed Haruka, who had turned and smiled towards Michuru, "Well Haruka was just telling me she has to run because of something at the shop?" Michuru's eyes changed to that of concern.

"Did something happen again?" Michuru asked.

Haruka looked at the concerned look on her face, "I just don't trust them to not flood the engine. So I'm going to check in on it to make sure."

Michuru smiled in relief, "Okay, I hope you make it home tonight though." Michuru kissed her cheek, "But I understand. It's been awhile since you're raced and I know next Saturday is important. I'm sure the others will understand once I explain."

Haruka smiled and kissed Michuru tenderly, "I'll catch you guys later!" She put down some money on the counter.

"Let us know how it goes!" Setsuna said eyeing Haruka as she exited.

* * *

Makoto fell to her knees with an outstretched hand and gasped for air. 'I feel so damn dizzy and my ribs are killing me...' Makoto winced at the thought. She stood up slowly and painfully with her eyes welling with tears, "Get it together and get out of here. You can cry later..." Makoto scolded herself. She did her best to erase any traces of herself from the Battle Simulation Room. "I'm not much of a tech wizard but I wonder if there is any video-tape on the hard-drive." Makoto plucked at a few keys meticulously and was prompted with a password request, "Shimata!" Makoto cursed and slammed a fist against the keyboard, she winced at the pain.

* * *

Haruka stared into the sky, it was like she was driving into a storm the closer she got towards her house. Her phone buzzed from the passenger seat while she was cruising on the highway. 'Sets' She answered through the car speakers, "What's up Sets?"

"There was a power surge about five minutes ago. I was distracted because I received a text from Minako rescheduling dinner tonight with an apology and have been drinking with the girls since. The computer will have a video on the hard-drive to better understand what happened. It kicks in whenever there's an enormous power surge of any reason. Please tell me you're near the house?" Setsuna asked in a hushed tone.

Haruka stiffened instantly and the engine roared as she maneuvered towards the house, "Two minutes away! Is she okay? What should I expect?"

"I don't. know." Setsuna paused, "I can't tell much from here but the power surge was massive! Approach her with caution. I'm not sure what you could be walking into or what her mindstate could be. No one has ever fought on that level less alone made it out alive." Setsuna said gently just above a whisper.

"Is it her?" Haruka asked seriously.

"I'm still not sure, I can only monitor from my lab and your access login is being used. Once inside we both know that my lab is self-contained." Setsuna said gently. "Text me soon or else I'm coming after you the fastest way I know how."

"I can handle it but I will text." Haruka said quickly.

* * *

Makoto gave up on wiping the memory within the lab, she looked over the staircase stealthily and noticed no movements. 'Good. The house is still empty.' Makoto remembered her bobbypin, which was on the floor. She walked over to the guardrail on the staircase and gripped it, 'This is going to hurt!' Makoto hoisted herself over the ledge of the staircase and felt her ribs pull in pain, which caused her to roll instead of land gracefully on her feet. Makoto rose to her feet and picked up the bobbypin. "Now that, that's all taken care of I need to go..." 'home.' Makoto thought to herself sadly. 'I can't go home... But where can I go?' Makoto asked somberly. Makoto was hit with an idea and ran towards the kitchen in a deep search, "Where is it?" she said exasperated. Then there was a distant glow that bathed parts of the kitchen through the bay window. "Hera!" Makoto said in shock, "Someone's home!"

* * *

Part 2

An hour passed...

Makoto exhaled and played with the bubbles that surrounded her. She laid in the biggest tub that she'd ever seen naked but soaked in warm water, which was doing good for her bruises and soreness. She had pinned up her hair with a spare clip from her purse and decided to decorate it with candles, a glass of wine, and a bowl of strawberries. 'After the day that I've had I could use a little TLC.' Makoto reached for her glass of wine. The cool, crisp taste of the pinot grigio was refreshing but also intoxicating, which meant effective. She had found exactly what she was looking for in the kitchen, 'Haruka's apartment keys.' The storm outside and significantly dwindled to harmless rain but she still had a sadness within her. 'I love and no one can love me back.. Except him...' her mind went to thoughts of Nepherite and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Makoto gulped some more wine and turned to set down the glass. She easily felt a shift in the air coming into the bathroom from underneath the door. She continued in setting down the glass but cautiously starred at the closed door. 'Someone's here.' Makoto closed her eyes, "If you want to come in, you could just knock... I'm naked and unarmed... Well mostly." Makoto said to the closed door.

Makoto watched the door and tensed but wasn't surprised to see the cool blonde stride into the bathroom in her navy blue dinner jacket and pants with a white starched shirt. "Oh where or where has my little Mako gone?" Haruka sat by the tub and pulled a strawberry leisurely from the bowl and looked into her eyes, "So you decided to take me on my offer?" she asked then played with the tip into her mouth, waiting for a response.

"Yup!" Makoto points towards the bubbles, "Looks like I did! Weird to see you around here though." Makoto played nonchalant. Haruka responded by popping that strawberry in her mouth.

Haruka played with another strawberry in her fingers and looked deeply into Makoto's eyes, "Want one?" she offered. Makoto obliged and bit off tip of the strawberry. "No but really, all the bullshit aside... Are you okay?" Haruka asked sincerely finishing off the strawberry in her hand.

Makoto looked into Haruka's eyes and saw the concern, Makoto reached for her glass and gulped, "Would you like some?" Haruka obliged and reached for the glass.

"Nice choice!" Haruka took another gulp and poured more from the bottle. She sipped more and waited patiently.

"I hate it when you look at me like that... But I will be fine!" Makoto leveled with the blonde. "I don't know why you look at me like that..." Makoto sighed and rubbed her temples.

Haruka stood up and took off her blazer, "Stand-up, please." she gently asked and began to unbutton her long-sleeved starched shirt.

Makoto was confused, "No." simply replied. "You're married, I don't think that would be appropriate." she replied snidely.

Haruka exhaled, "Why are you making it so hard to care about you?" she stared into the mirror at Makoto.

Makoto caught Haruka's distraught gaze, "Because I don't want to be cared for... Why don't you get that?" Makoto breathed and looked into the bubbles.

Haruka exhaled again and turned around to looked at Makoto, 'She's really hurting. tonight must have broken her down.' Haruka walked over to the tub and knelt by Makoto's head. Haruka looked at Makoto as she slowly breathed and stared into the bubbles.

"Why do you have to look at me like that?" Makoto whispered again without looking at Haruka but fixating on the bubbles in the tub with her. 'It's hard to be tough and strong for myself when she's around...' she thought.

Haruka reached out touched Makoto's chin and turned her face to look at her. "Because I care and worry about you... And I'm not an extremely mushy person but I'm very protective of my loved ones."

Makoto's tried to think of the most appropriate way to phrase her thoughts. "I can't have you care more than you need to... You should care for me only as a guardian should and nothing more. I learned a lot about myself today. One of them being is that I'm not meant to be in love or loved."

"Makoto, give me 24 hours of your time and let me take care of you. If I'm going too far let me know. If you need me to ease off let me know but I can't see you in this kind of dismay and just leave. I honestly care about you too much to turn a blind eye." Haruka exhaled her confession. There was a long awkward pause as Haruka watched Makoto just think.

"Do you love me?" Makoto asked innocently. She didn't bat a lash just looked into those deep azure eyes.

"Yes." Haruka answered without hesitation, 'I can't lie to my lightning bug...'

"Don't you see what I'm talking about? Do you see the holes in this argument and discussion?" Makoto bellowed and pulled her chin from Haruka's grasp, "I can't fall in love with you again." Makoto admitted, her tone completely changed to a hushed tone, "My heart can't take it and you're married with a wife and a child and you have you're happily ever after. The only man that was destined to love me, I had to kill... Love doesn't live here anymore." Makoto poetically rapped to the bubbles.

Haruka, "It's hard for both of us. I didn't leave my feelings for you in the last millennia. You still turn me into mush but I have to keep myself in check. I'm lucky to have my life but I'm more than lucky to have you in my life. It's not easy to see you like this in any regard and I'll keep caring about you and trying to fix this until you forgive me. But I do know that there is someone out there for you, who is a better fit for you than I could be. I promise that to you for sure. Now I know I'm married, I think you've definitely made this abundantly clear but if you don't want me around anymore after a day than I'll only show up on senshi business. I think we were doing fine before tonight. Nani?" Haruka squeaked, which solicited a smile from Makoto.

Makoto turned to Haruka, "So I have the permission to bite back at you whenever you step out of line?" Makoto asked.

"Hai Kino-san!" Haruka teased.

Makoto stood up from the tub, modestly draping her arm over her chest for coverage. "I know you haven't seen it in awhile but make it quick please Dr. Tenoh." Makoto smiled.

Haruka chuckled and inspected the bruises that painfully decorated her fellow senshi's ribcage. 'Damnit... This fucking baka...' Haruka gently placed her hand on Makoto's hip, where there wasn't any bruising. She gently traced her fingers over Makoto's ribcage on her right side and there was a huge bruising. Despite the flickering of the candles and poor lighting, Haruka could see the etches of the depth of the bruising. She felt Makoto wince under her touch, "Sorry!" Haruka whispered. 'Damn... this is what Expert does to you?' Haruka thought. "Turn around please."

Makoto sighed aloud, "Do I have to?" Makoto whined.

Haruka lightly tapped Makoto's bottom, "Hurry up so I can be done." Haruka warned. Makoto obliged and her back wasn't worse the bruising on the front but there was this huge bruise that was the shape of a heart within the right side of the dip of her back. "Sick bastard." Haruka whispered.

"I'm guessing you saw the heart." Makto said softly.

"Yea. I did. I'm sorry." Haruka stroked her thumb across the skin and could feel Makoto relaxing under her touch.

Makoto suddenly stepped away from Haruka and sat back into the tub. "Diagnosis Doctor?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sure you know that you will be fine but these deep bruises will probably take longer than usual. They are a lot deeper. He got some good shots in?" Haruka asked frankly staring into those pools of cloudy green emeralds, which she couldn't completely read either due to Makoto's restraint or the dim lighting.

"Yes." she sighed, "But you should have seen the ones I got in." she said snidely and looking away from Haruka.

"I did." Haruka merely said with a smirk, which evoked a snappy head turn from Makoto.

"I had a feeling the session would be taped..." Makoto said sourly.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Haruka added.

"I couldn't do that to even him." Makoto said honestly.

Haruka walked over to the edge of the tub and resumed her normal position. "If it wasn't for the tape, I wouldn't have known that you were even in the house... I'm quite impressed. How'd you get in anyways?" Haruka asked seriously.

Makoto smiled, "You don't want to know."

"I think I do!" Haruka raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

Makoto readjusted herself in the tub, "Through Sets' room." she said simply and smiled. She thoroughly enjoyed the slightly shocked look on Haruka's face.

"You were better off putting your fist through the bay window in the kitchen." Haruka said with a smile and was rewarded with a giggle. "No but seriously, I'm really impressed that you did that and didn't set off one alarm. I'm so impressed that if I told Sets, she'd probably reconfigure her whole room to include retina display." Haruka teased but Makoto seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. 'Her eyes are losing its luster... What's wrong with my lightning bug?' Haruka thought.

"I was on a mission..." Makoto said in almost a trance.

Haruka watched Makoto's demeanor change. Haruka rose to her feet, "The water is probably getting cold now. You wanna dry up and get you to sleep?"

Makoto shook her head, "No. I still have a lot to think about and figure out."

Haruka walked towards the door and opened it, "Are you sure?"

A cool breeze grazed Makoto's skin and chilling her body. Her eyes narrowed on Haruka, "You're doing that on purpose!" she yelled.

"No man is an island." Haruka said calmly in response.

Makoto watched the blonde exit the bathroom. 'No man is an island... But why can't I just have time to think? Since when was that a sin?' Makoto thought to herself and sighed in aggravation. 'I don't want to be cared for. I don't want to be loved. I don't want to love. Is that to much to ask after today?' Makoto's thoughts were clouded of thoughts of him. 'How could you?' she laid her head against the basin and starred aimlessly at the door. Makoto zoned out overthinking the previous twenty-four hours. 'I should probably take it slow so that I don't frustrate myself...' she warned herself. Her body couldn't take another session in the Battle Simulation Room so soon. She felt numb and didn't realize how cold she was until she sneezed. Haruka walked in very promptly after her sneeze.

Haruka yanked a towel from the cabinet and walked over with her arms open, the towel outstretched in her grasp. "Come on, I forgot how stubborn you were lightning bug!" Haruka watched her face turn to look upwards toward her.

"I'm fine just thinking..." Makoto said solemnly.

"Well think somewhere you're warm." Haruka sighed and leveled with her, gazing into her eyes that almost seemed lifeless. 'I don't like what this thinking is doing to her... I need her to talk to me... Quickly! She needs to off load this burden.' Haruka fixated on her limp form, 'What the hell did he do to you?' Haruka thought. She resisted every urge to pick Makoto up or even reach out and caress her face. 'This is harder than I thought.' Haruka silently admitted to herself. "At least get out of the tub please Mako. I don't want you to get sick. You can stay in the bathroom as long as you want." Haruka eagerly begged. Haruka watched the slightest traces of luster seep into Makoto's eyes. To Haruka's surprise, Makoto stood with her arm still modestly draped over her large chest. Haruka watched the water cascade downwards off those Jovian curves. She was face to face with those long, limber legs that looked beautifully sculpted. It was more tantalizing up close, she was again stark naked. However, earlier it was easier to avoid these curves when she was concerned, 'It's much harder to be neutral when looking at every delectable inch of...' Haruka stood to her feet again and outstretched her hands. Makoto walked into her grasp but she must have slipped over the edge of the rim. She instinctually wrapped her arms around Haruka as she was falling. "Oh my... I think we've been here before." Haruka chuckled and could see more sparks of luster into Makoto's eyes. A smile graced Makoto's face.

"Yes you always seem to be around too..." Makoto joked. 'I did this before when I had a crush on Haruka. Way, way long ago... I'm glad we can laugh about now. Maybe this is how today will play out. As distant moments that will be pleasant memories?' Makoto thought in hope, "I'm glad we can laugh about it now."

Haruka chuckled more so, "We all have our moments." Haruka helped Makoto steady herself and gently wrapped the towel around her. "You got it?" she asked.

"Yea." Makoto breathed, "Thanks!" she said adjusting herself and standing in front of the blonde.

"I'll leave you to your thinking..." Haruka smiled, "Let me know if you need me." she looked at Makoto, who nodded in understanding.

Makoto sighed, "Life goes on just need to focus in me..." Makoto said aloud. She heard the bedroom door close and she walked into the bedroom, "Time to find something that will work on me..." she sighed. Makoto managed to find one of Haruka's long sleeved button-down shirts and some boxer brief women's underwear. As she was buttoning, she could see the discoloration of the bruising and took extra care not to graze against it. There was some strain against her boobs. 'What else is new?' she thought to herself and tousled her hair out of its clip. She checked in the mirror to make sure she was a little decent. 'Damn this bruising really hurts...' she thought in slight frustration. She began to admire the mirror and it's French carvings. The mirror stood in the corner of the bedroom in cream but was the strongest accent to this navy blue and cream decor. Makoto plopped onto the bed, she looked over to the clock and it read, '1:45 AM'. "Where did the time go?" she asked and pondered. 'It's time to face the music...' she knew she had to speak with Haruka eventually.

Haruka looked up from the kitchen counter and her few pans to see her lightning bug stepping down from the few steps that led to her bedroom. Makoto's gaze seemed to be focused on one grey sock-covered foot at a time but it was hard to tell since her halo of pleasantly disheveled curls covered her face. The low glow of the dimmer lights seemed to make her hair glimmer. When both feet were firmly placed on the ground, Makoto's green eyes looked up towards her in an innocent but calm manner. Haruka admired how she fit into her modern-french apartment scheme. 'The storm seems to have settled... but I can't seem to tell if she's moving slowly out caution or pain.' A small smile grazed Makoto's face as she turned to walk towards Haruka. Makoto seemed to walk harmoniously with the soft jazz music that emitted from the surround-sound in the apartment. Haruka couldn't help but smile back at the minx, 'It's amazing that she can look breathtaking in any form, in anything that she wears...' Haruka admitted to herself. 'She fits into my signature color-palette and seems calmer than earlier. I want her to just be able to relax around me, around someone, when she bottles it in... that's when the storm hits hardest.' Haruka turned around to drop her pans in the sink. "You look nice in that ensemble." Haruka complemented Makoto.

"Thank-you." Makoto smiled up to the blonde as she turned back around and greeted her with a warm smile. Makoto couldn't help but not notice that Haruka had changed her clothes. She had changed out of her earlier outfit to a more relaxed baby blue t-shirt and golden crew shorts. 'She looks relaxed...'

"I thought you would like a light snack before bed. When was the last time you ate?" Haruka asked resting against the counter. Makoto openly giggled at Haruka, "What's so funny? You have me at a loss." Haruka asked curiously.

"Sorry, this is beautiful." Makoto opened her hands to show off the well-plated french toast and assortment of berries with complimentary, sweet mangos. "I'm just not used to you cooking for me... ever! It's like we swapped places." she explained herself and was welcomed with an amused smile.

"You are certainly right about that. You usually beat me to the punch." Haruka replied. "So are you brave enough to try this?"

"I think I am!" Makoto smiled. 'I love food! Haruka really is trying to make me at ease...' Makoto admitted to herself and openly picked up the set out cutlery.

Haruka watched the brunette taste her food and she kept very solitaire while doing so, 'I feel like I'm being judged...' she smiled.

Makoto looked into Haruka's eyes and smiled, "Delicious!" she said and cut Haruka slice to enjoy. "Doctor and Chef Tenoh! GO figure!" she teased.

"I've picked up a thing or two on my travels..." Haruka laughed lightly.

"What's her name?" Makoto eyed her suspiciously but couldn't hide her mischievous smile.

"You really going to make me do this?" Haruka raised a brow.

Makoto rested her cutlery, "Well to be fair... you tell me a story. I'll tell you a story."

"Do I get to choose the story?" Haruka eyes sparkled with challenge.

"Yes." Makoto's eyes sparkled back.

"Marie." Haruka conceded to the brunette and watched Makoto's mouth turn into a cute 'Ooh' motion. "Yea, she was quite a fiery little french chef in school. Years ago..."

"Before Michuru?" Makoto asked and snuck in another bite of the french toast.

"Yes before Michuru..." Haruka accentuated and grabbed a strawberry off of Makoto's plate while walking around to grab her plate and leading it to the living room. "Come over and relax while eating!" Makoto bounced around the other side of the couch and plopped onto the couch. Haruka handed back the plate and waited until Makoto started to eat, "We met in the market actually. I was looking for some fresh berries at the market and some other ingredients but I ran into her at the berry stand. I was trying to find the best blueberries out of all the basket. I don't know whether my face looked super concentrated or super constipated." Makoto giggled in amusement. Haruka continued, "She said to me 'You know the berries will combust if you keep staring at them like that.' I laughed and looked into the most playful brown eyes I've ever seen. She was standing to my left on the other side of the berries stand looking at some strawberries but she sauntered over and helped me choose some amazing blueberries. Then she said, 'With the way you're looking at them now, they must be blushing...' I could only smile to stop myself from blushing.."

"Wait... a woman made you blush?" Makoto stopped eating, rested her cutlery, and wrapped her arms across her chest in amazement.

"Yes. I was fairly young really but that started my summer romance. She taught me a lot of things in the kitchen because she was a pastry chef student, I taught her a lot of … other things." Haruka watched Makoto smile snidely, "When I had to leave at the end of the summer it was probably the saddest moment ever but the hottest sex ever." Haruka honestly admitted.

Makoto chuckled, "Were your mornings filled with enticing sweet sex and food? Did she wine and dine you day in and day out? Did you fall in love with her under the eiffel tower?"

Haruka stroked her chin methodically, "Yes... Yes... No." Haruka admitted reaching for a blueberry and popping it into her mouth.

"You didn't fall in love with her?" Makoto asked in shock.

"No, sadly I didn't... At the end of the summer, I just realized we had fun together. Her first love was her food, which was alright but we just got along and had great sex. Sometimes you need a spark where your heart is telling you that this is the person for you..." Haruka watched Makoto shift uneasily.

"How many people have you had that spark with?" Makoto asked genuinely and putting down the plate.

Haruka reached for the plate, "This millenia or the last?" she joked to lighten the mood.

"Both." Makoto said with a bit of entertainment seeping back into her face.

"Mmm" Haruka pondered, "Truly?" Haruka watched Makoto for a nod, "I've only been in love twice. I've only had two people who have truly made my heart skip a beat."

"How'd they make you feel? DId they return your love?" Makoto asked earnestly and drew her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Nani? 21 Questions huh?" Haruka smiled at the light blush that crossed Makoto's face. "Those two people made me whole... In ways I couldn't even imagine. " Haruka looked out towards the floor to floor windows in the living room. "I know that sounds vague but they made something bloom in me that I didn't know I needed. One fully returned my feelings. The other I'll never know whether she did because..." Haruka's voice trailed.

"Because..." Makoto egged on the blonde to finish.

"Just because..." Haruka finished and turned back to look at her with a serene smile. "This is why I don't think you should just give up on love to be honest. I know others have failed you... Including myself but I just know that destiny cannot be that cruel. If it can be so kind to me... Who better than you a well-deserving person like you?" Haruka sympathized.

"Destiny is a bitch..." Makoto said simply while spacing out.

"May I ask you something?" Haruka paused briefly.

"Yea?" Makoto replied unconsciously.

"What happened tonight in the Battle Room Simulation? What made you output such a large amount of energy? What made you not burn down the whole house?" Haruka joked outright. However, the joke didn't seem to reach Makoto. "You exhibited so much power and energy that you could have probably powered Tokyo for a night." Haruka added to try and make Makoto laugh but her eyes seemed to only cloud further.

"He slept with her..." Makoto's finger began to drum against her legs.

'I'm losing her...' Haruka thought. She could see the storm in Makoto's eyes brewing but surprisingly there was only light rain outside, which Haruka wasn't even sure if it was truly because of Makoto. "Who slept with who?" Haruka reached out to touch Makoto's leg.

Makoto continued to stare on unfocused, in a daze,"Mamoru." she whispered.

"He. Slept with Her." accentuating her pronouns and grabbing on tighter to her legs.

'Her eyes are nearly glassy. Her body is extremely tense. The air around her seems to have shifted in density. Her breath is controlled though, she's actually trying to control her powers.' Haruka studied quickly.

"I'm okay Ruka." Makoto's eyes cleared. "You don't have to worry. It's just a dark truth I have to accept." Makoto looked into concerned azure eyes. "I started to love him. He slept with her. It just hurts that I feel used like a used emotional tissue." Makoto could feel her sense heightening while she was trying to control the current of emotions brewing within her: sadness, mainly anger.

Haruka looked at her lightning bug, 'Baka! I expected better from you, I could've sworn that he was it for her.' Haruka thought and ran her index finger across her bottom lip. "Like as a friend or did you feel there was more?" Haruka studied Makoto carefully.

"As a friend, I do not regret a moment of being there for him but..." Makoto paused, "There were moments where he'd look at me that seemed more than just friends." Makoto paused again and her eyes began to cloud, "I must have read it wrong or wished for more because I saw what I wanted to see. The unforgivable part of this all were the visions I got..." she seemed to space out.

"What visions?" Haruka asked concerned.

"Two people in heat clearly enjoying themselves. Thinking back now it must have been him with her." she said almost in a question, "I should have known when the girl called his name but..." Makoto said unsure.

"But what?" Haruka's eyes fixated on Makoto's body but especially her eyes that seemed to have cleared again.

Makoto looked up towards Haruka, "Initially when I got this vision, I thought it was odd that the woman had reddish hair... I may just be wrong but now that I recall she did have a tattoo that She has."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, 'She wouldn't... Would she?' Haruka's thoughts were interrupted.

"But most importantly why am I having these visions in the first place? That's the part that is still odd to me." Makoto said a tad unsettled. "Either way. They are meant to be. I was foolish for thinking otherwise and I'm destined to be alone." Makoto gave a weak smile to Haruka.

Makoto got up off of the couch. "That's all?" Haruka asked.

"I'm kinda tired, can we continue tomorrow?" Makoto asked.

"Or we can continue in bed?" Haruka asked her picking up the forgotten plate of french toast. Makoto turned Around quickly to walk towards the bedroom clearly forgetful of her bruises and ribs. Haruka caught the slight wince in pain. "Stay at the couch!" she firmly commanded and quickly rushed to drop the plate in the sink. When Haruka turned around Makoto had continued walking towards the bedroom despite her warning. "When will you start listening to YOUR GUARDIAN?" Haruka purposely accentuated the end of that question.

"When my guardian understands that I'll be fine... What's a little pain? I'm not like doing a triathlon to get to the bed." Makoto replied defensively.

Haruka picked up the brunette easily despite slight resistance, "See the problem is that you're in a lot of pain. I'm thinking the adrenaline of Makoto the super Jovian has subsided and you can actually feel the damage. Otherwise... You would have kicked my ass for babying you if you really wanted to." Haruka said plainly and walked her to bedroom and laid her down. "Do you need anything?" Haruka didn't wait for an answer before she moved on, "I'm going to get you some medicine."

"No!" Makoto protested, "I already started drinking. Jeez Dr. Tenoh, you trying to kill me?" Makoto teased.

"You love being a hardass don't you?" Haruka asked with a smile, "Fine, I'll give you another half hour to burn it off?" Haruka said frankly.

Haruka picked up the brunette easily despite slight resistance, "See the problem is that you're in a lot of pain. I'm thinking the adrenaline of Makoto the super Jovian has subsided and you can actually feel the damage. Otherwise... You would have kicked my ass for babying you if you really wanted to." Haruka said plainly and walked her into bedroom and laid her down. "Do you need anything?" Haruka didn't wait for an answer before she moved on, "I'm going to get you some medicine."

"No!" Makoto protested, "I already started drinking. Jeez Dr. Tenoh, you trying to kill me?" Makoto teased.

"You love being a hardass don't you?" Haruka asked with a smile, "Fine, I'll give you another half hour to burn it off?" Haruka said frankly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Makoto laughed and sat up. She watched Haruka walk towards a chair in the corner of the room. Makoto watched Haruka get settled into the seat, the two studied each others bodies quite intensely for a few minutes "Yes?" Makoto asked.

"Thought you were tired?" Haruka asked.

"I am but I'm also worried." Makoto said her gaze never wavering.

"Worried about?" Haruka asked.

"You." Makoto replied simply.

Haruka wore the shock clear on her face and wolfish grin spread across her face, "Me? Why should I be of any concern? I'm fine. I didn't put my mind and body through extraneous rigor to expel excess energy." Haruka said matter-factly.

"I thought you'd understand." Makoto said looking out towards the patio. Makoto mustered up some energy and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood to her feet.

Haruka walked over to Makoto and picked her up again and laid her on the bed. "I can do this all night Makoto." Haruka stood over her, "I'm not letting you go anywhere. You don't need to run from me. There's nothing that you can tell me that would make me run."

Makoto sat up again and stood to her feet, "You won't get it."

Haruka picked Makoto up again. This time the brunette gave a little more resistance. So Haruka laid Makoto on the bed and laid on top of her to pin her down. Haruka noticed Makoto's breath hitch, Haruka looked tenderly into Makoto's eyes and stroked away some hair that had fallen onto her face. 'Talk to me bug...' Haruka wished strongly.

"It's becoming harder and harder to know who to trust and what to trust them with. People who gave me little to no reason to doubt them are now lying to me." Makoto honestly said looking longingly. "I can't love you if I don't trust you." Makoto breathed. "I won't." she barely even whispered. Makoto looked into oceans of azure and had to continue, "I'm having a hard time trusting you... my prince Mamoru... my princess Usagi..." Makoto hesitated immensely and looked towards the balcony. "Even Lex lied to me... Why would him of all people lie to me?"

There was a roll of thunder that resonated like it was within the four walls of Haruka's bedroom but she never pulled her gaze away from Makoto. Haruka kissed away the single tear that rolled down Makoto's cheek.

Makoto turned her face to focus on Haruka, "I thought I asked you not to look at me like that..." she whispered to Haruka. 'When did I become so weak? I know everyone has their weak moments but you used to be able to shake off your problems.' Makoto thought to herself.

"When you truly care about someone, you put their needs before your own." Haruka stroked Makoto's cheek, "When you are truly sorry. You continue to apologize and do everything you can to repair what is broken." Makoto looked over towards Haruka again. "Makoto, I am really sorry for the past. I know the wounds will still be there but is there anyway that you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

'She's apologizing?...' Makoto froze and closed her eyes.

"Makoto?" Haruka had to ask again.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open, "Yes." she said simply. 'I have to try...' she admitted to herself and shifted a little.

"Am I hurting you?" Haruka asked rolling off of Makoto.

"No... Just was trying to get comfortable. I think my leg was falling asleep." Makoto said shaking her leg.

Haruka smiled and pulled Makoto into her arms, "I'm sorry." she chuckled. "But seriously, I know it will take time to fully trust me but I had to apologize for my past mistakes. You didn't have to forgive me just then but I appreciate that you did."

"I'm trying. You've done nothing wrong recently." Makoto paused, "Actually..." Makoto looked up at Haruka and reached up to mess up her hair. "You've been too perfect!"

Haruka caught Makoto's hand and enjoyed the slight laughter that Makoto embraced. "We all have our

flaws..." Haruka chuckled and rested Makoto's hand on the duvet. Makoto relaxed into the sheets. "Makoto?..." Haruka asked.

"Yes..." Makoto said sleepily. 'Mmm... My eyes are getting heavy. I guess my adrenaline is finally...' Makoto yawned, '...Subsiding'

"Why didn't you kill Nepherite?" Haruka finished her question.

"Oh!" Makoto slightly perked up, "That's because he's the father of my children..." Makoto drifted off.


	42. Chapter 42: Unanswered Questions

**A/N**: Long wait, long chapter that is what I will always give know what to do… leave a comment whether you like it or not. Till later readers! Mucho Amor

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 43

Unanswered Questions

"Nani?" Haruka asked herself. 'What does she mean... father of her children?' Haruka asked herself and watched her little lightning bug slumber. She was lost in thought until she heard a light rapping on the window from her balcony. She looked over to see if the rain had stopped but it was dark, a flash of lightning showed a figure and Haruka gently slipped out of bed and she opened the balcony door and whispered, "Living room. She's finally sleeping."

Haruka took a seat on the couch as a green and burgundy light swarmed around the figure of the stranger in her living room. "What's up Sets?"

Setsuna's eyes focused on the blonde in front of her. "Piano room."

Haruka got up and followed the timekeeper to her soundproof, mahogany floored Piano room. The room was adorned with her colors but held a classic, black baby grand piano and had a wall with mirrors from floor to ceiling that connected to a glass wall over-looking the gorgeous scenery of the famous Bonsai Gardens of Tokyo in the distance. This time she awaited the timekeeper's cue. The timekeeper stilled in the middle of the room and looked outwardly.

"So I watched the footage..." Setsuna said quietly and focused intently on Haruka. "She is definitely a powerhouse like her mother. She may need more careful monitoring then we previously thought. She cannot be allowed to lose control."

"I don't know about that..." Haruka rubbed her chin in thought, "While her emotions are indeed overwhelming and her element is indeed powerful... You should have seen her tonight. She was telling me about her night and she kept her emotions in check."

"That may be true but the weather says otherwise..." Setsuna gestured outside, "I'm still contemplating what could have triggered such an intense response?" Setsuna inquired.

Haruka watched Setsuna, Haruka unintentionally ran her fingers across her lips deep in thought. "You don't know?"

Setsuna sighed, "If I knew I wouldn't ask Haruka."

Haruka waved her hand in slight confusion, "My apologies, I didn't mean it in that manner. I meant that the actions of the last couple days must have not caused a ripple in time." Haruka continually rubbed her chin and gazed at the confused look on Setsuna's face. "Makoto walked in on Mamoru sleeping with Usagi..." Haruka delivered delicately.

Setsuna's gaze strayed from Haruka's. "She fell in love with him... It's happened again and this time the consequences are more dire." Setsuna said sadly.

"Except this time the roles have certainly reversed..." Haruka admitted.

"It's still a mess... But no one to correct any mis-step." Setsuna said deliberately. "So it's up to them to choose what will or should happen..." Setsuna trailed off and she again looked outwardly to the night sky.

"Luckily everything will workout this time..." Haruka walked over to the couch and plopped on it exhaling deeply and trying to wipe her face of grief. "The royal expectations have been certainly forgotten due to ever-changing circumstances made by the princess." Haruka said with a bite.

Setsuna's demeanor completely changed as she gingerly joined Haruka. "Is she okay?"

Haruka finally looked Setsuna in the face, "I think so but she deserves to be happy... When will she get a chance?"

"Soon I hope..." Setsuna reached out and rubbed Haruka's hand, "Soon..." Setsuna repeated.

* * *

Makoto awoke startled grabbing at the sheets. She was in a cold sweat, she had a dream that a masked man was running around Tokyo relentlessly searching. He had a chip on his shoulder and his body read as aggressive until he had run into a group of robbers. He fought them off with such stealth and swiftness but it came from a place of silent anger. Until there was one that he refused to let run away, "Where is she?" he howled. The man shook his head unsure, "Where is SHE?" he had repeated.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about!" the man howled at the masked vigilante.

"MAKOTO!" he yelled at the strange man and memory seemed to fade away.

Makoto jolted up and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She searched the room for Haruka and couldn't find her in the bedroom. So Makoto hastily jumped out of bed and winced in pain. Her ribs screamed for her to slow down. She quickly adjusted and scanned the living room, 'Where is she? I can't stand these visions or nightmares.'

Makoto walked down the back corridor and heard voices from the piano room.

"He's not really my concern right now and neither is Usagi... As far as I'm concerned they made their bed... They must sleep in it. She should have never become an inner... I'm just tired of the mess." Haruka said.

"They are a part of our court but we must respect their choices in life. They can do whatever they want with whomever now..." Setsuna said with a sigh.

Makoto stepped into the room, "Well I suggest someone checks on the prince. He is certainly taking his emotions out on semi-innocents, I think..." Makoto said to the two on the couch.

"Visions, still?" Haruka asked and reached for Makoto's hand. Makoto nodded in reply.

"I'll be back in the morning." Setsuna said getting off the couch and walking over to Makoto. Setsuna looked over the tired Jovian princess and hugged her.

Makoto momentarily froze, 'She gets it...' her eyes welled a bit and relaxed into the hug. "Thank-you" Makoto softly whispered.

Setsuna rubbed the brunette's back, "It'll be okay. You need to put yourself first now..." After a moment Makoto straightened and nodded. Setsuna stepped back and kissed her cheek. "Listen to Haruka, she knows what's best for you okay?" Setsuna waited for a hesitant nod from Makoto. "See you tomorrow..." Setsuna gently let go of Makoto's hand and a green light enveloped Setsuna. She made her way back down the corridor.

Haruka looked over at Makoto, 'She's going to be okay...' Haruka couldn't help but notice the slight relief that crossed Makoto's face. "If I knew Setsuna could calm you down... I would have called her myself!"

Makoto had a slight blush cross her face, "It's her aura..." Makoto walked over to the couch and sat next to Haruka, "It's very soothing and trusting." She gently nuzzled into Haruka's embrace, "It's always been that way actually..."

"Well thanks!" Haruka said sarcastically and kissed Makoto's head. She felt Makoto relax in her arms, 'Is she asleep?' Haruka looked over to the brunette and found her in a slumber, Haruka felt the peaceful aura around Makoto, "It will all be okay lightning bug..."

* * *

Mamoru angrily stared at his study through masked concealment, his stance exuded every bit of tension he had been feeling throughout the day. He angrily threw his hat at a wall in the living room and plopped onto the couch, raking his fingers through his hair. "Where are you?..." he roared angrily the dark room, "I need you…" he whispered. Every core of his being was in distress, he couldn't focus without knowing she was okay. He stood and walked by the balcony but felt an uneasiness in the room. Mamoru locked the balcony door behind him."You hiding in the darkness is probably the worst thing you could do for yourself. If you didn't know I'm King of the shadows..." he rose to his feet and walked around the leather chair towards the balcony door and closed it.

"I'm sorry to intrude your highness..." a distant voice said.

"But it might be time to dethrone the King than..." the same voice responded coyly.

Then there was a shift in the air and Mamoru threw a punch, which was surprisingly caught, and then his legs were swept from underneath him. Mamoru felt his whole body weight hit the ground, he was clearly too exhausted and distracted to catch that swift movement and it wasn't that of a normal person. 'Who the fuck is this?' Mamoru thought to himself. He noticed that the figure retreated and he hopped back onto his feet, 'Clearly not an enemy or else he would have taken that moment to finish me.' He thought. "Not a title that I'll give up lightly..."

"I just took down the King of the Shadows, I don't think I have anything to worry about." the voice replied.

Mamoru grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it towards a the right corner behind him and noticed the figure moved swiftly from another corner out of his view.

"A lamp really?" the voice said mockingly, "Your senses are completely off."

Mamoru tried to pinpoint the voice and noticed some movements and he was shocked to be met with a deep stare. He looked into the deep stare of knowing eyes and couldn't help but become overcome by shock.

"Chiba-san. We need to talk..." Setsuna said sternly.

Setsuna sat at a fair distance from Mamoru and her eyes could only glaze over his seemingly broken stature. He was hunched over staring into his palms, rubbing his left hand as if to remove a stain that wasn't visible to her. 'He looks so lost...' Setsuna thought sadly.

"I really didn't mean to hurt her, I thought she knew..." he paused, "I just need her..." He exhaled looking up to Setsuna.

Setsuna almost gasped at the hollowness of Mamoru's eyes, 'He really doesn't understand why she won't speak to him... But keep your cool and restraint. If you freak out. So will he...'

"I just need her to be okay..." He finally breathed out and ran his fingers through his hair.

Setsuna exhaled, "Time." She said warmly, looking at the disconnected Earth Prince. "With time, things will heal and she'll come back to you." Setsuna saw Mamoru's eyes perk up slightly. She could see the glimmer of hope, drawing him to reality.

"I need her too..." He whispered, "She's the only beautiful thing in my life..." He laced each word with a heavy heart.

Setsuna gazed out at the simple moonlight that leaked in through the parted curtains of the living room, 'This whole story still doesn't make sense...' Setsuna couldn't seem to shake a feeling she was having...

* * *

Makoto's eyes batted open and she was in a room of light. The light billowed in through the cashmere-like vanilla curtains, 'I feel so comfortable...' she almost zoned back out, 'But where's Ruka?' Makoto questioned herself. She jumped out of bed and sat back down just as quickly, 'Shimata!' and then she remembered her ribs. She slowly grabbed onto the side table and realized there was a glass of orange juice and aspirin. she smiled, 'Always a few steps ahead…' she thought to herself. Makoto eased out of bed and gingerly made out of the bedroom. She layed eyes on the blonde reading a newspaper.

"Morning, breakfast is in the oven staying warm and you have…" she checked her watch, "about an hour before Setsuna comes for your check-up." She folded her newspaper, "Come take a seat. I'll grab breakfast for you." Haruka rose to offer her hand to Makoto.

Makoto could only smile at the light and warmness exuding from Haruka's gaze, "Thanks, I can grab breakfast, no biggie." She began to turn on her heel towards the kitchen.

"Mako!" Haruka said sternly with her hand still outstretched, "I'm doing everything within my power to resist the urge to just pick you up from the bed, itself. I heard the minuet struggles from here but I know you and you know me. I can take battling with you and respect your independence when you're well. But you're hurt, you need to relax and recover. So let's meet in the middle. Come to the couch and I'll serve breakfast without being overbearing."

Makoto looked upon those azure eyes and they turned to steel, "Okay. Seems like somebody is taking this guardian role seriously." She giggled and began to approach the couch with the most fluidity.

"You feel the beating you took, huh?" Haruka joked and watched her like a hawk.

"I'm sure Neph would be feeling the beating I dealt a lot longer," she chuckled, "Yea but I'm just getting use to my ribs a little. I pushed myself last night, but I'm okay." She smiled and sat.

Haruka sat next to her gently, "I'm your friend and your guardian. I'm just not sure how far you pushed yourself yesterday. When Sets tells me, I'm sure I'll relax."

'I wonder...' Makoto's mind drifted, while staring at various books on the dinner table. Her eyes settled on a small green book that was amongst the pile but before she could even inspect it Haruka returned with breakfast and laid it gently on her lap. Makoto's heart warmed at the simple but sweet sight. 'She really tried to make me breakfast... Pancakes that have the slight smell of cinnamon, eggs sunnyside up, a couple slices of bacon, parfait with an ornate selection of berries, and two glasses. One filled with orange juice, the other filled with milk.'

"It's not as glorious as a signature breakfast but I tried." Haruka said modestly, leaning over to pick-up her paper and resume reading. She was shocked to feel a light kiss on her cheek and see the loving look in Makoto's eyes.

"Thank-you." Makoto whispered.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just glad you're feeling a little better..." Haruka said just as quietly and winked. "You definitely know how to raise a person's blood pressure." Haruka said jokingly.

Makoto was very confused, "What do you mean?" She stared at the blonde.

Haruka looked up from the paper and caught the slight concern within her gaze. "Well after you fell asleep there was a time that you fell into a particular position..." She gauged the brunette, which was only filled with more confusion, "You looked like a mummy..." Haruka resisted the urge to wipe away a stray loose curl from Makoto's face, "and I couldn't wake you. It's like your body went into a deep slumber to heal or protect itself... I'm not really too sure. You were very still, solitary, your breathing was a little too steady. But I watched you for some hours, it wasn't until a few hours ago until you finally cuddled a pillow, which was actually both refreshing and cute." Haruka slightly smiled and resumed reading her paper. However, Makoto had something to say about that.

Makoto set her breakfast on the living room table and pulled the newspaper out of Haruka's hand unexpectedly. Makoto proceeded to straddle Haruka and placed both of her hands on the blonde's face.

After a few moments, "What happened to our boundaries bug?" Haruka teased and shifted under the brunette's scrutiny.

"I'm allowed to look after my guardian. Just like my guardian is allowed to look after me." Makoto said searching Haruka's face and could see the slight signs of exhaustion.

Haruka chuckled in response, "I see. Somehow you get to set the boundaries even though I am THE guardian." She accentuated.

Makoto stood, "If I eat this whole plate, will you go to bed?" She watched Haruka's face contort to pure amusement.

"After your appointment bug. Then we have a deal." Haruka said and watched the brunette consider the offer.

"In your bed?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"But of course, where else would I?" Haruka challenged slyly.

"In your home?" Makoto extended her hand, "With Michuru." She said curtly.

Haruka rubbed her chin, 'What is she up to?' She thought to herself suspiciously, "Only if you stay in the apartment until I comeback later." She finalized.

Makoto sighed, "Deal." She offered her hand again which Haruka finally shook.

"Nice doing business with you bug!" Haruka shook firmly and smiled.

An hour or so had passed and Setsuna was just removing the sensors from Makoto's nearly naked form. She sat up on the bed in a nude sports bra and nude boyshorts underwear. Setsuna confirmed that Makoto was on her way to recovery but needed to take it easy in the upcoming days possibly weeks.

"Don't be nervous if your body goes through a few changes." Setsuna said removing a strap off of Makoto's arms.

Makoto's face contrived to display the pure confusion she was feeling. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see the royal line always has a horn that sprouts from the center of their foreheads." Haruka paused to look into Makoto's emerald eyes, "But don't worry it falls off after you've gained full function of your abilities!" She said slyly and rubbed the brunette's back.

Makoto's face fell, "Great because I can think of a few places I'd like to stick my new horn." Makoto's said with a surly tone.

"Good to see your humor is healing just fine." Haruka responded coyly with a smile.

Makoto turned to Setsuna, "But really what changes?" She said a little more concerned.

Setsuna looked over the young Jovian and grasped her hand leading her to the mirror. "Nothing drastic." She fluffed the brunette's hair and ran her fingers through to straighten. "If you notice your hair in the light has brighter tones of red coming through it."

"Like a wood nymph." The blonde said gently appearing next to Makoto's side.

"Your mother had the most beautiful hair that showed off her fervent spirit. Something you inherited." Setsuna stroked Makoto's hair gently, "And your curves." Setsuna gently touched the brunette's waist down to her hips, "Are becoming a little more pronounce..."

"I thought I was always modestly curvy though..." Makoto said unconsciously while staring into the mirrors.

"Ha!" Haruka laughed aloud, "As modest as I am about my running skills..." she smiled devilishly in the mirror before being jabbed by Setsuna.

"Yes but there's something about Jovians that keeps their curves with a certain athletic build." Setsuna said looking at the curious green eyes from the mirror.

"Where would I get that from? I thought that was a Venusian trait? You know with the whole Aphrodite thing." Makoto asked.

"Well Hera wasn't exactly a pushover herself..." Setsuna said with a smile. "She had to catch Zeus eyes somehow." Setsuna teased and was greeted with a smile from Makoto. "But nothing drastic, you're just growing into your royal lineage."

Haruka looked over the content Jovian princess. "Your mother..." Haruka whistled. "She was a knockout for sure!"

Makoto instinctively formed a fist, "You know no bounds do you?" She was resisting every urge to punch Haruka in the chest.

"I'm just telling you what I've heard..." Haruka smirked and walked to take a seat on the bed.

"From whom?" Makoto roared, forgetting all about Setsuna.

"I see she got her father's temperament though..." Haruka said passively.

Setsuna rubbed Makoto's shoulders to calm her. "Take it easy. She's only teasing, I'm hoping. Good news is that your appointment is over now and everything is good."

Makoto turned around and hugged Setsuna in excitement. "Thank-you!" She exclaimed in excitement and pain, 'Shimata! That hurt!' She thought to herself.

Setsuna pat Makoto's side gently, "Take it easy! I'm glad you're feeling good but I'm prescribing rest and relaxation for the next two weeks until your ribs heal completely. Not a day before!" Setsuna said eyeing Haruka. "You can study or whatever with your guardian but nothing physically overtaxing."

Makoto stepped back and smiled, "Okay! I get it."

Setsuna looked into Makoto's eyes, "And next time you key into my lab without my permission or in such a sneaky way without any regards towards life... You'll have me to answer to Kino-san." She said seriously and her gaze never wavering from Makoto.

Makoto shivered a little, "Yes Meioh-san!" she said and looked away to see the serious look that glazed over Haruka's previous jest nature. "I'm very sorry for the intrusion."

Setsuna stood still for a second and obviously inspected the Jovian with tight visual precision to read her body language, "Just call me next time..." She reached over and stroked her arm, "You are one of us too you know..." she said tenderly before the amazon fell into her embrace.

"Thank-you." Makoto whispered earnestly, 'I can always rely on her...' her thoughts were interrupted by Haruka hugging her from behind.

"Aren't we just one big happy family!" Haruka said jokingly.

Makoto straightened out and tried to pull out of the embrace but Haruka had her stuck, "Well almost. Invite your wife and maybe."

Haruka stepped back and loosened her grip a little, "Nani Lightening Bug?"

Makoto turned her head in a vain to confront Haruka, "Which brings me to my next point... Go HOME!" Makoto roared again.

"Ouch!" Setsuna inched her ear away from Makoto's mouth.

"Oh sorry." Makoto apologized.

"It's okay but I agree with you actually," Setsuna looked past Makoto's head, "You should go home Haruka."

Haruka looked over Makoto's head towards Setsuna and there was a glint of intrigue. "Since when do you agree with bug?" she asked.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Makoto said a little sternly.

Haruka stepped back, "And I am a woman of my word! BUT!" Haruka released the two, "Makoto, you have to stay here and rest..." Haruka announced.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just glad you're feeling a little better..." Haruka said just as quietly and winked. "You definitely know how to raise a person's blood pressure." Haruka said jokingly.

Makoto was very confused, "What do you mean?" She stared at the blonde.

Haruka looked up from the paper and caught the slight concern within her gaze. "Well after you fell asleep there was a time that you fell into a particular position..." She gauged the brunette, which was only filled with more confusion, "You looked like a mummy..." Haruka resisted the urge to wipe away a stray loose curl from Makoto's face, "and I couldn't wake you. It's like your body went into a deep slumber to heal or protect itself... I'm not really too sure. You were very still, solitary, your breathing was a little too steady. But I watched you for some hours, it wasn't until a few hours ago until you finally cuddled a pillow, which was actually both refreshing and cute." Haruka slightly smiled and resumed reading her paper. However, Makoto had something to say about that.

Makoto set her breakfast on the living room table and pulled the newspaper out of Haruka's hand unexpectedly. Makoto proceeded to straddle Haruka and placed both of her hands on the blonde's face.

After a few moments, "What happened to our boundaries bug?" Haruka teased and shifted under the brunette's scrutiny.

"I'm allowed to look after my guardian. Just like my guardian is allowed to look after me." Makoto said searching Haruka's face and could see the slight signs of exhaustion.

Haruka chuckled in response, "I see. Somehow you get to set the boundaries even though I am THE guardian." She accentuated.

Makoto stood, "If I eat this whole plate, will you go to bed?" She watched Haruka's face contort to pure amusement.

"After your appointment bug. Then we have a deal." Haruka said and watched the brunette consider the offer.

"In your bed?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"But of course, where else would I?" Haruka challenged slyly.

"In your home?" Makoto extended her hand, "With Michuru." She said curtly.

Haruka rubbed her chin, 'What is she up to?' She thought to herself suspiciously, "Only if you stay in the apartment until I comeback later." She finalized.

Makoto sighed, "Deal." She offered her hand again which Haruka finally shook.

"Nice doing business with you bug!" Haruka shook firmly and smiled.

An hour or so had passed and Setsuna was just removing the sensors from Makoto's nearly naked form. She sat up on the bed in a nude sports bra and nude boyshorts underwear. Setsuna confirmed that Makoto was on her way to recovery but needed to take it easy in the upcoming days possibly weeks.

"Don't be nervous if your body goes through a few changes." Setsuna said removing a strap off of Makoto's arms.

Makoto's face contrived to display the pure confusion she was feeling. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see the royal line always has a horn that sprouts from the center of their foreheads." Haruka paused to look into Makoto's emerald eyes, "But don't worry it falls off after you've gained full function of your abilities!" She said slyly and rubbed the brunette's back.

Makoto's face fell, "Great because I can think of a few places I'd like to stick my new horn." Makoto's said with a surly tone.

"Good to see your humor is healing just fine." Haruka responded coyly with a smile.

Makoto turned to Setsuna, "But really what changes?" She said a little more concerned.

Setsuna looked over the young Jovian and grasped her hand leading her to the mirror. "Nothing drastic." She fluffed the brunette's hair and ran her fingers through to straighten. "If you notice your hair in the light has brighter tones of red coming through it."

"Like a wood nymph." The blonde said gently appearing next to Makoto's side.

"Your mother had the most beautiful hair that showed off her fervent spirit. Something you inherited." Setsuna stroked Makoto's hair gently, "And your curves." Setsuna gently touched the brunette's waist down to her hips, "Are becoming a little more pronounce..."

"I thought I was always modestly curvy though..." Makoto said unconsciously while staring into the mirrors.

"Ha!" Haruka laughed aloud, "As modest as I am about my running skills..." she smiled devilishly in the mirror before being jabbed by Setsuna.

"Yes but there's something about Jovians that keeps their curves with a certain athletic build." Setsuna said looking at the curious green eyes from the mirror.

"Where would I get that from? I thought that was a Venusian trait? You know with the whole Aphrodite thing." Makoto asked.

"Well Hera wasn't exactly a pushover herself..." Setsuna said with a smile. "She had to catch Zeus eyes somehow." Setsuna teased and was greeted with a smile from Makoto. "But nothing drastic, you're just growing into your royal lineage."

Haruka looked over the content Jovian princess. "Your mother..." Haruka whistled. "She was a knockout for sure!"

Makoto instinctively formed a fist, "You know no bounds do you?" She was resisting every urge to punch Haruka in the chest.

"I'm just telling you what I've heard..." Haruka smirked and walked to take a seat on the bed.

"From whom?" Makoto roared, forgetting all about Setsuna.

"I see she got her father's temperament though..." Haruka said passively.

Setsuna rubbed Makoto's shoulders to calm her. "Take it easy. She's only teasing, I'm hoping. Good news is that your appointment is over now and everything is good."

Makoto turned around and hugged Setsuna in excitement. "Thank-you!" She exclaimed in excitement and pain, 'Shimata! That hurt!' She thought to herself.

Setsuna pat Makoto's side gently, "Take it easy! I'm glad you're feeling good but I'm prescribing rest and relaxation for the next two weeks until your ribs heal completely. Not a day before!" Setsuna said eyeing Haruka. "You can study or whatever with your guardian but nothing physically overtaxing."

Makoto stepped back and smiled, "Okay! I get it."

Setsuna looked into Makoto's eyes, "And next time you key into my lab without my permission or in such a sneaky way without any regards towards life... You'll have me to answer to Kino-san." She said seriously and her gaze never wavering from Makoto.

Makoto shivered a little, "Yes Meioh-san!" she said and looked away to see the serious look that glazed over Haruka's previous jest nature. "I'm very sorry for the intrusion."

Setsuna stood still for a second and obviously inspected the Jovian with tight visual precision to read her body language, "Just call me next time..." She reached over and stroked her arm, "You are one of us too you know..." she said tenderly before the amazon fell into her embrace.

"Thank-you." Makoto whispered earnestly, 'I can always rely on her...' her thoughts were interrupted by Haruka hugging her from behind.

"Aren't we just one big happy family!" Haruka said jokingly.

Makoto straightened out and tried to pull out of the embrace but Haruka had her stuck, "Well almost. Invite your wife and maybe."

Haruka stepped back and loosened her grip a little, "Nani Lightening Bug?"

Makoto turned her head in a vain to confront Haruka, "Which brings me to my next point... Go HOME!" Makoto roared again.

"Ouch!" Setsuna inched her ear away from Makoto's mouth.

"Oh sorry." Makoto apologized sincerely.

"It's okay but I agree with you actually," Setsuna looked past Makoto's head, "You should go home Haruka."

Haruka looked over Makoto's head towards Setsuna and there was a glint of intrigue. "Since when do you agree with bug?" she asked.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Makoto said a little sternly.

Haruka stepped back, "And I am a woman of my word! BUT!" Haruka released the two, "Makoto, you have to stay here and rest..." Haruka announced.

Makoto pouted, "Fine!"

"I'll stay with you," Setsuna suggested.

Makoto looked bright-eyed towards the timekeeper, "Really?"

"Yea of course!" Setsuna smiled, "We haven't hung out in awhile."

Makoto turned around and waved to Haruka, "Good-bye!"

Haruka grumbled and picked up her jacket, "You're the clear favorite here..."

* * *

Makoto stared at her hands and unconsciously smiled. The stories she was hearing were warming her heart in the deepest of ways. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply still smiling.

"Seeing the gardens?" she heard a warm voice question.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open, "Yea, I was." She nestled deeper into the couch, "It's like life has just been so busy that I never asked too many questions about my past life..." She twisted at a rose earring, "It's nice to hear the stories. Who knew my past was so rich in history? Ya know?" Setsuna reached over and rubbed Makoto's hand and watched a surprised blush creep upon her face, "You have played a good and loyal role in helping Usagi fulfilling her destiny. The rest is up to her and it's now your turn. You have your own family history and it's time for you to grow into the royal, your parents knew you could be." She could see Makoto's eyes turn glassy with unshed tears.

"Would they be..." She whispered quietly an unfinished, hanging question.

"Very!" Setsuna said with unwavering certainty. 'Being orphaned isn't something I would ever wish upon a senshi. Thank Hera, she's your royal lineage. No one else could handle it but she's making you proud!' Setsuna secretly admitted to the cosmos. She watched Makoto turn her face towards the view and a tear slid down her face. Makoto inhaled heavily but exhaled with a certain peace.

The brunette turned back to look at her, "Then that's all that matters at this point." Makoto smiled.

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak but heard a buzzing on the coffee table. Makoto turned to look at her blackberry vibrating on the table.

"You'll eventually have to answer to the world outside of here..." Setsuna waved her hand towards the apartment.

"I know..." Makoto whispered. She reached over to the buzzing blackberry. 'Chaz' it read. She sighed with slight relief. "Hello," she calmly responded, looking over to Setsuna's encouraging face.

"Afternoon Red! Can we move our cooking to tonight?" Chaz asked happily despite the bustling noise around him.

"Uhm yea, come on over. I'm at a friend's place, we can chill here today. I'll text you the address?" Makoto asked.

"Sounds like a plan! I tried calling you earlier but there was no answer. You okay?" Chaz asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm a little sore from sparring practice yesterday that's all." Makoto admitted, which provided an entertained smile upon Setsuna's face.

"Oh. I thought you were blowing me off. Be careful! You sound tired and I need you around!" He chastised.

"I can handle myself. Especially, in the arena!" Makoto laughed.

"I know, I just want you to be well. You're my partner now. Especially after yesterday!" Chaz said sincerely.

Makoto blushed, which was met with the slightest eyebrow arch from Setsuna. "Thanks, see you soon?" Makoto asked.

"Definitely, see you in about an hour." Chaz said. There was a brief pause, almost awkward silence. "Hang up Red." Chaz smiled.

"Okay, don't say I never listen to you." Makoto joked and hung up.

Makoto rubbed at her neck and checked the clock, '4:45' she noted, "I'm going to take a quick shower before Chaz makes his way over… " Makoto smiled briefly to Setsuna.

Setsuna returned the smile, "Is he just a coworker?"

"Yea." Makoto said innocently but spotted the mirth in Setsuna's eyes, "I don't need anything else right now." She shrugged and walked towards the master bedroom.

"Be open!" Setsuna yelled after her.

Makoto soaked in the tub with pleasure but heard her name being yelled, 'Crap! I must have dozed off!' she quickly jumped out of the tub and drained the water. She realized some of her pain had subsided but she was a way from full recovery. She grabbed a jeans top that was a tad snug and khaki shorts that also fit snugly on her, 'This is so not my usual color palette and this is what people mean by curvy' She laughed noting just where she was filling clothes out. She ran her fingers through her auburn tendrils and decided to not tie up her hair. She walked out of the bedroom to see Setsuna and Chaz talking over a glass of wine at the breakfast counter. Makoto stopped mid-jog out of pure confusion, picked up the bottle, "Wine?" she looked at Setsuna, "For you? Before dinner?" she said very confused.

She walked over to Chaz and poked his chest, "Are you trying to get my friend… light-headed?"

Chaz chuckled, "No, not at all! I came baring gifts" he waved over towards the grocery bags on the other side of the kitchen counter, "But how is it my fault that you left me here with such an elegant, sophisticated woman? That I have never had anything short of a pleasure speaking with…"

Makoto walked around him to the kitchen, "Looks like you have expensive taste in gifts… as well as women." She said looking over the contents of the bag.

Chaz put down his glass and walked over to the counter alongside Makoto. "I've actually been here for awhile."

Makoto looked at him a little shocked, "I'm sorry about that!"

"He actually hatched this really good Idea…" Setsuna finally chimed in.

"Did he?" Makoto raised an eyebrow and bringing out ingredients and inspecting them. 'Truffles?' she thought to herself with nothing less than pure amazement. "These are expensive Chaz…" she turned to him slightly perplexed.

Chaz smiled and reached his hand to touch hers, "We are going to be partners, so I thought it would be better if we spent sometime together actually cooking." He guided her hand, which was within his, towards the counter and stood behind her. "We need to know how each other moves, likes, dislikes, weaknesses, and strengths. What better way than actually cooking together?"

Makoto felt her body settle into his hard contours and couldn't help but curse herself, 'Stop it!' she shrugged off his guiding hand, "And Setsuna helped you hatch this plan?" she eyed the timekeeper, who seemed pleasantly entertained.

"No I've agreed to taste and keep the time." Setsuna outright smiled.

"How appropriate." Makoto smiled fully and turned into Chaz's chest. She gave him a light hug, which he returned warmly.

He whispered in her ear, "You sounded of kinda down before, I thought this would be fun Red. Do you want me to go?"

"No." she stepped back, "This should be fun!" she smiled, "Right, Sets?"

"Yes!" Setsuna said playing with the brim of her glass.

"Let's get started!" Chaz said putting on an apron that read, 'Kiss the chef!' that both women clearly saw and laughed.

Within an hour, Chaz and Makoto had served two three-course meals, with appetizers and dessert options.

"I'm full!" Setsuna admitted, "And everything was delicious!" Setsuna smiled towards the two chefs that high-fived each other.

"But you only sampled everything..." Makoto pointed out with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yes that was a lot of food for just me..." Setsuna hopped off the chair, "Plus, you guys need to taste each other's work." her eyes caught Makoto's.

Makoto could see the glimmer in Setsuna's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"She does make a valid point, I've had the honor of doing a wonderful dance with you in the kitchen but I've never had the chance of tasting your handiwork." he said grabbing a tray and placing the food on top. "Let's see if you're up to snuff." he said with a bit of challenge.

Makoto looked over Chaz and smiled.

"I have to go, I have another place to stop by today..." Setsuna said grabbing her bag and walking towards the foyer.

"I'll see you out than!" Makoto said taking off her apron, she followed Setsuna towards the door and hugged her. "Thanks for everything today! You helped me in ways that you probably won't fully understand."

Setsuna rubbed her back, "Thats what we are here for, we are your family too!" she whispered.

Makoto leaned in intimately and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for taking in an orphan." she whispered.

Setsuna reached up for Makoto's face, "You can never be orphaned again this I promise to you on the stream of time." she whispered again.

Makoto teared a little and smiled, 'And what about the other orphan?' she couldn't help but question herself.

"Now, you probably have about an hour before Haruka comes back..." she smiled.

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Really? An hour?" she shook her head. "I'm really trying to get used to this guardian thing..."

"I know for you it will be especially difficult considering the circumstances and that you haven't had the need to answer to anyone for awhile." Setsuna rubbed Makoto's shoulder sympathetically.

Makoto watched Setsuna open the door and walk through it, "Sets!" she called frantically. Setsuna stopped, "Could you please check on the other orphan." Makoto whispered with traces of concern and frustration. Setsuna acknowledged her with a soft nod and continued.

Makoto closed the door and leaned against the frame, she felt a subtle knot forming in her tummy and breathed slowly. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes out of sadness and frustration, 'Stop hurting yourself.'. She heard a slight rumble outside, "Take it easy..." she reminded herself.

"You okay?" Chaz questioned from the end of the foyer.

"Yea." Makoto smiled, "Just getting myself ready for your cooking," she joked.

"Mmm... Red. I'm sure you'll be begging me for more." he said with a full smile.

* * *

Mamoru hopped out of his hot shower to the sound of vibrating from his bedroom, actually he ran to it, hoping it was only one person. He sighed and answer, "Hello Sets. How are you?" he said sitting on the bed. He relaxed a little and hung up the phone. He busied himself to get dressed, "Time to get ready..."

15 minutes later...

Mamoru was fingering a short glass with robust contents when there was a strong knock at the door. Mamoru brushed himself off as he walked to the door, he chose a decent outfit that was the best he could do. Mamoru opened the door to a silent beauty.

"Hmm all black really is becoming of you..." she smiled gently.

"Thanks Sets, come in." Mamoru stepped aside.

She stood soundly for a brief second and walked past him, "But the scent of cognac, isn't really... complimentary to you." she said calmly and settled into the living room.

Mamoru walked over to the living room and stood. His gaze settled on the glass, "It's the only thing that compliments my nerves currently."

"That may be so but I am here." she paused looking into dark eyes, there was a faint glimmer within in his eyes for just a moment, "And I want to talk to you about the other night... See where your head is at." she said with a polite smile.

Mamoru sat back on the couch and relaxed, "You're the only person, who wants to talk to me to me at all... Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Because, I want to hear you..." Setsuna said with every ounce of honesty.

* * *

Makoto sipped on a glass of wine and tried to calm her nerves. She was completely stuffed from tasting Chaz's food, which she had to admit was actually very delicious. He had helped her with the dishes and left. He offered to pick her up in the morning from work and she had to agree. She sat in the living room staring at her phone. 'There are so many texts to go through and emails. But... I don't want to look at them... What if they only make things worse?' she thought to herself. So she just continued to sip in darkness with the simple solace of darkness.

* * *

"I wish I could tell you anymore than that but her hair wasn't blonde it was reddish. We slept together and it was okay. I haven't slept with a woman in years... I just needed to try something unlike myself. Even though admittedly I don't even know the girl's name." Mamoru said plainly. He had just finished explaining the night of events that happened including his fight with Lex. He unconsciously rubbed his knuckles, 'That was one hell of a night...'

Setsuna sat back and thought, "Was there anything particular or familiar about her?"

Mamoru thought, "There was something eerie about a tattoo that was placed under her right breast. It looked vaguely familiar and I don't fully understand why but she was familiar. Her aura seemed like I had been intimate with her before." he paused, "But when Lex told me that it had been Usagi..." he clenched a fist, "I went crazy. She's the LAST person I would sleep with." he ran his finger through my hair to distract himself. "I wanted Makoto the whole time I was with this strange woman..." he watched for the slightest reaction of Setsuna.

Setsuna cleared her throat, "I'm glad you're so forthcoming today but what do you want?" she outright asked.

Mamoru looked at her with sincerity, "I want Makoto to forgive me. I know that I have let her down by this simple, completely, idiotic mistake."

"Is that all?" Setsuna raised the question with a slight inflection and calm body language.

Mamoru sighed, 'No. Honestly, I want her... I've never hurt so bad before from someone else before. She means the world to me...' he thought earnestly. Mamoru opened his mouth to tell the truth but he thought he heard something from Makoto's apartment. "Did you hear that?"

"I heard absolutely nothing because you didn't speak..." Setsuna joked. She watched Mamoru spring to his feet with fervor borderline excitement. "Mamoru? Where are you going?" She heard his door open and shut. She ran after him in wonder, 'What did Mamoru hear?" Setsuna walked past the threshold and could feel this charged energy, 'What is going on?' Setsuna scanned the the area. There was a breeze coming from Makoto's bedroom, "Mamoru?" she walked swiftly towards the master bedroom, "Haruka?" she said in shock.


End file.
